Quiero cumplir tus deseos Shinichi
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Una nueva joven ha llegado a la ciudad, su nombre es Mouri Ran y es la nueva compañera de Kudo Shinichi, ¿Quien es en verdad? ¿Y que secretos comparte con Toyama Kazuha? Es un ShinRan, HeiKazu y KaiAoko. Muchos personajes OC y es UA. Pliis, dejen review
1. Nueva en la ciudad

Este es un fic que tiene ya mas de dos años XD y aun no tiene fin XD por asuntos personales y porque hice bloqueo para DC, pero no se altereren, que subi este fic especialmente para que mi inspi para este fic regrese y queda para arto, creando, que en mis textos, ya estoy por terminarlo, así que no se preocupen ^^

DC es de Gosho-sama, que ya lleva con este anime mas de 10 años O_O XD eres un heroe gosho, pero recuerda terminarlo para luego terminar MK que sino, arwen se me muera de la desesperacion XD y ponlo tmb en anime y pon mas a aoko en anime de DC que la has puesto muy poca

Ya, no los entretengo mas XD Disfruten

**Quiero cumplir tus deseos…Shinichi**

**Capitulo 1: Nueva en la ciudad.**

Era una noche de luna llena, todo estaba en paz y con la rutina normal, las luces de los edificios encendidas, los autos andando sin papar al menos que sea por un semáforo o para que los peatones pasen por el paso de cebra. En la cima de la torre de Tokio, aparece mágicamente la silueta de una joven.

Aquella joven usaba un vestido hasta las rodillas de color rojo como sus zapatos, una túnica y un gorro de punta de color negro y en su mano derecha sostenía una escoba. Era de cabello largo hasta la cintura y liso. Su gorro desaparece para aparecer en su lugar, un gato blanco.

-¿No es lindo Snow?-Pregunto la chica al gato-Aquí vamos a vivir de ahora en adelante

-¿Aquí? ¿Por qué decidiste vivir aquí?

-¿Qué tiene de malo Snow?-Mientras se sentaba en su escoba y dicho objeto estaba flotando, manteniéndola en el aire

-¡Eres una bruja! Una estrella que le gusta viajar de allí para allá, no tienes limites y te mezclas con viento… ¿Y tú quieres cambiarlo por esta vida?

-No digo que dejare la brujería…Solo quiero vivir con los humanos, estudiar en un lugar estable, tener amigos humanos…Ese tipo de cosas-Sonríe-Además…

-Que patético…A ver, ¿qué cosa?

-¡¡¡Aquí vive Shinichi!!!-Grito feliz mientras hacía que la escoba volara a gran velocidad que Snow casi se cae

-¡¡¿Qué has dicho?!!-Gritaba molesto-¡¡¿Viniste a vivir aquí por un humano?!!-La bruja solo ríe divertida y ansiosa por comenzar su día como alguien normal.

------------------------

_Flash Back _

_Un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules estaba parado frente de su casa y ante una niña de cabello café liso y hasta los hombros con unos ojos idénticos a los suyos. Miraba sorprendido el cielo ya que mágicamente las nubes comenzaron a liberar nieve y la causante de todo fue esa niña. Dejo de mirar al cielo para ver a aquella niña, quien no dejaba de verlo con una sonrisa. _

_-Te lo dije-Fueron sus palabras-¿No? _

_-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-Dijo el pequeño-¿Quién eres? _

_-Yo…Solo soy alguien que quiere verte feliz…Quiero cumplir todos tu deseo Shinichi _

_Fin Flash Back _

El ruido de una explosión hizo despertar a un joven de 17 años, cabello negro y ojos azules. Aquel sonido lo despertó asustado y le puso fin a su sueño.

-Fue un sueño…Nuevamente soñé con eso…-Lleva su mano derecha al pecho para tocar un dije de oro en forma de corazón.

-¡Lo siento Shinichi! ¡¿Te desperté?!-El nombrado joven abre la ventana de su cuarto que estaba al lado de su cama y ve a un señor de avanzada edad en la casa de al lado

-¡Profesor Agasa! ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hizo ahora?

-Estaba trabajando en un experimento y creo que falle en unos cálculos

-Ya lo veo así…-Al lado del profesor, apareció una joven de cabello castaño y corto-Hola Miyano… ¿Esta vez no lo ayudaste?

-Estaba trabajando en mi ingreso a la Universidad anoche y me quede dormida… ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?-Sonríe

-Shiho…Te lo he dicho desde hace dos años…Solo te veo como a una amiga, a una hermana…

-Aún no pierdo las esperanzas Kudo…Ya te tendré

-¡Shinichi!-Dijo el profesor- ¿No deberías irte ya?

-Es verdad… ¡Gracias profesor!

Shinichi Kudo, era un joven estudiante de 17 años y tenía fascinación por el misterio gracias a las novelas de su padre y los libros de Arthur Conan Doyle sobre Sherlock Holmes, era tanto su pasión que se convirtió en detective. Vivía solo en una hermosa mansión ya que su padre viajaba por sus libros y su madre era una actriz, pero de vez en cuando iban a visitarlo. Cuando se sentía solo, se tocaba aquel dije de oro que colgaba en su cuello ya que le traía un hermoso recuerdo…Aquel sueño.

Termina de comer su desayuno y no se molesto en recoger la mesa ya que iba algo tarde, ya lo haría después, pesca su bolso y sale de su hogar corriendo, con rumbo al colegio. Llegó justo a tiempo, entro por las rejas del instituto justo cuando la campana que da inicio a clases sonó. Rápidamente se cambia de zapatos y entra a su salón, allí, lo esperaba un joven de su misma edad que lo miraba divertido.

-¿Te dormiste Kudo? Eso te pasa por andar hasta tarde en un caso

-Oye Hattori, tú estuviste conmigo-Sentándose-¿Cómo diablos lo haces?

-Te diré mi secreto…Uso algo que se llama DESPERTADOR

-Gracioso ¬¬

-¡Atención alumnos!-El profesor había llegado-El día de hoy tendremos a una nueva alumna-Comienza a escribir el nombre en el pizarrón mientras la puerta se abre-Será su primera vez es un instituto así que por favor sean amables con ella

-H-Hola…-Dijo algo tímida, asustada y nerviosa mientras entraba-Es un placer…-Era de cabello liso, café y largo, de ojos azules y de piel pálida-M-Mi nombre…Es Ran Mouri-Sonríe avergonzada mientras se inclina

-Esa chica…-Murmuro Shinichi-Creo que ya la he visto…

-Es preciosa, no Kudo?-Le susurro Hattori a su espalda ya que se sentaba detrás de él, pero no tuvo respuesta.

Shinichi no dejaba de verla y cuando el profesor le ordenó a que se sentara a su lado, notó como buscaba su asiento sorprendida, pero no era su asiento lo que buscaba como él creyó, sino a él, a Shinichi Kudo. Notó como se acercaba con una leve sonrisa y cuando se sentó, le miró con una preciosa sonrisa que hizo que por una extraña sensación lo hizo sonrojar.

-Hola Mouri, mi nombre es Heiji Hattori-Susurro el chico

-Es un gusto Hattori-kun

-Y este chico de aquí…

-Es Shinichi Kudo-Dijo mientras abría su cuaderno

-Si que eres famoso Kudo, tu fama de detective es enorme, pero no tanto como el mío

-¿Eh?-Dijo la chica-¿Eres detective?-Sorprendida

-Claro-Respondió-¿No es así como me conoces?

-No, además, no soy de Japón

-¿De dónde eres?

-De todos lados-Dijo y al notar lo que dijo se corrige-Es que…Mi familia viaja, por eso es mi primera vez que voy a un instituto, tomaba clases privadas

-Ya veo…-Dijeron los detectives

-Convencí a mis padres de quedarme aquí…Vivo con una amiga de la familia

-Oye…-Dijo Shinichi-Si no sabías que soy detective y es la primera vez que nos vemos… ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-Lo se porque ya nos hemos visto antes-Sonríe-Ya que eres detective…Averiguadlo por ti mismo…Kudo-kun

-Pero…

-¡Ustedes!-Dijo el profesor-¡La clase comenzó hace 5 minutos! ¡Se callan o se van!

La hora del almuerzo comenzó y Ran pasó los primeros 10 minutos presentándose ante los demás alumnos, conociéndose entre si, hasta que pidió disculpas, tomó su almuerzo y se fue diciendo que tenía que ver a alguien, siendo observada por Shinichi. Camina hasta llegar a la azotea y ve a alguien sentada en el techo de una pequeña casita que tenía aquel lugar.

-Kazuha-chan!-Grito Ran, Kazuha Toyama era una joven que tenía el cabello largo y recogido en una coleta.

-Ran-chan!-La chica le saluda con una sonrisa-Ya era hora, ¿no?

-Gomen-Se disculpo mientras se subía para hacerle compañía-Es una lastima que no estemos en el mismo salón

-Sí, tienes razón Ran-chan

-Pero hay algo que lo recompensa-Sonríe-¡Estoy con Shinichi!-Feliz

-Eso quiere decir que también estas con Hattori-Y sonríe picaramente-¿Ya sabes quien eres?

-No…Al parecer no me recuerda-Suspiro desilusionada-Pero por lo menos le soy familiar…Solo falta que recuerde

-¡Así se habla! ¡No te rindas Ran-chan!

-Kazuha-chan…Conoces muy bien a Hattori-kun-Sonriendo

-¡E-Eso es por qué lo conozco hace 10 años! ¡P-Por eso!

-Mmmm… ¿Y cómo se llevan?

-Nos la pasamos peleando-Suspiro

-Ya veo…Crees que no siente lo mismo que tú

-Sí… ¡¡Oye!! ¬¬

Las clases finalizaron y ambas amigas se van juntas de vuelta a casa. Kazuha era la amiga que mencionó Ran, con ella vivía a una casa que tenía estilo barroco, era de color blanco y las ventanas, puertas y techo estaban pintadas de negro. Entran y ven que el estilo era tal como afuera: Barroco, los muebles eran elegantes y la atmósfera tenía un aura de tranquilidad. Se dirigieron a la cocina y al dejar sus mochilas sobre la mesa, aparece un gato blanco sobre dicho objeto, viéndolas con seriedad con sus ojos dorados.

-Y aquí vamos-Dijo Ran

-¿A este minino todavía no le gusta su nuevo hogar?-Pregunto Kazuha

-¡¡Dejen de tratarme como un gato normal! ¡Y dejen de comportarse como tontas!

-¡Pero Snow!-Dijeron con un leve puchero

-¡Pero nada! ¡Primero Ran quiere vivir cerca de un humano! ¡Luego me entero que Kazuha andaba de los mismo!... ¡¡Y ahora me entero que ambas van a una escuela de humanos!! ¡¿Qué dirán sus padres?!-Estalló el gato-De brujas poderosas pasaron a vulgares humanas

-No se enteraran si tú no se los dices-Respondió Ran

-Por favor Snow-Pidió Kazuha


	2. Aún lo tiene

Lamento la espraba, esperaba aunque sea un review mas y tenia otras contis que actualizar y la u de por medio

gracias a los que leyeron y les gustaron y MAS gracias a los que comentan, plis, no olviden dejar review una vez que lleguen abajo.

Detectiv Conan es de Gosho Aoyama

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Aún lo tiene**

-Por favor-Rogaron-Que no se enteren.

-No diré nada-Las chicas sonrieron aliviadas-Solo porque ellos se enteraran tarde o temprano… ¡Y rueguen que sea temprano!

-¡Gracias Snow!-Ambas lo cargaron y lo abrasaron.

Una vez que todo estuviera solucionado, Ran pesca su bolso, carga al gato y luego ambas subieron por la escalera, dirigiéndose cada una a su cuarto. El cuarto de Ran estaba pintado de blanco adornado con fotos familiares, cuadros de paisajes y estantes llenos de libros, tenía una hermosa casa de dos plazas cuyo cubrecama era negro con el dibujo de una luna llena plateada y a cada lado de su cama tenía unos veladores, en uno tenía una lámpara que parecía una telaraña y el otro tenía una foto de ella con su familia que consistía su padre y madre, pero ellos lucían serios y se brazos cruzados, como si no soportaran estar en el mismo lugar que el otro.

-¿Te gusta como decore mi cuarto?-Tirando su bolso para tenderse en la cama con Snow en sus brazos.

-Ran, recapacita…Eres una bruja de una familia muy poderosa…Si los del concejo se enteran de esto…

-No voy a dejar lo que soy Snow, soy una bruja y no puedo cambiarlo, solo…Solo quiero experimentar estar rodeada de gente normal, además mis padres lo hicieron cuando eran niños y así se conocieron.

-¡¡Si, pero fue a inicios del siglo XIX!! ¡Antes de…!-Se calla.

-¿Antes de que Snow?

-¡Antes de que tuvieran a una hija tan torpe!-Mintió.

-¡Oye!-Cayó en su mentira-Solo quiero experimentar esta vida, ser alguien normal por un tiempo.

-¿Y qué pasa si decides quedarte aquí para siempre? ¡Tienes tu mundo Ran!

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-¡Lo digo por ese Shinichi Kudo!-Y notó como se sonrojo levemente.

-¡Pero que dices Snow! ¡Me avergüenzas!

-¡Pero nada! ¡Pobre de ti que te enamores de un humano! ¡Mucho menos decirle lo que eres!

-Se las consecuencias si se lo digo, ¿de acuerdo?-Suspirando, aunque en verdad quisiera que lo supiera, aunque bueno…Ya lo sabe pero no lo recuerda…Solo le quedaba esperar a que él la recuerde, que descubra por si mismo que es una bruja…Es la única forma.

-¡Ran-chan!-Kazuha entro, se había cambiando de ropa, poniéndose una falda holgada hasta las rodillas y una pollera sin mangas, ambas rojas-Voy a comprar la cena, ¿te animas a venir?

-¡Claro! Pero déjame cambiarme primero-Levantándose de su cama y corriendo al closet lo abre y con solo tronar sus dedos su uniforme de la escuela desaparece para aparecer en dicho objeto y ahora Ran lucía un puro vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con sandalias del mismo color. Su vestido no tenía mangas, en ves de eso, tenía unas finas tiradas que lo mantenían a su cuerpo en un elegante nudo en el cuello-¡Vámonos!

-¡Andando!-Ambas chicas salieron animadas, ignorando la seriedad que reflejaban los ojos de Snow.

-Si esto sigue así…No solo terminaran enamoras de verdad…Sino que "Ellos" las descubrirán…No pueden quedarse en el mundo humano-Viendo por la ventana-Deben volver a casa, allá están seguras-Mientras se acercaba a la ventana y se sube a un baúl para ver a las chicas saliendo con unas sonrisas en sus rostro-Ojala pudiera decírselo…Pero los del concejo lo prohíben.

* * *

Hattori y Shinichi salían de un caso de asesinato ya que cuando las clases finalizaron, de inmediato se fueron a la estación de policía para decirle al inspector Nakamori lo que descubrieron. Estaban por doblar a la cuadra que los llevaría de vuelta a sus hogares cuando ven a dos cuadras a su derecha a Ran y a Kazuha caminando mientras hablaban.

-Pero si es Toyama y la chica nueva-Dijo Heiji.

-Hablando de Toyama… ¿Cómo andan las cosas?-Pregunto picaramente y divertido.

-¿Qué insinúas Kudo?

-¿Yo? Nada, ¿vamos a acompañarlas?

-Esta bien.

Mientras se dirigían hacia las chicas, ellas conversaban de…

-No entiendo… ¿Por qué Snow debe preocuparse tanto?-Pregunto Kazuha.

-Ya lo conoces…Siempre altanero…Aunque últimamente esta muy serio y pensativo…Mas de lo normal-Dijo Ran.

-Bueno, por lo menos no le dirá a nuestros padres donde estamos.

-Sí…Oye, ¿cómo le ocultaste al tuyo donde estabas todo este tiempo?

-Viajaba de allí por allá los fines de semana para que así no sospechara. Iba a Londres, New York, etc.

-Inteligente…-Sonríe. Y ambas se asustan al sentir una palmada en sus hombros, voltean y ven al par de detectives.

-Hola-Dijo Hattori-Mouri-san…Mascota-san-Sonríe.

-¡¡¿Cómo que mascota Hattori?!!

-Shh…Molestas a todos con tus gritos.

-_¿__Cómo esperas que no estén bien las cosas si peleas con ella?_-Pensó Shinichi.

-_Con que esto es amar a alguien…Que lindo_-Pensó Ran y al ver a Shinichi recordó lo que Snow le decía sobre amarlo que termino agachando su cabeza sonrojada-_¿__Por qué pienso en eso? Que vergüenza…Aunque, en verdad yo…_-Disimuladamente, alza un poco su rostro para ver a Shinichi con sus ojos que estaban ocultos bajo su cabello

-¡Ran-chan!-Kazuha la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Lo siento… ¿Qué decías?

-Que si no nos apresuramos el súper cerrara…Y este imbécil hará que tenga una enorme jaqueca.

-Cierto…Por cierto… ¿Por qué se la pasan peleando?

-Siempre ha sido así…-Explico Shinichi-Este año, no quedamos juntos, pero antes si…Y siempre se peleaban…Más bien, pelean.

-Eso quiere decir…Que se gustan mucho-Toyama y Hattori se sonrojaron a mas no poder, pero el chico lo disimulo con su confiable gorra.

-¡¡No digas estupideces Ran-chan!!-Grito Kazuha mientras intentaba disminuir el nivel de sonrojo-¡¡Ahora vámonos!!

-Esta bien…Adiós chicos…Nos vemos mañana en clases-Sonríe cálidamente.

-¿Eh?-Murmuro Shinichi al ver su preciosa sonrisa, tuvo la sensación de haberla visto antes, a ella y a su sonrisa-_¿__Donde…?-_Y a su mente, se le aparece una borrosa imagen de la niña que siempre sueña debido a que siempre olvidaba su cara al despertar.

-¡Adiós!-Repitió mientras era llevaba por Kazuha al súper.

-¿Qué ocurre Kudo?

-N-Nada…Vamos…Que tenemos tarea por terminar.

* * *

Era de noche, alrededor de las 8 y Ran se apoyaba en su ventana, viendo las estrellas mientras pensaba en Shinichi, deseando que él la recordara. Decidida, silba despacio para no despertar a Snow y la puerta de su cuarto se abre para que entrara su escoba. Abre su ventana y al salir de un salto, su caída se detuvo a escasos centímetros del piso gracias a su fiel escoba y anduvieron por los aires, rumbo a casa de Shinichi.

* * *

Shinichi había despertado sentado sobre su escritorio, al parecer, se había quedado dormido mientras leía. Se refregó los ojos y lanzó un bostezo mientras se levantaba. Se dirigió al baño para ducharse, al terminar se seca y se pone su pijama…Estaba por acostarse cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba, rápidamente mira por la ventana, pero no ve nada, así que creyó que fue su imaginación y se fue a dormir sin sospechar que en verdad, alguien lo observaba.

-Estuvo cerca…-Mientras bajaba un poco con la escoba para verlo dormido por la ventana-Shinichi…Recuerda pronto-Mientras un leve sonrojo la invadía al sonreír.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ran y Kazuha se dirigían juntas a la escuela. Llegaron y por el escándalo de algunas chicas, había práctica de fútbol. Fueron y vieron a jóvenes jugar, entre ellos, Shinichi y Heiji, los favoritos de las chicas.

-Vaya…-Dijo Ran-Si que tienen fans.

-Así es…Tu competencia es dura Ran.

-¡¡¿P-Pero que dices?!! ¡Además, yo te digo lo mismo respecto a Hattori-kun!

-¡¡D-De que hablas tarada!! ¡¡A quien le puede gustar a ese tonto!!

-¡¡Pues a ti!!

-¡¡No es cierto!!-Estaban tan concentradas en su discusión que no se daban cuenta que una pelota se dirigía hacia ellas, específicamente a Ran.

-¡¡Cuidado!!-Alguien le advirtió y cuando se dio cuenta, ya era tarde, por lo que solo pudo cerrar sus ojos para esperar el golpe, pero…

Pero el ataque nunca llego, confundida abre algo temblorosa uno de sus ojos azules y se sorprendió en lo que vio: Kudo se había puesto entre ella y la pelota, recibiendo él el impacto, como fue muy fuerte, fue lanzado hacía atrás cayendo en los brazos de la joven bruja con poca conciencia.

-¡Kudo!-Gritaron Kazuha y Heiji mientras la multitud susurraban sorprendidas y preocupadas

-S-… ¡Kudo-kun!-Grito Ran mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse-¡¿Estas bien?!

-S-Sí…-Intento caminar por su cuenta, pero las fuerzas le abandonaron y si no fuera por Ran, hubiera caído nuevamente al suelo.

-¡No lo estas! Te llevare a enfermería-Y ambos se fueron.

Llegaron a la enfermería, pero la jodida XD enfermera no estaba, por suerte, Shinichi no estaba sangrando, por lo que solo lo dejó tendido sobre la cama y lo tapó con las sabanas. Miraba fijamente al durmiente Shinichi mientras tomaba una de sus manos para acariciarla y en eso, notó algo que la sorprendió: En su cuello, colgaba aquel dije de oro en forma de corazón.

-No puedo creerlo…-Murmuro-Aún lo tiene…A pesar que no lo recuerda…-Murmuro mientras lentamente llevaba su mano hacía aquel collar para tocarlo y acariciarlo-Mi collar…-Susurro.


	3. Creo que te amo

**Capitulo 3: Creo que te amo.**

-Mi collar…-Murmuro-Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas…Tú lo tenías Shinichi…-Rápidamente se aparta al sentir como Shinichi recobraba la conciencia-Kudo-kun…-Le murmuro suavemente al verlo abrir un poco sus ojos

-¿Eh?-Había quedado hechizado por esa melodiosa voz sin saber el motivo y se sorprendió mucho al ver que era Ran-Mouri-san

-¿Estas bien?-Dijeron a la vez y al darse cuenta de aquello, miraron hacía otro lado avergonzados-Sí…-Dijeron nuevamente.

-S-…Kudo-kun…

-Dime…-Volviéndola a ver

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-¿Acaso debía dejar que te golpearas con una pelota? ¿No soy esa clase de hombre, sabes?-Ran nuevamente se sonrojo

-Lo se…-Murmuro para si misma mientras veía con cariño su mano derecha-Arigato…Kudo-kun-Sonríe

-D-De nada…-Murmuro algo avergonzado al ver su sonrisa

-Será…Mejor que me vaya a clases-Dijo al oír la campana-¿Estarás bien tú solo?

-Por supuesto, ve tranquila

-Nos vemos después-Se levanta y se va. Al salir, se apoya en la puerta y nuevamente ve su mano derecha con una sonrisa-Me alegra saber que no me equivoque…Y que tú tenías mi collar Shinichi…-Lleva su mano al pecho y en su mente aparece el vago recuerdo de que un niño le había cubierto aquella mano con un pañuelo rojo.

Las clases habían finalizado y por alguna razón, cuando ellos cruzaban sus miradas, Ran viraba la suya ruborizada y Shinichi hacía lo mismo pero con algo apenado mezclado con vergüenza y ninguno de los dos sabía el motivo de sus acciones. Lo peor de todo-Para Shinichi-Hattori había notado los comportamientos de su amigo y sonríe divertido ya que su amigo-rival le era un libro abierto.

-No se de que estas hablando-Dijo el detective Kudo tratando de terminar con el tema

-No te hagas Kudo, note como te apenabas por Mouri…Te gusta, ¿no?-Divertido

-N-… ¡No digas estupideces!-Sonrojado

-Ves que tengo razón-Haciéndole ver su sonrojo-Te gusta Ran Mouri picaron

-Ya deja de hablar tonterías

Ran estaba tendida en su cama sin poder dejar de pensar en Shinichi. Verdaderamente le gustaba la idea de que la haya salvado, pero no entendía el por que de sus nerviosismos. Exclamó un grito despacio por no comprender nada, como si su vida no tuviera sentido y se cubre el rostro con el primer cojín que encontró.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-Mientras dejaba en libertad sus ojos que se veían soñadores, tristes por no saber lo que ocurría y húmedos de emoción…No se si sea buena idea preguntarle a Snow…

Y en eso escucha una hermosa melodía. Se sentó en su cama para escuchar con claridad, sonríe al saber que era lo que lo producía. Se levanta y sale de su cuarto para caminar por el segundo piso de la casa hasta detenerse a una puerta pintada de blanco, al entrar, ve como una especie de salón de música al estilo barroco, pero con trucos mágicos: Ninfas de la música, salían de los cuadros cantando una melodía junto con un piano que era tocado por Kazuha.

-Hola Ran-chan

-Hola Kazuha-chan…Hola Ninfas

-Hola Ran-Hime-Dijeron-Estamos ayudando a Kazuha-Hime con la melodía mientras ella canta con el piano

-Hace tiempo que no te oigo cantando Kazuha-chan-Dijo la joven Mouri-Puedo oírte

-Por supuesto…-Y de nuevo la música sonó, una de las ninfas invito a bailar con Ran, quien había aceptado encantada y Kazuha comenzó a cantar

**¿Crees en el destino  
y en un encuentro momentáneo  
que cambia todo lo que  
habías vivido anteriormente?**

Nos damos cuenta de ello en el momento  
en que nuestros ojos se encuentran con los de otro.  
Nos sentimos seguros de ello al contactar con él o ella,  
pero entonces  
sentimos cómo se debilitan nuestras rodillas.

El viento acaricia mis mejillas y me hace sentir real,  
susurrando suavemente que esto no es en absoluto una ilusión.

He estado pensando que no podía alcanzar tu voz,  
he estado pensando que este sueño no se haría realidad,  
pero la persona que tengo delante de mis ojos es…  
¿Lo ves? Nadie más que tú.

¿A dónde nos lleva este camino  
y cómo continúa?  
Incluso si intento imaginarlo  
es porque no tengo la más mínima idea.

Siento que cuanto más intento ser fuerte  
más débil se vuelve mi corazón.

Gritaba tu nombre mientras lloraba  
deseaba no despertarme nunca, si es que era un sueño.  
Ah, la persona delante de mis ojos era…  
¿Lo ves? Nadie más que tú.

El viento acaricia mis mejillas y me hace sentir real,  
susurrando suavemente que esto no es en absoluto una ilusión.

Si únicamente me hubiera merecido tu amor  
tantas veces como me decías que me querías…  
Si sólo te hubiera querido  
tantas veces como te dije que te quería…

Abandoné, creyendo que no podría alcanzar tu voz.  
Abandoné, creyendo que este sueño nunca se haría realidad.  
¿Lo ves? Aunque la persona delante de mis ojos eras  
auténticamente tú. 

Cuando paro, todos hicieron lo mismo para aplaudirla, pero cuando los aplausos cesaron, flamas rojas salieron del piano, causando sorpresa y miedo a los que estaban presentes. Las ninfas, asustadas, se refugiaron en los cuadros del cuarto y la flama roja cayó en Ran, rodeándola y sin quemarla e hizo lo mismo con Kazuha.

-¿Que fue eso?-Pregunto Kazuha

-¿Acaso nuestros padres nos habrán descubiertos?-Pregunto Ran asustada

-No es así-Snow se subió al piano, dando señal de presencia

-¡Snow!-Dijeron

-Esta pasando lo que sospechaba…Eso fue una advertencia

-¿Advertencia?-

-¿Que tipo de advertencia?-Preguntó Kazuha

-Es una advertencia que se les da a las brujas…Que se enamoran en mortales-Las chicas brujas se sorprendieron ruborizadas-Con que no estaban enamoradas de Kudo y Hattori?

-Enamoradas… ¿De él?-Dijeron mientras pensaban en sus respectivos detectives, sonrojadas

-¡No lo tomen a pecho! ¡Si siguen así los del concejo sabrán las señales! ¡Y también sus padres!... ¡¿Eso es lo que quieren?!-Las chicas solo se miraron… ¿En verdad era amor?

-Espera Snow-Dijo Ran-Leí casi todos los hechizos, los viejos y los nuevos

-¡Y no hay nada sobre esto!-Alegó Kazuha-¿Acaso es una mentira para que nos vayamos?

-Tsk…Ustedes no lo entienden…Verdad o mentira, esta advertencia los alertara! Deben detener sus sentimientos antes de que sea tarde

-¿Por qué tan preocupado Snow?-Pregunto Ran

-¿Hay algo que nos estas ocultando?-Snow las miro a ambas, ¿valía la pena desobedecer ordenes? ¿Decirles que estaba en peligro?

-Bien…No estoy seguro si es la advertencia del amor-Mintió.

-¡Lo sabia!-Dijeron

-Pero…Sea o no…Igualmente pueden estar en peligro, escuchen, hay algo que no saben…que se les ha ocultado por años: Ustedes dos…Y los otro magos y brujas como ustedes…Corren peligro

-¡¿Peligro?! ¡¿Cómo es eso?!-Vieron que Snow solo cierra sus ojos y mágicamente un zafiro azul salio de su frente, incrustándose en su frente y al brillar, todo el cuarto se volvió oscuro y se vieron como imágenes salían, rodeando el lugar, como un cine.

-¿Han oído hablar de "Black Magic"?

-Son un grupo de brujas y magos oscuros rebeldes que matan a todos los magos y brujas buenas-Dijo Kazuha

-Pero creí que solo era un cuento que le decían a los niños para que se porten bien y no vayan al lado oscuro de nuestros mundos ya que es peligroso para nuestros poderes

-Ahora ven que no es así…Ellos regresaron y las quieren a ustedes, a los herederos de las 10 prestigiosas familias de magos y brujas más poderosas y antiguas

-Por eso estabas tan alarmado y preocupado-Dijo Ran-Crees que nos pueden atrapar aquí

-Exacto…Y rueguen que la advertencia sea de amor y no de peligro…Ya que si es eso…Estamos acabados-Y todo vuelve a la normalidad, como la frente del gato y Snow desaparece en una ráfaga de nieve.

-Oh Snow…Eres tan aburrido, quería que fuera sorpresa-Se oía la voz de una mujer, había visto lo ocurrido desde una esfera que brillaba de rojo, rojo de la misma sangre.

-Ahora ellas saben nuestros planes-Se oyó la voz de un hombre

-Y yo que quería que las cosas sean más fáciles, aunque tengo de consuelo…Que ahora será más divertido acabar con ellas-Era otra mujer la que hablaba

-¿Qué haremos hermano?-Dijo otro hombre al primero

-Eso lo decide ella-Viendo a la primera mujer que hablo

-Seguiremos con lo planeado…-Fue su respuesta-Pero nos adelantaremos-Viendo atentamente a Ran desde la esfera.

Shinichi y Ran estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, sentados en sus escritorios mientras veían por la ventana pensando en el otro. No querían admitirlo, Ran por ser bruja, Shinichi ya que estaba confundido y porque ambos creían que el otro no sentía lo mismo, pero no podían negarlo, por lo que cuando suspiraron resignados, ambos dijeron lo mismo sin darse cuenta que el otro pensaba igual:

_-Creo que…Me gustas Shinichi_

_-Creo que…Me gustas Ran _


	4. Puertas que se rompen

**Capitulo 4: Puertas que se rompen.**

Era un soleado día de domingo, por lo que hoy no había clases. Kazuha seguía durmiendo por lo que Ran decidió preparar el desayuno, pero para su mala suerte…Los ingredientes de los Hot Cakes no estaban disponibles en la alacena.

-No… ¿Qué hago? ¿Debería ir a comprarlos?-Ve el reloj-No…Kazuha despertara dentro de poco… ¡Lo tengo!-Sonríe feliz mientras hacía aparecer su varita mágica: Consistía de una vara roja que a la punta, consistía de una luna roja-¡Es hora de hacer magia!-Agitó su varita y chispas doradas salieron para luego ver como la mesa se llenaba de un desayuno completo: Platos con Hot Cakes, vasos con jugo de naranja, servicios y servilletas-¡Listo!

-¡Tonta!-Grito Snow

-¿Pero por qué me regañas? ¿Me regañas cuando no uso mi magia y ahora me regañas por usarla? ¿Quien te entiende?

-¡No uses tu varita para cosas como esta! ¡Nos pueden localizar tus padres o ellos!

-Ya, ya…Lo siento…

-Buenos días-Dijo Kazuha-¡Que delicioso desayuno!-Exclamó

-¿Lo ves?-Viendo a Snow sonriendo

-Escúchenme…Nada de varitas al menos que no sea una emergencia…Un mínimo poder podría alertarlos…O a sus padres y su plan de quedarse se acaba

-Sí…-Dijeron mientras se sentaban.

* * *

Shinichi se despertó algo distraído por culpa del teléfono. Se levanto y se fue hacía dicho aparato tecnológico muy despacio mientras bostezaba, tenía mucho sueño ya que se había acostado hasta tarde.

-¿Alo?-Finalmente contesto

-¡Shin-chan! ¡¿Cómo haces esperar a tu madre?! ¡Haces que me preocupe!

-Hola mamá-Como si nada

-¡Eres igual a tu padre! ¿No ves que me preocupo por ti?

-Mamá… ¿Para qué llamas?-Bosteza

-¿Te acostaste hasta tarde? ¡¿No me digas que pensabas en una chica?!-Emocionada

-¡P-Pero…!-Se pone rojo al pensar en Ran-¡¿Pero que dices mamá?!

-¡Finalmente! ¡Yusaku! ¡Nuestro hijo se ha enamorado! ¡Al fin seré suegra y a futuro abuela!-Feliz de la vida

-Vamos Yukiko, cálmate-Se oía por lo bajo

-¡Que no es cierto!-Chilló

-Debes presentárnosla cuando vayamos, que será cuando menos te lo esperes

-¿Qué? ¡Oye mamá! ¡Nada de sorpresas!

-Pero no sería divertido, bueno, para eso quería llamarte… ¡Adiós!-Y cuelga

-Joder…La madre que tengo… ¡Y por su culpa se me fue el sueño! ¡Rayos!

De mal humor, se dirige nuevamente a su cuarto para darse una ducha rápida. Una vez que estaba vestido, se preparó su desayuno y cuando estaba limpiando los trastes, decidió visitar al profesor Agasa. Salió de su casa y tocó la puerta se la casa de Agasa ya que le había tomado minutos llegar.

-Hola Shinichi!-Saludó el profesor-Pasa, pasa

-Gracias profesor… ¿Qué se encuentra haciendo?

-Estaba en el sótano trabajando mientras Shiho limpia la mesa…Recién desayunamos

-Pero si eres tú…Kudo-Shiho hizo aparición, limpiándose las manos con un paño, recién terminaba de lavar los trastes

-Bueno, yo voy al sótano a seguir trabajando-Se va, bajando las escaleras hacía el sótano.

-¿Lograste ingresar a la Universidad?

-Así es-Dijo la joven científica-Les encante…Lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo por ti…Shinichi, ¿por qué no…?

-No insistas Shiho y además tú ya lo dijiste antes…"Seamos novios por un año Shinichi…Déjame mostrarte lo buena novia que soy…Te gustara ser mi novio"…Lo probamos y te mostré que era cierto, que solo te veo como amiga, como una hermana

-Shinichi… ¿Acaso hay alguien que te gusta?

-…-Nuevamente su cabeza le hizo pensar en Ran y se sonrojo levemente, pero sacude su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos-No

-Ya veo…-Había notado su sonrojo-No eres bueno mintiendo…Quiero conocerla

-¡No! Ni se te ocurra

-Te prometo que no haré nada…Solo quiero conocerla, solo quiero saber que clase de mujer…Es la que logró "lo imposible"

-¡Ya te dije que no porque no me gusta nadie! (Hombres ¬¬)

* * *

Ran y Kazuha estaban usando este domingo para limpiar la casa después de haber ido a Francia y África con sus poderes para no llamar la atención de sus padres. La bruja del cabello recogido limpiaba la cocina mientras la del cabello suelto limpiaba el living mientras hablaban sobre que hacer para la cena.

-¿Qué te parece un platillo italiano?-Pregunto Ran

-O un platillo francés…Estar allá me dieron antojos…Como ese hermoso vestido que compre-Sonríe

-Decidido entonces-Mientras sacudía un cojín

-Ran-Snow la llamaba tendido en el estante de libros del living y sin quitarle los ojos de encima

-¿Si Snow?-Confundida

-Has sabido algo del paradero de tu collar?-Al oírlo, la joven bruja casi se le cae el cojín de sus manos de la imprevista pregunta

-No, no he sabido nada-Mintió mientras el recuerdo de ver a Shinichi dormido con aquel collar en la enfermería invadía su mente

-¿Segura?-Sin creerlo completamente-Deberías empezar por buscarlo ya

-Pero Snow, me rehusó. Sabes lo difícil que es buscar un objeto mágico si no se activa su poder, en este caso abrirse, y como debes recordar…Esta sellado para que no se abra…Y aunque lo hiciera…Tokio no es pequeño

-Esta bien, pero por lo menos ten algo de conciencia en buscarlo-Y desaparece

-Tarde o temprano sabrá que mientes…Pequeña pinocho-Dijo Kazuha mientras detenía su limpieza-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos niñas yo te hable de mi encuentro con Shinichi y que había perdido mi collar?

-Sí…Y me dijiste que deseabas que ojala Kudo lo tenga

-Pues…Era cierto, Shinichi lo tiene-Lanzando una leve y feliz sonrisa

-¡Genial! Pero… ¿Por qué no lo recuperas?

-Porque no lo quiero…Quiero que Shinichi lo tenga…Es lo único que nos mantiene conectados-Cierra sus ojos y se ve como una lágrima corre por su mejilla derecha-Lo amo tanto…Y si no podemos estar juntos o si él ya no me recuerde mas…Entonces que se quede con el único testigo de aquel día

-Ran-chan…En verdad lo quieres, ¿no?-Sonriendo levemente-No es justo…No puedes estar con él por ser mortal y tú tienes que llevar la carga mientras él anda de lo lindo.

-Así es la vida de una bruja de mi linaje…O de la tuya-Derramando más lágrimas

-Ven-Estiro sus brazos, ofreciéndose como apoyo. Ella, gustosa, corre hacía ella y la abraza, desahogándose en ella sus penas.

Pero lo que ellas no sabían era que todo este tiempo…Snow las observaba, sabía que Ran le mentía y ahora tenía las evidencias, peor no hizo nada, no apareció para reprimirlas o algo parecido, en vez de eso, lanzo un suspiro mientras veía por una ventana el paisaje, oyendo el llanto de su joven protegida.

_No creo que sea buena idea retarla…Eso le pasa por tener un puro corazón…_

* * *

Era de noche y en la mansión Kudo, Shinichi había terminado de cenar por lo que ahora se dirigía a terminar la limpieza, limpiando su baño. Pero cuando se distrajo un segundo, tropezó con una de las patas de la tina y callo al suelo, sintiendo y oyendo como el collar se había liberado de su cuello y cayendo dentro de la tina por el impacto.

-Auch…-Murmuro mientras se incorporaba y al acercarse a la tina para buscar el collar se había sorprendido. ¿Motivo? Las "puertas" del collar, las que estaban selladas por años, las que nunca pudo abrir…Ahora estaban abiertas, después de mucho tiempo…Finalmente podría ver su interior y saber de quien era.

* * *

Ran se había tranquilizado y ahora ambas se encontraban cenando mientras que Snow seguía desaparecido. Mientras Ran despejaba la mesa y Kazuha limpiaba los trastes, Ran se detuvo de golpe al sentir una extraña brisa, como si algo la estuviera alertando de alguien, de que algo pasara a futuro si no se apresura.

-¿Ran-chan?-Kazuha se había preocupado

-Kazuha-chan…Tengo un extraño presentimiento…-Y sospecha-¡Acaso…! ¡¿Shinichi habrá…?!

* * *

Mientras, de vuelta a la mansión, solo se podía ver como Shinichi abría lentamente el collar…


	5. Mi primer deseo

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios

DC es de gosho aoyama

**Capitulo 5: Mi primer deseo.**

Cuando Shinichi abrió el collar, lo aparto de sus manos con algo de brusquedad por la sorpresa ya que cuando lo había abierto, un brillo verde salio. Paralizado, solo podía ver como el collar que estaba en el piso liberaba mucha luz verde, formándola en una esfera y se sorprendió más al ver lo que la esfera de brillo mostraba: Una niña. Aquella niña de ojos azules y cabello café tomaba toda su atención, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Esperen un minuto…-Dijo mientras tomaba control de su cuerpo y se arrodillo para ver mejor a la niña que corría feliz por un campo, luego se mostró de nuevo a la niña con un gato blanco en sus brazos para después verla con dos personas que de seguro eran sus padres-Esa niña…Yo la he visto antes… ¡Pero si es…!-Como si le hubieran puesto con candado en su mente, aquel objeto se rompió en millones de pedazos y los recuerdos lo invadían de golpe, la niña y…Su primer deseo cumplido.

_Flash Back _

_Shinichi Kudo, de 9 años cumplidos hoy, miraba el cielo por la ventana con una triste expresión. Era su cumpleaños y su padre no estaba por asuntos de su nuevo libro por lo que su cumpleaños se celebrara mañana, pero lo que más triste le ponía era como su cumpleaños es en Mayo, no había lo que más quería: Nieve en su cumpleaños. _

_Estaba por cerrar las cortinas del living cuando ve algo cayendo desde el cielo, estrechándose en el piso. Sorprendido y curioso corre hacía la puerta principal, la abre y corre por el jardín, deteniéndose al llegar a las rejas y se sorprende por lo que ve al otro lado: Una niña. Era de cabello café, liso y corto, rebasando los hombros, sus ojos eran un hermoso destello azul y su piel era blanca que la hacía parecer frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana en tamaño natural. Vestía un vestido amarillo holgado y con volados que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, zapatos negros y bufanda y guantes blancos, pero lo que le había sorprendido fue que a su lado estaba tendida una escoba y la niña usaba también una túnica negra. _

_-Eso me dolió…-Se quejó en murmullos la niña de la escoba-En qué me equivoque?-Levantándose algo adolorida _

_-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Shinichi mientras abría las puertas de las rejas _

_-¿Eh?-Al darse cuenta que la observaban se ruborizó un poco-A-Ah…Sí… ¡Auch!-Exclamó. Se quitó el guante derecho y notó que se había raspado._

_-Al parecer, no lo estas-Sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo rojo y con el, se acercó a la niña y le vendó la mano lastimada con aquel objeto. _

_-G-Gracias…-Murmuro sonrojada mientras veía su mano cubierta por el pañuelo _

_-¿Vives cerca? ¿Cómo es que te caíste? _

_-Yo vivo en todos lados. Me caí porque aún no domino lo de volar en la escoba _

_-Creo que te golpeaste en la cabeza _

_-¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Soy una bruja!_

_-¿Qué? ¿Una bruja? _

_-¡Sí! ¡Soy una bruja!_

_-No te creo Y ya deliras _

_-¡Pero si es cierto! ¡Te lo probare! ¿Qué es lo que más deseas? _

_-Pues…Hoy es mi cumpleaños _

_-¿En serio? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Un auto? ¿Un tren? _

_-Nieve-Dijo-Deseo nieve_

_-¿Nieve? ¿No deseas nada más? ¿Algo material?-Recordando que los sabios, que las brujas y magos mayores decían que los humanos deseaban tener cosas, deseaban poder _

_-No quiero nada-Ve el cielo-Siempre desee ver nieve en mi cumpleaños y lo deseo más que otra cosa en el mundo._

_La pequeña bruja estaba sorprendida por sus palabras, aquel niño no era como solían ser los humanos, era… "Especial". Nuevamente miró aquel pañuelo rojo y se ruborizó un poco mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora. _

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Pregunto mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho para calmar sus latidos de su pequeño corazón _

_-Me llamo Shinichi Kudo…Pero llámame Shinichi _

_-Shinichi…-Sonríe-Entonces Shinichi… ¡Mira el cielo!-Alzando los brazos al cielo. _

_Cuando Shinichi alzó la vista, chispas amarillas y blancas salieron de los dedos de Ran y cuando desaparecieron, las nubes comenzaron a teñirse de gris claro y liberaron pequeños copos de nieve. Shinichi miraba la nieve sorprendido y esturo uno de sus brazos para ver como uno de los copos cayó en su mano y comenzaba a derretirse. Alzó la vista para ver a Ran de nuevo._

_-Te lo dije-Fue lo que dijo-¿No?_

_-Ahora creo que eres una bruja-Aun estaba sorprendida _

_-Yo…Solo soy alguien que quiere verte feliz…Quiero cumplir todos tus deseo… Shinichi-Y de la nada, dos siluetas cubiertas por oscuras túnicas negras aparecieron entre ellos-Oh no…Estoy en problemas _

_-¡¿Cómo has podido?! ¡Usar magia ante un mortal!-Grito uno de ellos mientras la cargaba y tomaba la escoba-¡Vámonos ya! _

_-¡No! ¡No quiero irme! ¡Quiero quedarme con Shinichi! _

_-Yo me encargó del niño-Dijo el otro misterioso _

_-¡No! ¡No lo hagan! ¡No quiero que me olvide! ¡Shinichi! ¡Siempre te recordare! ¡Prométeme que pase lo pase no me olvidaras!-Y no espero respuesta ya que la silueta misteriosa que la cargaba desapareció con ella y con la escoba _

_-¡¿Qué piensa hacer conmigo?!-Pregunto Shinichi asustado a la otra silueta, la que se había quedado _

_-Es mejor que no recuerdes nada niño-Fue su respuesta mientras tocó la frente de Kudo y desapareció. _

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué hago aquí afuera?-Y notó un brillo en el suelo para ver que era un collar de oro con el dije de un corazón y tuvo el extraño sentimiento de tenerlo, como si se lo hubieran dejado solo para él. _

_Y desde ese día…Siempre andaba con ese collar, ocultándolo con sus ropas- _

_Fin Flash Back_

-Mi primer deseo…-Nuevamente aparece la imagen de la niña acompañada de Ran-¡Ahora me acuerdo! ¡Esa niña es Ran! ¡Por eso…! Por eso me conoce…

* * *

Al día siguiente, los estudiantes se dirigían a sus institutos respectivos para aburrirse nuevamente con el conocimiento y Ran no era la excepción, pero andaba preocupada… ¿Y si Shinichi en verdad vio lo del collar? Kazuha le había dicho que eso no ocurriría, que eso es imposible, pero…

-No puedo evitar preocuparme…No puedo…-Suspiro preocupada-Mi vida es un lió

-¿Por qué tan negativa?-Ran gritó asustada y al voltear, se asusta más al ver quien era

-¡Kudo-kun! Vaya susto…

-Lo siento…-Dijo y al ver como llevaba su mano al pecho para calmar su respiración, la vio haciendo eso de nuevo, pero de niña ya que aquel movimiento era el mismo que hizo en sus recuerdos, otra vez tenía ante sus ojos a las ambas Ran.

-¿O-Ocurre algo malo Kudo-kun?

-¿Podemos…Podemos hablar después de clases?

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?-Nota como el detective gira su rostro, viendo a su izquierda

-Bueno…Hay algo del cual quiero hablarte…Y no faltes-Y volvió a caminar, entrando al colegio

Ran se asusto y preocupo… ¿De qué quería hablarle? ¿Y si sus sospechas eran ciertas? De sus pensamientos de lado al oír la campana y entró al instituto corriendo.

* * *

Para la joven bruja Mouri fue larga, pero finalmente termino las clases, pero eso causo que sus nervios aumentaran a tope. Las clases del día de hoy terminaron con la clase de deportes, por eso, mientras todos se iban a cambiar e irse, Hattori se había quedado ya que era su turno de guardar todo en el cuarto de gimnasia. Así que, malhumorado, va llevando las cosas al dicho cuarto, pero como no tenía llave, dejaba la puerta abierta.

Cuando estaba dejando las últimas pelotas de voleibol, oyó como alguien entraba, como él estaba escondido detrás de una pila de colchonetas, no podía ser visto y con cautela, decidió ver quien era para notar que esa persona era Kazuha. Si que es hermosa pensaba mientras la veía Y pobre del quien le ponga un dedo encima.

-¡Hola Toyama!-Saludo gritando mientras salía de su escondite, asustándola

-¡Ah!-Voltea para ver a Heiji-¡Hattori! ¡¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre asustarme?!

-Fácil, haciéndolo-Como si fuera lo más obvio

-¡Eres insoportable, ¿sabias?!

-Gracias, me gusta oírlo de ti-Mientras se acercaba

-¡¿A sí?! ¡¿Por qué?!-Y antes de que dijeran algo, oyeron los pasos de alguien. Eso era malo, si era un profesor y los veía juntos, lo tomaría a mal, creería que ellos andaban en algo, por lo que tomó a Kazuha de la muñeca y la arrastro hacía donde estaba escondido antes.

La persona que interrumpió era justo un profesor, y este no veía nada ni nadie. Heiji estaba de rodillas en su escondite, apoyado en la pared y abrasando por atrás a Kazuha de la cintura con su brazo derecho mientras su mano izquierda usaba para taparle la boca a la chica, quien estaba completamente roja y maldecía a su corazón ya que latía a mil por hora.

-Shh…-Le advirtió Hattori, su aliento, su aire rozando su piel la ponía más nerviosa y roja

_¡No Kazuha! ¡No lo hagas!_ -Pensaba Kazuha mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza- _¡No caigas! ¡No lo ames o Heiji y tú también sufrirás!... ¡Un momento! ¡¿Le llame por su nombre?!!

* * *

_

Ran estaba esperando a Shinichi apoyándose en la pared derecha que sostenía una de las rejas a la entrada del instituto. Estaba nerviosa y asustada, se temía lo peor y hasta se imaginaba a Snow, sus padres, a los de la corte gritándole por sus descuidos, sus torpezas y por amar a Kudo, a un mortal…Hasta se imaginaba que el estaban dando el "Castigo"…Aquel horroroso castigo que le daban a magos y brujas de familia como ella que se enamoraban en mortales. Tenía miedo de eso, pero tenía mucho más miedo de lo que le podían hacer a Shinichi, algo peor que hacerle olvidar de todo.

Alzo la vista y vio a Shinichi dirigiéndose hacía ella luciendo su mirada de seriedad y notó que su mano derecha la tenía en forma de puño, al parecer tenía algo en sus manos. Verlo así le hizo subir los colores y cada paso que él daba hacía ella la ponía más nerviosa y asustada que sintió que le faltaba el aire y que en cualquier momento se desmayaría cuando lo tenía frente a frente, peor hizo un esfuerzo excelente por actuar normal.

-Lamento por haberte hecho esperar Mouri

-Descuida Kudo-kun… ¿De qué querías hablarme?-Sonríe aún con sus nervios. De respuesta, estiro su brazo derecho, mostrándole su puño. En eso, libero sus tres dedos y Ran se sorprendió al ver lo que el dedo índice y el gordo del chico sostenía: El collar con el dije de corazón.

-Esto te pertenece…_Ran_

-A-Ah…-Oír su nombre en los labios de Shinichi la había paralizado y solo pudo decir-_Shinichi_…-Algo sonrojada.


	6. Deja de llamarlo por el nombre

Detective conan es de gosho aoyama

**Capitulo 6: Deja de llamarlo por el nombre**

-Shinichi…

Ran estaba atónica, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo: ¡Shinichi lo recordaba todo! Por un lado se sentía feliz y por un lado se sentía triste, mal, preocupada por lo que podía pasar si los suyos y el enemigo se enteran de su existencia.

Ahora lo tenía ahí, veía como sus ojos la observaban con seriedad y tranquilidad que creería que se desmayaría por falta de aire, por nervios y por sus latidos que la hacían creer que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

-Te pertenece…-Dijo. Su brazo seguía extendido, esperando que la mano de Ran tomase su collar-Te lo devuelvo…-Ran miró de nuevo aquel objeto que le pertenecía.

-No lo quiero

-Pero es tuyo

-Admito que lo deje ese día por un accidente…-Lo mira de nuevo, pero esta vez con una leve sonrisa cálida-Pero estoy muy feliz de saber que tú la tenías-Y decide caminar hacía él para quitarle con cariño el collar de su mano, para ponérselo ella misma en el cuello del detective

-Ran, quiero hablarte sobre ese día, tú…-Ran lo interrumpió, sellándole los labios con sus dedos, los sentía cálidos y delicados.

-Por favor…No digas nada…Si dices una palabra, ambos seremos castigados…Y lo que más me da miedo es que te llegue a pasar algo Shinichi…No lo soportaría…-Kudo notó como aquellos ojos azules que lo hechizaron desde niños comenzaban a derramar lágrimas cristalinas, recorriendo sus mejillas, pasando por el mentón y cayendo al suelo.

Quería hacer algo, detener esas hermosas, pero a la vez dañinas, lágrimas, iba a levantar su mano cuando Ran dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

* * *

De vuelta al cuarto de gimnasio, se podía ver a dos jóvenes abrazados y escondidos de un profesor, un hombre y una mujer, ambos en absoluto silencio. Aquel hombre era Hattori, Heiji Hattori y la mujer era Kazuha, Kazuha Toyama.

Kazuha estaba ahí, siendo rodeada por los brazos de Hattori, estaba paralizada y sonrojada…No se podía creer que haya llamado a Hattori por su nombre, fue en sus pensamientos, pero aún así…

Oyeron como la puerta se cerraba, de seguro el profesor decidió aceptar que no había nadie. De inmediato, la joven bruja se alejó de su compañero para recuperar su compostura y corrió hacía la puerta para irse, pero estaba cerrada. Estaba tan desesperada por irse y dejar de sentir lo que la atormentaba que estaba por usar su magia hasta que ve por su lado derecho el brazo izquierdo de Heiji, intentando abrir la puerta y eso la hizo volver a la realidad: No debe hacer magia ante un mortal!

-Estamos encerrados-Dijo simplemente

-Si que eres un genio detective

Estuvieron horas allí adentro y comenzaba a anochecer, al parecer se habían ido todos y solo quedaban ellos…Y el conserje del instituto que de seguro ahora…Debe estar borracho. Kazuha tenía frío, se frotaba los brazos y se soplaba las manos para que tuviera algo de calor.

_Si no estuviera Heiji podría usar mi magia… ¡¡Basta de llamarlo por su nombre!! _

Volvió a soplarse las manos y las estaba frotando cuando siente algo sobre sus hombros: Hattori se había quitado su saco de la escuela y se lo había colocado sobre los hombros. Kazuha recibió esta acción sorprendida y miró a Hattori sorprendiéndose más al ver que el detective estaba un poco ruborizado, ocultándolo con su gorra que tenía minutos antes en sus bolsillos.

-Si te lo pones no tendrás frío-Mirando hacía otro lado, con tal de no cruzarse con su mirada o se pondría más rojo

-Pero Heiji… ¿Y tú?

-Yo estaré bien… ¿Eh?-Se da cuenta de algo-¿Qué dijiste?

-Yo… _¡Rayos! ¡Otra vez llamándolo por su nombre! ¡Si seré bruta!_ – Fueron sus pensamientos – Lo siento Hattori…No volverá a pasar…

-¡No!-Gritó de golpe, sorprendiéndola-Es decir…No hay problema que me llames por mi nombre…Ya nos conocemos por mucho tiempo, ¿no?

-¿Eh?-Ahora ella miro hacía otro lado para no verlo por culpa del rubor-T-Tienes razón…Gracias y…T-Tú puedes llamarme también por mi nombre

-Kazuha, ¿eh?...Suena mejor…Me gusta llamarte así

La bruja lo miro sorprendida, veía como él seguía girado para que no se viera su sonrojo y comenzaba a recordar como eran las cosas entre ellos desde que se conocieron, desde que eran unos niños de 7 años. Siempre discutían, siempre había un tema para discutir, aunque sea el más insignificativo, pero ella no dejaba de pensar y hasta lo aseguraría, Heiji Hattori era una persona "Especial" según ella, totalmente diferente a los pensamientos comunes sobre los mortales que tenían los suyos, ayudaba a los que lo necesitaban, siempre al lado de Kudo mostrando su inteligencia, pero por una buena causa, su destreza en los deportes, pero especialmente en el Kendo, él llamaba su curiosidad y eso era algo que ningún mortal o mago lograba en ella…Como Shinichi en Ran. Al darse cuenta de la verdad, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y agacha su cabeza, parecía esforzarse…Se estaba esforzando por no llorar, por no derramar una lágrima que de seguro preocuparía al joven.

Pero sus emociones la traicionaron y sus ojos estaban humedeciéndose, estaba por caer una lágrima al suelo cuando misteriosamente la puerta se abre y Kazuha se asusta por eso, al notar que no era obra ni de Ran o de Snow, pero a la vez dio gracias. Se despidió del detective sin verlo y se fue corriendo.

-¡Kazuha espera!-Gritó Heiji, salió del cuarto, pero no vio un rastro de Kazuha que lo guiara.

El motivo era que Kazuha, apenas salió del cuarto, llamó a su escoba y se fue volando con ella. Hattori cerró la puerta del cuarto preguntándose el por qué de su huida y sus pensamientos se cortan al oír un ruido, el maullido de un gato, alza la cabeza y ve en el techo del cuarto de gimnasia a un gato blanco que lo veía divertido, como si sus finos y penetrantes ojos amarillos decían: "Sigue así y la tendremos pronto". Heiji cierra sus ojos por una fracción de segundos y notó que el gato desapareció.

* * *

En la casa barroco de las jóvenes brujas, Ran había estado toda la tarde del día llorando en la cocina después de haberse rendido al intentar distrayéndose limpiar los platos sucios, incluso lavó los limpios. Ahora estaba llorando de rodillas llorando mientras se mojaba ya que había dejado el agua del lavamanos correr, pero eso no le importaba. Limpia sus lágrimas mientras hechizo el lavamanos para que el desastre desapareciera y se secara a la vez.

-Tengo que calmarme…Llorar no servirá de nada…Soy una bruja y él un mortal, esa es la cruel realidad…No podemos estar juntos…Si nos atrevemos…-Se frota los brazos asustada al imaginárselo-Si algo le llega a pasar a Shinichi…-Se interrumpe al oír la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de golpe-¿Kazuha-chan?-Pregunto al verla con la cabeza gacha-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te molestaron? ¿Te atacaron?-Preocupada

-Ran-chan… ¡Ran-chan!-Gritó mientras corría hacía ella y la abrazaba humedeciendo poco a poco el pecho de su amiga con sus lagrimas-No pude! No pude Ran!

Había entendido sus palabras de inmediato y le correspondió el abrazó mientras acariciaba sus cabellos como una madre a su hija-Bienvenida a bordo Kazuha-chan…-Dijo con tristeza.

-¡No quiero que Heiji sufra! ¡No quiero!

-Ya lo llamas por su nombre, eh?

Snow miraba la escena detenidamente, sin perderse un detalle y lanzó un suspiro resignado mientras sus ojos se ponían serios.

_Malditos son todos… ¿No ven que solo son un par de brujas puras?...Te has pasado "Hermano"…Me las pagaras.

* * *

_

Le tomó a Ran una hora calmarla y ella ahora veía como Kazuha dormía placidamente en su cama, abrazando a su rata albina de peluche. Con cuidado salió del cuarto y cerro la puerta en silencio absoluto. Ahora se encontraba caminando hacía su cuarto, se encerró y se sentó nuevamente en su ventana mientras acariciaba a Snow, quien se encontraba en aquellos momentos en su cuarto. Cuando lo vio dormido gracias a los efectos de sus caricias, miró las estrellas de la noche mientras su mente comenzaba a vagar al pasado…Lo que ocurrió el 4 de mayo, después de haber conocido a Shinichi.

_Flash Back _

_Ran estaba sentada en un oscuro y frío cuarto, sentada en una alfombra hecha con piel de dragón. Lucía triste y aunque quisiera irse, no podía, debido a que estaba rodeada por un poderoso campo de fuerza y debía estar ahí por 4 horas como castigo por usar magia ante un mortal, tiempo que terminaría en pocos minutos. _

_-Ran-Habló un hombre-No nos gusta tenerte así, pero… _

_-Este es el castigo por usar magia ante un mortal-Interrumpió la niña _

_-Recuerda-Esta vez fue una mujer-Es peligroso que uses magia ante un mortal _

_-¡Shinichi no es así! ¡Es diferente! _

_-Todos son iguales-Dijo el hombre-Rutinarios, Malvados, Se matan entre sí, Flojos, Buscan en trabajo fácil y Desean "Poder" _

_-¡Shinichi no es así!-Repitió-¡Pudo haberme pedido cualquiera de esas cosas! ¡Pero no lo hizo! ¡Me pidió nieve! _

_-¡Pero él es un niño! ¡Los niños son así! ¡Se dejan llevar por la imaginación! _

_-¡¿Entonces por qué no me pidió algo material?! _

_-Porque no te creía, ¿verdad?-Dijo la mujer-Él no te pidió algo material porque no te creía pequeña _

_-Eso no es verdad… ¡¿Por qué me hacen esto?!-Con lágrimas en sus pequeños ojos azules._

_El tiempo termino y el campo desapareció. Y el hombre y la mujer aparecieron ante ella y se acercaron para abrazarla con cariño y Ran abraza a la mujer porque la vio llorando de preocupación._

_-Entiende que solo nos preocupamos por ti _

_-Moriríamos si algo te llegara a pasar Ran-Dijo el hombre _

_-Papá…Mamá…-Murmuro mientras cerraba sus ojos, no cambiaría de opinión con respecto a Shinichi, pero se sentía culpable por la preocupación de sus padres, después de todo, ellos la amaban y solo la quieren ver protegida. _

_¿Pero de que serviría eso…Si sería la bruja más infeliz del mundo? _

_La pequeña Ran ahora se encontraba en su cuarto acariciando su peluche en forma de lechuza mientras pensaba en el pequeño mortal Shinichi Kudo hasta que se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba. Se toca el cuello y notó que era cierto, lo que buscaba no estaba. _

_-Oh no…Perdí mi collar… ¡Shinichi! ¡Debí perderlo allá!-Agacha la cabeza-Dudo que lo tenga, de seguro lo encontró otro…Será mejor que lo olvide, aunque…Me gustaría mucho que fueras tú quien lo tenga-Pensando en el niño mientras se ruborizaba un poco. _

_-¡Ran!-Un gato blanco se le aparece-¡Deberías estar practicando! ¡Si que eres una bruja torpe! _

_-¡¡que malo eres conmigo Snow!! Perdí mi collar-Suspirando _

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es malo! ¡Ese collar es mágico! _

_-¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!! ¡¡¿Mágico?!! _

_-¡¡¿No lo sabías?!!-Vio que negaba con la cabeza-¡¡Si que eres un pedazo de idiota!! Si un mortal lograra abrirlo…Eso sería malo… ¡Deben saberlo tus padres! _

_-¡No!-Lo abraza para detenerlo-¡Que no se enteren! _

_-¿Qué? ¡¿Piensas dejarlo en el mundo humano?! _

_-Sí, tranquilo, nadie lo abrirá, le puse un sello mágico cuando practicaba _

_-Vaya…Si tienes cerebro después de todo _

_-¡No seas así! Por favor…No digas nada _

_-Solo si prometes que algún día lo recuperaras _

_-Lo prometo-Sonríe _

"_Ya tengo una excusa para volver a ver a Shinichi…Ya veras, algún día volveremos a vernos" Pensaba sonrojada "Lo prometo" _

_Y desde ese día, esperaba pacientemente el día de ver a Shinichi de nuevo _

_Fin Flash Back_

-Esa promesa la hice cuando era una niña, antes de saber la cruel realidad…Que nunca podremos estar juntos-Y por última vez en esa noche, derrama una lágrima-Shinichi…


	7. Puerta que no debe cruzarse

**Capitulo 7: Puerta que no debe cruzarse.**

-Nunca podremos estar juntos…Shinichi-Se repitió mientras se ponía su pijama con ayuda de la magia

-Ran-Snow brillaba de forma majestuosa gracias a la luz de la luna-Voy a hablarte de algo antes de que duermas

-¿Qué cosa sería?-Pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Presiento que las cosas se pondrán difíciles, por eso te lo diré… ¿Qué sabes sobre nosotros?

-¿Te refieres a las divinidades? ¿A ti?

-Sí, si… ¿Que sabes?

-Solo sé que fueron creados para proteger a los 10 miembros de las familias más importantes…10 gatos, uno para cada familia

-Ya sospechaba que tú, Kazuha y los demás herederos solo sabrían eso

-¿Eh? ¿Hay más? ¡Dime! -Emocionada

-Bien… ¿Sabes en que día fuimos creados?

-En la mitología griega…Cuando los humanos creían en los dioses, ¿no?

-Exacto…Pero no nacimos como gatos, sino como dioses

-O sea… ¿Como personas?-Vio que asentía y la pobre quedo pasmada.

-Pero, por algo que ocurrió doscientos años después de nuestra creación, tuvimos que optar esta forma y solo mostrar nuestra verdadera forma cuando es una emergencia…Cuando tienes que sacrificar tu vida por tu protector

-Snow…-Sorprendida y…Conmovida

-Aunque la mía sea una idiota

-¡¡Oye!!

-Pero…Para poder ser un gato, tuve que pasar por dos transformaciones, es decir, que para tomar mi verdadera forma, debo pasar por otra

-¿Y cuál es?

-Un tigre gigante

-¿Un tigre gigante?-Se imagina a Snow con la apariencia que tiene siempre pero del tamaño de los rascacielos-Como Sakura al imaginarse a Kero XD-

-¡¡Serás Baka!!-Gritó sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Gomen Snow.

-La cosa es que no deberías saberlo hasta los 20…Ni mucho menos aprender a hacer el conjuro de liberación, pero como estamos en momentos críticos…Tendré que enseñarte

-¡¿En serio?!-Emocionada, pero luego recuerda algo-Oye Snow… ¿Y Kazuha?

-Ella tiene que aprender de Fire

-Pero sabes que no puede ser posible, Fire ha desaparecido desde hace 11 años

-¿Y de que servirá aprenderlo si no puede usarlo?

-Por favor Snow…Tú sabes lo triste que esta Kazuha con respecto a Fire…Y mucho más ahora con Hattori-kun

-¡Está bien, está bien! También le enseñare a Kazuha

-¡Kya!-Lo abraza-¡Gracias Snow!

-Eres un caso…-Suspiro, pero una sonrisa leve se dibujo en su gatuno rostro

* * *

Paso una semana y Ran no aparecía por la escuela y la pareja de detectives se preocuparon cuando se enteraron que Kazuha tampoco había asistido, después de todo, ambas viven juntas. Las clases terminaron y cuando terminaron de guardar sus cosas, una chica que va al mismo salón que Kazuha entró y se acercó a ellos, especialmente con Heiji.

-Hattori-kun, necesito que vayas a casa de Toyama a dejarle la materia de esta semana-Entregándosela

-¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué yo?! No estamos en el mismo salón

-Según los expedientes, Toyama y Mouri viven juntas y ambas faltaron esta semana…Nos enteramos que Kudo fue ordenado a dejarle la materia a Mouri, por lo que pensé que podrías ir ya que siempre andan juntos

-¡Eso no es excusa para ir a la casa de Mouri y Kazuha!

-Adiós Hattori-Dijo la chica sonriendo mientras le dio una carpeta y se fue-Vaya…No me lo esperaba de él…-Mientras se iba

-Esto no es justo… ¿Y por qué me miras así Kudo?-Viendo al susodicho

-¿Le dijiste "Kazuha" a Toyama?-Sorprendido y vio como el morenazo se sonrojaba y eso causo que sonriera divertido- ¿Qué paso entre ella y tú sucio?

-¡¡No es lo que imaginas!! ¡¡Ya vámonos!!-Saliendo de la escuela siendo perseguido por un divertido Shinichi Kudo

Mientras caminaban hacía la residencia Toyama/Mouri, Shinichi pensó en el triste rostro de Ran de aquel día, a pensar que tenía lágrimas en su rostro, no dejaba de mostrar su sonrisa, esa sonrisa de felicidad al saber que él lo había recordado todo. Si le hubiera dado unos minutos más…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando llegan a las rejas de la casa de las jóvenes brujas. Se habían sorprendido de lo hermosa y elegante que era, pero más de que luciera como nueva cuando aquella casa tiene más de un siglo de existencia. Abrieron las rejas y se adentraron por el jardín central, todo bien cuidado y vieron que en la negra puerta principal tenía colgado un letrero colgado que decía "Welcome" con una brujita volando en su escoba y con un gato negro en su cabeza. Tocaron pero no respondía nadie, que pensaban irse cuando ven como la puerta se abre por si sola y los detectives no sabían si sorprenderse o ponerse algo nerviosos. Apenas entraron, tuvieron la sensación de ser observados…Por la casa, juraban que los ojos de las personas de los cuadros solo los miraban a ellos.

-¡Hey! ¡Kazuha!

-¡Ran!-Grito Shinichi mientras se adentraban al living

-¿Ran? ¿Y tú desde la llamas por su nombre?-Divertido

-Asunto mío, no te metas-Y oyen el maullido de un gato-¿Tienen un gato?

-¿Eh?-Ve que al final de las escaleras, había un gato blanco que tenía un gesto de diversión al verlos, como si los detectives fueran una bola de estambre para jugar-¡Ese gato…!

-¿Qué ocurre con el gato?-Pero no tuvo respuesta, en vez de eso lo vio correr hacía el gato-¡Eh! ¡Espera Hattori!-No le hacía caso por lo que lo siguió-¡Te digo que te esperes animal!

Al doblar un pasillo del segundo piso, ambos se detienen al ver que solo había una puerta blanca y que no había rastros del gato blanco. Decidieron bajar y esperar cuando la puerta se abre por si sola y eso ya los asusto ya que mientras la puerta se abría, se dejaba ver una intensa y segadora luz blanca. Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, no había rastro de Shinichi y Heiji.

Cuando los detectives abrieron sus ojos, lo único que vieron fue nieve, pero lo que llamaba su atención fue que no hacía frío.

-Esto debe ser un sueño-Dijo Hattori

-Aja…-Sin estar seguro ya que como recordaba que Ran era una bruja, no creía que estuvieran soñando. Cuando un copo de nieve cae sobre su mano, la imágenes de Ran de niña y la de ahora invaden de nuevo su mente

-¡Oye Kudo! ¡Mira!-Shinichi alzo la vista y notó lo que Hattori veía: A kilómetros, se podía ver un punto café apenas visible-¡Vamos a ver! ¡Tal vez nos ayuden!

-No tenemos otra opción…

* * *

Ran y Kazuha caminaban de vuelta a casa cargando cada una 4 bolsas llenas de víveres y hablaban de lo cansado que era entrenar para la invocación de los "Gatos Divinidades" y de lo fabuloso que les quedara la cena. Snow iba entre las dos, soportando sus estupideces.

-¿Qué ocurre Snow?-Pregunto Ran

-¡¿Cómo que "qué ocurre"?! ¡¡Ustedes están hablando tan tranquilamente sobre magia y conjuros!! ¡¿Acaso se les olvidan donde están?!

-No seas tonto-Dijo Kazuha-Sabemos que estamos en el mundo de los mortales

-Pero si te das cuenta…No hay nadie por aquí, así que deja de preocuparte

-Ustedes sí que serán…

-¿Eh?-Dijo Kazuha al entrar a las rejas de su hogar

-¿Qué ocurre Kazuha?

-La puerta está abierta-Dijo mientras indicaba la puerta principal

-¡Rayos!-Snow de inmediato corre hacía la casa, siendo perseguido por las brujas. Cuando entraron, las personas de los cuadros comenzaron a gritar a la vez, intentaban decirles algo, pero como eran muchos, no se entendía lo que decían- ¡¡Silencio!!-Todos se callan- ¿Qué paso ancianos?-Viendo a un cuadro llamado "La Experiencia" que consistía de un anciano de 80 años.

-Snow-sama…Fue atroz…Dos mortales entraron y persiguieron a un gato parecido a usted hasta la puerta del portal y ahora los mortales están atrapados allá

-¿Quiénes son los mortales?

-Solo sé que uno llamó al otro "Hattori"

-¡Shinichi!-Grito Ran

-¡Heiji!-Grito Kazuha, ambas estaban horrorizadas

-¡¿Cómo diablos permitieron que entraran?!-Alegó el gato

-Es que como llamaron a las amas con sus nombres que pensamos que eran amigos de ellas…-Ocultándose del gato-Lamentamos si olvidar sellar las cosas mágicas, pero ese impostor no nos dejaba

-¡¿A dónde creen que van?!-Grito el gato al ver a las brujas corriendo con intenciones de ir al portal-¡Deténganse YA!-Al ser ignorado, no tuvo de otra y desapareció para aparecer delante de la puerta del portal y creó un campo de fuerza invisible, por lo que cuando Kazuha y Ran se acercaron, solo terminaron chocando con la magia de Snow y cayeron al piso de golpe-¡SERÁN IDIOTAS!

-Pero Snow…-Dijo Kazuha

-¡Pero nada! ¡¿Es que no lo entienden?! ¡¡Si salen así de imprudentes serán señuelos fáciles!! Recuerden que si los sabios las descubren volverán al mundo de las brujas y si ponen un pie ahí… ¡Magic Black las atraparan!

-¡¿Nos estás diciendo que los dejemos a su suerte?!-Grito Ran

-¡¿Estas de idiota?! ¡No! Si ellos cruzan la puerta del mundo de las brujas, ocurrirá lo mismo pero…

-¿Pero?-Preguntaron

-Esos mortales tendrán algo peor que un bloqueo de memoria-Refiriéndose a lo que le hicieron a Shinichi de niño

-Shinichi… ¡Vamos rápido!

-¡Tienes razón Ran-chan! Debemos traerlos antes de que crucen la puerta-Alentó Kazuha

Snow asiente mientras hace desaparecer su campo y de un chasquido, Ran y Kazuha cambian de ropas, ambas usaban un vestido-túnica hasta los tobillos, Ran de color rojo y Kazuha de color azul. La puerta blanca se abre nuevamente y la luz se liberó, entraron y aparecieron en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban los detectives, en el mismo punto donde minutos antes estaban ellos.

Ran junta sus manos como si estuviera rezando y al murmurar unas palabras, Snow es rodeado por un sello mágico.

-_Guardián Snow, yo, tu protectora, te pido que te liberes_-De la frente de Snow sale por segunda vez en esta historia su joya azul de su frente-_¡Rompe los sellos de tu joya...!-_Snow cierra sus ojos mientras la joya brilla intensamente, cubriendo al animal_-¡¡Y muéstranos tu verdadera forma!! _

La luz se hace más intensa, como si estuviera invadiendo el lugar. Ran y Kazuha se cubrieron los ojos. La luz desaparece y cuando ellas pudieron ver nuevamente, quedaron atónicas al ver a Snow: Mostraba la forma de un tigre blanco de tamaño natural, fuerte y de grandes colmillos.

-Con que a esto te referías con tigre gigante-Dijo Ran

-S-Sugoi…-Dijo Kazuha-O sea Que Fire tendría la misma forma

-Así es…Aun les falta mucho para que tenga mi verdadera forma…Pero con esto bastara…-Se muestra serios-¡Apresurémonos! ¡No contamos con mucho tiempo!

-¡Entendido!-Gritaron las brujas a la vez, también serias

_¡Espérame Heiji! _

_Enseguida estaré contigo… ¡Shinichi!_


	8. Más problemas

DC es del desgraciado de gosho aoyama, desgraciado por no terminar DC de una vez¬¬ eso es porque yo no voy a visitarlo, creanme XD

**Capitulo 8: Más problemas.**

Ran, Kazuha y Snow miraban fijamente la dirección donde se encontraba la "Puerta", la misma dirección que tomaron los detectives. Las brujas silban y mágicamente aparecen sus escobas para luego montarse en ellas y parten a gran velocidad, siendo Snow el encabezado.

-Al parecer "Magic Black" querían que aquellos mortales vinieran y pisen el mundo de las brujas – Explicaba Snow mientras andaban los tres a gran velocidad.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Pero por qué?!-Grito Ran.

-¡Sí! ¡¿Qué motivo tendrían con eso?!-Preguntó Kazuha.

-Si sus padres y los sabios saben lo importante que son para ustedes… No solo les harán algo peor a ellos…Sino que ustedes…

-¡Sufriremos el "Castigo"!-Dijeron a la vez algo asustadas.

-Exacto, estarán tan débiles que serán unas carnadas sencillas.

-¡¿Pero cómo?!-Exigió Kazuha-¡Si volvemos no podrán atraparnos ya que se supone que nuestro hogar es el más asegurado!

-¡Además…!-Habló Ran- ¡¿Quién era ese gato que menciono el abuelo del cuadro?!

-¡Eso se los explicare más tarde! ¡Que no contamos con tiempo!

-¿Eh?-Dijeron- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

-¡¡Los detectives están cerca de la puerta!!-Las jóvenes brujas se preocupan más.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, Shinichi y Hattori seguían su camino hacía aquel misterioso punto café, que al irse acercando cada vez más, creyeron que era una simple estatua, pero quisieron seguir adelante por si les ayudaba en algo.

-Que alivio…-Murmuro Heiji.

-¿A qué te refieres Hattori?

-Tenemos que agradecer que la nieve no sea helada…O estaríamos congelados.

-O no podríamos sentir nuestros cuerpos…Hattori.

-¿Qué ocurre Kudo?

-Te gusta mucho Toyama, ¿no? Desde los 12, ¿no es así?

-¡¿A qué viene eso?!

-B-Bueno…Solo…Quiero saber lo que harías por ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso tú no sabes lo que harías por Mouri?

-No es eso, es que… ¡¡Oye!!

-Te pille, te gusta Mouri.

-Sí, sí…

-Yo no veo lo malo que te guste…O que a mi me guste Kazuha.

_Si supieras por qué lo digo…_ -Pensó, si Ran era una bruja, entonces Kazuha debía serlo igual ya que por nada viven juntas.

-Solo has lo que crees que es correcto-Le aseguro Hattori con su sonrisa de deducción.

-Gracias Hattori… ¡Mira!-Ambos se detienen, a un metro ven que la estatua en realidad era una puerta de madera, bien barnizada y 100% sauce que arriba, tenía una estatua de un sombrero de bruja con un gato arriba.

-¡¿Pero clase de persona deja una puerta con esas estatuas raras en medio de la nada?!

_Una bruja_ -Dijo Shinichi en sus pensamientos

Se fueron acercando, pero esta vez iban corriendo. Cada vez que se iban acercando, vieron como la puerta se abría lentamente, pero cuando estaban por estar frente a ella, se detienen al escuchar un grujido y una enorme criatura blanca con grandes colmillos se ponen entre ellos y la puerta. Estaban paralizados y asustados por esa criatura que creyeron que se los comería y el animal volvió a grujir, haciendo que la puerta se cierre de golpe.

-Si no quieren que Kazuha y Ran sufran mas les vale que no entren.

-¡H-Hablo!-Grito Hattori sorprendido

-¿Conoces a Ran?-Pregunto Shinichi ya tranquilo, si menciono a Ran, debía ser bueno, ¿no?

-¡Shinichi!

-¡Heiji!

-¿Eh?-Dijeron, voltean y ven que ambas voces pertenecían a Ran y a Kazuha.

Lucían aliviadas y felices por ver que aún estaban a salvo, pero lo sorprendente es que estaban a un metro de distancia del piso, volando en sus escobas y con su vestimenta de bruja, pero eso sorprendió a Hattori, no a Shinichi.

-¡Oye Kudo! ¡Deberías estar sorprendido! ¡No tranquilo!

-Bueno Hattori, recuerda que es un sueño-No se le ocurría que otra cosa decir.

-¡Serán taradas! ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre aparecerse ante ellos así?!-Grito la bestia, pero ellas no le respondieron, en vez de eso, bajaron de sus escobas y abrazaron a los detectives felices, Ran a Shinichi y Kazuha a Heiji.

-¡Heiji! ¡Que bueno que estés bien!

-¡Shinichi! ¡Me tenías preocupada!

-Ah…-Atinaron a decir los detectives ruborizados y los cuatros se dan cuenta en la vergonzosa pose que estaban y las brujas se apartan de ellos avergonzadas.

-Lo siento-Dijeron y Shinichi se dio cuenta que Ran evitaba verlo y sabía el motivo.

-¿Por qué me evitas?-Le pregunto mientras Hattori y Kazuha hablaban.

-No es bueno que estemos juntos…Ni mucho más ahora que lo recuerdas todo.

-Ran, yo quiero…

-¡No, por favor! No digas nada…No quiero que estés en peligro…-Cierra sus ojos con fuerza mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos- ¡Sufrirás si estas conmigo! Y eso es lo que menos deseo…

-Y que paso con… **"¿Quiero cumplir todos tus deseos Shinichi?"**

La chica alzo la vista sorprendida, aún con sus mejillas húmedas de lágrimas, al oírlo y cuando voltea, notó como Shinichi le sonreía y esa sonrisa la hizo sonrojar, posar en sus manos en su pecho ya que sentía que su corazón latía como nunca y sentía que el aire le faltaba cuando sintió las cálidas manos de su primer amor sobre sus mejillas, limpiándolas de las lágrimas.

-Shinichi…-Murmuro casi audible y su mente perdió control de su cuerpo, ahora mandaba su corazón, que hizo que los brazos de la chica abrasen al chico del cuello, era un abrazo firme y cálido, ninguno se quería separar-Shinichi…-Repitió.

-Ran…-Llevando su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la chica, para sentir sus delicados cabellos-Ran, yo…-El grujido de la bestia los separo.

-¡Debemos irnos rápido!-Ordenó-La magia negra se siente.

-¡Entendido Snow!-Dijeron las brujas mientras se subían de nuevo a sus escobas.

-¡Ustedes súbanse en las escobas también!-Ordenó y Shinichi se sienta atrás de Ran y Heiji detrás de Kazuha, ambos la tomaban firmemente de la cintura para no caerse y dicha acción hicieron que las brujas se sonrojen- ¡Rápido!

El viaje de vuelta fue igual de rápido que en la de ida ya que las brujas y Snow no querían ser pillados ni por la magia negra ni por los sabios de su mundo, pero fue tarde. Cuando llegaron a mitad del camino, los ataco una poderosa ventisca oscura que atacaba sin piedad y no dejaba que las brujas vieran bien el camino de vuelta.

-¡Agárrense fuerte!-Ordenó Snow- ¡Son "Magic Black"!

-¡Kazuha-chan!-Grito Ran preocupada.

-¡Ah!-No pudo más y se había soltado de la escoba, cerrando sus ojos y cuando creyó que estaba perdida, sintió algo en sus manos que la detuvo. Abrió sus ojos y vio que era Heiji, tomándola con ambas manos, el contacto de piel la hizo sonrojar- ¡Suéltame Heiji o también correrás peligro!

-¡No pienso soltarte! ¡Te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario!

-Heiji…-Se sonrojo más y Heiji logra volver a sentarla en la escoba.

-¡Kazuha-chan! ¡Usemos las varitas!

-¡Pero Ran…! ¡Si las usamos…!

-¡Esto es una emergencia! ¡¿No Snow?!

-¡Exacto! ¡Úsenlas ya!

_-¡Llamo a mis antepasados y les ruego que me escuchen!-_ Gritaban ambas mientras la varita azul de Ran aparecía en su mano derecha y una varita rojo con un sol al final aparece en la mano derecha de Kazuha- _¡Escuchen nuestros ruegos! ¡Desaparezcan la maldad que nos corroe con sus poderosos rayos de salvación!- _El hechizo fue fusionado por el de la otra, haciendo que el ataque sea poderoso y logren desaparecer la ventisca con una poderosa flama de fuego.

Pero el ataque fue tan poderoso que los hizo a todo volar por los cielos, girando y perdiendo el control hasta que finalmente caen al piso, primero Snow, luego los detectives y al final las brujas. Se quejaron de dolor y al cobrar conciencia se dieron cuando que estaban de vuelta en la casa de las chicas, frente a esa puerta que daba a aquel extraño mundo, las brujas se levantaron de inmediato y sellaron la puerta para que no volviera a abrirse. Todos suspiraron aliviados al saber que todo término, pero…No fue así.

Oyeron abajo un fuerte sonido, algo como una explosión y eso asustó a las jóvenes brujas y a Snow.

-¿Qué fue ese sonido?-Pregunto Hattori

-Fue como una explosión-Dijo Shinichi, ambos iban a ver, pero las chicas se los impidieron, tomándolos de la mano, cosa que hizo sonrojar a los cuatros.

-Lo siento Heiji-Dijo Kazuha-Pero en verdad deben creer que fue un sueño-Acaricia una de las mejillas del chico-Gracias por haberme salvado…-Sonríe-No me equivoque respecto a ti y ojalá pudiera…Pudiera…

-¿Kazuha…?

-Lo siento Heiji-Lo apunta con sus dos manos y una neblina azul con brillos del mismo color rodearon al detective, haciéndolo desaparecer y cuando no quedo rastro, la sonrisa de la chica se vuelve una triste-Te amo Heiji…-Murmuro.

-Perdón Shinichi, pero voy a hacerte lo mismo-Dijo Ran mientras hacía el mismo movimiento que Kazuha-Creerás que fue un sueño.

-Lo dudo…-Sus palabras sorprendieron a la chica y mientras desaparecía dijo-Te prometo que no lo creeré y que te diré la verdad…Lo que siento-Y desaparece

-Shinichi…-Murmuro sorprendida mientras veía aquel lugar donde antes estaba el detective-Yo…-Nuevamente comienza a derramar lágrimas-Te amo Shinichi.

-¡Ran!

-¡Kazuha!

Esos gritos provenían de abajo y les hicieron volver a las chicas a la realidad, pero asustadas. Snow volvió a ser un gato y los tres corren mientras notaban como las personas de los cuadros se iban asustados. Llegaron al living, que era el lugar de donde provenía la explosión, quedaron paralizados al ver a tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer, viendo a las chicas con seriedad absoluta y eso, las asusto mucho más.


	9. La nieta del Rey caído

DC es de gosho aoyama

**Capitulo 9: La nieta del Rey caído.**

Estaban aterradas al ver a esas tres presencias que en un acto infantil, Ran se escondió detrás de Kazuha, quien reacciona y se esconde detrás de Ran y ambas se esconden detrás de Snow XD mientras temblaban de miedo y rogaban a los dioses existentes que le tuvieran misericordia.

-¡Dejen de actuar como unas bebés! ¡Ya tienen 17 años!-Dijo uno de los hombres

-¡Acérquense inmediatamente!-Ordenó el otro hombre

-¡H-Hai!-Obedecieron sin demora y la mujer, sin dudarlo, abrazó a Ran feliz de verla

-Me estas ahogando…-Exclamo a penas

-Lo siento Ran-Soltándola-Pero es tanto la felicidad.

-¡Siéntense!-Ordenaron los hombres a la vez gritando y ellas obedecieron de inmediato, sin esperar un segundo más

-Bienvenidos sean-Dijo Snow mientras se ponía ante ellos e inclina la cabeza para luego ponerse en el regazo de Kazuha

-¡Esto es una barbaridad!-Grito el primer hombre mientras la mujer estaba callada, de brazos cruzados y con una expresión seria, como si tuviera la misión de examinar a las chicas y así saber lo que pensaban

-¡Escaparse de nosotros y lo peor de todo! ¡Viviendo en el mundo de los mortales!-Grito el otro hombre

-¡Es una locura!

-¡¿En qué diablos estaban pensando?!

-¡Deberían darles vergüenza!

-¡Si los sabios se enteraran de esto!

-¡Pero Papá!-Gritaron las jóvenes a la vez intentando defenderse

-¡¡Pero nada!!-Las chicas se sienten chiquitas a su lado

-K¡ogoro! ¡Toyama!-Gritó la mujer

-¡No te metas Eri!-Gritó Kogoro, su marido-¡Siempre blanda! ¡Por eso Ran es tan escurridiza e irresponsable!

-¡¿Qué dijiste cariño?!

-No empiecen-Rogó su hija

-¡No te metas Ran!-Gritaron sus padres a la vez

-Señores-Dijo Snow-Pido permiso para hablar y así rogarles que se calmen, que así no terminaremos a nada

-No hables divinidad inservible, Ran es una chiquilla irresponsable por tus descuidos-Dijo Toyama-Por tu falta de responsabilidad, ella esta aquí, en este asqueroso mundo

-No me hable de responsabilidad Señor-Enojado, estaba comenzando una pelea fuego a fuego-Usted esta tan metido en su vida que no se da cuenta de lo fácil que fue engañado por su hija durante 11 años con hechizos baratos y simples

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme el respeto así?!

Y así comenzó una disputa entre los cuatros con la misión de buscar a un culpable. Ran y Kazuha miraban la escena hasta que no pudieron más y la detuvieron creando una explosión para que se callaran y le pusieran atención.

-¡¿Se podían callar de una vez?!-Gritaron

-¡Siempre discuten!-Grito Kazuha

-¡Las culpables en esto somos nosotras y nadie más!-Siguió Ran

-¡Fue nuestra decisión vivir en el mundo humano y no estamos arrepentidas!

-¡Es más! ¡No pensamos volver a nuestro mundo! ¡Nos gusta vivir aquí! ¡Lejos de todo lo que tiene que funcionar con magia!

-¡Y de los presumidos mujeriegos de los magos!

-¡Señores!-Gritó Snow antes de que los padres alegaran por su comportamiento-Ellas, de un cierto modo, tienen razón

-¡¿Qué?!-Ran y Kazuha quedaron sorprendidas… ¡¿Snow las estaba defendiendo?!

-A lo que me refiero es que en estos momentos no es mala idea que se queden en el mundo humano…Están más seguras aquí que en nuestro mundo…O en cualquier otro mundo o dimensión

-¡Es una barbaridad!-Grito Toyama-¡¿Por qué allá no estarían seguras?!

-Wons-Fue la respuesta del gato

-¿Quien es Wons?-Preguntaron las hijas confundidas

-El gato que se hizo pasar por mí

-Es la otra mitad de Snow-Dijo Kogoro

-Fue creado accidentalmente por magia oscura…En un intento de matarte Ran-Dice Eri

Aquí se ve la casa saltando y moviéndose por el tremendo ¡¡¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!!! De las brujas Ran y Kazuha.

-…-Snow lanzó un largo suspiro como los padres, esto sería largo de explicar-Se supone que esto lo sabrían cuando tuvieran los 20…Mas bien, es parte de lo que los sabios prohibieron contarles…Todo comenzó…

_Flash Back _

_Hace 17 años, en un enorme palacio blanco, se estaba llevando a cabo una fiesta, la fiesta consistía en el nacimiento de la nueva heredera del clan Mouri: Ran Mouri. hija de Kogoro Mouri y Eri Kisaki. Ran era una inocente criatura que en esos momentos se encontraba en el salón de fiestas, en su cuna de oro durmiendo mientras los demás festejaban y era observada por unos ojos amarillos, los ojos de un gato cuyo nombre era Snow. _

_Pero… ¿Qué es Snow? Snow, como otros 9 gatos más de diferentes colores e iguales a él, fueron creados en la mitología griega con la misión de proteger a las 10 familias más antiguas y poderosas del mundo mágico, un gato para cada familia: Toyama, Mouri, Kisaki, Kuroba, Shidou, Ryuzaki, Takaichi, Oyamada, Mikami y Touguu. Ahora Snow debía estar siempre con la pequeña Ran, cuidándola y orientándola en el mundo mágico, especialmente protegerla de caer en la magia oscura, ella era su ama, su protectora y él su sirviente, su divinidad. _

_-Hace más de dos siglos que no nacía una mujer Mouri-Mencionó Snow mientras veía un collar de oro colgando en el pequeño y frágil cuello de Ran _

_-Debes estar feliz Snow-Se oyó detrás de él-Es una damita encantadora y de seguro poderosa al crecer-Snow voltea para ver a una gata rosa _

_-Pensé que estarías molesta conmigo por ser yo y no tú quien la guié…Artemis _

_-Lo estoy, pero no puedo hacer nada…Ella es Mouri, no Kisaki. Lo bueno, es que sigo con Eri-Sonríe-Tal vez en el futuro Ran tenga dos hijos o más y tendré la suerte de cuidar a uno… _

_-Solo es un bebé ¿y ya le planeas la vida? Mujeres… _

_-Es una lindura, ¿no Snow? ¿Artemis?-Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la cuna, se arrodilla Eri para estar al nivel de ellos y así poder cargar con todo el cuidado del mundo a su hija, quien poco a poco abrió sus ojos y al ver a su madre, lanza una corta y alegre carcajada _

_-En nombre de mi hija-Anunciaba Kogoro a los invitados mientras se ponía al lado de Eri y la abraza por los hombros con su brazo derecho-Mi esposa y yo queremos darles las gracias por su presencia y regalos-Y mientras todos aplaudían, Ran era observada por sus felices padres. _

_-¡Snow! ¡Artemis!-Mientras los invitados aplaudían un gato anaranjado se acercaba a los gatos mencionados._

_-Fire-Dijeron- ¿Emocionado por el nacimiento de una nueva Toyama? _

_-¡Por supuesto! Es una lastima que las demás divinidades no vengan… Hubiera sido divertido _

_-Por mí, es un alivio-Dijo el albino y los otros suspiraron, ya se esperaban esa respuesta _

_Las luces comenzaron a apagarse y rayos negros invadieron el cuarto, los magos protegían a sus esposas, quienes protegían a sus pequeños. Kogoro abrazó a su esposa Eri, quien protegía en sus brazos a su pequeña criatura y los tres fueron protegidos por Artemis y Snow mientras Fire fue de inmediato a proteger a su familia, los Toyama. _

_-Una fiesta y no me invitaron-Era una voz femenina que se oía por todo el salón, sin tener un destino-Pero que modales _

_-Tú no eres bienvenida-Dijo un anciano que estaba de lo más calmado desde que el espectáculo comenzó-Vete ya _

_-Pero que modales…-Una hermosa mujer rubia, con una mirada irónica, superioridad y de reto aparece ante los Mouri y el par de gatos-Ella debe ser la nueva heredera-Viendo fijamente a Ran cubierta por los brazos de su madre-Pero si es todo un amor _

_-¡Aléjate de mi hija y esposa!-Grito Kogoro mientras los gatos sacaban sus garras y colmillos _

_-Je… ¡Yo solo quiero darle un regalo!-Grito mientras le lanzó a los Mouri unos rayos de rojo sangre. _

_Kogoro se usó de escudo, protegiendo a Eri y a Ran del ataque, ataque que nunca llegó debido a que Snow se había usado como escudo, recibiendo él el ataque y la misteriosa rubia ríe divertida por eso. _

_-¡Es el fin de una divinidad!-Grito entre risas, pero sus risas se apagaron de golpe cuando vio algo que no se esperaba- ¡¿Pero qué…?!-Exclamó al ver al lado de Snow un gato negro, el albino tendido en el suelo y el otro de pie. _

_-¡Snow! ¡¿Estas bien?!-Gritaron Kogoro y Artemis _

_-Estoy bien…-Murmuraba el albino mientras se levantaba lentamente y se sorprendió al ver al gato negro- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! _

_-Hola "Hermano"-Dijo el gato oscuro mientras reflejaba una sonrisa diabólica-Me llamo Wons…Tu peor pesadilla-Y desaparece para aparecer frente a la rubia-Tu me creaste, gracias a ti me he liberado del inepto y estoy seguro que me divertiré mucho a tu lado…Ahora tú eres mi protectora, a quien debo proteger… Será un placer servirte-Voltea para ver a los demás gatos-Ocurre hasta en las mejores familias _

_-¡Vete con tu nuevo sirviente traidora!-Grito el anciano mientras la ataca con una bola hecha de fuego y agua sin siquiera mover un dedo, pero la técnica fue detenida fácilmente por Wons _

_-Con que…Ahora poseo mi propia divinidad…Seremos un buen equipo-Wons hace desaparecer el ataque-Adiós abuelo…-Viendo al anciano mientras lo apunta con su dedo índice- ¡Para siempre!-Y de su dedo crece su uña hasta atravesarse en el pecho del anciano mientras la roja sangre se esparcía por el lugar y recorría la uña de la chica mientras volvía a la normalidad y desaparece. _

_Todos corrieron hacía el anciano preocupados llamándolo a gritos "Su Majestad", pero el anciano solo se quejaba levemente mientras se retorcía por respirar. Eri se acercó con Ran, quien sonreía feliz mientras jugaba con su collar…No podían culparla, después de todo era solo una bebé y no tenía idea de lo que ocurría, no sabía que no estaban en un momento de sonreír. _

_-Señor, no puede morir-Dijo Toyama _

_-Kasuki (Yo me lo invente XD)…No tengo mucho…tiempo-Tose-Mi nieta aun es ignorante, aunque…Se que muy en el fondo sigue siendo…La misma niña…Feliz que todos…Conocemos (Si supieran ahora como se llama la nieta, no le creerían)… Pero voy a necesitar…Un heredero ahora que…Ella ya no es apta… __**"El elegido será…El de corazón puro que…Muestre el error mágico"-**__Y muere _

_Los presentes miraron el cuerpo sorprendidos, tristes y enojados por la nieta del antiguo Rey que ahora yacía muerto en el regazo de la madre de Kazuha. Ran, por razones que ya explique antes, lo único que hizo fue reír mientras estiraba sus bracitos hacía el anciano, como pidiéndole que se levante y la cargue. Eri notó aquello y la aparto mientras acariciaba su cabecita con ternura. _

_-Lo siento Ran, pero no podrá cargarte…Nunca más-Recordando que el nacimiento de su hija, aquel viejo Rey la había tomado en brazos _

_-¿Abuelo?-Murmuro la pequeña _

_Fin Flash Back _

Ran y Kazuha oyeron la historia sorprendidas y lo estaban más al saber que el antiguo Rey fuera asesinado, tuviera una nieta y que más encima su nieta fue quien lo mató, pero Ran se sentía culpable por la creación de Wons por haber sido creado en un intento de protegerla.

-¿Quien es la nieta del antiguo Rey?-Pregunto Kazuha, sacando a Ran de sus pensamientos.

-Es la líder de "Magic Black", ella la creó…La más poderosa en el mundo mágico y entre los magos oscuros…-Decidió Snow responder-Vermouth

-Es una traidora que cayó en ambición y poder-Dijo Toyama

-Entonces Wons vendría siendo el hermano de Snow, el primo de las demás divinidades y… ¿Es la divinidad de Vermouth?-Preguntó Ran

-¿Y es la nieta del antiguo Rey?-Finalizo Kazuha y ven como los demás asentían

-Bien…-Dijo Eri-Creo que Snow tiene razón, las chicas deben quedarse

-Ahora entiendo…Como el mundo mortal esta conectado directamente con el sol y la luna, el poder de nuestras hijas son más fuertes

-Exacto-Dijo el gato

-Pero para quedarnos más seguro, lo mejor será que nos quedemos unos días con ellas-Dijo Toyama

-Me parece buena idea-Dijo Kogoro

-Así nos aseguraremos que nuestras pequeñas no hagan nada tonto

-A-Ah…-Pudieron atinar mientras se miraban preocupadas…Si sabían lo de Shinichi y Heiji, lo que ellas sentían por ellos…

_¿Cómo vamos a solucionar esto ahora?_ -Pensó Snow


	10. Como a una hermana

Continuación de este fic

solo me queda recordar que el 29 de mayo, hay maraton DC, no lo olviden

DC es de gosho aoyama

**Capitulo 10: Como a una hermana.**

Eran las 11pm y todos dormían, bueno, no todos…

Ran y Kazuha estaban en el cuarto de la primera, sentadas en la cama y aterradas, pero no por una película de terror, sino algo peor…Sus padres. Ellos tomaron la decisión de quedarse con ellas por un tiempo, pero cuando? Una semana? Un mes? Un año?! Hasta que lo de "Black Magic" termine? Estaban aterradas, si sus padres llegaran a saber sobre Kudo y Hattori, si se enteran de que ellos fueron elegidos para ser amados por ellas…

-No quiero pensarlo-Soltó Kazuha mientras se tendía en la cama de su amiga

_Ni yo_-Pensó Ran sentada en la ventana, viendo el nocturno cielo mientras se imaginaba allí a Shinichi, rodeado con las estrellas de la noche-Pero no me arrepiento

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-A pesar que sufro mucho por no estar con Shinichi, sabiendo que no podemos estar juntos…No me arrepiento de amarlo-Sonríe-Tonto, ¿no?

-No es tonto, a mí me pasa igual-Estira sus brazos-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana tenemos que ir a clases

-Hasta mañana-Una vez que Kazuha se va, su semblante cambia a una triste. Se levanta y cierra las ventanas, se pone el pijama y se sienta en la cama-No puedo dormir…La culpa me invade…

-¿De qué te sientes culpable?

-¡Snow!-Sorprendida de ver al gato arriba de su cabeza-¡Me asustaste!

-¿Por qué te sientes así?

-Porque…Por mí Wons fue creado, ¿no? Y el antiguo Rey murió

-Sabía que dirías algo así…Tú no eres culpable Ran

-Pero si yo no hubiera nacido…Esa fiesta no se llevaría a cabo… ¡Wons no sería creado y el antiguo Rey no hubiera muerto!

-Hubiera pasado lo mismo nacieras o no, además…Si tú no hubieras nacido…Yo no sería tan feliz a tu lado Ran

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿S-Snow?! ¡¿P-Por qué...?!

-Tonta, Si que eres ingenua

-¡¡¡SNOW!!!-Grito toda sonrojada- ¡¡¿Por qué me haces eso?!!

-Pero aún así…Ten por seguro que eso…Piensa aquel mortal

-¿Eh? ¿Shinichi?

-Cuando se conocieron…Le alegraste un poco la vida…Y mucho más ahora que te volvió a ver, que te recordó-Notó como su protectora agachaba la cabeza toda roja-Ve a dormir ya…O te quedaras dormida…Aspiradora

-¿Aspiradora?-Confundida

-Roncas como el sonido de esas cosas

-¡¡Snow!! ¡¡Que cruel!

* * *

Ran y Kazuha despiertan al oír el sonido del despertador. Cada una se va a su baño para ducharse y lavarse los dientes, se visten, se secan el pelo y se lo peinan. Pescan sus bolsos y los llenan con los cuadernos que usarían hoy, bajan hacía la cocina aún bostezando, pero preocupadas al recordar que sus padres vivían con ellas.

Al entrar a la cocina, vieron a sus padres y a Snow aterrados y al ver el motivo quedan igual: Eri Kisaki, la madre de Ran, estaba cocinando, más bien, ya tenía el desayuno listo.

-Buenos días -Dijo Eri alegre- ¿Durmieron bien?

-B-Buenos días tía

-M-Mamá… ¿Cocinaste? ¿Al estilo mortal?

-¡Por supuesto! Tengo que adaptarme mientras estemos aquí, además es bueno ser madre hogareña de vez en cuando, ¿no?-Sonríe

En ti…No-Pensó el sexo masculino.

¿Por qué tiene que cocinar? Pensó el sexo femenino

-A-Ah… ¡Lo siento mamá! ¡Pero Kazuha y yo estamos atrasadas!

-¡Es cierto! ¡Lo siento tía! ¡Nos vemos después!-Y se van como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a su paso una línea de humo.

_Cobardes_ Pensó Snoe por haberlos dejado solos a él y a los padres con Eri.

* * *

Las brujas corrieron sin parar hasta llegar frente a una tienda. Se quedaron quietas unos minutos para recuperar aire mientras su pecho subía y bajaba por la rápida carrera y luego entraron para comprarse el desayuno, por lo que ahora se dirigían al instituto comiendo y después de cambiarse de zapatos, botaron la basura y se dirigieron cada una a sus salones.

Ran entró y notó que fue la primera en llegar, dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y estaba por sentarse cuando se detuvo al ver a su izquierda el asiento de Shinichi. Lo mira fijamente y al notar que no llegaba nadie, se sienta en el asiento del chico mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa para que sus manos sostenga su rostro y cierra sus ojos mientras una sonrisa dibujaba sus labios.

-Te equivocaste de silla-Oyó

Había ocurrido de golpe, por lo que la chica se asusto y se levanto de golpe, haciendo que la silla caiga de golpe y Ran se asusta más al ver quien era.

-Shi-… ¡Shinichi!-Grito sonrojada y más al verlo sonreír-L-… ¡Lo siento!

-Tranquila-Ran se sentó en su verdadero asiento y él en el suyo, sintiendo el aroma que Ran dejó-Dulce…

-¿Eh?-Confundida

-¡Nada! Solo pensaba en algo… ¿Vieron tú y Toyama las carpetas que les dejamos?

-¡Sí, gracias!-Sonríe, como le encantaba al detective las sonrisas de la chica

-¿Puedo saber por que faltaron?

-Pues…Yo no me sentía bien y Kazuha se quedo como mi nana-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió

-¿Y por qué no estaban cuando Hattori y yo llegamos?

-Es que a esa hora teníamos cita con el medico, ¡eso!

-Eres…Una pequeña mentirosa-La joven la mira sorprendida-Pero no te exigiré, tú tienes tus problemas y eso es algo que yo no puedo saber, ¿no?

-Shinichi…-Quería abrazarlo, decirle que lo amaba y muchas cosas más

-Ran, la otra vez…Cuando te fuiste llorando, yo quería…Cuando lo recordé todo…

-Por favor, no digas nada… ¡No quiero que sufras!

-Eso mismo me dijiste en mis sueños Ran

-¡¿Q-Qué?!-Asustada

-Tuve un extraño sueño que no puedo recordar, pero…Si puedo recordar perfectamente que estabas ahí…Todo lo que me dijiste y lo que yo te dije-Toma sus manos, provocando que la chica se sonroje

-Shinichi…-Fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir

-Ran, siempre estuviste a mi lado y aquel día hiciste mi deseo realidad…Realmente te quiero

-A-Ah…-Estaba roja-Y-Yo…

-Te quiero…Como a una hermana-Sonríe

-Y-Ya veo…-Agachando la cabeza triste-Que bueno, espero que dure nuestra amistad-Sonríe, pero por dentro sentía que su alma se hacía añicos

Shinichi agacho la cabeza, quería decir que estaba mintiendo, que la amaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, abrazarla y…Besarla. Sacude su cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba mientras soltaba un "¡NO!".

-¿Eh? ¿No qué?

-N-Nada.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, Kazuha se dirigía a su salón, pero se detiene al ver al lado de la puerta a Hattori apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y para su mala suerte, esa pose la hizo sonrojar.

-Buenos días Heiji-Haciendo un esfuerzo por actuar como si nada

-Buenas Kazuha-Dejando su pose para ponerse frente a ella-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien y gracias por la carpeta, ahora tengo la materia completa-Sonríe-Y… ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

-¡Ah sí!-Kazuha notó como nuevamente esquivaba su mirada sonrojado, como aquella ves en el cuarto de gimnasia- ¿Te gustaría…?

-¿Si?-Se sentía esperanzada

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? ¿Después de clases?

-¡¿Eh?!-Sus mejillas se ponen rojas-Y-Yo…!-Si su padre la viera ahora, ambos estarían fritos.

-¿No quieres?

-No es lo que quise decir! Me encantaría! Me encantaría salir contigo…A las 5 en el parque de Beika?

-¡Claro! H-Hasta entonces-Yéndose

-¡Claro!-Entra a su salón y al ver que estaba sola grito-¡Si!

* * *

Las clases dieron inicio y todos los alumnos del instituto le ponían atención al profesor, menos algunos que estaban haciendo cualquier cosa, durmiendo o en el caso de las chicas, mandarse mensaje o verse al espejo. Ran estaba entre ellos, peor no por ninguna de esas cosas, no ponía atención porque su mente le hacía recordar una y otra vez las palabras de Shinichi.

…_Te quiero…Como a una hermana… _

_¡Basta! ¡No quiero seguir oyendo!_ -Pensaba la chica mientras posa sus manos sobre su cabeza-_No quiero… _

Shinichi giro su cabeza para verla, al notar como estaba se sintió culpable y se puso de nuevo viendo al frente, pero la culpabilidad reflejaba su rostro.

_Lo siento mucho Ran…_


	11. La ama de las plantas

DC es de Gosho Aoyama

falta poco para el 29 ^^

**Capitulo 11: La ama de las plantas.**

Mientras los detectives y las brujas estaban en clases, eran observados en una esfera, nada menos que por una mujer de largo cabello rubio, sentada en un trono mientras acariciaba a un gato negro que también los veía. Ambos estaban divertidos.

-Pobrecitas… -Dijo la mujer – Amar a un mortal y no poder decir nada, ¿no Ran? – Viendo fijamente a la mencionada – Sufriendo porque cree que su amor la ve como una hermana.

-Que patético – Dijo el gato negro divertido mientras veía a una triste Ran.

-¿Pero de que manera podemos ayudarlas Wons? ¿Y a la vez que sus padres se enteren?

-Estas empeñada con llevarlas al mundo mágico, ¿no Vermouth?

-Por supuesto… Allí serán una presa fácil… Atraparemos a los 10 herederos de una

-¿Y el chico Kuroba?

-Ya sabes que fue desterrado por amor… Por eso solo nos llevaremos a su hermanita, la 11º heredera

-Pero ese chico no deja de ser Kuroba, si tenemos a su hermana, no tendrán otra opción y lo tomaran en cuenta, ¿no?

-Wons tiene razón – Dijo una persona que caminaba de frente hacia ellos.

-¿Desde cuando te pones del lado de mi gato Gin? – Divertida

-Pero sabes que es cierto… -Y la luz refleja a un hombre de larga cabellera rubia y con mirada asesina, como si hubiera matado unas interminables veces

-Pero cuando tengamos a su hermanita… Él vendrá solo a nuestra trampa – Sonríe. – ¡Chianti! – No hubo respuesta. – ¡Chianti!

-¿Qué quieres arpía? – Aparece mágicamente una planta carnívora y al abrirse, se ve tendida a una chica de cabello corto y rubio estirando sus brazos – Sabes que a estas horas yo duermo junto a mis plantas.

-No le faltes el respeto – Dijo Gin – Sabes que mueres si lo haces.

-¡Hm!-Como sin darle importancia.

-Chianti, cuando termines tu siesta… Encárgate de ellos – Mostrándoles a los detectives y brujas – Asegúrate de que las chicas se confiesen.

-¿Harás que sus padres miren?

-Y así ellas volverán al mundo mágico y las atraparemos.

-Como quieras… -Bosteza mientras estira nuevamente sus brazos. – Si me disculpan… – La planta se cierra de nuevo a la vez que Chianti se duerme y desaparece con ella.

-¿Estás segura en dejárselo todo a ella? – Pregunto Gin.

-Chianti podrá con ellos, ¿no Wons?

-Si…Y tú te divertirás con los padres.

* * *

Las clases terminaron y las jóvenes brujas estaban en sus cuartos, una intentaba estudiar, pero no podía porque la otra armaba un desorden del caos. La que estudiaba era Ran, por lo que era Kazuha quien hacía sonar ruidos poderosos.

-¡Kazuha-chan! ¡Estoy estudiando!

-¡Ran-chan! ¡Ayúdame por favor!

-¿Eh? – Chasquea sus dedos y aparece en el cuarto de Kazuha – ¿Qué significa esto? – Pregunto al ver una enorme pila de ropa y desorden.

El cuarto de Kazuha era como el de Ran, con la excepción de que la pared era pintada de verde pálido y era una mezcla de magia y no magia. Lo último se podía ver en una pared que estaba llena de fotos de ella con mortales que ha estado desde hace 11 años. Las cosas mágicas que tenía era su estante que a diferencia de Ran, esta se movía y si la dueña le pedía un libro, ella se lo daba, haciendo que el libro flote, etc.

-¡Ayúdame! Tengo una C-I-T-A con Heiji.

-¡¿Qué cosa? – Grito su amiga feliz por ella – ¡Genial! Pero… ¿Tu padre?

-No tiene porque enterarse.

-¿No crees que sospechara?

-No si me acompañas – Sonríe.

-¡¿De chaperona? – Roja.

-¡No! Solo hasta donde me quede con Heiji, después puedes andar por ahí, nos reunimos y regresamos juntas.

-Es demasiado riesgoso… ¡Pero hagámoslo!

* * *

Heiji Hattori estaba de pie, frente a un faro del lugar de reunión, esperando a su cita, Kazuha Toyama. Vestía unos jeans celeste, unas zapatillas, una pollera de mangas cortas de color verde y una chaqueta de verano, sin mangas, de cuero, lo llevaba desabrochado y de color negro… No hay que olvidar a su confiable gorra.

-¡Lo siento Heiji! ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

Hattori alza la vista y se sonroja un poco al verla corriendo hacía él por la vestimenta que ella lucía: Unas botas hasta las rodillas, una falda azul corta y una pollera verde, como la de Heiji. Su cabello estaba recogido como siempre y en su espalda colgaba una pequeña mochila negra.

-Descuida…A-Acabo de llegar – Dijo en el momento que su cita dejo de correr, estando frente a él – ¿Vamos?

-¿Eh?-Noto como Heiji esquivaba su mirada, sonrojado le ofrecía su mano y actuaba como si nada – ¡Claro! – Sonríe feliz mientras lo tomaba de la mano y juntos caminaron por Beika sin soltarse.

* * *

-Que afortunada es Kazuha.

Ran caminaba por la ciudad reflejando un rostro triste y nostálgico. Vestía un simple vestido blanco que se sujetaba al cuerpo con tiras en el cuello y sandalias del mismo color.

_Te quiero…Como a una hermana _

-¿Por qué me tengo que sentir así? – Cristalinas y transparentes lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules, recorriendo sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo – Se supone que es mejor, ¿no? Así Shinichi no corre peligro, pero aun así… ¿Por qué me duele tanto?... ¿Por qué me siento la mujer más infeliz del mundo?

Ran se detiene para limpiar sus lágrimas y estaba por seguir su camino cuando siente una extraña sensación, una que invadía todo su ser. Corre hacía un callejón oscuro y hace aparecer su escoba para irse volando a gran velocidad, terminando en la casa de Shinichi, no sabía por qué, pero sus sentidos le decían que fuera allí.

-¡Shinichi! – Grito al caer al jardín de la residencia desde su escoba y entra a la casa – ¡¿Pero qué…?

Al entrar ve todo un espacio infinito oscuro, no se podía ver el fin e intento alumbrar un poco, pero nada aún. Ella y Shinichi estaban atrapados en magia oscura. Volvió a gritar el nombre del joven y ante ella, comenzaba a nacer a gran velocidad hiedras venenosas con espinas, sosteniendo a un Kudo dormido, que al parecer, estaba herido y sangrando por culpa de las espinas.

-¡Shinichi! – Iba a correr hacía él, pero sus pasos se detuvieron por más hiedras venenosas que la atraparon e iban invadiendo su cuerpo por completo – ¡Shinichi! – Esforzándose por liberarse, estirando sus brazos hacía él, pero solo conseguía lastimarse y cubrirse con su rojiza y cálida sangre.

Pero no eran los únicos.

* * *

Heiji y Kazuha se divertían mucho en su cita, pero cuando la joven bruja bajo su guardia, fueron rodeados por fuerza oscura, terminando en un lugar oscuro y sin fin. Hattori, en un gesto protector, de inmediato abrazó a Kazuha, pero de la nada, hiedras venenosas los atrapan a la vez, enredándose firmemente en ellos, provocando que los chicos se lastimen a causa de las espinas y tiraron de ellos con la intención de separarlos, cosa que les complicaba porque ellos se resignaban a soltarse, se tomaban firmemente de las manos.

-¡Kazuha! – Grito. Sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y al final, terminaron separados.

-¡Heiji! – Estaba aterrada, pero no por el ataque, sino por como el chico sangraba y se lastimaba por las hiedras venenosas… Por ella… Por su culpa.

* * *

-¡¿Qué hago ahora? – Gritaron Ran y Kazuha a la vez.


	12. La unión

Continuando con la maraton ^^

debo decir que este capi, en realidad eran dos, pero para que tengan mas para leer y para que avance un poco la trama, lo uni en uno solo, para darles a todos, especialmente a la cumpleañera un "lindo final"

DC es de Gosho Aoyama...desgraciadamente XD mira que no terminar de una vez DC...terminalo! o sube un tomo de kaito como regalo para arwen! (Al menos lo intente XD)

**Capitulo 12: La unión.**

Las chicas comenzaron a oír risas de una mujer y a la velocidad de la luz, los cuatro estaban reunidos en un jardín siniestro que olía a muerte y rodeados de plantas carnívoras. Frente a ellos había una viva planta carnívora de oro que abrió su boca para mostrar a una mujer rubia de cabello corto, vistiendo de negro con verde y de una forma sensual.

-¡Kazuha-chan!

-¡Ran-chan!

-Que bueno que hayan bajado la guardia, así pude traerlas a mi dimensión – La planta dorada va descendiendo para que la mujer este frente a las brujas – Mi nombre es Chianti y déjenme decirles que atraparlas en el mundo mortal si que es difícil, por eso las traje aquí.

-¿Eres una sirvienta de Vermouth? – Pregunto Ran.

-¡No lo repitas! – Estalla, lucía completamente enojada por el "atrevimiento" de Ran. – Trabajare para ella, cumpliré sus tontos caprichos… ¡Pero no soy su empleada!

-Dije sirvienta.

-¡Es lo mismo! Ahora verán como mueren lentamente sus amores… ¡Y una vez que eso ocurra vendrán conmigo y estaremos a un paso de la victoria! – Lanza una sonrisa malévola, como amaba ser una villana.

-¡No! ¡Déjalos! – Grito Kazuha preocupada.

-¡Ellos no tienen que ver en esto!

-Además… ¿Por qué nos quieren? ¿Por qué a los herederos? ¡¿Qué tenemos que ver con su maldita conquista?

-¿Que? – Increíblemente, Chianti estaba sorprendida – Momento, momento… ¿No saben nada? ¿No saben por que las queremos? – Pregunto con un tono de diversión.

-¿Nos ves que mentimos? Sólo nos dijeron que estaban tras nosotros – Dijo Ran.

-Vaya… Pues les diré… ¿Ustedes saben por que son importantes?

-Somos de las DIEZ familias más antiguas y poderosas de la magia, ¿no?

-¿Y se han preguntado el por que de eso? - Ve como se sorprenden, es verdad que lo habían pensado, pero según los más altos, era algo que sabrían cuando tuvieran sus cumpleaños número 20. – Sus antepasados… Para ser más exacto, 50 años antes de la creación de las divinidades… Ellos y otros enfrentaron a una gran magia negra que iba a destruir su mundo, el mío, la de los humanos y muchos mundos más. Pero ellos, sus ancestros, hicieron algo que en aquel tiempo estaba prohibido debido a que solo era algo que solo los dioses podían hacer sin morir.

-¿Eh?

-¿Y eso sería…? – Pregunto Ran, por dentro, ardía de emoción, a pesar de estar ante el enemigo, quería que ella siguiera con el relato, quería saber de una vez lo que los suyos le ocultaba.

-Usar el poder de Zeus.

-¡¿QUE? – Gritaron sorprendidas – ¡¿El poder del mismo Zeus?

-Sus antepasados le pidieron de su poder para poder así, con la ayuda del sol y la luna, detener la magia negra y ocultarla en lo más profundo del infinito… Custodiado por los más fieles de Zeus… Y él, el dios de dioses, les dio un regalo por su atrevimiento, estupidez y valentía por acabar con aquella magia. – Sonríe irónicamente – ¡Y ese regalo consistía en poder!

-¿Poder? – Preguntaron las adolescentes a la vez.

-¡El poder de controlar la magia negra o de cualquier tipo, hacer con ella lo que quieras, hacer lo que quieras con el mundo! Es decir… El poder de un dios.

-¿Cómo? – Exclamo una atónica Kazuha, no lo podía creer.

-¡¿Nuestro poder de bruja esta mezclado con poder de dioses?

-Pero aún así… A pesar de tener gran poder… No dejan de ser brujas, simples personas que a pesar de ser inmortales, mueren. ¿Y si mueren sin dejar un heredero? ¿Si mueren asesinados sin que alguien este cerca para tener el poder? ¿Si pierden el control sin que alguien lo prevengan para que no destruyan el mundo que protegieron? Por, eso los magos, brujas y dioses crearon a las 10 divinidades… Para proteger su poder y a la familia con su vida…

* * *

Kasuki Toyama estaba en el salón de música, conquistando a las ninfas con su violín hasta que se detiene al sentir la presencia de su hija y la de Ran en peligro. Rápidamente se reúne con Kogoro y Eri mientras el violín se estrellaba en el suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos, lo más importante ahora era su hija.

Al reunirse con la pareja, notó por sus expresiones que habían sentido lo mismo, pero había algo más: Sentada en un sofá individual, estaba de forma majestuosa, sensual y superior, una hermosa mujer rubia que los miraba con una expresión divertida e irónica. Vestía un vestido de seda ajustado a su cuerpo con el pecho y espalda al descubierto y de color negro.

-Pero si es la traidora.

-Toyama, Mouri, Kisaki – Saludo despreocupada, su sonrisa era la prueba. – No los veía desde que Ran era un bebé… Y cuando Kazuha le faltaba días para salir de su madre que en paz descanse.

-¡Y desde que mataste al antiguo Rey!-Grito Kogoro.

-Si… Mi abuelo querido… Fue divertido verlo agonizar – Lanzando una risa.

-Vermouth – Eri interrumpió su risa secamente. La observaba con una expresión seria. – Me considero una mujer respetable y paciente, menos con mi marido claro esta, pero te exijo que des motivo a tu presencia o te cortare la cabeza aquí mismo.

Vermouth le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos estaban frío, no le había gustado para nada el atrevimiento y la grosería de la mujer. Pero no duro poco, ya que su sonrisa volvió a sus labios mientras tronaba sus dedos y ante ella y los padres, una esfera hecha de energía maligna mostraba a Chianti sentada en aquella planta carnívora de oro, a los detectives mortales y a las brujas luchando por liberarse… Estaban sucias, lastimadas y cubiertas por su propia sangre.

-¡Ran! – Grito su madre preocupada.

-¿Metiste a mortales Vermouth? – Grito Toyama. – Pero que bajo has caído.

-Ah… Pero no son simples mortales.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Kogoro.

-Esos mortales hicieron algo que ningún mago logro: Poseer el corazón de sus hijas.

-¡¿Qué?-Gritaron sorprendidos.

-¡No es cierto! – Grito Eri molesta y preocupada de que eso fuese verdad, su hija sufriría demasiado.

-¡Ellas jamás harían algo así! – Siguió Toyama, furioso, su hija no era estúpida.

-Déjate de mentiras Vermouth – Finalizo Kogoro.

-¿Por qué no lo ven ustedes mismos? – Sonriendo levemente.

* * *

Ran y Kazuha seguían esforzándose por liberarse, pero era inútil, seguían atrapadas y lo peor de todo es que poco a poco los detectives perdían su fuerza vital y Chianti veía todo divertida…

_Debemos encontrar la forma de salir de esta…Y salvarlos_ – Era lo que pensaban en aquellos momentos.

-¿Y ahora que harán? No tienen a sus divinidades para ayudarlas… Y no pueden tener sus varitas para liberarse.

-Tenemos… Que salir - Murmuraba Ran, moviendo su cuerpo en un esfuerzo inútil por soltarse.

-¿Pero qué haremos?

-¡Estoy pensando Kazuha!... ¿Eh? ¿Kazuha? – Su rostro reflejo sorpresa, parecía que se había acordado de algo muy importante con sólo el nombre de su amiga. – _Esperen un momento _– Pensó – _Las carnívoras son plantas… Su debilidad es… ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es el Fuego!_

-¡¿Ran? – Confundida al ver a su amiga en trance.

-¡Kazuha! – vuelve a dirigir su mirada en la mencionada. – ¡Eres la única que puede liberarnos!

-¡¿Eh? – Sorprendida, sinceramente no lo podía creer. – ¡¿Yo? ¡¿Pero cómo?

-¡Fire! ¡Debes fusionar tu poder y varita con él!

-¡Pero Fire esta desaparecido! ¡No sabemos si esta cerca o lejos! ¡Y si esta lejos mucho menos lo lograre!

-¡Solo hazlo! ¡Debes confías en ti!

-¡Pero Ran…!

-¡¿Acaso quieres que Heiji muera? – Sus palabras lograron reaccionar a Kazuha, quien vio a un Heiji inconsciente, preocupada – ¡Hazlo ya Kazuha!

_Heiji…_

Kazuha cierra sus ojos y concentra su poder, buscando y buscando… Una leve señal de Fire para llevar a cabo la "Unión" pero nada, no podía encontrarlo. Iba a darse por vencida cuando sintió calor en su pecho y ese calor se libero de su ser en una flama de fuego que logró romper su prisión y mientras descendía al suelo, se veía detrás de ella una silueta transparente de un hombre con ojos y cabello anaranjado y en las manos de la joven bruja, sostenía su varita que se convierte en un báculo con el mismo emblema de su varita al final y de color naranja.

¿Fire? ¿Dónde estas?

_Mas cerca de lo que crees… ¡Gánale! _

-¡Hai! – Y apunta a Ran con aquel báculo liberando nuevamente ese poder que logro salvar a su amiga.

-¡Gracias Kazu!

-¡No! ¡Esto no es lo que estaba planeado! – Gritaba Chianti molesta. – Pero bueno… Mi único premio de consolación es la vida de aquellos mortales.

Se dirigía hacía ellos, a reclamar su premio, pero entre ella y los detectives, aparece una gigantesca e interminable pared de hielo, también el hielo cubrió las "cadenas" que aprisionaban a los chicos y así lograron romperse y liberarse de las carnívoras. Molesta, gira su rostro para ver a Ran, quien la observaba fríamente, con un báculo en sus manos, era como el de Kazuha, pero blanco y con su propio emblema, era su varita transformada y detrás de ella se podía ver la silueta de un hombre de cabello y ojos blancos… Ran se había unido con Snow.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿Cómo es que lo hicieron? – Sorprendida y enojada mientras las veía – ¿Cómo es que lo aprendieron? Se supone que debían esperar a los 20… ¡¿No será que…?

-¡Chianti! Le tenemos un mensaje a Vermouth. – Interrumpió Ran.

-Asegúrate de decírselo. – Siguió Kazuha.

-¡Pagara por meterse con nosotras!... ¡Y por haber matado al antiguo Rey! – Dijeron a la vez, sonaba a una señal de guerra.

Chianti se fue molesta y las brujas dejaron la unión para abrazarse de felicidad por haber logrado salvarse de los Magic Black juntas. Pero al volver al mundo humano, ya no estaban juntas, sino en el punto donde estaban antes de ser raptadas.

* * *

Vermouth estaba enojada por lo ocurrido, en cambio sus padres estaban aliviados de verlas a salvo.

-Al parecer, Snow se ha entrometido y le enseño como usar el poder de una divinidad… Le enseño más que la simple invocación. – Y desaparece aun enojada.

-Estoy contenta de que Snow haya roto las reglas – Dijo Eri.

-Tienes razón – Dijo su marido.

-Algunas veces, ese gato sabe lo que hace – Admitió Toyama con resignación.

* * *

-Que alivio… - Dijo Snow mientras suspiraba aliviado – ¿No te parece?

-Si, pero como siempre… Te lo tomas todo de forma muy delicada.

-Y tú todo a la ligera – Voltea para ver a un gato de color naranja – ¿No Fire?

-Con que Kazuha esta enamorada, ¿eh? – Fue su única respuesta mientras sonreía.

* * *

Kazuha veía a Heiji dormido mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, era la primera vez que lograba hacer la unión y requería de mucho poder, por eso su cansancio. Con esfuerzo, carga al moreno y lo tiende en la banca más cercana, esperando a que abriera sus ojos.

-Heiji… – Murmuro tocando su pecho y una leve luz verde salía de sus dedos y cuando desaparece, las heridas también, logrando curarlo, pero a la vez, ella se canso más.

Se quedaron allí media hora, Kazuha no le apartaba la vista y en ese momento, Hattori abría sus ojos y le gusto que Kazuha sea lo primero que vea.

-Heiji, ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto mientras lo veía incorporarse.

-Sí, gracias… – La chica se ruboriza al sentir sus manos tocando las suyas.

-¿H-Heiji…?

-Kazuha, tú eres una bru…

-¡No! – Lo interrumpe – ¡No lo digas! Si lo dices te borraran la memoria y me llevaran de vuelta a mi mundo.

-Descuida Kazuha, si es por eso, no diré nada, guardare tu secreto

-Se que te sería un alivio que me fuera, pero…

-¡No es verdad! ¡Lo último que quiero es perderte! – Le confeso sonrojado.

La chica alzo la vista sorprendida para verlo decidido y con esas mejillas teñidas de rojo a causa de la vergüenza por soltar algo así y de golpe. Eso la ponía nerviosa y se sonrojo también, mientras sus ojos se cruzaban con la de él, sus latidos aumentaban a gran velocidad que creía que en cualquier momento, se le escaparía del pecho.

Estaba por decirle que lo amaba y que era lo que más amaba en el mundo, que sin él no es nada… Pero en vez de eso…

-Será mejor que descanses Heiji, ya que podrías desmayarte de nuevo… _Aunque yo soy la que esta más cansada_ – Agrego en sus pensamientos, para luego decir. – Te acompaño a tu casa, anda vamos.

-Está bien.

* * *

Ran estaba de rodillas en el living de la residencia Kudo, con Shinichi dormido a su lado. Respiraba agitadamente para recuperar aire y fuerzas, ya que a pesar de practicar mucho con Snow la unión, requería de mucho poder y aún no lo dominaba, por lo que estaba agotada. Al oír como Shinichi se quejaba de dolor aún dormido, reacciona y lo ve herido por culpa de las plantas de Chianti. Rápidamente posa sus manos en el pecho del chico y concentro en ese punto su poder y cuando dejo de tocarlo, Shinichi se había curado al cien por ciento, pero ella se había cansado más.

-Si Snow estuviera aquí me diría Tonta… – Murmuro con una sonrisa de alivio al ver a su ser más querido curado, fuera de peligro.

Con cansancio y esfuerzo, se llevó al detective, pasando el brazo izquierdo del muchacho por sobre sus hombros, con intenciones de dejarlo al dormitorio. Allí lo llevó a su cama y lo tendió con cuidado, se sentó en la orilla y examinaba con cuidado el cuarto de Shinichi, memorizándose cada detalle hasta que vio su propio collar en el velador de Shinichi que estaba junto a la cama. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo mucho que el cuidaba mucho algo de ella. Tomo la mano del detective para acariciarla con ternura, luego fue la mejilla y después se acercó un poco para acariciar su frente.

Cuando reacciona, se ruboriza a tope al ver su rostro a escasos centímetros que la del chico. ¿En que momento termino así? Sentía que se le faltaba el aire, que sus latidos podían ser escuchados hasta China y sentía su boca tan seca que solo se aliviaría con un beso de Shinichi. Movió su cabeza de forma negativa al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba y estaba por apartarse cuando siente una fuerza en su nuca, impidiéndole moverse y aquella fuerza era la mano de Kudo.

-Shi… Shinichi… – Sonrojada y apenada por haber sido descubierta en esa posición.

-No te vayas – Estaba serio y eso la ponía más nerviosa.

-P-Pero… Yo… No debo…

-Quédate conmigo Ran.

-Pero tú dijiste… Que solo…

-Mentí. – Confeso. La chica se sorprende. – Estaba enojado que no me dejaras hablar, que no… me dejaras… decirte que te amo.

-Yo… yo… - Estaba realmente roja – Yo no… - Cierra sus ojos mientras sus manos tomaban forma de puño – Yo no siento lo mismo…

-Eres… una mentirosa – Antes de que la chica reaccione, Shinichi la trae hacía él para besarla, era un beso dulce y tierno.

Ran estaba paralizada, oía como su mente le ordenaba que se apartara y que se fuera, pero no podía ya que su cuerpo y corazón rechazaba la orden, pero al final el cerebro gana y Ran logra apartarse. Pero no se fue, se quedo allí, en esa posición, viendo al detective. Él no era mago, pero aún así, logro hechizarla sólo con sus ojos azules, dejándola inmóvil, bajo su poder y eso la enloquecía. Su cerebro se apago al fin y ahora sea su corazón quien dominaba la situación.

-Shinichi…

-Dímelo Ran… Necesito oírlo.

-Te amo Shinichi… Te amo tanto… – Acariciando su mejilla derecha – Ni siquiera el mago más poderoso podrá reemplazarte en mi corazón.

Vuelven a besarse, pero esta vez, de forma intensa y apasionada, ambos estaban en la cama y desordenaban las sabanas gracias a sus movimientos llenos de pasión. (¡Todavía nada perver, así que no piensen mal!)

* * *

Kazuha y Heiji estaban llegando a la casa del chico y la bruja le comentaba al detective sobre Ran y Shinichi, para que supiera que Kudo también lo sabía y así no tendrá que ocultárselo.

La residencia Hattori sorprendió a la chica, no solo porque era enorme, sino porque era uno de sus estilos favoritos: Una mansión del antiguo Japón., se veía que había años de historia y que estaba bien cuidado. Entraron y ven a una señora en kimono, era la madre de Heiji.

-Kazuha, ella es Shizuka Hattori, mi madre.

-Hola Heiji, vaya, traes a una amiga. – Al verla, se sorprende tanto que casi se le cae el florero de las manos. Esa chica le resultaba familia, su mente estaba viajando al pasado. Logro serenarse y sonríe – Bienvenida jovencita. Ojala te sientas cómoda aquí.

-¿Te ocurre algo malo mamá? – Al chico no se le había escapado el extraño comportamiento de su madre

-No, es solo… – Sonríe como si nada. – Que me sorprende mucho que vengas con una jovencita hijo… ¿Acaso ya oigo campanas de boda? – Tanto su hijo como Kazuha se sonrojan.

-N-… ¡No digas tonterías mamá!

-Bueno Heiji, te aviso que tu padre no se encuentra en casa.

-Y a mí que me importa, por mí que venga dentro de 40 o 50 años… Vamos Kazuha, te muestro mi habitación.

-C-Con permiso señora. – Hace una inclinación ante Shizuka y se va tras el chico.

-Que jovencita más agradable… - Una sonrisa nostálgica aparece en su rostro – Me recuerda a _**Ella**_… ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? – Ignorando que la persona que recordaba en estos momentos se encontraba muerta desde hace once años.

-Heiji. – Dijo cuando ambos entraron al cuarto del chico. – ¿Por qué hablaste así de tu padre? ¿Acaso lo odias?

-No es eso, lo que siento es rabia… Me trata como si en vez de su hijo fuera uno más que trabaja para él… Como un metiche.

-Eso debe ser… Que en realidad tu padre se preocupa por ti.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu padre no te quiere cerca de los casos porque teme que te pase algo… – Sonríe – Es su forma de expresarlo…

-Puras tonterías – La joven bruja ríe divertida. – No te rías.

-Lo siento… - En eso, notó algo en la cima de un estante que llamo su atención.

Se acercó y se estiro para poder alcanzarlo. Logra obtenerlo y ve un libro polvoreado, pero en buen estado y por el titulo, se trataba de hadas y brujas, como ella. Aquel libro la sorprende, pero no por el tema, sino porque tuvo la sensación de haber visto aquel libro antes.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes este libro Heiji?

-Lo he tenido desde que tengo memoria… Según mamá, me lo regalo mi padre… Antes creía en todas estas estupideces…

-¿Estás diciendo que yo soy una estupidez?

-Eso no es lo que quise decir.

-Claro que sí Hattori.

-Kazuha, por favor…

La chica, molesta, pretendía irse, pero el cansancio que había disimulado para no preocupar al chico la marea y hace que tropiece y solo pudo cerrar sus ojos, esperando el impacto. Cuando llegó, abrió sus ojos y se sonroja al notar que estaba en la cama, pero no sobre ella, sino sobre Hattori… Pero lo que más la hacía sonrojar era ver que estaba su rostro cerca del chico.

Su mente le ordenada irse, que se separara y huyera corriendo de él antes de que hiciera algo malo, pero no pudo, sus sentimientos eran más fuertes y ahora llevaba su mano derecha a la mejilla del chico, acariciándolo con cariño. El chico traga saliva y la toma de la cintura, y así, ambos se dan un intenso beso.

* * *

Cuando las brujas llegan juntas a su casa, fueron recibidas por la furia de sus padres y se preocuparon al sospechar que ellos hayan descubierto la verdad de sus sentimientos, pero al decirles que los había preocupados al tardar mucho en volver después de lo ocurrido, suspiraron aliviadas y los calmaron, diciendo que estaban bien, solo con sueño, por eso, ahora estaban en sus respectivos cuartos intentando dormir, estaban realmente agotadas después de tanta energía liberada. Pero aquel recuerdo del beso, invadía sus mentes, complicándoles ir a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Los rayos del sol, invadían poco a poco Tokio y a sus habitantes. Y en una sencilla y blanca casa, despierta un chico de ojos azules y cabello alborotado que aún lucía cansancio y pudo despertarse sólo con la ayuda de una paloma blanca que cae sobre su cabeza.

-Ya, ya… Ya me voy a levantar… - Suspiro.

* * *

KAITO ENTRA POR LA PUERTA GRANDE XD


	13. La verdad del clan Kuroba

Aqui tienen la continuacion, dedicado a todas las fans que babean por kaito kuroba, especialmente el ladron de blanco kaito kid ^^

Espero que les haya gustado la maraton de DC y MK

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

**Capitulo 13: La verdad del clan Kuroba.**

En un hermoso mundo que era el hogar de origen de Ran y Kazuha, se podía ver un hermoso palacio de amarillo pálido, cuyos techos estaban pintados de un amarillo más oscuro. Pero, ¿qué ocurría en ese lugar? Pues… Se podía ver a una niña… Una niña de cabello alborotado de color negro, rebasando los hombros y ojos azules. Aquella niña corría por el palacio como si quisiera escaparse de algo… O de alguien. Se escondió entre unos arbustos y se tapo la boca con ambas manos para no soltar una exclamación y ser descubierta.

-¡Señorita! – Gritaba una mujer vestida de mucama. – ¡Señorita, ¿dónde esta?

-¿La has encontrado? – Preguntó una señora algo mayor que aquella joven.

-No, no hay rastros de la señorita.

-Esa niña es un problema… igual a su hermano. – Suspiro con nostalgia, parecía que estaba recordando los tiempos de niñez de aquel hermano mencionado. – Busquemos en el ala noreste. – Ambas se van.

De su escondite sale para verlas y les saca la lengua muy divertida y emocionada por su victoria. – Tontas. – Murmuró con una sonrisa mientras volvía a correr, adentrándose en el bosque.

Se detuvo bajo un enorme árbol, su favorito… Lo mira unos momentos para recordar como era estar allí con su hermano mayor y luego se sube allí gracias a sus poderes, se sienta en una de las gruesas ramas y se apoya en el tronco, viendo el paisaje con una sonrisa. Estaba tan concentrada en el paisaje que casi se cae cuando mágicamente se le aparece un gato amarillo delante de ella.

-¡Winter! ¡Me asustaste! – Le reprocho llevando sus manos al pecho.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué actúas de fugitiva? Tenías clases de arreglo floral con tus mucamas, ¿no?

-Eso es aburrido. – Fue su justificación, con un gesto de puchero. – Además… Hoy es mi cumpleaños. – Su rostro refleja una tristeza. – Lo extraño Winter…

-Ya hablamos de esto Sophie, tu hermano no puede venir más al mundo mágico, sólo en el día de las reuniones de la familia Kuroba.

-¡Pero hoy es mi cumpleaños! – Grita con sus manos en forma de puños y a nivel de su pecho. Estaba medio molesta, quería tener voz de voto. – ¡Y Kaito es mi hermano! He estado 4 años sin verlo Winter… ¡4 años! – Al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lo sé, pero ese fue el camino que tu hermano eligió… No hay nada que puedas hacer, pero… - Nota como la chica le mira fijamente curiosa. – Podemos ir al mundo humano para verlo…

-¡¿En serio? – Rápidamente la chica refleja emoción en su cara.

-Sí, pero solo hasta las seis, que debes prepararte para tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

-¡Gracias Winter! – Abrazándolo.

* * *

De vuelta en la Tierra, Ran y Kazuha estaban desayunando en silencio debido a que sus padres se encontraban durmiendo porque usaron la noche para viajar por toda Europa y como si fuera poco, el recuerdo de aquel par de besos aún pasaba por su cabeza y eso las ponía nerviosas y sonrojadas.

Después de lavar y secar los trastes, salieron al jardín trasero y se sentaron en esas sillas mecedoras que estaban bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

-Ran… ¿Por qué tan callada? – Kazuha finalmente decide romper el silencio.

-Yo… Iba a hacerte la misma pregunta Kazuha. – Fue su contraataque.

-¿Acaso tiene que ver con él? – Dijeron a la vez y al oírlo se sonrojan de nuevo.

-Yo primero… -dijo Ran – Yo… Shinichi y yo… Pues…-Junta sus manos como si estuviera rezando y con sus dos dedos índices cubre sus labios. – Nos… Besamos. – Sonríe con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Yo también, me bese con Heiji.

-¡¿En serio? – Dijeron. – ¡¿Se besaron?

-¿Quienes se besaron? - Se sobresaltan, preocupadas de que sus padres la oyesen, pero comprobaron que en realidad era Snow.

-Eres tu Snow. – Dijo Kazuha aliviada.

-¿Dónde andabas Snow? No te apareciste en todo este tiempo.

-Tengo una sorpresa… Para ti Kazuha.

-¿Eh? ¿Para mí? – Confundida. – ¿Qué es? – Y de un POOF, un gato naranja se posa en sus piernas.

-Hola Kazuha. – Dijo el recién llegado con una sonrisa.

-¡Fire! – Grita feliz mientras lo abrazaba. – ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

-Yo también pequeña…

-¿Por qué no puedes ser tú también así de amable? – Le preguntó Ran a su gato.

-No fastidies. – Viéndola con una molesta expresión en su gatuna cara.

Como era domingo, quisieron salir los cuatro a dar una vuelta por la ciudad de Tokio. Ran vestía una falda por un poco arriba de las rodillas de color azul, una blusa sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo de color blanco y botas vaqueras hasta las rodillas de color café. Kazuha, vestía las mismas botas pero de color negro, jeans azules y una pollera sin mangas de color verde.

-Fire… ¿Por qué te fuiste? – Soltó Ran por su amiga, querían saber el secreto de la repentina desaparición del gato, dejando a Kazuha sola, pero no desprotegida.

-Me sentía culpable.

-¿Eh? – Exclamó una confundida Kazuha, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, sienten una presencia que los paraliza.

De inmediato comenzaron a correr ignorando las leyes de transito y llegaron a un museo donde acostumbraban ir. En la entrada principal, arriba de las grandes escaleras que tenían frente a sus ojos, vieron un destello de luz desvaneciéndose para ver como aparecía poco a poco un gato amarillo y a una niña con una vestimenta peculiar, cualquiera diría que va a una fiesta de disfraces.

-¿Aquí esta Winter? – Tomando al gato, para tenerlo en sus brazos.

-Aquí piensa aparecer.

-No puede ser… - Dijo Fire.

-¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? – Exclamó Snow, queriendo las respuestas.

-¡Winter! – Grita Kazuha.

-¡Sophie! – Grita Ran, ambas sorprendidas.

-¿Eh? – La niña voltea, sin poder creerse lo que veía. – ¡Ran-neechan! ¡Kazuha-neechan! – Feliz de verlas de nuevo.

-¿Snow? ¿Fire? – Preguntó Winter.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntaron todos a la vez.

Ahora se encontraban sentados en las escaleras del museo, hablando, las adolescentes brujas le explicaban a los recién llegados el por qué estaban en el mundo humano.

-A ver… - Dijo Winter cuando el relato acabo, no se veía muy contento. – ¡¿El motivo de su desaparición era porque estaban viviendo aquí?

-Con que era eso… - Fue todo lo que Sophie dijo.

-¡¿Y ustedes lo permitieron? – Le gritó a Snow y Fire.

-Yo no estaba, recuerda. – Fue la defensa de Fire sin darle importancia.

-Sabes que Ran es sorda. – Dijo Snow malhumorado. – Además, aquí están segura de **ellos** por tener directamente el poder del sol y de la luna.

-¿Ellos? – Pregunta Sophie, se veía confundida. – ¿Quienes son ellos?

-Ah… -Ran buscaba que decir. – No les hagas caso Sophie.

-Sí, ya sabes como son estos de chiflados. – Siguió Kazuha.

-¿Chiflados? – Preguntaron las divinidades con una vena en la frente.

-Por cierto Sophie. – Dijeron a la vez, pretendían cambiar el tema. – ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Gritaron mientras abrazaban a la pequeña. – ¡Ya eres una jovencita de 9 años!

-Gracias. – Agradeció con una sonrisa. – Y es por mi cumpleaños que estoy aquí…

-No me digas… - Kazuha fue la primera que quiso hablar.

-¿Qué viniste a ver a tu hermano? – Ran la interrumpe, queriendo terminar la frase y ambas ven como ella asiente.

-Según Winter, va ha aparecer en este lugar.

-¡Pues vamos! ¡Es bueno una reunión después de tanto tiempo! – Ran se levanta y toma a la pequeña bruja de la mano para guiarla al interior.

Entraron y vieron el enorme espacio y a un grupo de policías rondando todos los pisos, pero habían más en el segundo piso. Al acercarse, Ran y Kazuha se sonrojan al ver en el centro de aquel círculo de policías a Shinichi y a Heiji con un hombre de bigote y vestía un saco rojo.

-¿Eh? – Sophie notó el comportamiento de sus amigas. – Están rojas.

-¿Eh? – De inmediato se pusieron rojas. – ¡No! ¡Para nada! – Moviendo sus manos en negación.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí? – Las brujas se sobresaltan y ven que les gritaba el hombre del bigote. – ¡Esta prohibida la entrada! ¡Y están prohibidos los gatos!

-Tranquilícese inspector. – Shinichi interrumpió de inmediato. – Ellas vienen con nosotros.

-Shinichi… -Murmuro Ran roja.

-Patética. – Dijo Snow.

-No molestes. – Le susurro.

-Exacto. – Dijo Hattori. – Debería comprarse calmantes.

-¿Ese es tu chico? – Le pregunto Fire divertido a su protectora.

-Silencio Fire. – Susurró sonrojada.

-¡Que lindo! – Exclama una emocionada Sophie.

-¡¿Cómo que lindo Sophie? – Gritó Winter. - ¡¿No ven que están enamoradas de mortales?

-No seas así Winter, no tiene nada de malo. – Viéndolo con una triste expresión.

_Hablan con sus gatos… Están chifladas._ – Pensaba Nakamori molesto, viendo como las brujas veían a sus mascotas y mantenían una conversación como si fuese lo más normal, ellas oía palabras, pero él sólo oía "miau, miau". – ¡Oye niña!

-¿Yo? – Sophie se señalo, confundida.

-¡¿Qué clase de vestimenta es esa? – Indicando las ropas de la pequeña.

-Ay no… - Murmuro Snow.

-Olvidamos cambiarle sus ropas. – Dijo Fire.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? Es linda y es la última moda en Fai…

-Señor, ella es mi prima – Ran la interrumpe mientras se arrodillaba para estar a su nivel y así abrazarla. – Y esta de cumpleaños.

-¡Sí! ¡Y su cumpleaños se trata de una fiesta de disfraces! – Siguió Kazuha.

-¡No sé que les ocurre pero no quiero que interfieran en nuestro trabajo! – Les decía mientras se alejaba, siendo perseguido por un pequeño grupo de 5 policías.

-Estuvo cerca. – Dijeron las adolescentes y gatos mientras suspiraban aliviados. Sophie los veía confundida, ¿Por qué la interrumpen? No era su culpa que el señor policía tuviese un pésimo gusto en la moda de las túnicas… ¡Y se lo hizo su madre!

-Discúlpenlo. – Heiji se excuso. – Está así cuando se trata de Kid.

-Sí, ese Kid va ha robar hoy en el museo. – Continuó Shinichi.

-Kid. - Susurró Ran con la sensación de haberlo oírlo antes, pero no era la única, Sophie también. Pero… ¿Dónde?

-En verdad ustedes dos no son primas, ¿cierto?

-No Shinichi… Ella es Sophie Kuroba, es como nosotras y vino al mundo humano en su cumpleaños para ver a su hermano.

-¡Es un placer! – Exclama la mencionada con una sonrisa.

-Con que estas de cumpleaños. – Shinichi se arrodilló y le frotó los cabellos. – Felicidades. – Dijo.

-Felicidades. – Imitó Heiji.

-¡Gracias! – Gradeció sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Quién es Kid? – Soltó Ran de golpe, tal vez recordaría si oyese cosas de él.

-Olvide hablarte de él. – Se excusó Kazuha. – Es un famoso ladrón que nunca es atrapado por la policía gracias a su magia.

-¿Magia? ¿Un mago?

-Sí, un mago mortal… Ni siquiera este par pueden con él. – Señalando a los detectives.

-¡Oye! – Gritaron molestos.

-¿Podemos ver una foto de él? – Preguntó Sophie.

-Claro. – Le aseguró Heiji, para luego entregarle una fotografía.

Las divinidades se acercan a la pequeña para ver, Ran y Kazuha se arrodillan para ver también. Al ver la foto de Kaito Kid, ellos, menos Kazuha, quedaron paralizados y la chica los ve confundida.

-¡AHH! – Grita Ran a todo pulmón y la pequeña veía maravilla la foto.

-¿Q-Qué ocurre Ran? – Shinichi quedó paralizado por tremendo grito tan repentino.

-L-… ¡Lo recuerdo!

-¿Qué recuerdas Ran?

-¿Ran? – Kazuha estaba confundida. ¿Por qué todos estaban como si se acabase el mundo?

-¿No me digas que no lo recuerdas? – Fire la observaba incrédulo.

-¿Recordar qué? – Ran, en un intento de no matarla, la toma del brazo. – ¿Eh?

-Vamos al tomar algo de aire… ¡Bye bye! – Comienza a correr sin esperar respuesta, llevándose a Kazuha a rastras y siendo perseguida por Sophie y las divinidades.

-¿Qué les ocurre?

-De seguro debe ser cosas de ellas, ya sabes. - Dijo Hattori sin darle importancia.

-¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto. Mejor preparemos todo para la llegada de Kid.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo que no te acuerdas del nombre? – Ran atacaba a Kazuha en gritos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Kaito Kid es el nombre que invento el tío Toichi!

-¡¿Qué? – Sorprendida ante tal declaración, lo había olvidado por completo. – P-… ¡¿Pero que no el tío Toichi…?

-¿Acaso no se te es familiar? – Fire la interrumpe.

-¿Eh? – Estuvo pensando detenidamente en la foto, si no es Toichi Kuroba, entonces…

-¡Tonta! ¡Es su hijo! - Grito Snow perdiendo los estribos ante la lentitud de Kazuha.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Kaito? ¡¿Es Kid?

-¡Mi hermano va ha venir! – Sophie alzo sus manos al cielo, cayendo las largas mangas de su túnica a sus hombros, estaba emocionada.

-Pero aún no entiendo. – Ran tomo la palabra. – ¿Qué hace Kaito en el mundo humano?

-Pues… - De un momento a otro, Sophie ahora reflejaba tristeza, los recuerdos venían.

-Kaito Kuroba fue desterrado por su propio padre. – Dijo Fire.

-¿Qué? – Kazuha se sorprende. – ¿Por qué?

-Por una mortal sobre sus deberes. – Fue Winter quien respondió.

-Mi hermano vino al mundo humano cuando era niño junto a papá.

-Cuando Toichi estaba como Kaito Kid – Snow siguió. – Buscaba su perdido broche, el que le daría a su esposa de aniversario y en ese tiempo, Kaito conoció a una mortal.

-Hace cuatro años, mi hermano volvió al mundo mortal y la volvió a ver… Su nombre es Aoko Nakamori y se enamoro de ella.

-Le dijo a su padre lo que sentía y Toichi se enojó y lo mantuvo encerrado en el palacio, lo hechizo para no escapar de los terrenos del palacio. – Continuo Winter. – Pasaron días y Kaito comenzó a actuar distante, su única comunicación era Sophie y yo, no quería hablar con nadie más… También se volvió distante, frío… Hasta que cayó en depresión.

-Mi padre estaba muy triste al verlo en ese estado… No dejaba de culparse y por eso, lo desterró al mundo humano, le dio ese ligero castigo ya que aún estaba yo… Kaito poco a poco se recuperó y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre mientras compartía su nueva vida con esa Aoko.

Ran y Kazuha estaban tristes, lo que le paso a Kaito era otra consecuencia para los mágicos que se enamoran en mortales, otra cruel historia de amor… Pero sus pensamientos se interrumpen al oír un grito en el interior.

-¿Acaso es la hora? - Preguntó Ran al ver el reloj.

-Hermano – Sophie no pensaba esperar más. – ¡Hermano! – Kazuha la toma de los hombros para que no corra.

-¡Espera Sophie! De seguro Kaito uso magia contra los policías, debemos tener cuidado.

-Es hora de una pequeña reunión. – Sentenció Snow mientras las divinidades corrían hacía el lugar del crimen.


	14. La muerte en su mirada

**Capitulo 14: La muerte en su mirada.**

El lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el crimen, se podía ver a la policía y a los detectives inconscientes por una misteriosa neblina azul pálida y en el pedestal donde se encontraba Mermaid Diamond, la joya que quería robarse el ladrón, no se encontraba la joya, sino un hombre de traje blanco como su capa. Estaba ahí sentado viéndolos algo divertido y su mano jugaba con la joya, truena sus dedos y desaparece, apareciendo en el techo del museo, viendo el atardecer.

-Me gustaría quedarme a jugar… Pero tengo cosas que hacer… cosas que robar.

Estaba por irse cuando cadenas de agua lo aprisionan con fuerza, sorprendiéndose. Pero no tardo en lanzar una risita, reconocía esa presencia mágica donde fuese. Voltea y en efecto, Ran era la causante de ese truco y a su lado, tenía a Snow.

-Vaya, lo que trae la marea. – Ironizo con una mirada de póquer.

-Je… - Exclamo Ran mientras le devolvía la mirada. – Cuanto tiempo sin verte Kaito Kid… No, mejor dicho… Kaito Kuroba.

-Lo mismo te digo… Ran. – Sonríe, parecía que se divertía en aquel reencuentro. – En verdad lamento no quedarme a charlar y todo eso, pero…

-¡Espera! Pronto serán las seis Kaito.

-¿Y eso que?

-Cuando sea esa hora… Sophie deberá volver a nuestro mundo para la celebración de su cumpleaños. Respondió Snow.

-¿Qué has dicho? – El ladrón hizo desaparecer su cara de póquer con su punto débil. – ¿Sophie esta aquí? – La puerta de la azotea se abre y ve entrar a Fire y a Winter… Luego a Kazuha… Con Sophie de la mano.

-¡Kaito-Niichan! – La niña grita feliz el nombre de su hermano mientras se soltaba de su amiga y corría hacía el mago.

-¡Sophie! – Ran lo liberó y Kid se arrodilló para estar al nivel de su hermana y poder abrazarla. – Feliz cumpleaños…

-Hace 4 años que no he tenido un feliz cumpleaños Niichan… - Las lágrimas se liberaban de sus ojos. – Estoy tan feliz de verte…

-Yo también Sophie… - En eso nota la presencia de Winter detrás de ellos. Sonríe. – Hola viejo amigo.

-Hola Kaito… La vida de mago barato no te sienta.

-Muy gracioso Winter… Kazuha, Fire… Tanto tiempo.

-Lo siento Kaito. – Dijo Kazuha apenada. – En este tiempo que has aparecido como ladrón no te había reconocido. – Pasando una mano por detrás de su cabeza.

-Sophie. –Winter habló una vez que los hermanos terminaron con el abrazo. – Ya es la hora.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?

-Si no nos vamos ahora, descubrirán que estas aquí.

-Pero… no quiero… quiero estar con Kaito.

-Sophie. – Le regaño su divinidad.

-Entiendo. – Se puso triste, tendrían que volver a separarse. – Tengo que irme.

-Lo sé. – Kaito acarició sus cabellos. – Me alegra verte de nuevo. – Cuando dejo aquel tacto, en su mano apareció un oso polar cachorro de ojos azules. – Feliz cumpleaños. – Entregándole aquel animal a su hermana.

-¡Hermoso! – Exclama mientras veía al oso sonriéndole y le mostraba una rosa roja. – Gracias Kaito-niichan.

-Cuídense. – Se despidió Ran con una sonrisa, viendo como una ventisca amarilla cubría a la niña y al gato de nombre Winter.

-Envíanos fotos de tu cumpleaños. – Pidió Kazuha.

-¡Lo haré! – Le prometió y mientras iban desvaneciéndose poco a poco, ella y su nueva mascota se despedían de la mano. – ¡Te quiero hermano! ¡Esperare con ansias el día en que nos veamos de nuevo! ... ¡Y preséntame a tu chica!

Kaito sólo se despide moviendo su mano y viendo como su hermana desapareció por completo. Lanzó un largo suspiro. – Bueno, Kaito Kid debe irse. – Y le lanza algo a Ran, quien lo atrapo a tiempo.

-¿Eh? – Se sorprende al ver el contenido. – ¿Estás seguro Kaito?

-Sí, sólo quería divertirme. – Su capa se convierte en un aeroplano y se va alejando por el cielo con la ayuda del viento.

* * *

Shinichi y Hattori despertaron a causa del inspector Nakamori. Notan que no dejaba de gritar maldiciones por la victoria de Kid cuando en eso aparecen Ran y Kazuha con sus gatos en manos, sin Sophie, ni Winter.

-Ya despertaron, nos tenían preocupadas. – Dijo Kazuha con una sonrisa.

-Inspector Nakamori - Ran veía al hombre para luego enseñarle a su gato. – ¿No es esto propiedad del museo? – Mostrando lo que colgaba en el cuello de su mascota: El Mermaid Diamond.

-¡Es la joya! – Gritó incrédulo.

-¿Cómo lo consiguieron? – Preguntó Hattori.

-De la única forma que se puede vencer a un mago. – Respondió mientras acariciaba a su albina mascota, quien reaccionaba con un ronroneo.

-¿Y cuál es? – Shinichi estaba interesado.

-La única forma de vencer a un mago es con la magia. – Dijeron a la vez mientras sonreían con complicidad y guiñaban un ojo.

* * *

Las jóvenes salieron del museo después de aguantar las ideas e interrogatorios del inspector. Estaban caminando de regreso a casa cuando…

-Lo siento. – Dijo Ran de golpe, parecía que recordó algo. – Olvide que quería comprar algo.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No Kazu, adelántate… ¡Nos vemos en casa! – Se va corriendo, siendo perseguida por Snow.

-Esta chica. – Dijo Fire sonriendo. – ¿Qué hacemos?

-Lo que dijo. – Sonríe y vuelve a caminar. – Vamos a casa Fire.

Camina tranquilamente hacía casa con Fire en sus brazos, pero cuando estaban a unas cuadras, la chica se detiene sorprendida al ver a un hombre vestido de negro como también su túnica y se podía ver que su cabello era una gran melena rubia. Fire, al reconocerlo, se bajo de los brazos de Kazuha, quien se sorprende al verlo serio y en pose de ataque, gruñendo y erizándole los pelos.

-¿Qué ocurre Fire?

-Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía Kazuha-sama – Kazuha no pudo evitar sentir el miedo al ver esa leve sonrisa cínica.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes?

-¡Cuidado Kazuha! ¡Él es Gin de Magic Black! ¡La mano derecha de Vermouth!

-G-Gin… Magic Black… - Retrocede un paso, asustada.

-No te veía desde el día… En que mate a tu madre con mis propias manos. – Su cínica sonrisa aumenta, mezclándose con el placer por el recuerdo.

* * *

Ran salía de la tienda feliz por su compra que consistía en una bolsa llena de dulces y Snow suspira cansado por su manía hacía los dulces mortales. Al doblar una esquina, se detienen al ver a los detectives de Japón y de inmediato Snow se sube al hombro derecho de su ama.

-Hola chicos. – Saludo con una sonrisa, demasiados encuentros en un día, pero no le molestaba si eso hacía que viera a Shinichi por más tiempo.

-Hola Ran. – Shinichi le devolvió la sonrisa, podía jurar que pensaba lo mismo.

-Hey, Mouri, ¿te acompañamos a tu casa?

-Etto… Solo hasta dos cuadras, ¿vale? No creo que sea buena idea que entren a mi casa.

-Como no si están tus padres – Se burlo Snow.

-No fastidies Snow.

-Ran… ¿Estás hablando con un gato?

-¿Eh? ¡Por supuesto! – Sonríe, lo decía como lo más natural del mundo. – Él es mi guardián, su deber es protegerme.

-Los gatos no hablan Mouri.

-En mi mundo sí… Y en el tuyo también. El que no hablen nuestro idioma no significa que no saben hablar, ¿no Snow?

-Cállate y… - Se interrumpe al sentir algo.

-¿Snow?

-Siento magia negra.

-¿Magia negra? ¿Dónde?

-Cerca de la casa… Es un miembro de Magic Black.

-¡¿Magic Black? – En eso se acordó. – ¡Kazuha!

-Están cerca… ¡Vamos rápido! – Salta del hombro de su ama y se va corriendo.

-Lo siento chicos, en otra ocasión nos acompañan. – Se disculpo comenzando a moverse, incluso tiró su bolsa de dulces al suelo, segura que terminaría luego en su habitación.

-¡Espera Mouri! – Heiji la detiene antes de que se pierda de su vista. – Vamos contigo.

-¡No! Si saben de ustedes… Nos llevaran de vuelta a casa. – Le dijo en el momento que se soltaba. Le dedica una sonrisa tranquilizadora. – Estaremos bien, siempre nos hemos liberado de ellos. Te prometo Hattori que cuidare de Kazuha por ti.

-¡Ran! – Le grito su gato al darse cuenta de su retraso.

-Lo siento chicos, ya me esta retando mi gato, así que tengo que apresurarme… ¡Nos vemos mañana! – Grita mientras se va con Snow. – Ya voy… ¡Ya voy Kazuha!

* * *

Kazuha estaba asustada, paralizada y sorprendida: ¡El hombre que tenía frente a ella era el asesino de su madre! Cae al suelo de rodillas mientras gritaba de dolor y llevaba sus manos a la cabeza, quejándose cada vez mas mientras confusas imágenes invadían su mente, pero de golpe, quedo de piedra, ya no gritaba, estaba quieta con sus ojos abiertos como si su mente y alma se hubieran apagado y en eso, se aterra al verse de niña y cubierta de sangre.

-¡AHH! – Grita y sin poder contenerse más, cae al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Kazuha! ¡Kazuha! – Gritaba Fire a su lado preocupado, le tocaba el rostro con su pequeña pata delantera.

-Dame a la chica Fire. – Ordenó Gin acercándose como si nada.

-¡Nunca! – Poniéndose entre ambos. - ¡Primero muerto, recuerda que hablas con una divinidad que siempre protegerá a su heredero!

Gin sonríe con burla, aunque debía confesar que le gustaba ese carácter que poseían aquellos gatos guardianes. Estira uno de sus brazos, una lastima. – Adiós Fire.

-¡No! – Una ventisca de nieve cubre a Gin y Ran aparece, atacándolo con el tridente. Al parecer, se había unido con Snow, pero el rubio detiene el ataque fácilmente con una espada. – ¡Aléjate de Kazuha! – Viendo con furia a un tranquilo y frío Gin.

-Gracias por venir. – Tranquilo, no le afectaba el odio de la chica. – Me ahorraste el trabajo de ir por ti después de tomar a tu amiga, Ran-sama.

-¡Engreído!

Comenzó la batalla entre los dos, pero Gin no se movía de su posición, estaba muy relajado y serio. En cambio, Ran estaba agotada y herida ya que Gin le daba ataques severos en sus puntos vitales. Gin logró ganarle, dando un severo golpe mezclado con magia en su abdomen, provocando que Ran cayera con brusquedad al lado de Kazuha, escupiendo sangre. Atacó de nuevo y esta vez los cuatro estaban en el suelo heridos, pero más Ran y Snow por el combate, pero la primera estaba inconsciente, como su amiga.

Gin se acerca ante ellos, se agacha para tomar a Ran de los cabellos con su mano derecha y la levanta, como si fuera ligera como una pluma. Con su mano libre, acaricia su rostro, especialmente con sus uñas y la trae hacía él, poniendo la oreja de la chica sobre sus labios.

-Nunca me subestimes… No por nada soy la mano derecha de Vermouth… Mi deber es matarlos a ustedes y así ella ganara. – Iba a lamerle la mejilla derecha cuando una piedra le golpea el rostro.

El impacto lo había sorprendido tanto que soltó a Ran con brusquedad, pero ella no cayó al suelo y el motivo era porque Shinichi la sujetaba con sus brazos. Estaba serio y sus ojos mostraban furia. Gin giro su rostro hacía la cuadra que tenía a su izquierda y ve que el atrevido fue Hattori.

-Eso te pasa por atacar a una dama. – Fue la respuesta del moreno.

-Aléjate de Ran y de Toyama. – Le advirtió Shinichi mientras se aferraba a la chica.

-Suéltala y váyanse. – Ordeno Gin. – Son mortales débiles, incapaces de hacer algo, sólo unos estorbos. Esto no tiene que ver con ustedes, les recomiendo que se vayan.

-No la voy a soltar. – Fue su respuesta mientras Hattori se coloca a su lado.

-Y no nos iremos, no pensamos irnos si eso significa dejar a un par de hermosas damas en peligro. – Sonriendo con ironía.

-Entonces no tengo más remedio… ¡Mueran! – Y los ataca.

Antes de que el ataque se dirigiera hacía ellos, Shinichi se dio la media vuelta para usarse de escudo y así proteger a Ran. Ambos gritaron de dolor al recibir el ataque y sus gritos hicieron que Ran y Kazuha abrieran sus ojos y se sorprenden al verlos.

-Heiji… ¡Heiji! – Grita horrorizada al verlo en el suelo.

-Shinichi! – Grita Ran al verlo herido, sangrando, pero aun no dejaba de abrazarla, de protegerla. – ¡¿Por que viniste? ¡Les dije que no vinieras!

-No iba… A dejarte sufrir sola… -Le da un corto beso que la sorprende más. – Ya que después de todo… Te amo… -No pudo resistir más tiempo despierto y queda inconsciente en sus brazos.

-Shinichi…-Murmuro aferrándose al cuerpo del chico, intentando despertarlo, pero era inútil – Shinichi… Por favor, despierta.

-Heiji. – Murmuro Kazuha mientras iba hacía el moreno, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo o su complicidad por respirar. – Despierta Heiji…

Pero era inútil, no había respuesta. Las chicas estaban en silencio, viendo horrorizadas como los detectives estaban dormidos y heridos y ven sus propias manos, para verlas cubiertas con la sangre de ellos y gritan furiosas. Su furia libero de su ser un gran y misterioso poder que nunca antes habían usado y tenían la forma de animales salvajes, la de Ran era un lobo y la de Kazuha, un tigre.

Gin veía sorprendido, de piedra… Y algo de miedo lo recorría y más al ver como los ojos de las brujas estaban por completo blancos, ya no estaban el iris azul de Ran y las verdes de Kazuha y los gatos despertaron de golpe al sentir el poder y estaban preocupados.

-Se supone que esto no debía pasar… -Susurro Gin.

-Oh no…

-¿Qué hacemos Snow? – Preguntó Fire alarmado.

-Vas a pagar… - Dijeron furiosas. – ¡VAS A PAGAR POR PONERLES TUS MANOS ENCIMA! – Gritaron al momento que aquel misterioso poder estalla, invadiendo toda la ciudad.


	15. Himeko

Detective Conan es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

**Capitulo 15: Himeko.**

Gin seguía paralizado al ver el increíble poder lleno de furia que liberaba las brujas y los gatos estaban preocupados, si esto seguía así…El equilibrio de la magia, de la naturaleza, de los universos se destruiría y se desataría el descontrol.

-Te juro…-Murmuraron – ¡Te juro que te matare! – Gritaron furiosas mientras lo atacan con aquellas misteriosas bestias salvajes.

Su poder era enorme y se movían muy rápido, sin darle oportunidad de atacar o defenderse, pero las cosas se complicaron cuando Ran tomo la mano izquierda de Kazuha con su mano derecha, eso causo que las bestias se unan en una sola y la electricidad se volvieron locas, se prendían, se apagaban y así hasta que Tokio se invadió de un apagón y los postes de las luces de toda la ciudad se rompieron en millones de pedazos como los semáforos por lo que se oía los murmullos de preocupación de las personas, las bocinas de los autos y el esfuerzo de la policía por controlar la situación. Con sus manos libres, lo extienden hacía Gin y aquel poder unido lo ataque de golpe, provocando que Gin recibiera millones de golpe y cae al suelo cansado y con heridas leves y graves por todo su cuerpo.

Sin sentimiento alguno y aún con esos ojos blancos, se van acercando al asesino sin soltarse de las manos y lo miran fijamente, sin emoción alguna. Iban a darle el golpe de gracias, pero algo que para ellas era cálido se lo impiden y eran los detectives que las habrían abrazado por atrás, rodeando sus cinturas. Ran sentía como Shinichi se aferraba a ella, apoyando su rostro en su espalda, cubriéndola de su sangre y lo mismo pasó con Kazuha y Heiji.

-Ran…

-Kazuha…

-Por favor deténganse… - Rogaron a la vez

-¿Crees que le haga caso? – Pregunto Fair

-Ojala. – Fue la respuesta de Snow. – Sabes que es peligroso que ellas estén así… No pueden usar así aquel poder o solo traerán desgracia y destrucción.

-Shinichi… -Murmuro casi audible Ran

-Heiji… - A Kazuha le ocurrió lo mismo

Poco a poco las chicas volvieron a recuperar sus iris azules y verdes y eso hizo que el poder desapareciera y las chicas cayeron profundamente dormidas a los brazos de sus respectivos detectives. Gin iba a aprovechar el momento para usar sus poderes para recuperarse e irse con las chicas, pero en eso siente lo mismo que las divinidades: Las presencia de los padres. No tuvo de otra y chasqueo sus dedos, desapareciendo del lugar y de la tierra.

-¡Rápido! – Grito Snow. – ¡Váyanse! ¡Déjenlas y váyanse!

-¿Qué? – Hattori estaba sorprendido. – ¡¿Estas hablando?

-¡No hay tiempo para eso! – Grito Fire. – ¡Si los padres de Kazuha y Ran los ve ellas regresaran a su mundo!

-Y tú sabes perfectamente lo que ocurre si eso llegara a pasar. – Dijo el albino mientras veía a Shinichi.

-Vamos Hattori. – Fue la respuesta del chico

-¡¿Qué dices Kudo? – Pregunto sorprendido mientras veía como depositaba con delicadeza a Ran en el suelo

-Confía en mí… ¡Vamos! – Grito mientras se levanta

-Está bien. – Sin estar seguro, deja a Kazuha en el suelo y ambos se van.

Al doblar una esquina ellos se detienen y deciden espiar para luego sorprenderse al ver como mágicamente los padres de las chicas aparecen alarmados y preocupados. Shinichi se sorprende y paraliza al ver a los padres de Ran mientras el recuerdo del día en que la conoció volvía a su mente

* * *

Los rayos del sol invadían poco a poco la ciudad de Tokio, incluso iban entrando al cuarto de Ran, quien al sentirlos sobre su rostro, abre sus ojos con algo de esfuerzo, lucía cansada y algo confundida hasta que lo recuerda todo y se incorpora de golpe.

-¡Shinichi! – Grita preocupada. – ¡Shinichi!

-¡Tonta! – Grito Snow, asustándola. – Cállate o tus padres te oirán

-Snow… ¿Esta bien?

-Sí, esta perfecto… Has estado durmiendo por una semana

-¡¿Qué? – Sorprendida. – ¡¿Una semana?

-Usaste mucha energía, ¿qué esperabas tonta?

-¿Y Kazuha?

-También

-Snow… ¿Quien era él?

-Su nombre es Gin, es la mano derecha de Vermouth y… - Lanzó un suspiro, ya era la hora de decirlo. – El asesino de Himeko Toyama.

* * *

Kazuha seguía dormida en su cama, se movía de allí para allá, cubierta de su propio sudor y de vez en cuando se quejaba debido a que su sueño era un recuerdo, un recuerdo que borró de su memoria y que había surgido por culpa de Gin: El día en que Himeko Toyama murió asesinada.

_Flash Back_

_Una niña de 6 años corría felizmente por un hermoso campo, había salido de día de campo con su madre y Fire. Mientras ella corría detrás de los pájaros, Fire y Himeko Toyama la veían sentados sobre un mantel de picnic._

_-¡Ah! – Kazuha tropieza por culpa de su largo vestido y cae al piso de cara. – Auch…_

_-Pero que descuidada eres Kazu. – Dijo su madre con una sonrisa._

_-Eres un caso. – Agregó el gato._

_-¡No es mi culpa! – Con dos gotitas de lágrimas. – ¡Es culpa de este odioso vestido!_

_-Kazu. – Dijo su madre mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ella. – No es necesario que llores. – Limpiándole el rostro de las lágrimas. – Después de todo, eres una jovencita linda y fuerte_

_-Mamá… - No sabía por qué, pero le dio la necesidad de soltar la pregunta que siempre había guardado en su corazón. – ¿Tú siempre has estado enamorada de papá? – Y se sorprende al ver como su madre también se había sorprendido, pero… Después reflejo tristeza, eso último fue lo que la sorprendió… ¿Acaso hubo alguien antes que su padre?_

_-Yo… - Fire la miraba fijamente. – Yo… - Pero no hubo respuesta debido a que las nubes se volvieron grises y el lugar se oscureció. – Oh no… - En gesto de protección, abrazó a su hija y delante de ellas aparece un hombre de largo cabello rubio. – ¡Gin!_

_-¡Aléjate! – Gritó Fire mientras se ponía entre ellas y él. – ¿A qué has venido?_

_-Quiero a la niña. – Indicando a Kazuha, quien al oírlo, se refugió más a los brazos de su madre y estaba asustada._

_-Fire. – Dijo Himeko mientras se soltaba de su hija y se levantaba. – Protege a Kazuha… Pase lo que pase… Protégela…_

_-¿Qué piensas hacer Himeko?_

_-Voy a pelear con Gin. – Dijo mientras se ponía frente al rubio_

_-¡¿Que? ¡Pero…!_

_-¡No me contradigas!_

_-¿Vas a pelear conmigo? Esto será fácil_

_-No me subestimes por ser una bruja de nivel bajo, que cuando se trata de mi hija… Soy más fuerte que cualquier otro._

_-¡No! – Grita Kazuha aterrada. – ¡No pelees! ¡Quédate conmigo! – Le suplica, tenía un extraño presentimiento._

_-Kazu… Como tu madre, no puedo… porque prefiero morir que no hacer nada. – Y comienza a pelear contra Gin._

_-Por favor… - Rogó la niña a sus dioses mientras abrazaba al gato. – Que mi madre no muera… Que se salve._

_Pero no fue así… A pesar de la gran lucha entre Himeko y Gin, el rubio malvado logró vencerla, atravesándole el pecho por una bola de fuego. Kazuha miró horrorizada como su madre se cubría poco a poco de su propia sangre, incluso pudo ver como su ella escupía sangre mientras caía al suelo._

_-¡Mamá! – Grita horrorizada. Sin importarle lo demás, se aparta de Fire y corre hacía su madre. – ¡Mamá!_

_Gin, en ese momento iba a tomarla, pero Fire se lo impide diciéndole que el refuerzo se aproxima, por lo que el rubio no tuvo de otra y desapareció porque sino, sabrían la ubicación de Vermouth._

_-Te quiero… Kazuha… - Hablaba Himeko como podía. – Siempre… Siempre te voy a cuidar. – Le prometió con una cansada sonrisa._

_-¡Mamá! ¡No me dejes! – Con lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba comenzando a llorar_

_-Mi pequeña… - Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, levantó su mano derecha para acariciar la mejilla de su hija. – Cascabel… De oro… - Y antes de decir algo más, su mano cae de golpe al suelo y a la vez cierra sus ojos para no abrirlos nunca más_

_-¿Mamá? – Repitió varias veces con sus ojos desorbitados, pero nada. Apretó sus pequeñas manos con fuerza y cerró sus ojos al momento que se acercaba a ese cadáver cubierto de sangre para abrazarlo y termina manchada. – ¡NO, MAMAAAA!_

_Fin Flash Back_

Kazuha despertó, gritando con fuerza, llamando a su madre con desesperación y con lágrimas en los ojos. Su padre y Fire intentaba calmarla, pero no había caso, Kazuha se movía con fuerza y gritaba como loca por culpa de las horrendas imágenes que invadían su mente.

Hasta que… Una voz, una voz femenina se oyó cantando…

_**Mi pequeña cascabel de oro**_

_**Siempre alegre**_

_**Siempre sonando**_

_**Luciendo su oro**_

_**Con elegancia e inocencia**_

_**Conquistando corazones**_

_**Donde quiera que ella vaya**_

Esa melodía provocó que Kazuha poco a poco lograra calmarse y termino en los brazos de su padre. La persona responsable de este acto era Eri, que había llegado al oír los gritos de la chica y había sospechado que esa canción la calmaría, aquella canción que compuso Himeko en su adolescencia, cuando tenía 16 años.

-Gracias Eri.

-Al parecer su cruel recuerdo ha despertado. – Dijo mientras daba la vuelta. – Algo me dice Kasuki que dentro de poco sabrá… Tu más grande pecado. – Y se va.

* * *

Era lunes cuando las chicas pudieron levantarse finalmente de sus camas, pero no fueron a la escuela por seguridad. Una vez que almorzaron y aprovechando que sus padres salieron, pescaron sus abrigos y salieron de la casa, necesitaban aire fresco… Necesitaban ver a los detectives y hacerles ver que estaban bien, que no se preocupen por ellas.

Ran llegó a la residencia de Shinichi y vio que las rejas estaban abiertas, no muy segura, entró y camino por el jardín. Estaba frente a la puerta principal y cuando iba a tocar, esta se abre sola, mostrando al otro lado a una joven de cabello corto y castaño. Ambas se miraron sorprendidas, Ran tenía su sorpresa mezclada con miedo mientras que la otra tenía su sorpresa mezclada con curiosidad por saber su identidad.

-B-Buenos días… - Murmuro Ran.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó la chica, pero antes de que Ran respondiera, aparece una mujer adulta que vio a la recién llegada con ojos brillosos

-¡Una chica ha venido! – Dijo mientras tomaba a la bruja de la muñeca y con la emoción en sus ojos, la hace entrar. – ¡¿Eres la novia de mi hijo?

-¿Eh? – Exclamó sonrojada, pero luego llego a la cuenta de algo. – ¿Usted es la madre de Shinichi?

-Lo llamó por el nombre. – Dijo la castaña sorprendida.

-¿Ran? – Shinichi hizo acto de presencia, estaba siendo acompañado por Agasa y un hombre idéntico al detective y con bigote.

-Shiho. – Dijo Agasa viendo a la otra chica. – Pensé que ya te habías ido

-Yo igual… - Murmuro mientras veía a la bruja.

-Buenas tardes. – Dijo el del bigote a Ran. – Mi nombre es Yusaku y ella es Yukiko, somos los padres de Shinichi.

-U-Un placer. – Dijo mientras hacía una inclinación. – M-Mi nombre es… Ran Mouri, compañera de clase de Shinichi... Vine porque…

-Vino porque ha faltado toda la semana. – Explicó el chico-Si nos disculpan…-Toma la mano de Ran y la guía a su cuarto.

-¡No hagan cosas feas! – Le grita Yukiko con una sonrisa.

-¡Mamá! – Gritó sonrojado, pero Ran estaba como tomate

Cuando entraron al cuarto del detective, Shinichi cerró con seguro para no ocurrir interrupciones y se pusieron al otro lado del cuarto para prevenir ya que si su madre se le ocurre espiar, no quería que oyera el secreto de Ran, quien cuando apenas se sentó, el joven detective la abraza por el cuello, atrayéndola hacía él.

-S-Shinichi… - Sonrojada y sorprendida.

-Estaba preocupado por ti… Estás bien, ¿verdad?

-Hai. – Le aseguro con una sonrisa. – Perdón, es que como use mucha energía… Mi cuerpo se debilitó mucho, por lo que todo este tiempo… Estuve durmiendo. – Le explico levemente sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-Mira que eres… - Suspira. – ¿Pero segura que estas bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes… ¿Podrías darme la materia de la semana?

-Por supuesto.

Estuvieron un par de horas con el tema de la materia y cuando finalizaron, estaban por salir del cuarto, cuando Shinichi toma la muñeca de Ran, haciéndola voltear y traerla hacía él, abrazándola con intensidad y la pobre bruja solo podía sonrojarse, pero termino dejándose llevar y le correspondió el abrazó.

-Shinichi… - Murmuro.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo el domingo?

-¿Eh? – La chica estaba sorprendida… Y feliz. – Sí, me encantaría

-Entonces nos veremos mi dulce bruja. – Dijo mientras la tomaba del mentón y la besa con dulzura, para después perder ambos en aquel beso, dejándose llevar.

* * *

Mientras, Kazuha caminaba por Tokio hasta estar frente de la casa de la familia Hattori. Cuando toca a la puerta, esta se abre y ve a Shizuka, la madre de Heiji y notó como de nuevo se sorprende al verla, no lo demostraba pero ella lo notaba en sus ojos.

-Ala…Pero si eres tú. – Sonríe. – Pasa, pasa. – Cuando la chica entra, justo pasaba una sirvienta. – Azumi, dile a mi hijo que su novia llegó.

-Si Shizuka-sama. – Se inclina y se va en busca del joven

Shizuka y Kazuha caminaron hacía el jardín y la joven bruja seguía sonrojada por la palabra "Novia" se sentaron en las sillas de jardín y comenzaron a hablar mientras miraban el hermoso paisaje del jardín que a Kazuha le había maravillado, especialmente el canto de los pájaros.

-Y dime Kazuha-chan… ¿Cuál es tu apellido? No tuve la oportunidad de conocerte mejor. – Dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Kazuha Toyama, Shizuka-san. – En eso notó como al decir su apellido causo sorpresa en Shizuka que se tapo la boca con su mano derecha. – ¿Está bien? – Preocupada.

-S-Sí… - Vuelve a calmarse y le dedica una sonrisa. – Disculpa a esta vieja por su torpeza. – Dedicándole una sonrisa.

-No diga eso, aún es joven… ¡Y aún luce de 20!

-Muchas gracias… ¿Y como están sus padres?

-Mi padre esta bien, mi madre… - Su sonrisa cambio a una leve tristeza. – Murió cuando era una niña… Murió asesinada.

-Lo siento mucho… No debí…

-No importa. – Vuelve a sonreír mientras sacudía su cabeza de forma negativa. – Se que siempre esta conmigo… Cuidándome y cantándome mi canción favorita de cuna… La inventó ella y me la cantaba antes de dormir.

-Me alegra oír eso… ¿Puedo oír la canción?

-Por supuesto. – Sonríe y abre sus labios para cantar.

_**Mi pequeña cascabel de oro**_

_**Siempre alegre**_

_**Siempre sonando**_

_**Luciendo su oro**_

_**Con elegancia e inocencia**_

_**Conquistando corazones**_

_**Donde quiera que ella vaya**_

Cuando dejó de cantar, abrió sus ojos y notó que Shizuka estaba muy sorprendida al oír esa canción, parecía una estatua, parecía que estaba bajo en trance. Kazuha se levanta e intenta hacerla reaccionar sacudiéndola levemente, pero no había caso hasta que se sorprende cuando la ve derramar lágrimas.

-Esta muerta… -Finalmente logró reaccionar. – ¿Himeko esta muerta?

-¿Eh? – Kazuha no podía estar más sorprendida. – ¿Usted conoce a mi madre?

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? – Kazuha gira su rostro para ver a Heiji y al dueño de aquella voz que era un hombre serio y frío que la puso nerviosa.

-¡Kazuha! – Hattori la saca de sus pensamientos. – ¿Estas bien? Me tenías preocupado

-E-Estoy bien Heiji… Vine para visitarte y mostrarte que estaba bien

-¿Qué le ocurre a mi madre?

-No lo se, estábamos hablando y…

-¡Shizuka! – Aquel hombre, que resultaba ser el padre de Hattori, se acerca a su mujer preocupada. – ¡¿Qué te ocurre Shizuka?

-Heizo… ¡Heizo! Ella… - Indica a Kazuha. – ¡Ella es la hija de Himeko-chan!

-¿Eh? ¡¿Nuestros padres se conocen? – Preguntó Heiji a la bruja

-Estoy igual de sorprendida que tú. – No podía creerse lo que oía… ¡Los padres de Heiji conocían a su madre!

-¡Tú! – Gritó Heizo a la chica. – ¡Vete! ¡No te quiero ver aquí!

-¡Oye papá! ¡Esa no es forma de gritarle a Kazuha!

-¡No te quiero nunca más en mi casa bruja!

-¡¿Por qué le gritas así? – Poniéndose delante de Kazuha en acto de protección

-¡Heizo! ¡Por favor, calma! ¡No tienes que…!

-¡He dicho que te vayas! ¡Hija de una bruja mentirosa!

-¿Usted…? – Sorprendida y asustada ante su mirada. – ¿Usted conoció a mi madre? ¿Sabía lo que ella era?

-¡Si! ¡Himeko, una bruja torpe de baja categoría!

-No le hable así a mi madre… ¡No tiene autorización! Pero descuide… ¡Porque me marcho! – Furiosa le saca la lengua y se va corriendo, ignorando los gritos de Hattori… Aún no podía creerse que los padres de Heiji conozcan a su madre y que ese tal Heizo hable así de Himeko cuando ella era una de las brujas más buenas del mundo.

-¡Padre! – Heiji agarra a Heizo del cuello de la camisa. – ¡¿Cómo diablos hiciste algo así? ¡Kazuha no es uno de tus hombres para que le gritaras así!

-Ya veo… Sientes algo por ella… - Heiji se sorprendió al verlo algo triste, pero antes de que reaccionara, su padre le había plantado un golpe en la mejilla, tirándolo al suelo y se va como si nada.

-¡Heizo! ¡No debiste golpearlo así! – Grita Shizuka mientras se acercaba a su hijo y lo ayudaba. – Heiji, ¿Estas bien?

-Mamá… ¿Qué diablos le ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Cómo es que saben lo de Kazuha y sobre su madre?

-Te lo contare. – Suspiro. – Himeko Kibashi… bueno, ahora Toyama, era el primer amor de Heizo… Y la persona con quien pensaba casarse. – Le confeso con la decisión en sus ojos. – Veras, todo sucedió…

* * *

Kazuha llegó a la casa de noche, alarmando y preocupando a todos al dejarse ver triste y cubierta de lágrimas y antes de que le preguntaran lo que le había ocurrido, corre hacía donde estaba Ran y la abraza llorando, desahogando en ella sus penas. Confundida, Ran intento animarla y hacer que fueran a su cuarto, cuando estuvieron allí solas le dio a Kazuha un té de hierbas mágico que le ayudaba a calmarse.

-¿Estas mejor? – Vio que asentía. – ¿Qué fue lo que paso Kazuha-chan? – Y su amiga le contó lo ocurrido, cada palabra sorprendía más a Ran. – ¿Cómo es posible que el padre de Heiji y tía Himeko se hayan conocido?

-No lo sé. – Negando con la cabeza. – Yo también estoy sorprendida… Mamá nunca me hablo de esto… Ni mucho menos papá.

-Pero aún no entiendo… ¿Por qué tanto odio a la tía? Ella era una santa, mamá me decía que era atolondrada, que siempre se tropezaba o causaba accidentes… Y que la magia le complicaba mucho cuando era niña, pero ella era un pan de Dios.

-No lo se… ¡No lo se Ran!

-Tranquila. – En eso siente un par de presencias en la ventana, voltea y ve a Fire y Snow. – ¡Ustedes! – Se acerca a la ventana y la abre provocando que los gatos entren. – Ustedes si deben saber.

-Así es. - Aseguró Fire, su semblante se puso triste y se acerco a Kazuha, rozando su pelo en los brazos de la chica, quien entiende su preocupación y lo abraza.

-¿Podría decirnos lo que ocurrió? – Pregunto viendo al gato albino de su amiga

-Bien, les diremos. – Fue la respuesta de Snow. – Esto fue hace mucho tiempo…

_Flash Back_

_Era un día de otoño en Osaka. El viento era frío y fresco, las hojas de los árboles o eran naranjas o eran amarillas y caían de las ramas para rodar en el suelo o enredarse en el césped, por lo que dejaban a los árboles desnudos._

_En uno de los parques se podía ver a un hombre de 20 años vistiendo un traje de negro. Su expresión era seria, tanto que aterraba a los criminales u otros. Caminaba como si nada y en eso oye una voz femenina._

_Al alzar la cabeza ve que con la ayuda del viento, una bufanda naranja volaba por los aires hasta que cayó en sus manos. Lo mira confundido y luego vuelve a oír aquella voz femenina, pero era un grito, también oye un fuerte ruido y cuando miró al frente, notó que era una mujer que se había caído al suelo, quejándose del dolor._

_Aquel hombre se acerca y se arrodilla delante de ella y ahí fue cuando la chica alza la vista. Ambos rostros estaban muy cerca del otro. El hombre se sorprende y se queda paralizado, en cambio, la chica se sonrojada de tope y se aleja un poco avergonzada, quedando ambos de rodillas y frente al otro._

_-L-Lo siento… - Murmuro aún sonrojada_

_-Descuida… ¿Es tuyo? – Extendiendo su brazo frente a ella, mostrándole la bufanda_

_-Sí, gracias. – Al querer tomar su bufanda, accidentalmente se tocan las manos y ese tacto la sorprendió y se miraron fijamente, provocando que la chica vuelva a sonrojarse, esta vez fue un sonrojo leve._

_Se levantan sin soltarse y aún mirándose hasta que la mujer reacciona y levemente termina con el contacto de manos dando nuevamente las gracias y él solo mira como se ponía su bufanda anaranjada._

_-¿P-Puedo…Saber tu nombre?_

_-¿Eh? M-Mi nombre es Himeko… dime sólo Himeko_

_-Hola Himeko, soy Heizo Hattori… Puedes decirme sólo Heizo_

_La chica lo mira sorprendida para sonreírle cálidamente, maravillando a Heizo con su sonrisa. Y desde ese día se llevaron muy bien._


	16. Una historia cruel

DC es de Gosho Aoyama.

**Capitulo 16: Una historia cruel.**

_Todos los días se reunían en ese lugar y paseaban por la ciudad, algunas veces se quedaban bajo un árbol – Himeko de rodillas y apoyada en el tronco del árbol mientras Heizo estaba tendido, apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas de la chica – Hablando de la vida o de lo que han hecho… E incluso hablaban de un libro que hayan leído. Hoy era primavera y estaban en ese árbol, cubiertos por la sombra del árbol, Heizo dormía y Himeko lo contemplaba con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura._

_-Lo siento Heizo… - Se disculpo al ver como se movía. – ¿Te desperté?_

_-Tranquila. – Se incorpora para estar frente a frente_

_-¿Heizo? – Confundida_

_-Himeko yo… Quiero decirte que eres una persona gentil, amable… Llena de dulzura e inocencia… - Cada una de sus palabras provocaba el sonrojo en la chica. – Te amo_

_-¿Eh?-Sorprendida. – ¿Tú me…Amas?_

_-Con cada fibra de mi ser. – Mientras toma una de sus manos y la besa con ternura_

_-Heizo… - Con su mano libre acaricia la mejilla del chico. – Yo no te merezco. – Con una cálida sonrisa. – Te he mentido sobre mi identidad_

_-¿Me mentiste? ¿En que?_

_-No soy una humana. – Eso sorprendió y confundió al chico. – Soy… Una bruja_

_-Himeko, deja de bromear cuando estoy siendo…_

_-No te miento, mira. – Lo apunta con su dedo índice y luego sonríe. – El rojo no te queda para nada._

_-¿Eh? – La chica lo refleja en el espejo y se sorprende al ver que era pelirrojo. – ¿Pero cómo…?_

_-Te lo dije. – Pasa sus dedos sobre su cabello y este vuelve a la normalidad. – ¿Me crees ahora?_

_-Con que una bruja… Puedo acostumbrarme_

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-No me importa que seas una bruja, solo una cosa y es que me ames como yo a ti_

_-Heizo… - Una sonrisa de felicidad invade su rostro. – Yo te amo… Más que a nadie en este mundo. – Se abalanza sobre él, quedando ambos en el suelo, él de espaldas con ella encima, en un abrazo y con sus labios unidos, en un dulce beso._

_Pasaron un maravilloso año juntos como novios, Himeko se hizo amiga de Shizuka, fingiendo que no se daba cuenta que a ella también le gustaba Heizo y a pesar de toda la felicidad que tenía la bruja en su nueva vida, siempre andaba preocupada y eso era cosa que Heizo notaba desde que la conoció, pero nunca lograba saber el motivo._

_Hasta ahora…_

_Himeko caminaba con bolsas de supermercado en sus manos ya que celebraría hoy su aniversario con Heizo y Shizuka también estaría, lo celebrarían los tres. Estaba radiante de felicidad, pero aquella sensación desapareció al sentir como el viento comenzaba a aumentar su velocidad, rodeándola con una gran fuerza y veía como las hojas volaban a gran velocidad, algunas se enredaban en su cabello o en sus ropas._

_-Oh, oh… - Asustada solo pudo hacer una cosa: Huir._

_Corría a gran velocidad, aún con el miedo invadiéndola y el viento cada vez era más fuerte. Al doblar una esquina, se horroriza al encontrarse con un callejón sin salida, voltea para poder seguir huyendo, pero se detiene al ver como el viento rodeaba a un hombre pelirrojo de ojos verdes. Aquel hombre miraba de forma peligrosa a Himeko, quien lo miraba aterrada, deseando poder escapar de allí y salvarse de aquel hombre, especialmente de aquella mirada verde asesina._

_-Himeko Kibashi… Una bruja de baja clase… Escapaste para vivir en un asqueroso mundo…_

_-no me importa… Quien te haya traído… No me casare… Con el hijo del Señor Toyama… - Hablaba como podía ya que el miedo la invadía por completo y apenas podía hablar._

_-Yo aún no entiendo como Kasuki Toyama, un prestigioso heredero mago, de una gran familia… Desea casarse con una vulgar bruja escurridiza_

_-Entonces… Vaya con él… Y convénzalo de que no lo haga… Porque yo NO me casare…_

_-Al atardecer… Vendré por ti. – Desaparece._

_-Estos cazadores son necios cuando se trata de recompensa. – Susurro mientras suspiraba aliviada. Se apoyó en la pared y comenzó a deslizarse en ella. – ¿Ahora que voy a hacer? – Mordiéndose el labio inferior._

_Llego a la casa de Heizo, siendo recibida por una Shizuka preocupada al verla llorar y asustada. De inmediato corrió hacía ella y la abrazó, queriendo ser su apoyo._

_-¿Qué ocurre Himeko? ¿Alguien te ataco?_

_-No tienes idea… ¿Dónde esta Heizo?_

_-Salió, regresara en dos horas_

_-Bien… Quiero hablar contigo primero. – Ambas se sientan. – Quiero darte las gracias por ser buena amiga, estar siempre a mi lado… Y que Heizo no haya sido un motivo para no ser buenas amigas. – Sonríe al ver la reacción de asombro de su amiga. – Yo ya se que lo amas, siempre lo supe por eso quiero pedirte algo: Cuida de Heizo cuando me vaya._

_-¿Cómo que te iras? ¡Es tu aniversario!_

_-Tú ya sabes mi secreto… Bueno, ellos me buscan, me llevaran de vuelta a mi mundo al atardecer…_

_-Huiste, ¿Verdad? – Vio como Himeko asentía con la cabeza._

_-Me quieren casar con un Toyama… Huí al mundo humano, esperando a que se le fuera el capricho de tenerme… Pero al parecer no es así, me quiere aún de esposa_

_-Eso es cruel, ¿Cómo se le ocurre obligarte a hacerte algo así? ¿Qué tus padres no hacen nada?_

_-Ellos también quieren que me case, les parece algo bueno ya que sería beneficioso para nuestra familia. – Lanzo un suspiro agotador, estaba cansada de todo esto. – Es su oportunidad de salir de la miseria, de ser un mago de cuarta según dicen… Yo no quiero casarme, pero si un cazador viene por mí… Ya no tengo esperanzas._

_-¿Himeko? – Heizo hizo acto de presencia. – ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Heizo… ¡Heizo! – Se lanza a sus brazos y llora amargamente, aferrándose a él._

_Después de un rato intentando calmarla, la pareja se encontraba en el estudio del oficial y Himeko le contó lo ocurrido._

_-Ya veo… Pero descuida, no permitiré que te lleven_

_-Heizo… No puedo… No quiero que te hagan daño, intentemos de pasar un buen aniversario por el tiempo que nos queda… - Esforzándose por sonreír_

_-Himeko… No voy a quedarme quieto sabiendo todo esto… No es justo, voy a quedarme a tu lado_

_Antes de que la chica dijera algo, una explosión se hace presente y causo que ellos salieran al jardín y vieron al mismo cazador de la tarde y un sujeto que hizo que Himeko reconoció enseguida y se oculto detrás de Heizo por el pánico. El cazador, al parecer, iba a hacer algo, pero el sujeto que lo acompañaba se lo impidió con solo levantar su mano derecha._

_-Himeko, te he buscado por todas partes. – Dijo con una sonrisa llena de emoción por verla. – Cuando me contaron que estabas aquí, vine de inmediato para verte_

_-Kasuki… - Murmuro aterrada mientras se aferraba de las ropas de Heizo. – No voy a regresar. – Cerrando sus ojos._

_-Vamos Himeko, haz estado todo este tiempo fuera de casa… Esto no es tu casa, ni tu mundo._

_-¡Pero aquí no tengo una familia que me obliga a casarme con alguien que NO amo! ¡Que es un obsesionado en hacerme su esposa cuando yo no quiero!_

_-¡Basta! ¡Vienes conmigo YA!_

_-¡No! ¡Tú no me das órdenes!_

_-Ve por ella. – Viendo al cazador. – Pero que sea rápido_

_-¡Tonto! ¡¿Por qué no quieres ver que no te amo?_

_-En seguida iré por ella. – Dio unos pasos hacía ellos y estaba por hacer algo cuando Heizo hizo el papel de protector, abrazando a la chica, ocultándola en sus brazos-Apártate humano, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo_

_-Himeko es mi novia por lo que no pienso entregarla_

_-¿Novia? ¿Has estado saliendo con un humano?_

_-Y es más amigable y dulce que tú, amo a Heizo y nunca podrás reemplazarlo_

_-¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá si se enteran de esto? – Ve como la chica se asusta. – No solo saldrás perjudicada y castigada, sino que tu familia te acompañara en tu sufrimiento… Y aquel humano sufrirá mucho más._

_-Y eso será divertido. – Dijo el cazador._

_-Silencio. Ven conmigo y no diré nada_

_-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? – Las palabras de la chica fueron puñaladas para él… ¿Qué no podía entender la situación y a él? – Pero… Si me prometes tu silencio y protegerás a mi familia y a Heizo… Lo haré._

_-Te doy mi palabra de honor de mago y te lo prometo por el poder de mi familia._

_-Entonces…Iré. – Hacía un esfuerzo por no derramar lágrimas. – Haré lo que me pides._

_-¡No lo hagas Himeko!_

_-Heizo. – Sus manos acarician las mejillas del chico. – Feliz Aniversario. – Y lo besa, sin importarle lo demás y mientras lo besaba, su batalla por no llorar fue un fracaso y lágrimas corrían por su mejilla. – Se feliz y te juro que siempre estarás en mi corazón_

_-No lo hagas Himeko_

_-Lo siento… Pero tengo que hacerlo… Lo último que quiero es que te pase algo. – Aún derramando lágrimas._

_-Vamos. – Dijo Kasuki viendo al cazador, quien desapareció. – Vamos ya Himeko_

_Himeko, con todo el dolor de su corazón y alma, se aparta de Heizo y agachando su cabeza para ocultar su rostro cubierto por las lágrimas, camina hacía Kasuki, quien al tenerla en frente, la abraza en modo de apoyo y de consuelo mientras una intensa luz azul los invadía._

_-Vamos a casa Himeko. – Susurro algo dolido por haberle causado aquella tristeza, pero estaba seguro de que con el tiempo, lograría curar su corazón y ser parte de su vida._

_-Te amo Heizo. – Dijo antes de que ambos desaparezcan_

_Fin Flash Back_

Kazuha y Ran estaban en silencio y sorprendidas por la historia que les acaba de contar Snow, otra trágica historia de amor entre brujo y humano. Ran jamás había creído que el tío Kasuki haya sido una cruel persona al haber hecho aquella barbaridad y se preguntaba que le esperaría a ella y a Shinichi, en cambio Kazuha estaba con la cabeza gacha mientras pensaba en su madre con una cálida sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía sonreír con todo el dolor que paso? Había pasado por su cabeza.

-¡Kazuha! – Grita Ran al verla correr

-¡Espera Kazuha! – Grita Fire mientras van tras ella

Cuando la alcanzaron, la vieron frente a frente con su padre en el estudio.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Preguntó Kasuki

-¡Eres el peor mago del mundo! – Sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas. – ¡¿Cómo pudiste…? ¡Te odio!

Sus palabras sorprendieron a los padres, especialmente a Kasuki, en cambio, Ran miraba triste y preocupada a su amiga mientras que los gatos estaban apartados y se miraban entre si.

-Me sorprende que no hayas dicho "Esa parte"

-Pensé que sería mucho. – Dijo Snow. – Ya fue muchos golpes fuertes en un día

-Tienes razón.

* * *

Hattori y Shizuka estaban en el cuarto del chico, quien estaba sorprendido cuando su madre termino la historia… Aún no podía creerse lo que oía: ¡¿Su padre y la madre de Kazuha juntos? Aunque eso todavía no explicaba el motivo de la furia de su padre, es decir, ella hizo todo eso por él, para protegerlo ¿Y se lo agradece así? ¿Gritándole a su hija de quien una vez amo?

-Déjame solo mamá, por favor.

-De acuerdo Heiji – Se va.

Una vez que ella se marcho, el chico golpeo la puerta con uno de sus zapatos maldiciendo a todo el mundo, especialmente a su padre y al de Kazuha.

* * *

-¡Kazuha! ¡Exijo una explicación de tu comentario!

-¡Tú no me exiges nada! – Cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, estaba realmente dolida, podía sentir en su pecho el mismo dolor que sufrió su madre en el pasado. – ¡Nunca lo espere de ti! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi madre? – Sin esperar respuesta, se va corriendo de la casa.

-Tío Kasuki… Yo tampoco puedo perdonarte fácilmente lo que has hecho. – Dijo Ran para luego ir tras la chica junto con las divinidades.

Ran y las divinidades corrieron hasta el parque de Beika pero no entraron, se quedaron en el límite y la chica estaba apoyándose de sus rodillas, recuperando aire.

-Un campo anti magia… Para que ningún ser mágico la moleste. – Explico Fire.

-Es un gesto infantil. – Dijo Snow burlón.

-No hables así Snow, Kazuha esta destrozada. Fue mucho para ella. – Preocupada

-Y se hubiera puesto peor si le hubiera contado otra cosa.

-¿Eh?

-¡Snow! ¡Silencio!

-¿Qué más saben?

-No es algo que deba saber una torpe.

-¡Snow! – Alego la bruja para luego cruzarse de brazos molesta, sin notar que sus movimientos eran vigilados por su gato de forma cuidadosa.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Fire al notar la extraña mirada de Snow.

-Nada. – Viendo hacía otro lado.


	17. El pequeño mago

Nuevo capitulo!

DC es Propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 17: El pequeño mago.**

-¿Ran? – La mencionada gira su rostro y ve a Shinichi con su padre

-Shinichi. – Sorprendida mientras tres pequeñas líneas de rubor invaden sus mejillas y reacciona al ver a Yusaku-san. – ¡B-Buenas tardes! – Inclinándose, especialmente ante el escritor.

-Buenas tardes, sino me equivoco eres Mouri-san, la amiga de mi hijo, ¿No?

-¡Hai! Pero puede decirme Ran. – Dedicándole una sonrisa

-Que buen partido has conseguido hijo. – Pasando su brazo derecho por los hombros de Shinichi, su comentario hizo que Ran agachara su cabeza sonrojada

-¡No digas cosas vergonzosas papá! – Alego el chico mientras se zafaba de Yusaku, pero también había quedado sonrojado. – ¿Y qué haces aquí afuera?

-¿Eh? Espero a Kazuha. – Mirando el parque

-Vaya, un gato naranja. – Dijo Yusaku mientras se agachaba para ver a los gatos, especialmente a Fire

-Es un gato especial. – Explicó la chica algo nerviosa. – Es de Kazuha, el mío es Snow, el blanco.

-Buena elección de nombre. – Cargándolo, cosa que molestó a Snow y Ran lo notó, por eso lanza una leve sonrisa. – ¿Desde cuando lo tienes?

_Ah estado en mi familia desde la mitología. _– Pensó para luego decir. – Lo tengo desde pequeña, era un recién nacido que encontré en la calle. Estaba muerto de hambre y me rogaba con unos ojitos a que lo ayudase. – Estaba provocando a su divinidad, por eso ella y Fire hacían un esfuerzo por parecer natural y no reírse.

_La voy a matar._ – Pensó el gato albino.

-Bueno Shinichi, debemos apresurarnos o la imaginación de tu madre estallara y se lanzara de malas ideas de lo que pudo habernos pasado

-Si. – Pero antes toma a la chica desde su brazo derecho para acercarla y susurrarle en el oído. – Que no se te olvide nuestra cita del domingo

-Lo estoy esperando con ansias. – Dijo con una sonrisa

-Nos vemos. – Y se va con su padre. La chica se despedía algo sonrojada mientras movía su mano.

-¿Cómo esta eso de una cita? – Quiso saber Snow

-Ah, pues… Shinichi me invitó a salir. – Apenada

-Buena suerte

-¡Gracias Fire!

-¡Idiotas! – Alego el albino. – ¡Ran! ¡¿Quieres que te descubran?

-Pero Snow… - Poniéndose a su nivel. – Es una cita, con Shinichi… Mi primera cita. – Poniendo ojitos de borrego a medio morir. – No lo arruines por favor

-Si Snow, no lo arruines. – Dijo un sonriente Fire que se había puesto sobre la cabeza de la chica. – Recuerda que ella te salvo de las calles. – Bromeo.

-Después hablamos de esto que ahora hay que asegurarnos de lo más importante. – Refiriéndose a Kazuha

-¿Qué haremos? Con ese campo no podemos entrar

-Esperaremos a que salga. – Dijo Snow, no tenemos otra opción

Estuvieron ahí, esperando por horas, dando vueltas de un lado para otro hasta que fue de noche y Kazuha hizo desaparecer el campo, el motivo fue porque comenzaba a coger frío y como los había sentido, no quería que Ran se enfermara por su culpa (Las divinidades no pueden contraer enfermedades). Cuando se dejo ver, corrió hacía ellos, aún llorando y abrazo a Ran, desahogando sus penas.

-Tranquila. – Correspondiéndole el abrazo. – Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás

* * *

Cuando Shinichi llegó a su casa, él y su padre fueron atacados por un mar de preguntas causadas por Yukiko, pero cuando Yusaku le explico que estaban hablando con Ran, la actriz abraza a su hijo de felicidad porque al fin le dio una nuera y que dentro de poco sería abuela. Logro liberarse y corrió de inmediato hacía su cuarto para mantenerse a salvo, se sienta en su cama y…Oye el sonido de su celular.

-Hola Hattori. – Dijo una vez de ver el numero y contestar

-Hola Kudo, como tú ya sabes, Kazuha y Ran son… Ya Sabes Que. – No quería decirlo con temor de que lo oigan.

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Pues, verás… - Le resumió la historia de su padre con la madre de Kazuha

-No me lo puedo creer… ¡¿Tu padre enamorado de una bruja? – Sorprendido, pero luego se tapa la boca por haber gritado la última palabra

-¡Shh! ¡Qué te pueden oír!

-¿Y cuál es tu problema?

-No se lo que haré Kudo

-¿No me digas que obedecerás a tu padre?

-¡¿Estás bromeando verdad?

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por Kazuha?

Con esa pregunta, Hattori entendió de inmediato su punto. – Gracias Kudo. – Y cuelga

-De nada

* * *

Kazuha entra a la casa y sube de inmediato a su cuarto con Fire en sus brazos, ignorando completamente a su padre, en cambio Ran se había quedado en el jardín trasero, sentada en la cima de un árbol con Snow en sus brazos y tenía la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Aún no puedo asimilar lo de la tía Himeko… ¿Qué le sucederá a Kazuha y a mí si llegaran a descubrir que nosotras…?

-Lo se y debes entender que tu vida será así de injusta mientras pertenezcas al gran linaje de magos y brujas y sigas enamorada de ese mortal.

-Lo se y como dije antes… - Una sonrisa invade su rostro. – No me arrepiento, estoy muy feliz de haber conocido a Shinichi, sin él yo… No puedo imaginarme una vida sin él, sin nunca haberlo conocido, sin su generosidad, sin su… - Se calla mientras el rubor invade sus mejillas. – Lo siento Snow, se me olvidaba que estas cosas te parecen tontas

-Descuida. – Agachando la cabeza. – Pase lo que pase…

-Pase lo que pase todo estará bien. – Sonríe mientras acaricia a su gato por detrás de las orejas. – Me alegra tenerte conmigo Snow, siempre sabes que decir o hacer y te admiro por eso.

-No soy tan increíble como dices

-¿Eh? – Exclamo confundida, pero no tuvo respuesta ya que sonó su celular, le había llegado un mensaje. – ¡Es de Kaito! – Emocionada lo lee

-¿Qué dice?

-Al parecer, sintió que Kazuha no esta bien y me pide que vaya a verlo mañana

-¿Iras?

-Por supuesto. – Sonríe.

Volviendo con Kazuha, ella estaba sentada y apoyada en su escritorio, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos verdes mientras veía una foto que tenía de su madre luciendo una sonrisa y vestía uno kimono largo, de esos de las princesas en el antiguo Japón, pero accidentalmente, se le cae el cuadro, cayendo al suelo estropeándose en millones de pedazos. Se limpia las lágrimas y aun sentada, se agacha para recoger la foto que estaba entre los pedazos del cristal, pero para su sorpresa, estaba algo gruesa para ser una foto y al voltearlo, notó que el motivo era porque detrás de la foto, había una hoja de papel doblado con su nombre escrito y un sobre que estaba escrito para Heizo Hattori.

-¿Y esto? – Deja el sobre y la foto sobre el escritorio y desdobla la hoja para leerla.

_Para mi querida Kazuha:_

_Tal vez no sea fuerte como las demás brujas, pero como sabes, poseo el don de ver el futuro y veo que falta muy poco para mi muerte, por eso también escribí esta carta para Heizo porque se que también lo conocerás a él y a su hijo, quien amaras con todo tu corazón y eso me alegra mucho, pero a la vez me preocupa porque temo que termines como yo, pero se que sabrás que hacer y te pido unos favores mi pequeña Kazuha:_

_1-Que le entregues la carta a Heizo, es uno de mis favores más importantes, él debe saber del contenido y no quiero que tú la leas porque se que eres muy fisgona, como en tu cumpleaños y querías buscar tus regalos una semana antes. – Al terminar de leer eso, a Kazuha se sonrojaba de vergüenza._

_2-No quiero que te enojes con Heizo por su comportamiento, él es una buena persona y… Lo hizo por una razón simple: Esta preocupado por su hijo, no quiere que termine como él, por favor entiéndelo, es duro pero una gran persona_

_3-Kazuha…No odies a tu padre, él hizo mal, pero…Tu padre no es mala persona, es más… A pesar que seguía amando y pensando en Heizo como lo prometí, llegue a amar a Kasuki y tú mi pequeña Kazuha, eres la prueba de eso. – Esto la sorprendió tanto y la hizo tan feliz que sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y sus lágrimas comenzaron a mojar la hoja. – Te lo juro mi pequeña Kazuha_

_4-Y la más importante… Sigue siendo tú misma, sigue tu destino y nunca, pero nunca retrocedas tu palabra, se firme y feliz, es mi mayor deseo… Que seas feliz._

_Te amo tanto Kazuha, nunca olvides eso, eres una de mis mayores alegrías, aun después de mi muerte, no te dejare sola, ni a ti, ni a Heizo, ni a Shizuka, ni a tu padre ni a tu… Los estaré cuidando y viendo a ustedes cinco._

_Himeko._

-Mamá. – Murmuro mientras llevaba la hoja a su pecho y se agacha quedando su cabeza a centímetros de sus rodillas y sus lágrimas se convierte en un llanto triste mientras se preguntaba quien era la otra persona a que se refería su madre, la que no pudo escribir.

* * *

-¿Segura que no quieres ir?

-Segura Ran, no se me apetece salir hoy

-Esta bien y recuerda lo que te suplico tu madre. – Kazuha le había mencionado sobre la carta

-Lo se, pero… Es muy difícil… Cuídate y saluda a Kaito de mi parte

-Te entiendo. – Sonríe. – Descuida que eso haré. – Se despide y sale del cuarto de su amiga.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Kazuha se animo a levantarse de la cama y ver nuevamente aquella carta que le escribió su madre para luego ver ahora la carta escrita para Heizo Hattori, no lo había abierto, pero tenía una gran curiosidad por hacerlo, allí adentro se encontraba los sentimientos de su madre hacía su primer y tal vez único amor y a lo mejor, allí estén escritos más secretos, secretos que a lo mejor su padre jamás le dirá.

Temblorosa, sus manos se disponían a abrirlas, pero logra reaccionar y apoya con fuerza sus manos sobre la mesa mientras el sobre entre dicho objeto y su mano izquierda. Después de quedarse en esa posición un momentos, se armo de valor para tomar su abrigo, bolso y salió del cuarto, con la carta en su bolso.

* * *

-Hola Ran. – Saludo Kaito al abrir la puerta y ver a la chica

-Hola Kaito. – Sonríe.

-Pasa, pasa mujer. – Cuando la chica entra, el mago cierra la puerta

Ran se sienta en uno de los sofás mientras Kaito se reunía con ella con una bandeja, una vez que le sirvió a la chica y a él mismo, la bruja le cuenta al mago lo que había ocurrido, después de su encuentro hasta con la nota de Himeko y cuando el mago iba a decir algo, oye como tocan a la puerta.

-Ya, ya va. – Al abrir la puerta, queda de piedra al ver quien era. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo qué que hago aquí? – Le recriminaba molesta por su falta de memoria mientras entraba. – Prometiste que me ayudarías con… - Se sorprende al ver a Ran, quien también se sorprende al verla porque ambas se parecían a la otra.

-Ah… Ella es Ran Mouri, una amiga de la infancia.

-¿De la infancia?

-Kaito y yo nos conocemos desde que tenemos uso de razón por nuestros padres… ¡Cierto! Kaito, Kazuha te envía saludos y te pide disculpas por no venir

-¿En serio? Gracias y descuida que la entiendo, no esta en un buen momento. – Ambos ignoraban que aquella chica con cierto parecido a la bruja los miraba con un poco de tristeza, con algo de envidia entre su relación y con celos. – Lo siento, olvide presentártela, ella es Aoko, Aoko Nakamori.

-¡¿Eh? – Ran estaba sorprendida. Esa chica... ¡Esa chica era la famosa Aoko! ¡La causa de que su amigo fuese un exiliado! El que le robó su corazón.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Aoko un poco preocupada por su estado.

-Tú eres... tú eres el motivo por el cual… -No siguió por el hecho de que Kaito le tapo la boca.

-¿Eh? – Aoko estaba confundida.

-Ella no sabe nada aún, sobre que soy mago, que soy Kaito Kid y que me gusta. – Le susurra en el oído ruborizado.

-¿Eh? – Ran notó que la cercanía entre ellos hacía que Aoko se pusiera más celosa y triste. – _Ya veo… Entonces…_ - Pensó

-Bien, iré a preparar más té, enseguida vuelvo. – Se va

-Aoko-chan… ¿O Nakamori-san?

-Como te plazca Ran-san. – Tratando de parecer normal

-¿Cómo es que Kaito y tú se conocen?

-¿Eh? ¿No lo sabe usted?

-Ah vamos, no me hables con formalidad, odio esas cosas… _Siempre las oigo en mi mundo desde que tengo uso de razón._ – Agregó en sus pensamientos. – Lo conozco desde niños, pero no nos hemos visto por unos años.

-Pues…

_Flash Back_

_-Hola. – Dijo un niño con chaqueta y gorra_

_-H-Hola. – Algo asustada_

_-¿Te perdiste? – Ve como asiente. – Eso es malo… ¿Quieres que te ayude?_

_-¿Eh? ¿En serio?_

_-Prometo encontrar tu casa. – Sonríe mientras le ofrecía su mano_

_-Gracias. – Recibiéndola con gusto y ambos comenzaron a buscar la casa de la niña de la mano. – ¿Qué haces? – Le pregunto al notar que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba concentrado-_

_-Un truco de magia. – Y abre sus ojos, feliz. – Ya encontré tu casa, vamos. – Corre con ella aún de la mano, no quería soltarla._

_Cada pisada que daban, a la pequeña le estaba resultando todo familiar, pero desgraciadamente, cuando doblaron una esquina, tropieza la chica, cayendo al suelo._

_-Auch… - Se quejo con sus ojos húmedos_

_-Lo siento, no me fije bien, perdóname Aoko_

_-Descuida, estoy… - Se da cuenta. – ¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Sorprendida. – Yo no te lo dije en ningún momento._

_-Sencillo. – Sonríe. – Soy un mago._

_-¿Un…Mago? ¿Haces trucos de magia como los de la TV?_

_-No soy esa clase de mago. – Susurro_

_-¿Eh?_

_-O-Olvídalo, te ayudare. – Y cargo a la chica en su espalda_

_Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Aoko y el pequeño mago deja a la pequeña sentada en uno de los escalones y pensaba tocar el timbre cuando la niña se lo impide._

_-Todavía… No me has dicho… Tu nombre_

_-Lo había olvidado, mi nombre es Kaito Kuroba. – Y junta sus manos, provocando una pequeña explosión de humo. Al desvanecerse, se ve un simple, pero bonito pequeño ramo de rosas rojas. – Encantado._

_-Asombroso. – Dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras tomaba las flores y las acercaba a su nariz para recibir el aroma. – Muchas gracias Kaito, ¿Nos veremos de nuevo algún día?_

_-Tengo el presentimiento de que así será. – Toca el timbre, besa su mano como un caballero y se va corriendo, despidiéndose de la chica_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Típico de Kaito. – Dijo Ran sin poder evitar una pequeña risa

-Pero ahora es un pervertido que no deja de andar presumiendo su magia ante las chicas y no deja de fastidiarme, especialmente viéndome la ropa interior. – Sonrojada y molesta.

-¿Eh? – Sorprendida para luego reírse como nunca. – Lo siento, lo siento. – Entre risa

-De seguro eso no te lo esperabas.

-No es eso, te lo aseguro. – Dejando de reír de a poco. – _Con esto, Kaito acaba de comprobarme definitivamente que le gusta Aoko._ – Pensó entretenida. – Pero déjame decirte una cosa: Deja de preocuparte entre Kaito y yo, que no tenemos absolutamente nada.

-¿En serio? – Algo aliviada de oír eso, pero confundida a la vez. – ¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo me di cuenta? – Sonríe divertida, es que en verdad esos dos eran… divertidos. – Me di cuenta por la forma que nos mirabas a nosotros, así que déjate de preocuparte y dile de una vez lo que sientes.

-¡Claro que no! Kaito es un pervertido que no deja de presumir sus trucos baratos de magia a las chicas y les anda coqueteando

-¿Aún sigue con eso? – Divertida. – Este Kaito… él siempre se mostraba así con las chicas, porque el tío Toichi siempre le decía que debía ser un caballero con las damas… y le hablaba de la famosa cara de póker. – Agregó en un suspiro. – Y si supieras el por qué Kaito es solamente pervertido contigo… Estarías igual que como un tomate.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo puedes andar tan segura de eso?

-Kaito siempre ha sido así… Pero te prometo que si tomaras la delantera y te confiesas… Todo saldrá bien, serás correspondida. – Dijo con una sonrisa y sus palabras la sorprenden. – Te lo aseguro.

-Lamento la tardanza. – Kaito volvió con más té. – ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?

-Nos hemos hecho… - Empezó a decir Aoko, llamando la atención de los magos. – Buenas amigas. – Sonríe. – ¿No Ran-chan?

Se sorprendió un poco ante sus palabras para luego sonreír. – Tienes toda la razón Aoko-chan

-¿En serio? Eso me satisface. – Dijo el mago con una sonrisa.


	18. Un ladrón en su propia casa

Continuacion de brujas!

muchas gracias por los reviews!

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

**Capitulo 18: Un ladrón en su propia casa.**

La familia Hattori completa, estaban cenando en el comedor. Estaban en absoluto silencio, nadie decía nada y de repente, aparece uno de los empleados, acercándose a Heizo.

-Lamento molestarlo a mitad de la cena señor, pero alguien desea verlo. Dice que es urgente-Estaba inclinado ante el señor de la casa.

-¿Quién será?-Pregunto Shizuka

-No dio nombre, pero es una chica

-¿Una chica?-Pregunto Heiji

-Ya voy-Dijo Heizo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su estudio, lugar donde recibía a las visitas. Al entrar, se sorprende al ver sentada en una de sus sillas de piel a Kazuha, tenía la cabeza gacha pero estaba tranquila-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te he dicho…!

-Ya lo entiendo todo-Murmuro sin mover un músculo, seguía en esa posición

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Usted solo esta preocupado por su hijo-Finalmente alza su rostro para mostrar una leve sonrisa-Usted sabe que quiero mucho a Heiji, como mi madre a usted y eso le preocupa porque teme que él termine como usted-Se levanta-Pero le prometo que eso es lo último que quiero, además…-Su mente se le invade la imagen de un confiado Heiji-Yo creo en Heiji…Yo se que él no es esa clase de persona-Y finalmente, le extiende sus manos, mostrándole la carta.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Esta carta es para usted…La escribió mi madre antes morir sabiendo que la encontraría, que nos conoceríamos, que amaría a su hijo como a nadie en este mundo, que…-Lágrimas corren por sus mejillas-Que ella moriría asesinada.

-Himeko…-Murmuro mientras pensaba en la mencionada y miraba fijamente la carta-Lo siento-Dijo mientras se inclinaba ante Kazuha-No debí gritarte ni lastimarte emocionalmente-Kazuha estaba sorprendida por aquella acción-Cuide bien de mi hijo-Estaba todo serio, no mostraba rastro alguno de sentimiento

-Esta bien, yo entiendo-Moviendo sus manos en forma negativa-Tal vez no lo demuestra pero quiere mucho a Heiji y se preocupa mucho por él-Sonríe-Ya me voy-Se inclina y sale del cuarto

Heizo se sienta en su silla del escritorio, sin apartar su vista de la carta para luego abrir el primer cajón del lado derecho y sacar una vieja foto, pero bien cuidada a la vez. En aquella foto se podía ver a él con Himeko en un día de verano, tomaba obviamente por Shizuka. Una leve sonrisa invade su rostro y armándose de valor, abre la carta para leer el contenido.

_Hola Heizo_

_Me alegra saber que estas bien y que te hayas casado con Shizuka, teniendo de resultado un hijo maravilloso llamado Heiji Hattori, no seas si tan rudo con él porque yo se la clase de persona que eres y como mostraras a tu hijo tu afecto hacía él-Heizo no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro ante eso, Himeko no había cambiado en nada-He estado, todo este tiempo, viendo tus pasos… Siempre… Desde el día que me fui de tu lado, no sabes lo mucho que sufrí cuando veía con mis propios ojos como sufrías, como caías en depresión como yo y no podía ser nada por ahora._

_A lo que me refiero Heizo, es que… Lo que tú creías que era un sueño, no fue así, en verdad era yo, era yo a quien veías, te visitaba en tus sueños y aun después de muerta… Lo sigo haciendo por la conexión entre los dos (Deben admitir lo buena que es Himeko, no era poderosa pero lee el futuro como nadie XD)_

_Heizo, tengo mucho que contarte, pero el motivo por el cual escribí esta carta es para decirte algo muy importante, algo que Kasuki me prohibió decirte y a mi pequeña Kazuha, nadie sabe de esto, y los que lo saben, lo guardan en silencio por orden de él, lo dejare en tus manos decirle o no lo que te contare a Heiji y Kazuha:_

_Cuando yo me fui…Dos semanas después a mitad de la practica de mi boda con Kasuki, comencé a sentirme mareada, incluso comencé a vomitar, ni te imaginas el escándalo que cause. El "Doctor" por así decirlo, me revisó y…Estaba embarazada por 3 meses, estaba esperando un hijo, un hijo tuvo y mío. Kasuki cayó el secreto, borrándole la memoria y hacerle recordar que ella solo sufría mareos y necesitaba reposo. Estaba muy feliz de saber que me quedaba algo tuyo, pero…Él quiso arrebatármelo, me alejo de nuestro hijo el mismo día que nació, es un varón y se llama Light._

_Su madre adoptiva fue muy generosa conmigo y a escondidas de Kasuki, me enviaba toda clase de información y datos sobre él, me contaba todo lo que hacía y toda esa información, te la envió a ti Heizo, lo escribí todo y te lo guarde en esta carta. Quiero que conozcas a nuestro hijo y te ruego que tomes tú la decisión de decirle sobre esto a nuestros hijos porque yo se que Kasuki no lo permitirá._

_Himeko._

-Himeko-Murmuro Kasuki sentado en el living mientras veía una foto de ella con una Kazuha recién nacida

* * *

-Kasuki-Cuando Eri hizo acto de presencia, el padre de Kazuha de inmediato guarda la foto y actúa como si nada-Kogoro y yo hemos pensado que…

-No hace falta-La interrumpe-Yo también creo lo mismo

-Pues se los diremos a las chicas mañanas

* * *

Al día siguiente, era el día tan esperado para Ran: domingo, ¡La cita con Shinichi! Eran las

10am y estaba en su cuarto, en pijama, y viendo su closet, buscando que ponerse. Se había levantado muy temprano porque aun no se decidía que ponerse y quería lucir bonita para la cita, para Shinichi.

-Snow, ayúdame-Volteando en giro para ver a su gato tendido sobre la cama de la chica, estaba entre despierto y dormido

-Soy una divinidad guerrera, no una divinidad en moda

-¿Dónde esta Artemis cuando se le necesita?-Pensando en el gato rosa de su familia materna.

-Hola Ran-Kazuha entro con una leve sonrisa-¿Aún no te decides?

-No. Ayúdame, ¿Sí?

-Vale, yo te ayudo-Sonríe

-Esto es ridículo-Exclamo el gato mientras se estiraba, luego da vueltas y termina de nuevo en la cama tendido, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo (Típico de los gatos XD)

Finalmente Ran usaría el día de hoy unos jeans negros con cintas doradas pegadas al final de las piernas y en la cintura y con dibujos de mariposas y hadas, una pollera sin mangas que parecía peto por ser ajustada al cuerpo de color rojo y con el ombligo al descubierto, zapatillas negras y para finalizar, una boina roja cubriéndole el cabello por el lado derecho, al estilo francés.

-Te ves preciosa Ran, eh elegido bien-Sonríe

-Ran, Kazuha-Al cuarto de la bruja morena había entrado Eri-Venia a decirles que…Pero Ran, que linda estas

-Gracias mamá

-¿Por qué tan arreglada?

-Pues…-No sabia que decir, solo sabia que no podía decirle que tenía una cita con el detective, con un mortal o sino…

-Solo va a salir de paseo tía-Dijo Kazuha detrás de su amiga, con sus manos sobre sus hombros-¿No Ran?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah si!-Dijo para luego pensar-_Gracias Kazu_

-Está bien, solo quería decirles que creemos que están seguras aquí así que hoy a media noche nos vamos.

-¿En serio?-Ran no pudo evitar emocionarse ya que finalmente se había acabado su miedo a que descubrieran que ellos supieran de los mortales detectives

-Ya veo-Dijo Kazuha agachando un poco la cabeza, estaba emocionada como Ran, pero aun no había hablado con su padre sobre el asunto de su madre y Heizo

-Kazuha-Dijo su amiga una vez que Eri se fue-¿Por qué no hablas con Hattori?

-No-Niega con la cabeza para luego agachar la cabeza-Según mamá, a él le contaron la historia y de seguro debe estar confundido y pensando que debería hacer

-Pero Kazuha…

-Ran, ¿Quién me asegura que Heiji a lo mejor sea…?

-No lo es-La interrumpe porque sabia lo que iba a decir-Créeme, Hattori no es tu medio hermano, yo me habría dado cuenta

-¿Cómo?

-¿Recuerdas lo de Chianti?-Ve como asentía-Pues algo de la sangre de Hattori quedo en mis ropas y no había ni un rastro de la sangre de un hechicero o de la tía Himeko-Sonríe-Se me hace tarde Kazuha, por lo que te diré que me hagas caso y llama a Hattori-Pesca una pequeña chaqueta roja que le llegaba a los pechos y de manga hasta los codos, se despide de su amiga y se va.

-Gracias Ran-Susurro, pero cuando vio la cama de su amiga, noto algo-¿Y Snow?

* * *

Shinichi caminaba de forma sigilosa por su hogar, como si en vez del dueño, fuera un ladrón en pleno robo. Mientras caminaba por la casa, miraba siempre por todos lados antes de seguir y cuando su mano derecha tocó el pomo de la puerta principal, lanza un largo suspiro de alivio, pero para su desgracia, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta…

-¡Shin-chan!-El joven queda de piedra y como puede, va girando para ver a sus padres, su madre con ojitos brillosos de la emoción y su padre de brazos cruzados, con la gotita en la cabeza por la actitud de su esposa, incluso por ella estaba en pijama porque la actriz lo había sacado de la cama cuando quería dormir por haber estado hasta tarde con un nuevo libro.

-B-Buenos días mamá-Algo nervioso

-¿Por qué andas por la casa como si fueras un ladrón?-Y pone una sonrisa de diversión-¿Y a donde vas? ¿Vas a ver tu novia Ran?

-Hmm-Molesto-Lo que haga o no haga no es asunto tuyo

-Vamos Shin-chan, no seas malo con mami-Poniendo ojitos de borrego a medio morir

-Pues te quedas con las ganas-Y se va

-Ahh…Shin-chan es malo-Y en una fracción de segundo, cambia de expresión a una picara mezclada con diversión-Ese Shin-chan ya se ha convertido en todo un hombre… Pronto tendremos un montón de minis Shinichi y minis Ran corriendo por la casa-Se pone de brazos cruzados sin cambiar de expresión

-Calma Yukiko, ¿Puedo ir ya a dormir?

El detective corría hacia su cita. Vestía unos jeans, unas zapatillas blancas, una pollera blanca y la famosa chaqueta verde que todos conocemos bien XD. Cuando llega al punto de reunión, ve al motivo de su salida apoyada en el faro, con sus brazos en la espalda y mirando el suelo, esperando…Mas bien, esperándolo a él.

-¡Lo siento Ran!-Grito mientras corría hacía ella

-¿Eh?-Ran alza la cabeza para ver como el chico se detenía frente a ella y respiraba agitadamente para recuperar aire perdido-Shinichi…

-Lo siento por haberte hecho esperar, me quede dormido y mi madre…-Se interrumpe él solo al verla sonreír

-Me alegra verte. Que alivio, estaba preocupada porque creía que algo te había pasado-Sus palabras lo sorprendieron (¿A qué esta pequeña escena no les suena de algún lado XD)-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ah… ¡Ah si!-Abrieron una feria, ¿Te gustaría verla?

-Claro-Sonríe

Caminaron hacía la feria, nuestro detective le había ofrecido su brazo derecho y ella, sonrojada de felicidad y vergüenza, lo recibe encantada, rodeando aquel brazo con sus propios brazos y después apoya su rostro, deseando que esto jamás terminará.

-Estoy feliz de haber tomado la decisión de venir a este mundo-Pensó

Llegaron a la feria y Ran no pudo evitar maravillarse con todas esas pequeñas tiendas llenas de mercadería artesanal ya que en su mundo no le dejaban salir a pequeños pueblos de artesanía mágica por seguridad y porque no era apropiado para una bruja de prestigiosa familia por lo que siempre le pedía a una de sus subordinadas que fueran a comprarle algo en aquellos lugares.

-Que precioso-Exclamo nuestra bruja de cabello moreno mientras miraba maravillada un collar azul hecho con esas piedras trasparentes que se usan de adorno.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta! ¡Nunca vi algo así en mi mu…!-Recuerda que estaban en un lugar público-En donde vengo.

-Ya veo-Aguantándose la risa por la torpeza de la chica-¿Cuánto por el collar?

-¿Eh?-Sorprendida mientras vio como el chico pago por el collar-Pero Shinichi…

-Pero nada, te lo compró porque quiero-Sonríe

-Shinichi…Gracias-Agradecida mientras tomaba el collar con sus manos y lo llevaba a su pecho ya que aquel collar se convirtió en su mayor tesoro.

-A ver, yo te lo pongo-Toma aquel accesorio artesanal y delicadamente se lo coloca en el cuello, como si la piel de Ran, de SU Ran fuera algo valioso y único.

Y así estuvieron todo el día, hablando y paseando por Tokio y de la mano */* y Shinichi, llevo a Ran a un lugar enorme, divertido y que emociono mucho a la chica.

-Esto es Tropical Land-Sonríe

-¡Sugoi! ¡Es enorme!

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Claro que si! ¿Vamos a subirnos?

-Claro, en los que quieras-Sonríe.

Estuvieron por lugar corriendo, obviamente de la mano, subieron a juegos rápidos y a botes, o a otro tipo de juegos. Ahora se sentaron en una banca a descansar ya que mucha carrera y muchos rápidos ya los habían agotados y mareados.

-Iré por algo para tomar-Dijo Shinichi-Vengo en seguida

-Claro-Sonríe-Aquí te espero-Cuando el detective se pierde de vista, sintió una pequeña presencia que la hizo voltear, pero no vio para, solo uno de los pequeños parques del gran lugar y por supuesto, los grandes árboles-Debió ser mi imaginación-Pero volvió a sentir aquella presencia que la hizo ahora alzar la cabeza, pero nada, no lograba distinguir ninguna persona o ser mágico que sea bueno…O malo

-¡Ran-sama!-La joven voltea de inmediato que termina asustándose por ver de golpe lo que tenía ante ella que lanzo el grito del siglo-¿Ve lo que pasa cuando esta mucho tiempo fuera de casa Ran-sama?

-Eres tú…-Lleva su mano al pecho mientras suspiraba aliviada-Hola Falim, ¿Qué haces en la Tierra?

-Hoy es el día Ran-sama

-¿En serio? ¿Aquí?-Emocionada-Sinceramente lo había olvidado, ¿A qué hora será?

-A media noche con 20 minutos en las afueras de la ciudad

-Llevare a Shinichi, le encantará

-¿Llevara a un mortal? ¡Hace milenios que…!

-¿Ran?-Shinichi apareció-¿Por qué hablas sola?

-No hablo sola Shinichi-Sonríe-Acércate más-El detective le hace caso confundido y cuando estaba al lado de Ran, vio que no solo ella tenía razón, sino que se había llevado la sorpresa del milenio al ver lo que le reflejaba los ojos-¡U-Un…!

-Si, ella es Falim, uno de las hadas que viven en mis terrenos-Sonríe-Falim, él es Shinichi Kudo-Haciendo las presentaciones

-No importa, no deja de ser humano, humano que destruye nuestros campos, nuestros hogares… ¿Sabes cuantas hadas destruyen ustedes por sus ambiciones?-Se había acercando tanto al detective y a gran velocidad que el pobre había retrocedido tanto para atrás que casi se cae al suelo-¿Y sabes cuantas hadas matan al decir que no creen en nosotros?-Demasiado molesta (Sacado de Peter Pan XD)

-L-Lo Siento-Intentando permanecer en pie mientras sentía como el hada estaba muy cerca de su nariz, viéndolo de forma asesina, aunque en realidad no sabía que hacer o decir (Pobre Shinichi, aunque deben entenderlo, esta ante un hada XD es la primera vez que ve una y ella ya lo esta atacando XD)


	19. Baile atacado

**Capitulo 19: Baile atacado.**

-Falim, deja tranquilo a Shinichi – Alego la chica

-¡Pero Ran-sama…!

-Es una orden – Y el hada se cruza de brazos molesta

-Aún así, no es buena idea que vaya, ¿Sabes lo que pasa si mi reina lo ve? No dudara en decírselo a los miembros del concejo, a tus padres, a TODOS

-Se me había olvidado – Suspiro – En verdad quería que lo vieras Shinichi, es un espectáculo realmente hermoso

-Descuida Ran – Sonríe el detective

-Falim, tú no dirás nada a la reina, ¿Verdad?

-¿Quieres que le oculte un secreto? ¡A la reina! ¡¿Estás loca?

-Por favor Falim, que no sepa lo de Shinichi

-¿Se te ha olvidado que la reina sabe cuando le oculto cosas o le miento? ¡Soy alérgica a las mentiras!

-Te lo suplico, te lo suplico, te lo suplico, te lo…

-¡Ya! ¡No te prometo nada, pero haré un esfuerzo!

-¡Gracias Falim! Por cierto, se te hace tarde, ¿No crees?

-Cierto, adiós Ran-sama, adiós mortal – Y desaparece

-Disculpa a Falim Shinichi, se pone tensa en estos días

-¿Estos días?

-Si, hoy es el día de los bailes florales, hoy las hadas hacen su danza para rociar sus polvos en las flores – Junta sus manos como si estuviera rezando – ¡Es realmente un hermoso espectáculo! ¡Lo veo todos los años! Es una lastima que no puedas verlos, te hubiera encantado

-Descuida, además… Contigo es más que suficiente – Sonríe

-¿Eh? – Confundida

-A lo que me refiero es que si solo te tengo a ti… Ya estoy feliz

-S-Shinichi…-No pudo evitar sonrojarse

* * *

Kaito estaba en su casa, asiéndoles compañía a sus palomas en el balcón cuando oye una voz femenina llamándolo. Se asoma y ve que la causante era Aoko en un simple y elegante vestido blanco, sonriéndole cálidamente, para opinión del mago en verdad parecía un puro ángel cayendo del cielo, ¿Qué clase de poder tiene que hizo que dejará todo por ella?

-¡Hey Kaito! ¡¿Me estás escuchando? – Aoko lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué decías?

-¿Qué se te ha olvidado que vendría para que me ayudaras con ciencias?

-Cierto, lo siento, ahora voy – Se levanta y baja para abrirle a la chica.

Se instalaron en la mesa del comedor y por arte de magia, el mago hace aparecer unas bebidas y unas galletas para la merienda. Estuvieron un par de horas y cuando Aoko voltea hacía la ventana, se sorprende en lo que ve que se refregó los ojos para asegurarse de que no estuviera viendo cosas.

-¿Qué ocurre Aoko?

-Llámame loca, pero creí haber visto volar a un hada por tu ventana

_Mierda, olvide que hoy es el día de los bailes florales_ – Pensó el chico mientras pasaba su mano derecha en su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en el cabello – De seguro fue una luciérnaga o algo así

-Tienes razón. – Cuando vuelve a sus estudios, el mago suspira aliviado.

* * *

Kazuha se detuvo al ver desde una cuadra a Heiji en el punto de reunión, respira profundamente y armándose de valor, se acerca al moreno.

-Hola Heiji – Se esforzó por sonreír, por parecer normal, pero en su interior tenía miedo

-Hola Kazuha – No se había inmutado ni nada y eso la preocupo más, temiéndose a que él terminara con ella o peor si es posible.

-¿De qué… querías hablarme? – Agachando un poco la cabeza

-Quería saber… El por que de tan distante conmigo

-¿Eh?-Sorprendida – Pues… Es que desde mi descubrimiento…

-¿Te refieres a la relación que tuvo tu madre con mi padre? – Ve como la chica asiente

-Sí, bueno… Temía que… Nosotros fuéramos…

-¿Fuéramos hermanos? ¿Eso te preocupaba? Pero Kazuha, si fuéramos hermanos, yo tendría poderes de hace rato, ¿No?

-Los mestizos tienen sus poderes de acuerdo a los padres, considerando que mi madre era una bruja de nivel bajo, tú deberías tener tus poderes al cumplir los 18 y tú lo tendrás en dos meses, ¿No?

-Acertaste, entonces si hay posibilidades

-Sí, además… También temía que me odiaras porque mi madre haya dejado a mi padre

-Eso jamás Kazuha, el viejo me da exactamente lo mismo

-Eres un mentiroso, tú finges que no te interesa, como Heizo contigo, pero en realidad ambos se importan y mucho, se nota que son padre e hijo – Hubo momento de silencio – Ran… Ella dijo que no había una pizca de sangre mágica en ti.

-Entonces no hay posibilidades de que seamos… - La chica niega con la cabeza

-Mientras mi padre y el tuyo no nos diga nada, no podemos estar seguros Heiji, por eso yo… Quiero ahorrarme el sufrimiento

-No seas tonta – Kazuha se sorprende – No sabemos nada aún, tal ves seamos hermanos o no, pero… Eso no importa, lo importante es que nos tenemos, que nos…

-¡No lo digas! – Cubriéndose los oídos con sus manos, un gesto infantil y ambos sabían que ella podía escuchar bien

-Que nos amamos… Yo te amo Kazuha, te necesito en mi vida – Esas dulces palabras hacían que la chica perdiera el sentido, toda la razón y se olvidara de lo demás, menos de lo más importante: Heiji.

-Heiji… Heiji, yo… - Pero se interrumpe al sentir los labios del moreno sobre los suyos.

Aquellos cálidos labios la hicieron olvidar todo uso de razón y sin perder más tiempo, rodeo el cuello del detective, correspondiéndole el beso.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, de besos, caricias, abrazos, un par de veces a Kazuha se le había escapado un suspiro de placer por culpa de la pasión que le llegaba el joven. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Kazuha estaba recuperando su conciencia, pero eso ya no le importaba, amaba mucho, pero mucho a Heiji y eso era lo único que le importaba, vale más decir que Heiji había ganado la batalla… Solo falta ganar la guerra.

-¡No me lo creo! ¡Kazuha-sama esta besando a un mortal! – Ambos jóvenes se paralizan y al girar hacía el lugar del ruido, Hattori tuvo que ahogarse el grito porque no se creía lo que le mostraban sus ojos.

-¡Hnos! – Kazuha estaba feliz de ver a la mencionada

-¡Es un hada! – Grito el moreno

-Pero que observador – Dijo el hada

-Perdónalo Hnos, es solo un mortal, hace siglos que los mortales… Ya sabes

-¿Qué? – Hablo Heiji – ¿Qué ya no creemos en…? – La chica le tapa la boca

-¿Qué de niño nunca viste los cuentos de hadas? ¿O Peter Pan?

-Si – Y abre un poco sus ojos de asombro al darse cuenta – Lo siento

-Descuida

-Kazuha-sama, venía para saludarla y decirle que hoy es el baile

-Cierto – Se da cuenta – ¿Qué hora es?

-Para ser exactos, 11:56 – Dijo Heiji

-¡¿Qué?-Sorprendida – ¡En 4 minutos se van nuestros padres! ¡Lo siento, pero debo irme! – Ve al hada – Ya nos vemos Hnos – Y llamas de fuego comenzaron a rodearla, haciéndola desaparecer.

* * *

Finalmente era media noche, la hora en que los padres de Ran y Kazuha se irían. Ran había llegado hace medía hora, radiante de felicidad, pero disimulando para que sus padres no la descubrieran y faltaban 3 minutos cuando Kazuha apareció.

-Me tenías preocupada – Dijo su amiga

-Me pille a Hnos

-Y yo a Falim

-Hoy es el baile florales - Comentó Eri tras oír sus palabras. – No molesten a las hadas si se les ocurre ir

-Descuida mamá, lo haremos

-Cuídate mucho hija – Rogó su padre – Se que ya eres grande, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme, mi pequeña en este mundo.

-Tranquilo papá que estaré con Kazuha, Fire y Snow

-Papá – Kasuki Toyama se sorprende al oír como su hija le hablaba – Cuídate por favor

-Gracias, tú también hija mía… Lamento… Haberte ocultado la verdad

-Mamá me pidió que no me enojara, me escribió una carta, ¿Sabes? – Sonríe – Sólo quiero pedirte una cosa y quiero la verdad: ¿Tengo un hermano?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando la respuesta de Kasuki, especialmente su hija y el señor Toyama sentía la penetrante mirada de Eri, como diciéndole "No pierdas la confianza de tu hija, dile la verdad"

-Por favor… Necesito saberlo…

-Si, tienes un hermano. – Le confesó lanzando un suspiro y al ver como iba a seguir hablando, decidió interrumpirla. - Pero no quiero que se hable de eso

-Está bien – Ran se sorprende de que Kazuha haya dicho eso, que no haya insistido más

-Bueno, ya nos vamos – Dijo Kogoro, volvieron a despedirse y en una poderosa fuente de poder que invadió todo el cuarto, provocando que Kazuha y Ran se cubran los ojos, los padres desaparecen.

-Kazuha… ¿Por qué no insististe?

-No quiero seguir peleada – Una leve sonrisa invade su rostro, una de tristeza – Ya supe muchas cosas como para enterarme en esta situación que Heiji a lo mejor sea mi hermano… No lo soportaría Ran, el no poder estar con él por ser mi hermano

-Te lo dije Kazu, no son hermanos, ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

-Lo hago, pero no podemos asegurarlo sino… -Se interrumpe al oír como golpeaban a la puerta – La puerta

-¡Pasa Kaito, esta abierta! – Grito Ran mientras hacía abrir mágicamente la puerta.

-Hola chicas, guau, siento la atmósfera muy tensa

-Por lo que te conté la otra vez

-¿Temes que ese detective sea tu medio hermano? – Ve como asiente – Se me olvido que hoy era el baile floral, casi me muero de pánico cuando Aoko vio a una de las hadas, le hice creer que era una luciérnaga

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? – Preguntó Kazuha, feliz de cambiar tema

-Si claro, voy y le digo: Hola Aoko, ¿Sabes que? No soy mortal, soy un brujo y para sellar con broche de oro, soy Kaito Kid, el ladrón que odias por ser una gran carga a tu padre… ¡Ni de coña!

-Tenle confianza Kaito, tú no sabes como somos las mujeres – Dijo Ran – De seguro te sorprenderías – Sonríe

Comenzaron a escuchar un extraño sonido proveniente de la chimenea, se acercaron desconfiados y preparados por si eran de los Black Magic, peor se sorprenden al ver que lo que producía el sonido cayo de golpe a las cenizas y que era nada menos que Falim, pero lo que les alarmo más fue que estaba herida, con algunos cortes leves y estaba cubierto de su propia sangre que era plata pura, el color de sangre de las hadas (No se si es cierto, ¿Eh? Solo se me ocurrió por lo que lo puse).

-¡Falim! – Grito la bruja morena mientras cargaba al hada

-Traeré una jarra con aguas curativas – Dijo la bruja ojiverde mientras corría a la cocina

-Kaito, ve arriba y ve por Snow y Fire

-Enseguida – Se va corriendo, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Unos minutos después, Ran, con mucho cuidado, deposito al hada en la fuente cubierta con agua pura curativa, era agua simple mezclada con polvos curativos, haciendo que el agua curara todo tipo de heridas. Mientras el hada se iba recuperando poco a poco, no dejaba de ser observada por el trío de brujos y las dos divinidades.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? – Preguntó Ran, rompiendo el hielo finalmente

-¿Acaso ocurrió algo malo en el baile? – Preguntó el mago

-¿Pero que? –Quiso saber Kazuha

-A lo mejor… -Respondió Fire

-Black Magic – Finalizo Snow

-¡¿Black Magic? – Los tres estaban preocupados y sorprendidos. El hada comenzó a brillar de repente, era un brillo dorado y aun inconsciente, comenzó a elevarse por los aires y cuando llego a la altura de los chicos, el brillo de expandió por todas partes, cegándolos y cubriéndolos de unos cuantos polvos de hadas. Cuando pudieron ver de nuevo, vieron a Falim completamente curada y extendiendo sus brazos como si estuviera despertando de un profundo sueño.

-¡Gracias! – Dijo feliz mientras volaba por el cuarto

-Falim – Dijo Snow – Dinos lo que nos paso

-¡Es verdad! – Se detiene de golpe y vuela rápidamente hacía Ran – ¡Ran-sama! ¡Es horrible! ¡Estábamos a mitad del baile cuando la magia oscura comenzó a rodearnos!

-¿Eran ellos? – Preguntó Fire

-¡Si! ¡Eran tres de Magic de Black! ¡Tienen encerradas a todas las hadas! ¡Piensan drenar su energía y quedarse hasta con la última gota de polvos de hadas! ¡Vermouth las quiere para aumentar el poder de su ejército, de la oscuridad! Apenas pude escapar, pero a cambio, quede muy lastimada… Fue Vodka quien me ataco

-Eso es terrible – Dijo Ran alarmada

-Vayamos

-Kaito tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras esos idiotas se apoderan de las hadas – Finalizo Kazuha

-Falim, quédate aquí – Ordeno Fire

-Prometemos recuperar a las hadas – Aseguro Snow

-Está bien – Y ve como los 5 se iban – Dioses, cuídenlos por favor.

Una vez que salieron afuera, las chicas hicieron aparecer sus escobas y se montaron en ellas con sus divinidades sobre sus hombros derechos, en cambio Kaito, no era necesario que hiciera aparecer una ya que comenzó a elevarse por los aires.

-Tienes una suerte enorme Kaito – Alego Kazuha

-Bueno, como ya cumplí la mayoría de edad, ya no necesito de varita para hacer hechizos poderosos o la escoba para volar

-Después hablamos de eso que tenemos que hacer una cosa más importante – Alego el albino molesto por su falta de atención.

Y comenzó la carrera de vuelo, volaban a gran velocidad por Tokio, muy alto para no ser descubiertos por ningún mortal, llegaron a las afueras de Tokio y descendieron al suelo. Las chicas hicieron desaparecer sus escobas y siguieron con el viaje a pie para no llamar la atención del enemigo, corrían a gran velocidad y cuando llegaron, rápidamente se escondieron en unos arbustos.

Vieron a los causantes de tal atrocidad, uno de ellos era Vodka, estaba vestido de negro y sus ojos protegidos en gafas, había otro que también usaba unas gafas, alto y con el cabello gris, de veía delgado, pero no desconfiaron en sus habilidades ya que se sentía el gran poder que emanaba y finalmente, el tercero, no se podía ver quien era ya que estaba siendo cubierto por una capucha, siendo el sombrero de dicha ropa lo que le cubría el rostro.

-¿Quiénes serán? – Preguntó Kazuha

-La de la capucha no se, pero el bajo es Vodka, el que atacó a Falim. El otro es Korn.

-Tengo un extraño presentimiento sobre el que usa la capucha – Susurro Kaito

-No eres el único – Le aseguro Ran junto con las divinidades.

-Con estas absurdas hadas Vermouth tendrán la victoria asegurada – Hablo Vodka

-Aún no debemos confiarnos – Dijo Korn – No hasta le llevemos las hadas a Vermouth

-…-La de la capucha seguía en silencio hasta que algo hizo que mirará hacía donde estaban el trío y el dúo de divinidades.

-¡Cuidado! – Grito Snow – ¡Ya se dio cuenta que…! – Pero tarde, el misterioso, con solo levantar su mano derecha, los 5 fueron cubiertos por un campo de energía maligno, cubierto de magia oscura y moviendo su dedo, hacía que el campo se acercara a ellos.

-Vaya, si son las divinidades, las herederas y el heredero traidor – Dijo Vodka divertido

-¿En verdad creyeron que podrían engañarnos? – Preguntó Korn – Especialmente cuando la tenemos a ella – Señalando a la misteriosa

-Es un placer… - Hablo la misteriosa mientras dirigía su mano a la capucha – Verlos de nuevo Kaito-sama, Ran-sama y Kazuha-sama – Y se quita la capucha, mostrándoles a todos su identidad, una chica de largo cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo.

-Su nombre es Kir y es nueva

-Pero es muy fuerte – Finalizo Vodka divertido

-¡RENA!-Gritaron los 5 a la vez


	20. Yue

Continuacion!

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

**Capitulo 20: Yue.**

Aoko corría hacía la casa de su amigo ya que había olvidado algo muy importante, cuando llego, quedo de piedra al ver como de la nada aparece un brillo amarillo y al desaparecer, una niña con rasgos iguales a Kaito y vestida de una forma muy estrafalaria se apareció frente a la puerta.

-Kaito no esta. – Murmuro lanzando un suspiro. – Voy a buscarlo con mi magia. – Se da la media vuelta para observar mejor el área y su mirada azul se cruza con la azul de la mortal Aoko. – Tú eres… - Sorprendida.

-Y-Yo… - Aún seguía aterrada por la repentina aparición.

-Tú eres Aoko Nakamori, el motivo por el cual mi hermano nos dejo.

-¿Eh? – Confundida. – ¿Qué hermano?

-¿Cómo que "Qué hermano"? Hablo de Kaito-niisama.

-¿Kaito? ¿Kaito tiene una hermana y no me lo dijo? – Exclamó asombrada por tal descubrimiento, Kaito le había dicho que vivía solo por no tener familia.

-¿Qué mi hermano no te ha dicho aún la verdad mortal?

-No y por favor, deja de llamarme "mortal".

-¿Por qué? Si tú eres una mortal, una humana.

-Suenas como si fueses un ser superior de otro planeta. – Comentó con sarcasmo.

-Algo parecido. Yo soy una bruja con poderes mágicos. – Le explico con una radiante sonrisa. – Como mi hermano.

-Siento que me he perdido en un mundo paralelo sin darme cuenta en que Kaito es tipo Edward Cullen. – Murmuro la muchacha pasando una mano por sus cabellos, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando, quería creer que era un sueño, pero algo le decía que no era así y eso en verdad la preocupaba porque su vida tranquila junto a su amigo cambiaría. – Me estas desorientando, pero por favor… Háblame sobre eso.

-Claro, pero que sea dentro, será largo y hace frío

-Pero esta cerrada. – Ve como la niña truena sus dedos y la puerta se abre por si sola.

-Ya no lo esta. – Le dijo una sonrisa mientras entraba, siendo perseguida por Aoko.

Se sentaron en la mesa donde el mago comía y elaboraba sus tareas y comenzaron a hablar, le tomo a la niña contarle todo, con lujo y detalle, omitiéndole a la chica los sentimientos de su hermano hacía ella y para finalizar, le contó que había venido con permiso de sus padres al mundo humano para ver el baile de las hadas ya que estaban seguros que Kaito la acompañaría, pero no le dijo nada a Winter porque quería estar sola con él.

-¿Baile de las hadas? – Sorprendida y maravillada ya que desde niña le gustaban las hadas, creía en ellas y se la pasaba haciendo dibujos.

-Si, pero al parecer Kaito no… - Se interrumpe al sentir algo en la ciudad. – Esto es…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Puedo sentir… - Se frota los brazos. – Es la primera ves que siento magia oscura y proviene donde están las hadas. – Sus ojos se abrieron en el momento que sus memorias viajaron al pasado.

_Flash Back_

_Sophie estaba en su fiesta de cumpleaños, saludando a los invitados y dando gracias por los regales. Estaba muy, pero muy feliz porque había visto aquel día a su hermano, incluso el oso polar era su mayor regalo y lo pudo conservar gracias a sus suplicas y ojitos de perro abandonado bajo la lluvia ya que su padre no estaba seguro de que se quedara o no._

_Después de la gran fiesta, se disponía a ir al cuarto de sus padres a despedirse y darles las gracias por la fiesta, pero cuando iba a tocar la puerta, se detiene de curiosa al oír como sus padres hablaban._

_-Toichi, estoy preocupada por Kaito_

_-Tranquila querida, ya sabes que él puede cuidarse solo_

_-¡Pero dejarlo solo! ¡Y mucho más cuando Black Magic anda causando desastres! ¡¿Qué pasa si atrapan a Kaito? Lo habrás desterrado pero sigue siendo un heredero, un Kuroba… ¡Toichi! – Se lanza a los brazos de su marido, llorando desconsoladamente, como una verdadera madre preocupada por su hijo._

_-Tranquila, ya veras que Kaito estará bien, pronto atraparemos a Vermouth y a sus aliados… Tranquila_

_Sophie había retrocedido hasta que su espalda siente la fría ventana y se tapa la boca asombrada, evitando escapar algún grito de terror o de preocupación que pudieran alertarlos. Lágrimas corrían por sus ojos al imaginarse a su hermano en problemas o muerto y corrió hacía su cuarto para no ser descubierta._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Black Magic. – Murmura aterrada.

-Black Magic?

-Son unos magos de magia oscura que desean destruir el equilibrio de ambos tipos de magia… Y acabar con los herederos para apoderarse de sus poderes y así dominar todas las dimensiones, incluyendo tu mundo y mi mundo.

-¿Los herederos?

-Si, mi hermano y yo somos uno de ellos… - En eso la preocupación la invade. – Kaito-niichan, Ran-neechan y Kazuha-neechan están allí también.

-¿Kaito esta allí?

-¡Están cubiertos de magia oscura! – Aterrada porque eso significaba una cosa – ¡Black Magic los tiene bajo su poder! – Se levanta de la mesa. – Debo hacer algo.

-Espera. – Aoko la detiene tomándola de los hombros. – Aún hay cosas que no entiendo, pero si la parte de los herederos es cierta, no es bueno que tu vayas o te atraparan.

-Eso no me interesa, debo ayudar a mi hermano

-Pero si vas sola te atraparan y si te matan yo… - La niña la mira confundida. – Yo no tendré el valor de ver a Kaito de nuevo, no podré…Verlo en cara.

Sophie se había sorprendido al oír esas palabras para luego agachar la cabeza. – Ya veo… Ahora entiendo el porque mi hermano te prefirió a ti que a su deber.

-¿Eh? – Confundida mientras un rubor invade sus mejillas.

-No es nada. – Sonríe para poder despistarla. – Lo que necesitamos es ayuda entonces. – Lanza un suspiro. – Se que me arriesgo, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Traeré a Winter. – Junta sus manos como si estuviera rezando y una brisa amarilla comienza a invadirla y comenzó a tomar forma sobre su cabeza, la forma de un gato. – Hola Winter. – Esperando el regaño

-Después hablamos de tu castigo, ahora vayamos a ayudar a Kaito y a las demás

-Yo también voy. – Decidió Aoko. – Por favor…

-Esta bien, aunque me arriesgo a un regaño por parte de Kaito. Sophie

-Dime.

-Necesitaremos más ayuda.

-¿Eh? – Confundida. – ¿A quién más?

-Al mayor de los herederos.

-¡¿Qué? – Sorprendida y asustada por lo que ocurrirá a futuro cuando aquella persona misteriosa venga a la Tierra.

* * *

Los cinco estaban muy sorprendidos de ver a Rena parte del Black Magic, era imposible que ella sea uno de ellos, ¡¿La hechicera de la familia guardián una traidora? La chica, en cambio, no dejaba de verlos igual como los otros: Divertidos, ansiosos por….Acabar con sus existencias para siempre.

-Aún no puedo creer que Gin no haya podido con ellos-Dijo Korn.

-La razón es muy simple. – Hablo la chica. – Ellas despertaron lo que no debían despertar. – Viendo al dúo de brujas. – Y todo por amar a un mortal. – Sonríe irónicamente. – Que patético.

-¿Por qué Rena? – Hablo Ran. – ¡¿Por qué haces esto?

-Siempre nos decías que la magia oscura era para los desesperados. – Continuó Kazuha en un esfuerzo en vano de hacerle entrar en razón. – Para los que no conocen el verdadero significado del poder y de la vida.

-¡Y ahora te has convertido en uno de esos tontos! – Grito el mago rabiado, sin poder creer que ella ahora este al lado de Vermouth.

Ante sus palabras, solo sonríe con ironía mezclada con burla. – Llámenlo "Cosa de la vida" – Ve a sus compañeros. – Apresúrense con las hadas, yo me aseguro que se queden allí dentro… hasta que Vermouth nos ordene traerlos con ella o matarlos, lo primero que se le ocurra.

-En seguida. – Dijo Vodka mientras se acercaba a las hadas, que estaban encerradas en una gran bola de cristal, estaban asustadas y se abrasaban entre ellas.

-Esto será rápido y divertido. – Aseguró Korn mientras ambos acercaban sus manos a la bola de cristal.

-¡No! – Grito la bruja morena mientras golpeaba el campo de fuerza con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo conseguía lastimarse ella misma, pero Ran no le dio importancia y siguió golpeando.

-Debemos salir de aquí. – Dijo Fire después de lanzar la décima bola de fuego

-Es inútil. – Snow sacaba su lado negativo nuevamente. – Conoces el poder de Rena, mientras este atenta en nosotros y desee este campo de energía, no podremos salir

-¡Eso no me importa! – Grita Ran mientras golpeaba. – ¡No pienso perder mi esperanza, ni mucho menos perder ante ellos!

Rena recibió esas palabras en silencio y no la quitaba de su vista mientras en su mente apareció una frase: _Me siento orgullosa de ustedes._

Los de Black Magic estaban tan concentrados en su victoria, sus objetivos y sus presas que no se dieron cuenta de una poderosa energía, que invadió el lugar y golpeo el campo de energía de Kir, liberando a los cautivos y también ataco la bola de cristal para salvar a las hadas, quienes volaron rápidamente para alejarse de los villanos.

-¿Agua? – Murmuro Kazuha al sentir una gota caer por su cabeza.

-¡¿Puede ser qué…? – Grito Kaito mirando por todos lados.

-¿Yue? – Preguntó Ran a la nada.

-¿Water? – Siguió Snow.

Y detrás de Rena aparece un joven de 20 años, su cabello era rojo como la sangre, liso y corto, ojos completamente blancos como la luna llena y piel blanca como la nieve. Su cuerpo era muy formado a músculos a tamaño mediano y por las facciones de su rostro, especialmente por sus ojos, parecía un chico pasivo, pero serio a la vez. Vestía unos pantalones negros de seda, parecía unos pantalones japoneses y una pollera azul que parecía una túnica con mangas largas. Sostenía una tachi, la empuñadura era de oro puro, incluso tenía unos diamantes pequeños y blancos y el sori (el filo) era delgado, largo y perfectamente curveado. La tachi emanaba un aura azul como el mar, como los ojos de Ran.

-Yue Touguu de la familia Touguu, el mayor de los herederos. – Dijeron Snow y Rena a la vez con expresiones relajadas.

-¡Yue-san! – Gritaron Kazuha y Ran a la vez, sorprendidas. En cambio, Kaito estaba rabiado, Yue si que lo sacaba de casillas.

-Rena, te aconsejo que tú y los demás se vayan, antes que me hagan enojar en serio. – Su vos era fría, emanaba furia.

-Da miedo así. – Susurró Kazuha aferrándose de Fire.

-S-Si… - Le aseguró Ran mientras hacía lo mismo con Snow.

-Vámonos. – Fueron las palabras de Rena dando media vuelta.

-Pero Kir…

-Con él aquí, no podemos hacer nada Vodka, ya perdimos en el momento en que las hadas se liberaron, si seguimos aquí, sufriremos una derrota tan grande que Vermouth o Gin nos mataran… ¿Eso quieres?

-Kir tiene razón. – Apoyo Korn y los tres desaparecieron.

-¿Quién diablos lo trajo? – Alego Kaito.

-Fui yo Kaito-niichan. – Voltean y ven a Sophie con Winter en brazos. – Sentí la magia oscura y como no puedo hacer mucho, traje a Yue.

-Mas bien, fui yo quien le pidió venir. – Corrigió el gato Winter. – Ya que tu hermana y esa chica no pueden hacer mucho con Black Magic.

-¿Esa chica? – Dijeron el trío confundido.

-Se refiere a mi Kaito. – Entre uno de los árboles aparece Aoko, estaba escondida en ese lugar con Winter y Sophie, para que ambas estuvieran seguras

-¡Aoko-chan! – Grita Ran sorprendida. – ¿Tú…?

-Sí. – Asiente con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que ya lo sabía todo. – ¡¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste nada antes pedazo de idiota? – Viendo al mago con expresión asesina, asustando a su amigo.

Yue, ante ese acto, lanza un bufido.

-Vaya, el pequeño Kaito ha crecido… ¿Sigues siendo un pervertido?

-¡¿Qué has dicho infeliz? – Volteando para ver al muchacho y como la tachi desaparecía y una gata azul se posa sobre el hombro derecho de Yue.

-¡Water! – Grita Ran tirando a Snow por los aires y corría hacia Yue para tomar a la gata. – ¡Hace mucho que no te veía!

-Lo mismo te digo Ran. – Ronroneando en su rostro

-Ojala Snow fuera más cariñoso como tú

-Pobrecito de ti Snow. – Dijo Sophie con una sonrisa y se ponía de rodillas en el suelo para mirar al gato albino

-Ustedes… - Murmuro Yue en el momento en que le salía la venita en la sien. – ¿Cómo diablos se les ocurrió hacer estas estupideces? – Viendo a los demás de forma asesina, provocando que sus oyentes se congelaran de miedo, incluso el mago ladrón. – Primero Kaito deja sus deberes por esta doncella y ahora Ran y Kazuha dejan su vida mágica para vivir como mortales.

-Y-Y-Yue… - Kazuha estaba aterrada, ni hablemos de Ran, quien sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría

* * *

Al día siguiente, Shinichi y Heiji se estaban acercando a la casa de las brujas y al llegar, vieron a un apuesto pelirrojo apoyado en el portón y acompañado por un gato azul.

-Ustedes deben ser Shinichi Kudo y Heiji Hattori, ¿No es así?

-¿Eh? – Hattori estaba confundido y sorprendido

-Por el color de tu gato… Eres un brujo, ¿No?

-Exacto Kudo, mi nombre es Yue Touguu, soy un brujo y su nuevo profesor de matemáticas. – Se presentó con una sonrisa de burla.

-Oh, ya se conocieron. – Dijo Ran mientras se reunía con los demás y acompañada por Kazuha. – Verán, anoche estuvimos hasta las tres de la mañana tratando de calmarlo y contarle lo que ocurría.

-Y él tomo la decisión de estar con nosotros por unos días, como profesor de nuestra escuela. – Sonríe. – Y en la escuela de Kaito

-Pues es un placer. – Confeso el moreno mientras le ofrecía al profesor su mano

-Tsk… Igualmente. – Estrechándola con la suya

* * *

-Kaito, Kaito despierta ya. – Alegaba Aoko mientras lo sacudía para despertarlo

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Recuerda que se donde dejas las llaves, ahora levántate o llegaremos tarde a clases.

-También tendrías sueño si estuvieras despierto hasta las tres de la mañana.

-¿Y que ocurrió?

-Ese idiota de Yue… estuvimos casi toda la noche tratando de calmarlo. – Ve como su amiga le sonreía. – ¿Qué ocurre?

-Se notan que son buenos amigos, nunca antes te vi tan feliz.

-¡No digas estupideces! – Se quejo mientras se cubría con las sábanas.

-Por cierto… Gracias por haberme dicho la verdad sobre ti Kaito, eso es muy importante para mí

El chico estaba en silencio, aun cubierto con las sábanas y con los ojos abiertos. – _No te he dicho todo Aoko. _– Pensó refiriéndose a sus sentimientos hacía ella.

-Admito que al principio estaba algo triste de que no me lo hayas dicho porque me hiciste creer que no me tenías confianza, pero al oír tus explicaciones te entiendo, pero a la vez fueron ridículas ¿Cómo piensas que te dejaría sólo porque eres Kaito Kid? Si que eres un tonto. – Caminando hacía la puerta. – Y levántate ya o te lanzo una cubeta con agua helada. – Al salir del cuarto, una hermosa sonrisa dibuja su rostro y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. – Tonto mago pervertido. – Murmuro.

Finalmente salieron de la casa y caminaron con rumbo a la escuela, Aoko estaba con una sonrisa, pero Kaito caminaba malhumorado y todo por la presencia de Yue, el chico que se estaba asegurando de que sintiera su presencia para fastidiarlo.

-Odio cuando hace eso.

-¿Qué ocurre Kaito?

-Ese idiota de Yue… hace que sienta su presencia para fastidiarme. – De respuesta, Aoko ríe divertida. – ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Si tan solo supieras. – Fue lo único que dijo recordando lo que ocurrió ayer

_Flash Back_

_Winter y Sophie combinaron sus poderes, haciendo aparecer a una gigantesca paloma blanca, que comenzó a agitar sus alas causando una gran ventisca que Aoko tuvo que asegurarse de que la falda no se le levantará. Cuando la paloma desapareció, vieron como en su lugar estaba Yue en pijama, que consistía únicamente en un pantalón de buzo, y con Water sobre su cabeza._

_-Hola Yue._

_-El hechizo de la paloma rastreadora. – Respondió malhumorado. – ¿Saben que hora es? – Colocándose de pie._

_-Ustedes si que saben arruinar el sueño de belleza. – Alego la gata azulada._

_-Lo sentimos Yue-niichan, pero es una emergencia._

_-¿Emergencia? – En eso se da cuenta de la presencia de Aoko, quien estaba sonrojada al ver el torso desnudo del chico. – ¿Qué hace aquí una humana?_

_-Ella es Aoko Nakamori. – Dijo el gato amarillo._

_-¡Miau! – Grita Water erizando su pelaje._

_-¿Qué has dicho? – Yue se levanta sorprendido y se acerco a la chica. – ¿Tú eres aquella chica que Kaito me comento?_

_-¿Kaito… te hablo de mí?_

_-Es un idiota. – Mágicamente se viste. – Déjenme adivinar, el motivo de la desaparición de Ran y Kazuha…_

_-Sí. – Confesó Winter. – Están aquí, en el mundo humano._

_-Esas niñatas. – Suspirando resignado._

_-Por favor Yue-niichan, ayuda a las chicas y a mi hermano_

_-No tengo otra opción, ¿Verdad? Andando. – Mueve sus dedos en el aire, formando un extraño jeroglífico y todos desaparecieron para aparecer en las afueras de Tokio._

_-Sorprendente. – Pudo decir Aoko._

_-Yue-niichan es el mejor en hechizos de transportación, ni mi hermano puede hacerlo aún – Sonríe._

_-Hay que seguir. – Dijo Yue caminando sin dar importancia a la situación, como si no le diera importancia el peligro que corren los demás. Cuando estuvo al lado de Aoko y ambos apartados un poco de los demás, hablo. – Kaito…_

_-¿Eh? – Confundida._

_-Kaito… ¿Es feliz? ¿No esta triste? ¿No se siente solo o algo así?_

_-__**Puede ser que esta persona…**__ - Pensó Aoko para luego sonreír y decir. – Kaito esta muy bien aquí, tiene a sus amigos, a su equipo de fútbol y a su grupo de admiradoras, es muy feliz._

_-Ya veo… ¿Y cómo se comporta contigo?_

_-Es un pervertido conmigo, no deja de fastidiarme, me anda espiando en los vestidores o viéndome la ropa interior._

_-¿En serio? – La chica noto como una sonrisa leve dibujaba su rostro. – Le gusto mucho la decisión que tomo y ahora veo el por qué._

_-Tú… Realmente te importa Kaito, ¿no?_

_-Si, él, su hermana, Ran, Kazuha y los demás herederos. Soy el mayor de todos y me preocupo por ellos como si fueran mis hermanos menores… Y mi deseo es verlos felices a todos._

_-Eres buena persona Yue._

_-Pero ni se te ocurra decir algo, especialmente a Kaito, me gusta hacerlo enfurecer._

_-Lo prometo. – Le dijo con una sonrisa._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Deja de hacerte la misteriosa y dime ya

-Bueno, lo único que te voy a decir es… - El mago estaba ansioso por oírla. – ¡Yue tiene un cuerpo increíble! – Exclama sonrojada y poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas. – ¡Si lo hubieras visto Kaito!

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ese Yue…!

Aoko le saca la lengua divertida. – Incluso me atrevo a decir que es más apuesto que tú, de seguro te quitara a tus victimas cuando Yue se presente ante la escuela.

-¡Yo lo mato!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es lindo, por qué te va a quitar a tus fans o por que tengo mejor opinión de él que de ti? – Preguntó divertida. – Incluso es un caballero, apuesto que no es un pervertido como tú. – Caminando hacía la escuela con una sonrisa victoriosa.

* * *

-Buenos días alumno, mi nombre es Yue Touguu, su nuevo profesor de matemáticas. – Se presentó con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Kyaaa! – Ran y el dúo de detectives se taparon las orejas al oír los gritos de las chicas.

-Y así empieza una nueva vida y aventura. – Murmuro Ran sonriendo divertida y recordando el collar azul que colgaba en su cuello, bajo sus ropas.


	21. Siendo humano otra vez

Bueno, aqui tienen otro capitulo

debo decir que este es uno de mis favoritos, lleguen al final para que sepan el significado del titulo.

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama...quien va a dejar a Japon sin personas si sigue matando en DC por otros 10 años mas.

**Capitulo 21: Siendo humano otra vez.**

Vermouth estaba en su trono, tendida de lado como si estuviera en una cama, acariciando a Wons mientras veía a Yue dando clases de matemáticas a la clase de Kaito. Ya había pasado una semana desde entonces y la rubia estaba cada vez más enfurecida, no sólo sus planes se estaban arruinando, sino que también aún los padres de Ran y Kazuha no han descubierto sobre los mortales.

-Debo pensar la forma de hacerlas volver a sus casas

-Te será mas difícil con Yue presente, es el más fuerte de los herederos, podría mantener un combate con Gin o contigo sin ningún problema

-Eso ya lo se. – Mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta que tuvo una idea. – Eso es…

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Bourbon – Respondió tranquilamente

-¿Qué? – Sorprendido – Espera, después de la huida de su hermana, no es confiable

-Como también no es confiable Kir. Tranquilo, que Bourbon estará bajo vigilancia, a la mínima sospecha… Muere – Truena sus dedos. – ¡Bourbon! ¡Ven de inmediato! – Truenos invadió el cuarto y se reunieron en el centro del cuarto, tomando la forma de una misteriosa silueta negra cubierta por la oscuridad – Que rápido

-Gracias Vermouth-sama, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-…-Le cuenta su plan – Sin fallas Bourbon

-Por supuesto Vermouth-sama – Y desaparece

-Wons, vigila

-A la orden – Desaparece

-¿No crees que te arriesgas con Bourbon?

-Tranquilo Gin, esta bajo vigilancia

* * *

_Flash Back_

_-No hermana, no quiero irme sin ti_

_-Escúchame, es peligroso que estés aquí, sino podemos salvarnos ambas, entonces que sea sólo una y quiero que seas tú_

_-¡Hermana!_

_-No lo uses, no hasta que todo acabe hermanita_

_Fin Flash Back_

Shiho Miyano despertó debido a que alguien la estaba sacudiendo. Primero ve borroso, luego se frota los ojos y ve que su despertador había sido su vecino Shinichi y que se había dormido en el escritorio.

-¿Estuviste trabajando hasta tarde?

-Sí – Lanza un bostezo – Cosas de la universidad, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Como siempre, eres amable como un ángel – Lanzando un suspiro

-Muy gracioso… ¿Vienes a ver al profesor? ¿Acaso tienes problemas con tu paraíso?

-¿Paraíso? – Confundido

-Me refiero a esa chica llamada Ran Mouri

-Ah – Sonríe – Estamos muy bien

-Por ahora-Dijo la chica mientras se levantaba

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-…-Recogía los papeles como si nada – Llámalo intuición femenina. Le avisare al profesor que estás aquí Kudo – Se va

-¿Y a esta que le pasa? De seguro despertó con el pie izquierdo

-Me dijiste que no lo usara, pero esto es algo que no puedo controlar… Hermana – Murmuro la universitaria mientras se acercaba al profesor, quien estaba dormido – Puedo verlo…El futuro de esos dos

* * *

-Con que así se hace – Exclamo Ran

-Así es – Dijo Yue con una sonrisa

-Esto es muy sencillo contigo Yue – Dijo Kazuha con una sonrisa

-Eso es porque es fácil, no es mi culpa que ambas sean unas tontas – Ambas se le salen la gotita en la cabeza – El mundo humano es aburrido.

-Eso mismo dices de nuestro hogar – Dijo Kazuha

-Si, pero por lo menos allá puedo usar mi magia libremente, sin preocuparme de que me vean – Cruzándose de brazos molesto

-Si, pero en verdad odias la Tierra porque las chicas andan detrás de ti… Como en casa – Se atrevió Ran a decir.

-Vuelves a repetir eso y será tu final – Fríamente, provocando que ambas se asustaran

-S-Sí señor – Dijeron a la vez

-Desde que Yue esta aquí, las chicas ponen más atención a los hechizos – Dijo Fire

-Eso es porque no quieren enfrentarse a la ira de Yue – Concluyo Snow

-Yue sabe como llamar la atención de las personas – Dijo Water orgullosa del chico

-Cada vez hay más de nosotros – Dijo Fire

-Si y eso es un fastidio… Ya tengo suficiente contigo

-Eres cruel conmigo Snow

-Siempre eres así con las demás divinidades Snow – Dijo Water

-Bueno, pensarías igual si te andan causando dolores de cabezas

-¿Y también incluyes a Love? – Divertida – La única divinidad que te aguanta

-¿Por qué será? – Pregunto el anaranjado divertido

-¿De qué están hablando? – Confundido

-Jamás entenderás a las mujeres Snow – Alego Water

-Hey Ran, háblame un poco más de tu novio – Pidió Yue.

-Pues…Él es una gran persona, el mejor detective del mundo, sus padres viajan por lo que vive solo, su vecino es el profesor Agasa y vive con su nieta, una chica que me pone de los nervios de punta.

-¿Sabes como se llama?

-Mmm… - Tratando de recordar – Shiho, Shiho Miyano

-¡¿Qué has dicho? – Grito el chico de golpe, asustando a sus amigas, pero no era el única ya que las divinidades también estaban sorprendidas

-¿Q-Qué ocurre? – Pudo soltar Kazuha

-¿Cómo es ella físicamente?

-¿Cómo? – Exclamo Ran

-¡Qué me digas como es maldita sea!

-C-Cabello cortó… De color castaño, ojos miel y de mirada seria… Le gusta el…

-El color escarlata – Finalizo Yue – No puede ser…

-¿Qué les ocurre a ustedes cuatro? – Alego Kazuha

-Kazuha, Ran – Hablo Water

-Traigan a esa chica – Finalizo Snow

-Esto es imposible, se supone que los Miyano fallecieron por completo – Agrego Fire

-¿Los Miyano? – Quiso saber Ran

-Shiho Miyano es una bruja Ran – Hablo Yue

-¡¿QUEEEEE?-Exclamaron las brujas adolescentes.

-Sus padres fueron asesinados por Gin cuando ella tenía 8 años, no se encontraron los cadáveres de ella y de su hermana y como no había rastro alguno de que seguían vivas, la tomaron como muertas – Relató la gata azulada

-Por eso deben traerla a la casa

-Dudo que quiera venir – Dijo Ran – Ella es universitaria, se la pasa ocupada todo el día, se ve muy pocas veces

-Entonces… - Dijo Fire divertido – Haremos una visita casera

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos los residentes de la casa de las brujas salieron, incluso las divinidades. Ran vestía un vestido blanco justo hasta las rodillas, Kazuha unos jeans y una pollera que le llegaba a las rodillas y Yue vestía igual que la última vez, pero esta vez, todo era de color azul y se detuvieron al llegar a su destino: La casa del profesor Agasa.

-Con que aquí esta Shiho ahora – Murmuro Yue

-¿Qué tipo de nivel de magia son los Miyano? – Preguntó Kazuha

-Si hablamos de nivel, ellos son de primer nivel, especialmente Shiho y su hermana

-Aunque Shiho tiene un don que su hermana no tiene – Continuo su gata

-Y ese don es el mismo que el de tu madre Kazuha – Siguió Fire

-O sea… - Murmuro Ran

-Ve el futuro – Finalizo Snow – Especialmente en sus sueños, tal vez, probablemente ya sabe quien eres en realidad Ran, o tal vez ya sabía desde antes que tú vendrías a este mundo o de la llegada de Black Magic, o también… Debe saber el final de esta pelea o el de tu _**Relación**_.

-¿Mi…Relación? ¿Te refieres a Shinichi? – Ve como asiente. Iban a tocar la puerta cuando… Un par de voces los detiene

-¿Ran?

-¿Kazuha?

-¡Shinichi!

-¡Heiji!

-¿Qué hace en la casa del profesor? – Pregunto el detective de ojos azules

-Una investigación – Respondió Yue

-Me alegra mucho verte Shinichi – Dijo Ran al abrazarlo – Pensaba ir a visitarte después

-También me alegra verte Ran

-…-Yue notó como Kazuha miraba al moreno, reuniendo fuerza de voluntad por no abrazarlo – ¿Qué ocurre Kazu? – Posando su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la chica

-Nada, estoy bien… - Murmuro, el chico sabía que era mentira

-No sabes mentir – Besando su frente, cosa que hizo sentir un poco mejor a la chica, pero eso provoco que Heiji hirviera a causa de los celos.

-¿Y cual es su investigación? – Pregunto el moreno con mala gana

-Investigar a Shiho Miyano – Contesto el chico mientras golpeaba la puerta

-¿A Shiho? – S inichi estaba confundido y sorprendido

-¿Qué no tienes otra cosa que hacer que molestar Shinichi? – Se oyó la voz de la chica mientras abría la puerta, pero cuando su mirada se cruza con la de Yue, queda paralizada, hecha en piedra – Y-Yue…-Murmuro sorprendida

Ninguno se daba cuenta que eran observados por una silueta misteriosa y por un gato.

-Con que aquí estás… Sherry – Hablo el gato. La silueta no decía nada y eso el gato no notaba muy bien y sospechaba del por qué, por eso alzo una ceja. – Más te vale hacer bien tu trabajo, recuerda que estas bajo mi vigilancia, a la primera sospecha y mueres

-Lo se – Y ambos desaparecen

-Shiho, ¿Sabes quien es?

-No tengo nada que ver en esto

-Vamos Shiho, deja de actuar como tonta – Alego Yue

-¿En verdad eres una de nosotros Miyano-san? – Pregunto Kazuha

-¿Una de que? No entiendo lo que esta pasando

-Sea lo que paso Shiho, no tengas miedo – Le aseguro Ran con una sonrisa – Puedes contar con nosotros – Tomando sus manos – Si estas mintiendo por algo relacionado a Black Magic… Te ayudaremos, te doy mi palabra como la heredera de la familia Mouri.

-Ran… - Dijo su amiga preocupada por las consecuencias al dar su palabra

-Sabes que cuando un mago o bruja da su palabra debe cumplirla aunque le cueste la vida – Dijo el muchacho mago – Así que habla ya Shiho

-…-Su vista no la había apartado de la bruja morena para luego suspirar-Esta bien Yue, haré lo que me pides – Y les ofrece entrar.

La silueta misteriosa conocida como Bourbon apareció en una bola de fuego en la casa de las chicas brujas, en el jardín trasero. Se sentó en una de esas sillas que se mecen y vio fijamente el cielo azul, hace mucho que no estaba en un lugar así, solo estaba en lugares donde sólo se veía tinieblas. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, alzo sus brazos al cielo, comenzando a salir de ellas, un aura maligna.

-Domination Complete – La casa fue poco a poco dominada por el aura oscura, se podía ver sin dificultad, rostros de demonios o de las almas de las personas de mal corazón – Lo siento – Murmuro una vez que el hechizo se había completado, pero luego se quejo de dolor al sentir dolor en su pecho, específicamente en su corazón ya que Vermouth la había maldecido – Por lo menos… Estás a salvo Shiho

* * *

-Comienza con tu historia – Ordeno Yue

-Vermouth quería el don de mi hermana y el mío.

-¿Sus dones? – Pregunto Kazuha

-Shiho tiene la habilidad de ver el futuro, dormida o despierta – Dijo Fire

-Y su hermana, Akemi Miyano, tiene el don de modificar el "Hilo del Destino" – Dijo Snow

-¿E-El…Hilo del destino? – Exclamo Ran sorprendida

-¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Shinichi

-Es decir, que ella tiene el don de modificar el destino de las personas, del futuro de todos los universos – Continuó Water – Pero su padre fue astuto y sello aquel poder para que Vermouth no pudiera poseerlo

-Porque sino ahora mismo, Vermouth tendría el poder y nosotros estaríamos muertos – Finalizo Yue.

-Eso es una estupidez, el destino no existe, nadie esta controlado por algo – Dijo Hattori

-Es natural que ustedes no crean eso por ser humanos, pero para nosotros, los magos y brujas, si creemos en él, es más, el mismo Destino elige a sus subordinados como Akemi y Shiho, son elegidas para controlarlo. Shiho lo ve y Akemi lo modifica si es que Destino lo prefiere.

-El destino es una diosa-Dijo Ran-Ella es la única que sabe lo que ocurrirá y se los hace saber a sus elegidos de forma indirecta, como si ellos tomarán la decisión.

-Pero los que están fuera de Destino son los que están bajo el poder del mal – Hablo Kazuha-Ellos son controlados por Death y su elegida, en este caso, Vermouth. Ella cayo en las ambiciones y poder que le mostró Death y por eso ella escapo. Destino no interfiere en los planes de Death y viceversa por eso ella no hizo nada cuando Death llenaba el corazón de Vermouth con el poder de la oscuridad.

-Pero si los elegidos son prisioneros del mal, están obligados a usar su poder para ellos, por eso mi padre hizo lo que hizo – Continuo Shiho – Y luego llego el día en que Gin llego a nosotros y los mato, llevándose después a mi hermana y a mí, pero no rompieron el hechizo.

-No me digas que… - Hablo el gato albino

-Sí, estaban tan desesperados por matarlos y llevarnos que no notaron que mi padre sello el don de Akemi con un Hoshi. El hechizo que solo puede romper el que lo invocó…

-U otro de la misma sangre, pero no el hechizado – Termino Fire por ella

-Es decir, que la única que puede romper el hechizo es Shiho – Finalizo Water.

-Pero Shiho, ¿Cómo lograste salir? – Se atrevió Shinichi a preguntar

Su semblante mostraba tristeza absoluta mientras sus ojos se esforzaban por no llorar – Fue mi hermana, ella… Me liberó.

-¿Akemi? – Pregunto el mayor de los herederos

-Sí, ella tenía pensado liberarme porque cuando tuviera los 10, tendría la edad perfecta para poder liberar el hechizo de mi padre. No tuvo tiempo de elegir un mundo o universo en este caso ya que nos habían detectado, por lo que mando al más cercano.

-Y resulto ser la Tierra – Finalizo Kazuha

-Caí frente de la casa del profesor Agasa, él fue amable en recogerme y…Le conté la verdad, él sabe que soy bruja y para ocultarme, me acepto como su nieta.

-¡Tiempo fuera! – Grito Ran – ¡¿El profesor sabe que eres bruja?

-Sí – Como si nada – Tranquila, no le he dicho que Shinichi Kudo y Heiji Hattori salen con un par de brujas, eso deben decirlos ustedes.

-Shiho… - Pregunto Kazuha – ¿Puedo…?

-Sí, Heizo Hattori y tu madre si tuvieron un hijo y no es Heiji ni tú, por lo que no son hermanos.

-¿Qué? ¿La tía Himeko tuvo un hijo con un mortal? – Pregunto Yue a su divinidad

-¡Miau! – Exclamo mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de Ran

-Te lo dijo – Dijo la morena a su amiga

-¿Cómo se llama nuestro hermano? – Pregunto Heiji

-Se llama Light, vive en nuestro mundo, en el campo y en el país de los Toyama

-¿Vive en mi país? ¿En mis dominios? – Pregunto Kazuha sorprendida

-¿Y cuántos años tiene? – Pregunto Ran emocionada

-22. ¿Otra pregunta?

-¿Sabrán los padres de Kazuha y Ran sobre los mortales? – Pregunto Snow y esa pregunta hizo que las brujas mencionadas se tensaran de miedo.

-¿Quieren que responda esa pregunta? – Viendo a las chicas

-¿Tienes la respuesta? – Pregunto la morena y ven como asiente

-Dila – Dijo la ojiverde mientras ambas se tomaban de la mano con firmeza

-La verdad es que… - Pero se interrumpe al sentir algo – Magia negra

-Yo también la siento – Dijeron las divinidades

-¡Oh por dios! – Grito Kazuha – ¡Viene de nuestra casa!

-¡Pero si nuestra casa esta protegida por hechizos poderosos! – Exclamo Ran

-Wons – Dijo Snow para luego irse corriendo con las demás divinidades atrás

-Kazuha, Yue, vayan con ellos. Yo prometí cuidar a Shiho y debo cumplirlo

-Pero Ran…

-Kazu, si descubren que ella esta aquí y vienen por ella, estaría rompiendo a mi palabra

-Entendido, cuídate Ran – Y se va con Yue

-Y ustedes se quedan – Le dijo a los detectives – Son mortales, no pueden contra ellos.

-No nos quedaremos tranquilo – Alego el moreno

-Hattori tiene razón – Apoyo el otro detective

-O se quedan, o se quedan. No me hagan usar la magia con ustedes.

-Me uno a ella – Fue el apoyo de Shiho, cruzándose de brazos. – Ustedes no pueden contra Black, para empezar, tendrían que ser magos, pero magos del nivel 1 o Superior

-¿Qué es superior del UNO? – Pregunto Hattori

-Ese nivel es exclusivamente para las diez familias de brujas y magos poderosos y la familia del antiguo Rey, es decir, Ran es de ese nivel, como también Kazuha, Yue y Vermouth.

-No digas eso Shiho – Avergonzada – Ni siquiera pude con Gin

-Eso es porque no has tenido el entrenamiento adecuado, además Gin es un mago de nivel 1, es natural que sea poderoso… La cosa es que se quedan – Sentenció al momento que tronaba sus dedos y sonrió satisfecha por su buen trabajo. – Listo

-¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó Shinichi

-Los hechice, si salen de esta casa desaparecerán y aparecerán en el laboratorio. Agradezcan que no los transforme.

-Mejor no la tiendan – Advirtió Ran con una gotita en la cabeza.

* * *

Kazuha, Yue y las divinidades corrían hacía su hogar. Cuando llegaron, un campo de fuera oscuro los alejo de la casa cuando apenas la chica tocó el pomo de la puerta y Yue había atrapado a la bruja para que no recibiera un golpe severo.

-Mientras esto este activo, no podremos entrar – Fueron las palabras de Fire

-El poder viene del patio trasero – Dijo Kazuha mientras corría hacía allá, con los demás atrás.

Cuando llegaron, sombras en forma de látigos los atraparon y sostuvieron con fuerza, impidiéndoles moverse. Intentaban liberarse, pero era inútil y vieron delante de ellos a una silueta misteriosa sentada en una de las sillas de jardín, acariciando a un gato negro que estaba tendido en su regazo.

-Hola hermano y primos queridos

-Wons – Dijeron las divinidades, viendo al gato con odio

-Lamento arruinarles la casa, pero teníamos que avisarles de nuestra llegada.

La silueta se levanto de la silla y fue caminando hacía ellos, con cada paso que daba, la oscuridad se le dificultaba más ocultarle su rostro hasta que finalmente vieron quien era: Una mujer. Tenía el cabello liso, largo hasta los codos y de color negro y ojos iguales a los de Shiho. A pesar que lucía seria y estaba ante sus enemigos, Kazuha notó en ellos tristeza y arrepentimiento, como si en verdad no quisiera hacer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Les presento a Bourbon – Hablo el gato

-Es un placer – Dijo mientras hacía una inclinación

-¡Es Akemi Miyano! – Gritaron Yue y las divinidades

-Sí, ese es su verdadero nombre, lo había olvidado

-¿Ella… es la hermana de Shiho? – Murmuro Kazuha sorprendida

-¿Eh? – Shiho se levanto de golpe

-¿Ocurre algo malo Shiho? – Le pregunto Ran preocupada

-N-Nada… - Agacha su cabeza. – _Nee-chan._ – Pensó en sus adentro.

Akemi miraba tristemente a sus contrincantes y esa mirada no pasa desapercibida para Kazuha, quien estaba realmente sorprendida de que alguien de Black Magic luzca así, aunque recordó que a lo mejor lucía así porque se encontraba obligada a ayudar a Vermouth.

-¡Kazuha! – Grito Fire.

-¡Yue! – Grita Water.

-¡Entendido! – Gritaron a la vez mientras cerraban sus ojos. – _Guardián Fire/Water, yo, tu protector/a, te pido que te liberes_. – A cada gato, como a Snow, le comenzó a crecer una joya azul en sus frentes. – _¡Rompe los sellos de tu joya!_ – Ambas divinidades comienzan a cerrar sus ojos mientras poco a poco los invadía la luz. – _¡Y muéstranos tu verdadera forma!_

La luz se hizo intensa, rompiendo los hechizos oscuros que cubrían a la casa, liberando a los cautivos y cegando a los presentes. Cuando la luz desapareció, Fire y Water tomaron los mismos aspectos que Snow hace tiempo, solo que con sus propios colores.

-Vermouth tenía razón. – Comento Wons mientras veía divertido a su otro yo. – Les enseñaste a Ran y a Kazuha cosas que no deberían aprender hasta los 20.

-La situación me obligo y no me arrepiento.

-Pero no te creas victorioso hermano, recuerda que soy igual a ustedes – Y al terminar de hablar, un brillo oscuro comenzó a invadirlo y cuando desapareció, Wons estaba igual que Fire y Water.

-Aún tenemos ventaja – Animo Kazuha mientras hacía aparecer su varita.

-Akemi, recuerda que a la mínima sospecha, Vermouth acabará con tu vida. Y ahora que se donde esta Sherry… Ella sufrirá lo mismo.

La mencionada sólo agacho su cabeza y de su mano hace aparecer un tridente completamente oscuro, con pequeños diamantes blancos incrustados y este emanaba una increíble fuerza oscura.

-Tú te encargas de mi hermano y de los herederos, yo de mis primos queridos. – Y el combate dio inicio.

Akemi se dirigía hacía Kazuha a gran velocidad que no le dio tiempo a la chica para usar un conjuro, pero Yue llego a tiempo y poniéndose entre ambos, creo un escudo que detuvo el ataque de Bourbon. Ante esto, la chica retrocede de un salto y hace girar su tridente, aquella acción provoco que el objeto comenzara a liberar una misteriosa neblina dorada que al rozar a Yue y a Kazuha, quedaron inmediatamente inmovilizados. Snow, para liberarlos, abre su boca, saliendo de allí una ventisca de nieva con dirección a la chica, pero Miyano, sin asustarse o impresionarse, estira su brazo derecho con tranquilidad hacía el ataque y cuando su mano libero una misteriosa onda de sonido, la técnica se detiene.

Con Fire, Water y Wons, los dos primeros abrieron sus bocas, liberando el anaranjado fuego y la azulada agua, ambas técnicas se unieron y se lanzaron con todo hacía Wons, pero él fue más rápido y lo esquivo de un salto, en pleno aire, lo ataca con una ventisca de nieve oscura mezclada con trueno. Ambas divinidades gritaron de dolor al sentir aquella increíble fuerza y cayeron de golpe al piso.

-Esto es divertido – Dijo el tigre negro gigante mientras mostraba el brillo de sus afilados colmillos – No pueden hacer nada. Akemi controla el tiempo y sus movimientos gracias a su "Don" y mi poder esta unido al de Vermouth por lo que puedo usar poderes que mi hermano no posee, haciéndome invencible.

Akemi y Wons quedaron uno al lado del otro y unieron sus técnicas en uno, golpeando con todo a las divinidades y al par de herederos, siendo lanzados con gran velocidad hasta la pared de la casa, chocando con tal brutalidad que les comenzó a sangrar partes de sus cuerpos, pero Kazuha estaba peor porque se había golpeado en la ventana, pero ni esta o las paredes mostraron señales de romperse porque como estaban rodeados por hechizos que los hacían irrompibles.

-¡Kazuha! – Grito Yue preocupado mientras la recogía en sus brazos. Un hilo de sangre corría en la cabeza y en la boca de la chica y su inconsciencia provoco que Fire volviera a ser un gato.

-En ese estado, Fire no puede estar en la segunda etapa de transformación – Hablo Snow mientras Yue usaba su poder curativo para cerrarle a su amiga sus heridas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora hermano? – Wons estaba divertido, en cambio, Akemi estaba triste, hasta se podía ver con claridad sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento mucho – Murmuro en silencio, para que nadie pudiera oírla.

-Límpiate esas lágrimas que luces patética.

-¡Ran! – Grito Snow mientras trataba de mantener una conexión con su protectora – ¡Ran! ¡Rompe mi sello!

-¡No lo permitiré hermano! – Wons iba a acabar con él, pero Water se interpuso, abalanzándose sobre él.

-Yo cuidare de Kazuha, tú ve a pelear con Akemi – Ordeno Fire a Yue.

-Está bien – Y se va a luchar con Bourbon antes de que ella se acerque a Kazuha.

-¡Ran! – Grito nuevamente el gato albino

* * *

-¿Eh? – Ran se levanto sobresaltada del sofá. – ¿Snow?

-¿Qué ocurre Mouri? – Le pregunto Hattori

-No lo se, es algo confuso.

-De seguro no estás bien. – Comento Shinichi mientras se acercaba a ella preocupado

-Claro que si lo estoy Shinichi

-Es tu conexión con tu divinidad – Le explico Shiho

-¿Con Snow? – Sorprendida. – ¡Eso es! ¡Me esta llamando!

-Cierra tus ojos e intenta llamarlo.

-Gracias Miyano – Cierra sus manos, apoyando sus manos en su pecho y concentrando todo su poder – ¿Qué ocurre Snow? – Murmuro.

_¡Ran! ¡Rompe mi sello! ¡Rápido!_ – Oyó los gritos de su divinidad en su mente.

-¡Entendido! – Grito mientras abría los ojos y corría hacía la puerta del jardín trasero.

-¡Espera Mouri! – Grito Hattori mientras los otros corrían detrás de ella.

-¡¿Qué ocurre Ran?

-¡Háganse un lado! – Ordeno sin verlos – Necesito espacio

-Háganle caso – Les aconsejo Shiho mientras los detenía. Temía que Ran hiciera lo que estaba pensando – Ten cuidado… Ran-sama.

-Solo tengo una oportunidad – Susurro con decisión reflejada en su rostro.

-¡Ran! – Grito Shinichi preocupado.

-Descuida Shinichi. – Aún sin verlo, no podía voltear a verlo o se desconcentraría.

La joven hizo aparecer su varita para luego hacerlo flotar por los aires frente a ella. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a pensar en aquel objeto mágico, teniendo de resultado que la varita se transformara en una esfera de energía que se introdujo en el pecho de la chica. Bajo sus pies comenzaron a brillar extraños jeroglíficos de color blancos y una repentina ventisca de viento rodeaba al jardín, especialmente a ella, moviendo con gentileza su moreno cabello y sus ropas, pero Ran no le dio importancia y siguió concentrándose en mantener su poder en sólo un centro de su ser y mantener la conexión con Snow.

-_Por los poderes de la luna y la fuerza del sol, únanse conmigo y con el guardián de la nieve._ – Había logrado su objetivo y ahora estaba recitando un conjuro. – _¡Rompan los sellos que aprisionan al protector! ¡Y muéstrales a todos tu verdadera forma!...

* * *

_

De vuelta en la residencia de las brujas, todos detuvieron sus ataques al ver como Snow comenzaba a elevarse por los aires y cuando su joya de la frente brillo, la criatura fue rodeada por una ventisca de nieve. Lo que más sorprendió fue que estaba comenzando a estirar y tomar otra forma, no como la de un tigre gigante, sino…

-I-Imposible – Water y Fire estaban atónicos

-Es increíble que Ran pueda hacerlo – Soltó Yue.

-¡No puedo creer que Snow le haya enseñado ese conjuro! – Exclamo Fire. Kazuha seguía dormida, por lo que no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría.

* * *

-_**¡Tu forma humana! **_– Grita Ran, terminando el conjuro para luego ser rodeada por una increíble fuerza de luz, viento y nieve. Oía los gritos de preocupación de Shinichi, pero los ignoraba, debía seguir concentrada hasta que el conjuro este listo. – Finalmente – Susurro con una leve sonrisa mientras caía al suelo de rodillas y respirando agitadamente para recuperarse.

* * *

Cuando Snow dejo de ser cubierto por la nieve, vieron que ya no era ni un gato o un tigre, en vez de eso era un humano, un hombre para ser exacto y eso provoco que Wons maldijera. Era un apuesto hombre de larga cabellera blanca que le llegaba hasta la cintura, liso y se movía con elegancia gracias al viento que lo rodeaba. Sus ojos no dejaban de ver a su hermano y mostraban seriedad, también eran de color blanco. Su piel era de una pura blancura que parecía ser delicado… Todo lo contrario. Su vestimenta consistía en una blanca toga, como las de la antigua Grecia.

-La verdadera forma de Snow – Soltó Akemi.

-En verdad que parece un dios – Yue aún seguía sorprendido, después de todo es la primera vez que veía a una divinidad en su verdadera forma, hace como 400 años que no ocurría algo así.

-Voy a terminar con esto de una vez… – Hablo Snow, aún viendo a Wons. – Hermano. – Eso último lo dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

* * *

bueno, como notaran, el titulo se baso en la forma original de Snow... me lo imagine too sexy XD pero bueno, intente buscar un titulo que vaya con su transformacion y nada me llamo la atención, luego estuve tarareando (en mi mente xk ya son 0.07am y todos duermen XD) "Que festin" de la bella y la bestia (esa es mi cancion favorita de la movie, me encanta lumiere y los buenos espectaculos que hacen los objetos)...y bueno, eso me hizo pensar en la otra cancion que se llama "ser humano otra vez" y bueno, como veran, opte por usar la cancion de disney XD


	22. La verdad duele

Otra continuacion de mi fic de brujas

gracias por los reviews

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

**Capitulo 22: La verdad duele.**

-¡Ran! – Shinichi se había arrodillado a su lado para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

-Estoy bien – Sonriendo levemente – Solo use mucho de mi magia.

-¡No la toques! – Grita Shiho preocupada al notar que el detective iba a tocar a la bruja para ayudarla a levantarse – Si la tocas tú u otro mortal, la conexión se romperá y su guardián regresara a la normalidad.

-¿Cómo? – Exclamo Heiji – ¿De qué estas hablando?

-_**Para que un guardián este en su verdadera forma, el cuerpo de la heredera debe estar Puro.**_

-¿Puro? – Preguntaron los detectives

-Es decir, que mientras Snow esta con su forma "humana", no puede ser tocada por un ser No-Mágico, por un mortal – Explico Ran mientras trataba de levantarse. Shiho se acerco a ella y la ayudo.

-¿Y cómo explicas las situaciones anteriores? – Pregunto Hattori.

-¿No escuchaste lo que dijimos? Un mortal NO DEBE tocar a un heredero cuando su divinidad esta en su forma verdadera. Y todo por una razón muy sencilla: El tacto mortal es una contaminación.

-¡Hey! – Gritaron los detectives.

-Miyano-san, eso sonó cruel ¿No pudiste hacerlo más sutil?

-Pero no había otra forma y lo sabes – Suspiro – Lo que quiero decir, es que antiguamente y hasta el día de hoy, los mortales, para los magos y brujas, son unos desagradables seres ambiciosos que solo quieren poder y más poder. Por eso, el día en que se crearon a las divinidades y guardianes, como prefieran, fueron tan poderosos y puros que tuvieron que convertirse en gato para limitar su poder y cuando estuvieran en su verdadera forma, con su pureza, la esencia mortal lo descontrolaría que lo volvería a ser un gato.

* * *

-¡Ya veremos hermano! – Grito Wons mientras corría hacía él.

Se abalanzó hacía el albino, abriendo su boca y mostrando los colmillos. Logró caer satisfactoriamente sobre su hermano y estaba por matarlo lanzándole fuego por la boca, pero se sorprende como poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Había sido una ilusión.

-¡Sorpresa! – Grito Snow mientras desde el cielo caía sobre él y le clavo la espada.

-¡Ah! – Grito Wons de dolor mientras intentaba sacar a su hermana, parecía un toro en un rodeo – ¡Bájate! ¡Bájate maldito!

-Como órdenes hermano – Y de un salto, volvió al cielo. Estiro sus brazos y manos, y apuntando a Wons, comenzó a murmurar unas palabras indescifrables. Poco a poco rayos blancos invadieron sus manos, al principio fueron pequeños e insignificantes, pero después iban creciendo y aumentando de poder – ¡Ve! – Y los rayos albinos atacaron con todo a la divinidad maligna.

-Wons – Akemi, o Bourbon en este caso, se acercó para examinarlo. – Estás muy lastimado, lo mejor será que regresemos.

-Es lo que deseas, ¿Verdad? No lastimarlos, pero no lo haremos.

-Sus heridas son importantes. Y fue una orden directa de Vermouth-sama.

-Tsk… esto no se quedará así hermano – Y ambos desaparecen en una oscura niebla.

-¿Eh? – Kazuha comenzó a tomar conciencia.

-Ya despertaste – Fire estaba aliviado de verla sana.

-Es verdad… - Al ver a Snow, sus ojos quedaron como platos – ¿S-Snow? ¿Esa es tu verdadera forma?

-Sí – Respondió tranquilo, después se arrodillo ante ella – ¿Ya estas mejor?

Se toca las partes que supuestamente debía estar sangrando – Sí, gracias a Yue – Dedujo que él había sido por sus habilidades avanzadas.

* * *

-¿Segura que estas bien?

-Sí Shinichi, ya no me duele tanto.

-Lograras perfeccionarlo y acostumbrarte de verdad cuando tengas un siglo de vida. - Hablo Shiho indiferente y de brazos cruzados.

-Vamos Miyano-san, no es tan así. Mi padre lo domino perfectamente a los 40. Pudo hacerlo a los 22 si lo hubiera aprendido a mi edad.

-¿Un siglo? – Hablaron los detectives.

-Pues… - Las mejillas de Ran se tiñeron levemente. Pero antes de que alguien respondiera, aparecieron mágicamente los demás.

-¡Ya llegamos! – Anunció la bruja ojiverde con una sonrisa mientras cargaba a su gato.

-¡Kyaaa! – Exclamo su amiga al ver la verdadera forma de Snow – ¡Eres más apuesto de lo que dicen los libros! – Y abraza a su guardián.

-¡Ran! ¡Suéltame de una vez! – Alegó sonrojado por la vergüenza.

-Aguafiestas – reprocho en un puchero mientras se apartaba de él.

-Ya regrésalo a su forma – Pidió Yue.

-Vale, vale – Toco la frente de su guardián y con su dedo índice dibujo de forma imaginaria. Luego Snow comenzó a brillar y después a encogerse.

-Finalmente – Hablo Snow ya como un gato, estaba acurrucado en los brazos de su ama y muerto de sueño.

-Fue mucho, ¿Verdad? – Su ama le sonreía mientras acariciaba su blanco pelaje.

-Miyano-san – Hablo Kazuha – Lo siento, tu hermana… Nosotros…

-No – Niega con la cabeza – Yo ya esperaba algo así. Akemi esta atrapada bajo las órdenes de Vermouth, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-Te prometemos traerla de vuelta – Hablo el mago profesor.

-¿Eh? – Sus amigas lo miraron sorprendidas ¿Acaso…? – Imposible.

* * *

Paso una semana y no ha ocurrido otro ataque. Como no estaban seguros de lo que Akemi y Wons le hicieron a la casa, las divinidades, Ran, Kazuha y Yue se quedaron en casa de Shinichi con el permiso de sus padres y después de clases, iban a su casa para liberarla poco a poco de la magia negra.

-Lamentamos mucho causarles problemas Yukiko-san.

-Es todo un placer a ayudar a mi nuera y a sus amigos.

-¡Mamá! – Grito sonrojado. Ran también lo estaba.

-Señora Kudo, ¿Me pasa la sal? – Pregunto Yue burlón, parecía disfrutar el ambiente.

-Te voy a matar – Dijo Ran mientras se la entregaba – ¿Y Kazuha?

-Sabes que ella es difícil de despertar-Respondió Fire sin preocupaciones de que Yukiko lo oyera, después de todo, los mortales no pueden oírlos.

-Bueno, ha estado despierta hasta tarde – Opino Water pensativa – Esta poniéndose al día con los hechizos.

-¿Y eso? – Pregunto Ran

-Ran – Hablo Yue y Shinichi.

-¿Qué? – Al ver que indicaban a Yukiko, se sobresalto – ¡Bueno, yo…! ¡Yo…! – Apenada, estaba hablando con las divinidades delante de una humana.

-¿Ocurre algo? – Sonriendo inocentemente.

-Nada mamá – Respondió su hijo mientras la joven bruja suspiraba aliviada.

-Bueno, voy a despertar a Yusaku – Y se va.

-Mira que eres despistada. – Murmuro el brujo profesor lanzando un suspiro.

-Lo siento Yue – Y ve a Water – ¿Cómo esta eso Water?

-Como heredera, no puede permitir que una Mouri se le adelante – Snow fue el que quiso tomar la palabra.

-Ahh… Ya entendí – Sonríe.

-Además, también esta buscando la forma de liberar la casa de una – Finalizo Fire.

-Buenos días - Kazuha lanzando un bostezo y frotándose el ojo izquierdo.

-Buenos días Kazu

-Ya ha despertado la dormilona… Bueno, apresúrense. Después de desayunar vamos a seguir con nuestra casa ya que hoy es domingo.

-Pero Yue… - Se quejo la morena – Hoy es domingo…

-Por eso mismo.

-Pero tenemos trabajos de escuela que debemos hacer… - Se quejo Kazuha.

-¿Y no se les paso por la cabeza copiarse?

-Etto… - Dijeron a la vez mientras negaban con la cabeza.

-Serán idiotas – Lanzando un suspiro.

-¿Copiarse? – Pregunto Shinichi, imaginándose a las chicas copiando los apuntes a otros estudiantes con ayuda de la magia.

-Mira esto Kudo.

-Te vas a sorprender.

-_**Porque mis obligaciones son mucha para una, divídeme en dos y terminaremos pronto para festejar **_– Recitaron a coro y mágicamente un clon exactamente igual a sus creadoras aparecieron, ahora habían dos Ran y dos Kazuha.

-Tú harás mi tarea de matemáticas y mi trabajo de filosofía – Ordeno Kazuha a su clon.

-Y tú harás mi reporte de las ballenas marinas – Pidió Ran a su clon.

-Creo que voy a necesitar un psicólogo – Hablo el detective mientras dejaba que la silla sostuviera todo su peso.

-Yo tengo algo mucho mejor que un psicólogo. – Le propuso Ran con una sonrisa traviesa y que planeaba algo.

-Pruébalo – Dijo con una leve sonrisa de reto. Yue lanzo un suspiro y una vez que él y Kazuha se dieron media vuelta, Ran se acerca al chico y rozó con dulzura sus labios – Mejor – Y la besa con intensidad.

-Te lo dije – Se pone de pie – Bueno, vámonos y ustedes hagan los que les ordenamos.

-Y nada de andar coqueteando que no queremos parecer chicas infieles – Ordeno Kazuha mientras los tres se iban con sus divinidades.

-Si señoras – Respondieron las Kazuha y Ran clon

-Que idiotez – Soltó Yue.

-Esto pasa cuando te relacionas con una bruja – Soltó el detective con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

-Aoko, lo siento mucho por no poder salir contigo como lo prometí

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué Kaito? – Ambos hablaban por teléfono.

-Es que debo ayudar a Yue, Ran y Kazuha a eliminar la magia negra de su casa, ya van así una semana, Akemi si que uso buenos hechizos.

-Ya veo… Bueno, no importa Kaito, ya te veré mas tarde. Ten cuidado, ¿Vale? Y no asustes a las chicas con tus perversiones.

-Sí, sí Adiós

-Adiós – Y se termina con la comunicación.

El mago término de arreglarse, atendió a sus palomas y salió de su casa. Camino por la ciudad por minutos hasta llegar a la casa de las brujas al mismo tiempo que ellas y Yue. Se saludaron y fueron al patio trasero.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué hechizos han estado usando? – Pregunto.

-Idiota – Fue la respuesta de Yue.

-¿Cómo que idiota? – Molesto.

-Ya empezaron – Dijeron sus amigas con unas sonrisas.

-Sabes perfectamente que para eliminar la magia negra de una residencia o bosque, hay tres tipos de hechizos, pero el periodo es largo si la magia negra esta muy "Penetrada" o es más poderosa que el mago que emplea los hechizos.

El mago quería lanzar millones de maldiciones, pero no podía porque sabía que Yue tenía razón, ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido eso antes? Estar en la tierra lo estaba afectando demasiado – Ya lo se.

-Entonces sabes que la única solución a este problema es que tres magos usen cada uno de estos hechizos mientras el cuarto es la base para hacerlo más poderoso que la magia negra, ¿No? Como una batería.

-Yo… - Eso si que no lo sabía, ahora entendía el porque lo solicitaron.

-Vamos Kaito – Ran trataba de animarlo. – No es momento para que te enojes.

-Además, él solo esta preocupado por las consecuencias si resultas ser el soporte.

-Él no será el soporte, lo seré yo – Interrumpió el mago de 20 años.

-¿Por qué? – Los jóvenes magos estaban sorprendidos, con sinceridad, no se lo esperaban.

-Kaito ha estado mucho tiempo fuera del mundo mágico, de las prácticas y enseñanzas, no esta capacitado para hacer un gran esfuerzo, podría estar durmiendo por años o peor… Podría morir.

-Pero Yue – Hablo la morena. – Si ese es el caso, tú también corres peligro.

-A diferencia de él, yo he estado practicando para estar cosas… No he estado usando mi magia para ver la ropa interior de las chicas o para asustar a la policía como un ladrón.

-¡¿Me estas llamando débil?

-Si te comparamos conmigo… Si lo eres. Admítelo, antes de irte podrías durar un combate conmigo, pero ahora ni me sirves para calentamiento.

-¡Te voy a…! – Lo ataca, pero Yue detiene sus ataques fácilmente y de un solo movimiento, termina detrás de él y le roza el cuello con una daga de oro.

-He dicho que yo lo haré y se acabo – Guarda su daga al mismo tiempo que lo empuja, Kaito fue rápido e impidió caerse, pero si dio unos pasos acelerados. Yue comienza a volar por los aires, posicionándose sobre la casa.

-Maldito Yue. – Kaito estaba cabreado, quería romperle la cara o desahogarse con otro.

-Kaito – Hablo Ran – Yue esta preocupado por ti, solo quiere protegerte.

-Él nos quiere a todos como si fuéramos sus hermanos menores y él ha visto que desde que estas aquí no te has entrenado en lo más mínimo.

-Hubieras terminado muerto en tres segundos si hubieras sido el soporte – Fueron las palabras de Snow con un tono de crueldad y directo.

-Él esta preocupado por ti Kaito – Continuo Fire para aligerar el ambiente tenso. – Hasta sabe que si tú vas así al reino y liberas tu poder sellado…

-Perderías el control y morirías – Finaliza Water mirando hacía otro lado.

Kaito agacho la cabeza y se miro las manos, todos tenían razón en cada palabra, él se estaba dejando llevar por la vida pacifica de la tierra y por la compañía de Aoko que le dio la espalda a todo lo demás… Teniendo de resultado ser el eslabón débil del equipo. Se pone furioso mientras formaba con fuerza puños con sus manos.

-Prometo… Que entrenare… Y volveré a ser el mismo de antes.

-Idiota – Susurro Yue con una leve sonrisa.

-Bien dicho Kaito – Sus amigas lo abrazaron.

-Dejen sus estupideces y comencemos de una vez.


	23. Limpiando la casa

Bueno, aqui me tienen con otro capitulo, lamento la tardanza pero me daba una flojera XDDD me esta contagiando una amiga XD

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

**Capitulo 23: Limpiando la casa.**

En la residencia de las brujas Ran y Kazuha estaba Yue a dos metros a distancia del techo, la primera mencionada estaba en el centro de su jardín trasero con Snow sobre su hombro, a veinte centímetros de su derecha estaba Kazuha con Fire en sus hombros y a la misma distancia, pero en su lado izquierdo, estaba Kaito con Water sobre sus hombros.

-¡Ahora! – Grito Yue. Ran y Kazuha liberaron sus varitas.

-_Que los rayos del sol iluminen este lugar contaminado del mal._ – Recitaron Kazuha y Fire. Como un camino que iniciaba desde ellos y finalizaba en la residencia, una recta y gruesa línea roja salía entre ambos.

-_Protege el territorio de mis seres queridos con tus rayos de luna_ – Recitaron Kaito y Water y ocurrió lo mismo.

-_Libera nuestros terrenos con tus resplandecientes rayos de estrellas._ – Finalizaron Ran y Snow, teniendo el mismo resultado.

Yue hace aparecer su tachi de dorada empuñadura, cierra sus ojos y concentra todo su poder en el filo. El resultado fue que los poderes de los otros fueron también atraídos por el filo como si fuera un imán llamando a los metales. Cuando llegaban a su destino, a gran velocidad cayeron de nuevo hacía la casa pero esta vez más poderoso y podían todos oír el sonido silencioso del dolor de la oscuridad.

Estuvieron así por horas y parecían no inmutarse, pero oyeron con claridad el leve quejido de dolor de Ran y Kaito. Yue, preocupado, ordeno que lentamente debían romper la cadena, primero fue el chico, luego la morena, le siguió Kazuha y finalizamos con Yue, quien hizo desaparecer de inmediato su arma y cayo de pie al suelo, pasando su brazo derecho por su frente.

-Fue agotador.

-Estoy muerta – Susurro Ran.

-Yo siento que estoy peor que tú – Hablo Kaito.

-Definitivamente necesitas práctica Kaito – Comento Kazuha divertida, pero igual estaba cansada, mantener un hechizo de destrucción de hechizos oscuros por largo tiempo era muy difícil para cualquiera.

-Pero hemos avanzado demasiado – Fire trataba de subirle los ánimos.

-Una vez mas y acabaremos con esto – Dijo Water.

-Voy a dormir – Aviso Snow y cayo rendido en los brazos de su ama.

-Aún no te has recuperado por lo de Wons, ¿No? – Respondió la morena con una leve sonrisa mientras acariciaba a su gato albino.

-Descansaremos una hora y volveremos con el hechizo – Anuncio el mayor, sus palabras hicieron que Kaito y Kazuha cayeran al césped boca abajo y Ran de espalda.

* * *

En la casa de Shinichi, el mencionado veía como las clones trabajan a gran velocidad con los deberes de sus amas y dio las gracias de que sus padres hayan salido. Oye como tocan a la puerta y ve que era Shiho.

-Hola Shiho – Sonríe mientras la dejaba entrar.

-Hola – Al entrar ve a "Ran" y a "Kazuha trabajando a la velocidad de la luz – Se clonaron, ¿No es así?

-Adivinaste. ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, el profesor me pidió que te devolviera la fuente que le prestaste – Devolviéndole un gran plato de cristal y en forma rectangular.

-De nada. ¿Puedo… hacerte una pregunta?

-Adelante.

-¿Te gusta Yue? ¿O él siente algo por ti?

-Ni lo uno, ni lo otro, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, por… La forma de que te hablo cuando se vieron.

-Ah si, es solo que nosotros con Akemi teníamos el mismo profesor de violín. Así nos conocimos y jugábamos mucho de niños.

-¿Y… tu hermana…?

-Tampoco, ella quiere a otra persona y lo mismo con Yue… estas haciendo muchas preguntas metiche.

-Soy detective. Última pregunta.

-Vale señor detective.

-¿En verdad te gusto?

-No – Dijo sin rodeos.

-¿Entonces…?

-Porque era divertido ver la expresión que ponías, eres muy inocentón – Con una leve sonrisa irónica, pero lo dijo con diversión.

-Esta chica. – El detective la observaba con deseos homicidas.

-¿Qué? ¿Te había asustado?

-Ya quisieras – En eso toca la puerta – Que alivio, es Hattori.

-Lo dices porque no sabes explicar como dos "humanas" pueden trabajar a la velocidad de la luz, ¿No? – Divertida por su situación.

-Oh cállate – Malhumorado abre la puerta – Hola Hattori.

-Ho… ¡Ah! – Grita asustado al ver la velocidad de cañón.

-Son clones de las chicas – Explico la bruja universitaria con mucha tranquilidad.

-Tienen que liberar su casa de la magia negra y como deben ponerse al día de trabajas y tareas… se clonaron – Finalizo Shinichi.

-Y-Ya… ya veo…

* * *

Pasaron media hora, en todo ese tiempo estaban en absoluto silencio. Veían el cielo mientras esperaban poder recuperarse hasta que oyen un sonido que les hicieron reír a todos, menos a Kaito.

-No molesten.

-No puedo evitarlo – Decía Ran entre risas.

-¿Cómo es posible que tengas hambre cuando ya comiste?

-Recuerden que el come lo que come un ejército – Hablo Yue.

-Eso no es sorpresa – Oyeron. Todos vieron la misma dirección y se sorprenden.

-¡Aoko-chan! – Dijeron las chicas.

-Hola – Sonríe, su mano derecha sostenía un canasto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto su amigo

-Malagradecido y eso que les traje comida, especialmente por tu estomago sin fondo. – Su mirada se dirige al joven mago profesor. – Buenas tardes Yue-san.

-Hola Aoko, luces hermosa hoy.

-Muchas gracias – Sonriendo, ignorando la cara de pocos amigos del ladrón.

Ran y Kazuha rieron divertidas porque entendían las razones de Yue. Estuvieron comiendo y hablando de muchas cosas, incluso las chicas le contaban a la joven humana de sus aventuras con Kaito cuando eran pequeñas y como en algunas eran castigados en el rincón o haciendo un informe de mil palabras. Aoko se divertía como nunca con cada historia que oía mientras acariciaba el azulado pelaje de Water y eso envidio un poco al chico, ahora mismo quería ser aquella gata suertuda.

-_Si que soy un idiota pervertido_ – Pensó pasando una mano por su frente.

-Bueno, la hora ya paso – Anuncio Yue.

-¿Puedo quedarme a verlos hacer magia?

-¡Por supuesto Aoko-chan! – Exclamo la morena.

-Te sorprenderá mis habilidades – Presumió Kazuha divertida.

Las divinidades estaban dormidas y como solo faltaba por eliminar poca magia, los chicos decidieron terminar solos y volvieron a sus posiciones – Aoko se maravilló al ver volar a Yue – y comenzaron nuevamente con los hechizos. Les tomo dos horas, pero finalmente liberaron la casa de la magia negra y suspiraron aliviados mientras caían de rodillas, los chicos sobre el suelo y Yue sobre el techo. O eso creían…

-¡Ah! – Todos giraron su rostro hacía donde provenía el grito de Aoko y la vieron asustada y de piedra mientras observaba con horror una niebla de magia oscura del tamaño de una mano adulta frente a ella y que se movía como si fuera una célula.

_**Déjame poseer tu cuerpo. – **_Eso oía la joven humana en su mente. –_** Déjame poseer tu frágil cuerpo de humana… Y te daré todo el poder que deseas… Incluso… Lo que más deseas.**_

-¿Lo que… yo mas… deseo…?

-¡No lo escuches Aoko-chan! – Grito Ran corriendo hacía ella para salvarla.

Los ojos de la humana perdieron su brillo de vida, había caído bajo un hechizo y aquella magia oscura estaba a pocos milímetros de poseerla cuando una ventisca de nieve la cubrió y cae al suelo como un cubo de hielo. Luego fue destruido y quemado por una gran bola de fuego. Kaito logró atrapar a su amiga en sus brazos antes de caer al suelo.

-¡Aoko! – Grito desesperado y preocupado – ¡Aoko, despierta!

-Está bien – Hablo Water – Sólo se ha quedado dormida – Y el mago suspira aliviado.

-Fire – Hablo Kazuha.

-Snow – Siguió Ran, ambas veían a los salvadores de Aoko.

-¡Pedazos de idiota! – Gritaron a la vez – ¡Aunque iban a hacerlo solo debieron despertarnos!

-La magia negra se atraen ante la sangre pura de los humanos ya que son más fáciles al poseerlos – Explico Water – ¿No te enseñe eso Yue?

-Sí. – Confeso sin rodeos y pasando una mano por detrás de su cabeza para rascarse. – Pero conociendo a Kaito, creí que ya se la había…

-¡No le hice eso! – Grito el chico sonrojado.

-Pero te gustaría – Dijo Ran divertida.

* * *

Aoko abrió sus azulados ojos y por unos momentos la cegó los fuertes rayos del atardecer. Se asusto por unos momentos, pero toda esa emoción desapareció cuando reconoció el lugar, se ruborizo al saber que estaba sola en el cuarto de Kaito.

-¿Y yo que hago acá?

-Pues te dormiste – Fue la respuesta del dueño al entrar.

-Kaito… ¿Qué me paso?

-Te mareaste y caíste inconsciente – Mintió, no quería que se alarmara por saber que sería la marioneta de una energía oscura.

-Ya veo… Muchas gracias – Sonríe.

-Ah, no es nada ayudar a una despiste. – Restándole importancia.

-¿Cómo que despiste mago de cuarta? – Aoko lo observaba con unos ojos asesinos.

-Aoko. – De pronto había cambiado su semblante alarmando a la muchacha.

-¿Qué pasa? – Sorprendiéndose por su tono serio.

-Por una semana…No voy a clases.


	24. La despedida

Aunque viene con un final triste, te dedico este capitulo Arwen...lo sabras cuando veas a tu magito favorito muajaja XDDDD sino...pues te dire en donde XD

Disfruten la Navidad

DC es de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 24: La despedida.**

-Hoy también Kuroba falto a clases.

-¿Sabes que le ocurrió Aoko?

-Ni idea…

-¿No me digas que te dejo embarazada y dejo la escuela para trabajar? – Pregunto con una sonrisa divertida y picara.

-P-… ¡¿Pero que están pensando? – Grito roja como un tomate. En eso ve pasado a Yue – Discúlpenme, olvide algo – Y sale corriendo del salón – ¡Yue-san! ¡Yue-san!

-Ahh… Aoko-san, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que… - Agacho la cabeza, no sabía como decirlo.

-Estás muy preocupada porque Kaito te dijo que estaría ausente pero no te dijo lo que haría… ¿No es así?

-¿Eh? – La joven levanto su cabeza, mirándolo sorprendida – Pues…-Asiente.

-Te invito en el casino de la escuela. Hablaremos mientras comamos que tengo hambre… No desayune – Explico como si nada.

Caminaron al lugar mencionado, el profesor pidió una cajita individual de leche de chocolate y un emparedado de jamón y queso y Aoko, para no verse valsa (Es decir, pasada a la punta para los que no conozcan esa palabra) pidió lo mismo. Se sentaron en una de las mesas del lugar y comenzaron a comer, al principio fue en silencio.

-Pudiste pedir lo que quisieras, no debiste sentirte avergonzada – Sonriendo.

-Es que… No quiero causarle tantas molestias.

-No las causas… - Toma su cajita de leche y toma el contenido desde la pajilla – Bueno, el motivo por el cual Kaito quiso faltar…

-¿Sí? – Deseando oír la respuesta.

-Bueno… Quiere entrenar, ha estado un poco fuera de práctica.

-¿Eh? ¿Fuera de práctica?

-Bueno, es que… Como explicártelo – Yue se toma su tiempo, debía elegir las palabras con cuidado porque sabía que Kaito le oculto a su amiga "Su encuentro" con la magia negra – Desde que le sellaron parte de su poder al ser expulsado y al enviarlo a la Tierra, no ha hecho nada para mantener su nivel, solo ha hecho cosas estúpidas para ver tu ropa interior o presumir a las chicas y hechizos pequeños para triunfar como Tú Ya Sabes Quien – Ve como asentía con una vena en la frente al acordarse de las bromas pesadas de su amigo. – Como su hermana y sus amigas corren peligro y como ha perdido el toque, decidió entrenar para recuperar su nivel perdido.

-Ya veo… Espero que no se lastime o algo… - Vio como el mago profesor de matemáticas la veía con una sonrisa complacida por esas palabras – Digo… porque la otra semana comienzan los exámenes… y le será difícil con un brazo roto o algo parecido – Viendo hacía otro lado.

-Si, eso sería una lastima – Riendo divertido, esos dos si que eran divertidos y Kaito había hecho una buena elección.

-No te rías Yue-san – Avergonzada.

-Lo siento, lo siento… Es que eres muy divertida Aoko.

-¿Divertida?

-Ya sabes, actuando como si no sintieras nada por Kaito.

-N-…No se de que estas hablando – Viendo el suelo.

-Bueno, bueno… pero no te preocupes que no esta solo, Ran y Kazuha faltaron también para ayudarlo – Sonríe.

-¿Kazuha-chan y Ran-chan también?

-Sí… las divinidades también y… - Sonríe al recordar lo que ocurrió en la mañana – Están en la casa de las chicas porque tienen un lugar donde entrenar.

-Ya… Ya veo…

-Bueno Aoko, debo irme, tengo que ir a la escuela de las chicas en cinco minutos – Dijo despreocupadamente.

-¿Eh?-Sorprendida – ¿En cinco minutos tiene que ir a un colegio que esta a 30 cuadras?

-Sí – Divertido.

-Llegara tarde y por mi culpa – Preocupada.

-Aoko… ¿Te estas olvidando con quien estas hablando? – Al finalizar, sorprende a la chica desapareciendo del lugar… nadie más que ella lo había notado.

* * *

-¿Qué estas haciendo Vermouth? – Pregunto Wons mientras sentía las manos de la rubia acariciando su negro pelaje.

-Bueno, llevo a cabo mi plan – Estaba vigilando a un hombre de bigote y cabello negro.

-¿Quién es?

-Yusaku Kudo, padre del mortal que llama la atención de Ran.

-¿Acaso piensas hacerle algo?

-No, Wons – Ve como entra a una oficina donde lo esperaba otro hombre – Pero si a su editor – Sonriendo levemente.

-¿Y que piensas hacer Vermouth?

-Espera y veras.

-Yusaku-sensei – El editor decide ser el primero en hablar. – ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Muy bien, gracias – Sonríe.

-Bueno sensei, te he llamado porque como sabrás, en una semana se estrena tu nuevo libro – Ve como asentía – Bueno, te traigo una sorpresa – Le muestra un libro de cubierta verde – Aquí tienes a tu libro, quise que lo vieras para saber si te gusta.

-Es una gran portada, muchas gracias – Sonríe.

-Ahora – Dijo la rubia indicando al editor, dando inicio a su hechizo y a problemas.

-¿Eh? – El editor cerro sus ojos unos momentos para susurrar un "sí"

-¿Ocurre algo malo? – Preguntó Yusaku preocupado.

-Yusaku-sensei – Volviendo con su habitual sonrisa – ¿Por qué no haces una fiesta en tu casa para celebrar el lanzamiento de tu libro?

-¿Una fiesta? ¿No crees que primero deberíamos esperar a que se lance y ver si tiene éxito?

-Vamos Yusaku, tú siempre tienes éxito, además, es un libro del Barón Nocturno, todos estarán emocionados. ¿Qué me dices?

-B-Bueno… Está bien – Decía algo alterado por su cambio repentino de actitud. – ¿Qué te parece mañana en la noche? Para que mi hijo también este presente.

-Por supuesto, entre mas mejor – Acompañándolo hasta la puerta – Adiós sensei – Despidiéndose. Cuando Yusaku se fue y cerro la puerta, una neblina negra salió del editor, quien de inmediato cae al suelo inconsciente.

-¿Por qué una fiesta? – Se oyó una tercera voz en el salón de la traidora.

-Gin… ¿Sabías que Kogoro Mouri y Kasuki Toyama son fanáticos de sus libros? – Levantándose de su trono para caminar hacía donde estaba el rubio.

-No… ¿Y a que viene eso?

-Que cuando ellos sepan lo de la fiesta, no dudes que irán y si tenemos suerte… - Una vez que estaba frente al de larga melena rubia, se colgó en su cuello con sus brazos – sus hijas estarán ahí y ellos descubrirán…

-Que están saliendo con mortales

-Exacto Gin – Soltándose – Será… muy divertido – Con una sonrisa burlona – Ellos las llevaran furiosos de vuelta a su hogar y una vez allí… ¡Tendremos a todos los herederos y seré la bruja más poderosa del mundo! – Y toda la mansión se llena de la risa victoriosa de la rubia malvada. (N/A: Todo villano de película tiene su risa malvada)

Todos los habitantes de la mansión oyeron sus risas, incluso los esclavos del calabozo. Chianti estaba emocionada por tener finalmente una victoria, pero también se tapo los oídos, Vodka estaba en la bodega de vinos, buscando uno especial para la celebración de la victoria, Korn estaba apoyado en la ventana de su cuarto, como sin darle importancia de la situación, Rena estaba sentada en su escritorio mientras se mordía el dedo gordo y Akemi o Bourbon estaba tendida en su cama, con su rostro tapado en los cojines y con cadenas en sus brazos y cuello que se activarían si intentaba usar sus poderes, causándole una muerte rápida. Estaba llorando amargamente y al oír las risas comenzó a preocuparse cada vez más.

-Tengan cuidado – Susurro.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kaito se había levantado a la rápida porque se había quedado dormido. Se ducho, se vistió, se arreglo y como iba tarde, se preparo un pan rápido y al salir de su casa, se sorprende al ver a Aoko con su canasto.

-Buenos días Kaito – Sonríe.

-B-Buenos días – Aún sorprendido por su presencia.

-Pues… vine porque pensé que hoy de nuevo entrenarías así que… quise traerte esto, un almuerzo completo para ti y las chicas – Sonríe mientras se lo ofrecía.

-Muchas gracias Aoko – Recibiéndolo con una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno, no quiero molestarte más por lo que ya me voy.

-Espera – La chica detiene sus pasos y voltea para verlo. El viento comenzó a rodearlos, meciendo con gentileza los cabellos de ambos como también el vestido de la chica – Hay algo… que quiero decirte – Sus ojos miraron hacía otro lado para poder llenarse de valor.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decirme Kaito?

-Que Te Amo – Dijo directo mientras penetraba sus ojos en los de ella.

-Kai… - La sorpresa no caía en ella, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y creía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento – Yo… - Le estaba complicando hablar, le estaba complicando el poder decir aquellas palabras que creyó que nunca las diría.

-Se que no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero por favor, seamos…

-¡No! – Grita y logra armarse un poco de confianza – Kaito, yo… yo… yo también… Te amo… - Avergonzada mirando hacía otro lado, pero en eso siente las manos de Kaito en su mentón para obligarla a mirarlo.

-Me has hecho… muy feliz Aoko – Y la besa dulcemente, luego fue intenso y apasionado, sus lenguas bailaban un hermoso compás y sus cuerpos se mantenían muy pegados al otro.

* * *

Era de noche y la mansión Kudo brillaba como nunca, ya se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta por el nuevo éxito de Yusaku Kudo y entre ellos estaban los cinco brujos y tres mortales vestidos elegantemente.

-Es un placer Nakamori, yo soy Shinichi Kudo – Vestía un smooking negro, camisa blanca y una corbata azul.

-Yo Heiji Hattori – Vestía uno de color verde, camisa también blanca y una negra corbata.

-Encantada – Sonríe. La chica vestía un vestido azul pálido que le llegaba a las rodillas, con volados y con un discreto escote en U.

-¡Que bien! ¡Ya se conocen todos! – Dijo Kazuha emocionada, vestía un vestido por arriba de las rodillas de color negro, ajustada a su cuerpo y sin mangas, se abrochaba en la espalda.

-Tu madre tiene buen gusto para organizar fiestas Shinichi – Opino Ran con una sonrisa, su vestido le rebasaba las rodillas, holgado y blanco, con mangas largas también holgadas, parecían copihues.

-No me lo recuerdes…

-¿Por qué? ¿El niño consentido tuvo que trabajar? – Pregunto Kaito divertido, vestía con su traje de Kid, excepto por la capa, sombrero y monóculo.

-Kaito – Alego su novia.

-Descuida Nakamori.

-Te pareces mucho a Kid con esas ropas – Opino Hattori

-Soy su fan – Explico sencillamente mientras su novia y amigos brujos le salían la gotita en la frente, si que tenía valor el ladrón de aparecer con sus ropas de profesión.

-Un fan enorme – Hablo Shiho indiferente y con los ojos cerrados mientras una de sus manos sostenía una copa. Vestía un vestido café claro con escote en V y que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas.

-Sorprendente que hagan tanto escándalo por un libro – Yue vestía un smooking azul, blusa negro pálido y corbata negra.

-Yue, el padre de Shinichi es un escritor reconocido internacionalmente, es natural que hagan una fiesta para celebrar sus éxitos.

-Hasta nuestros padres les gusta mucho sus libros – Dijo Kazuha.

-Pero ojala no vengan – Hablo Kaito algo preocupado de que eso llegase a pasar.

-¿Y eso por que? – Pregunto Aoko confundida.

-Porque si ellos descubren que sus hijas están con mortales… no ocurrirá nada bonito. – Respondió mientras las mencionadas estaban con la cabeza gacha y "con una nube negra de decepción" sobre ellas (N/A: Tipo manga XD).

-Eso sería un desastre – Dijeron sin perder la depresión.

-Yo también arriesgo mi pellejo, así que tranquilas – Hablo Yue.

-Sí… - Dijeron de nuevo.

Mientras, en esos momentos Yusaku estaba en la puerta principal recibiendo a unos recién llegados cuando vio a dos hombres acercándose a la puerta y que él conocía muy bien porque tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlos en Francia.

-Kogoro Mouri y Kasuki Toyama, que gusto es tenerlos aquí, aunque pensé que estaban en España.

-Supimos de tu fiesta y quisimos venir.

-Por lo que tomamos el primer avión – Mintió Kasuki porque obviamente, ellos no podían llegar y decir que usaron un hechizo de transportación.

-Me siento muy honrado por eso – Sonríe. – Pasen, pasen. Los guiare al salón.

Los tres hombres caminaron hablando de sus últimos viajes muy animados hasta que llegaron al salón. Estuvieron hablando con algunos invitados sobre lo ansioso que estaban por leer el libro de Yusaku o por otras cosas y ahí…

Los padres brujos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos al ver primero a Kaito con Aoko, ellos ya sabían lo de su destierro y motivo por lo que no le dieron tanta importancia, pero eso si, lo que más les sorprendieron fue ver a sus hijas hablando animadamente con mortales, tomándose de la mano con dulzura o algún otros gestos cariñosos. La furia los invadía y con sólo tronar sus dedos, el mundo se congelo, excepto…

-Todo se detuvo – Hablo Shinichi atónico por lo que veía.

-Esto es extraño – Continuo Heiji asustado, creyendo que se metió en una película de ciencia ficción o a un mundo desconocido.

-Tengo miedo – Susurro Aoko al ver como un campo de fuerza de color rojo rodeada a sus amigos mortales, aquel campo lanzaba descargas.

-¡Shinichi!

-¡Heiji!

-Ahí no… - Dijeron Yue y Shiho mientras se escuchaba los truenos y como el viento entraba con violencia al lugar, lanzando las cosas y abriendo las ventanas con brusquedad.

-¡Ran Mouri!

-¡Kazuha Toyama!

-¡¿Cómo osan hacernos idiotas? – Gritaron los padres mientras sus auras llenos de ira los invadía y todo lo que estaba a su paso era destruido, los humanos afectados por la detenida del tiempo estaban intactos.

-P-P-Padre… - Dijeron las hijas asustada mientras sus cuerpos y el de los demás magos temblaban por sentir ese increíble poder.

-Debimos imaginar que esto pasaría – Hablo Kasuki – Primero Himeko con Heizo y ahora tú te metes con su hijo.

-Espera padre…

-¡Silencio Kazuha! – La joven se asusta más mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Y tú Ran, te advertí que no te acercaras de nuevo a este humano cuando le borre la memoria, los magos y mortales no deben juntarse.

-¿Eh? – Exclamo Aoko sorprendida por esas palabras y vio a su amigo, quien estaba delante de ella por protección.

-Pero padre… Shinichi no es como los demás… Shinichi…

-¡Silencio! – Sus gritos provocaron que los truenos volvieron – ¡Han jugado con nosotros y con nuestra paciencia!

-Esperen señores – Yue se puso entre ellos.

-¿Tú también has caído Yue?

-No padre – Hablo Ran – Yue esta aquí porque descubrió que Shiho Miyano había sobrevivido y vino por ella, luego se entero sobre lo nuestro y decidió quedarse para convencernos de que hacíamos mal – Mintió, no quería que su amigo sufriera por su culpa – ¿No Kazuha?

-Si, es verdad. No les digan a sus padres que esta aquí.

-¿Shiho Miyano esta aquí? – Pregunto Kasuki asombrado.

-Sí señor – La castaña se pone ante ellos y les hace una reverencia – Lo siento mucho, pero no podía usar mi magia o sería descubierta por Vermouth y Ran-sama ha dado su palabra de protegerme por lo que…

-Entiendo… - Interrumpió Kogoro, seguía serio y furioso – ¡Snow! – El albino y las demás divinidades aparecieron mágicamente – ¡¿Ustedes sabían de esto?

-¡No! – Gritaron Ran y Kazuha, sabían que si ellos decían que sí, serían cruelmente castigados.

-¡No lo saben!

-¡Se los ocultamos! – Continuo Kazuha.

-Han hechos cosas muy graves, primero amar a un mortal y ocultárselo a sus divinidades. Lo segundo fue mentirnos y hacernos pasar de tontos y lo último fue involucrar a Yue y a Shiho en todo esto.

-Lo sentimos – Dijeron a la vez mientras se tomaban la mano.

-Debía saber que esto pasaría – Dijo Kasuki mientras veía con enfado a Kaito – Primero tú y ahora ellas, de seguro se lo contagiaste.

-Ustedes me enseñaron que no hay magia o enfermedad que controle los sentimientos del corazón – Les recuerda con su cara de póquer, sin dejar de proteger a Aoko. – Así que no me eche la culpa por no aceptar los sentimientos de su hija.

-Aún no puedo creer que hayas abandonado tus creencias y futuro como cabeza de la familia por esa simple humana.

-¿Abandonar? – Dijo Aoko mientras veía a Kaito de nuevo.

-Me declaro culpable Kasuki-san.

-¡Ya es suficiente! – Ve a su hija y a Ran, tenía la misma idea que Kogoro – ¡Nos regresamos a casa!

-Pero señores… - Hablo Fire.

-Lo siento, pero no nos arriesgaremos a que nuestras hijas sigan con aquellos mortales – Kogoro lo interrumpe. – Hablaremos con los del concejo y ahí veremos que hacer.

-Padre… - A Ran se le salía las lágrimas – Por favor… no… no le hagas nada a Shinichi… No le borren la memoria o no le hagan prisionero para torturarlo… - Decía tomando las manos de su padre – Te lo suplico…Haré lo que me pidas, pero…

-¿Por qué te empeñas hija?

-Porque lo amo… Lo amo más que a nadie en este mundo y me muero si me borras de su mente y corazón… Me muero si le haces un daño…

-No Ran. – Hablo Shinichi golpeando su prisión. – No permitiré que te vayas.

-No digas nada Shinichi – Sin verlo – Por favor… no podrás con mi padre ni con ninguno… así que por favor… no digas nada.

-Yo también papá – Hablo Kazuha – Te juro que haré lo que me pidas si no le pones una mano encima a Heiji – Rogó decidida, pero sus ojos se estaban esforzando por lo llorar, no quería derramar una lágrima delante de él para que no se preocupe por ella.

-Kazuha, no…

-Heiji te diré lo mismo que dijo Ran, pero más directa… Cierra tu boca.

-No le pondremos una mano encima… Si juran no pisar la Tierra mientras ellos vivan – Dijeron los padres a la vez.

-¡No Ran!

-¡No te atrevas Kazuha!

-Lo juro… - Sus lágrimas se convirtieron en un pequeño y angustioso llanto – Lo juro, doy mi palabra de bruja que no pisare la Tierra de nuevo.

-Yo también… - Esta vez no pudo contenerse y las lágrimas salieron de sus verdes ojos – No pisare la Tierra nunca más.

A Kogoro no le gustaba ver en ese estado a su hija, pero era lo mejor, especialmente como futura cabeza de familia, no podía tener una relación con un mortal, pero aún así… le dolía esa expresión. – No quiero verte así por lo que dejo que te despidas de él.

La chica levanto su cabeza sorprendida para luego abrazarlo – Gracias papá – Le susurro para luego caminar hacía el chico, aún con las lágrimas corriéndole su rostro – Adiós Shinichi – Dijo con una leve sonrisa de tristeza mientras el campo desaparecía, Heiji corrió hacía Kazuha para abrazarla y eso mismo hizo Shinichi con Ran.

-No te vayas… - Susurro el detective.

-Lo siento, pero es lo mejor, no soportaría ver como te hacen daño, por mucho que seas el hijo de su autor favorito, no se detendrán.

-¡Y yo no soportaría estar lejos de ti de nuevo! – Haciendo más intenso el abrazo – Creo que me has gustado desde aquella vez… desde que cumpliste mi deseo…

-Y seguiré cumpliendo todos tus deseos… A la distancia…

-El único que quiero es que estés conmigo siempre.

-Ojala pudiera cumplirlo – El llanto volvía a ella – Pero no será posible.

-Ran – Iba a hablar pero la chica lo calló con un beso intenso.

-No me olvides nunca Shinichi Kudo, pero eso no significa que no continúes tu vida. Recuérdame como tu amiga, nada más… Quiero que vivas feliz y sigas con tu vida, se que encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo.

-No puedo hacer esa promesa.

-Adiós Shinichi – Dijo mientras volvía a besarlo y con un movimiento de la mano de su padre, Ran comenzó a desvanecer poco a poco junto con Snow.

-¡Ran! – Otro movimiento por parte de Kogoro y el chico cayo dormido, pero Shiho logró atraparlo.

-Te lo dije – Le susurro la castaña con una leve sonrisa de tristeza y acariciaba los cabellos del detective. – Te dije que sufrirías y que se acabaría tu final feliz – Estaba dolida por su amigo, después de mucho tiempo, tuvieron muchos años de amistad y lo quería como a un hermano. Lo dejo con cuidado en el suelo.

-Kazuha… - Susurro el moreno.

-Gracias por los buenos momento que pasamos durante 11 años – Sonríe entre lágrimas.

-¿Te refieres a las discusiones?

-Sí, porque a través de cada una de ellas, llegue a quererte poco a poco por lo que te doy las gracias – Sin dejar de sonreír falsamente, no quería preocupar mucho al chico.

-Deja esa sonrisa, conmigo no puedes engañarme. Te hace daño esto.

-Es lo mejor, no soportaría el hecho de que mi propio padre te haga daño. – Sonríe levemente – Ya es suficiente con mi madre, tu padre y con nuestro misterioso medio hermano que desconocemos.

-¿Cómo? – Sorprendido, no se esperaba eso.

-Pídele a tu padre que te cuente los detalles que no me queda mucho – Y acto seguido, masajeo sus labios con los del chico, cosa que no le gusto a su padre, pero prefirió no hacer nada, ya la hizo sufrir suficiente – Te amo Heiji. – Aún con las lágrimas.

-Yo también Kazuha…

-Te voy a pedir lo mismo… Recuérdame como tu amiga, se feliz y sigue con tu vida… Aunque signifique estar con otra… Te amo – Repitió mientras volvía a besarlo. Al separarse, también comenzó a desvanecerse junto a Fire.

-¡Kazuha! – Como Shinichi, él también cayó dormido y esta vez, fue Yue quien lo sostuvo para luego dejarlo en el suelo.

-Lo siento, pero ellas ya se temían todo esto y aún así siguieron porque… Aunque sea por un pequeño tiempo… Querían ser las mujeres más felices de todos los universos al estar al lado de sus personas queridas – Le susurro en el oído, sabiendo que él lo sabría a despertar – Kaito. – Acercándose al mencionado – Estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo.

-Yo también… pero no te acostumbres – Yue ríe divertido.

-Aoko, me alegra conocerte – Viéndola. – Antes te odiaba porque te eche la culpa del exilio de Kaito, pero ahora que te conozco, dejo todo este odio y… Entendí el por qué dejo todo por ti, valía la pena – Sonríe amablemente. – Cuídalo por mí también y asegúrate que no haga travesuras.

-Lo haré – Le asegura devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Fue un placer verlos, le daré saludos a Sophie de tu parte Kaito – Y junto a Water, también desapareció.

-Jamás entenderé el porque desperdiciaste tu vida y futuro por ella – Confiesa Kasuki mientras desaparecía también.

-Tienes suerte de no ser hijo único – Dijo Kogoro mientras desaparecía también.

Cuando desaparecieron, el tiempo volvió a surgir como también todo volvía a la normalidad. Los que vieron a Kogoro y a Kasuki, incluyendo a Yusaku, olvidaron que ellos había pisado el lugar y escritor y actriz de acercaron a su hijo preocupado al verlo dormido y Shiho intentaba despertarlo y otro hacía lo mismo con Heiji.

-¿Mamá?

-¡Shin-chan! – Abrazándolo. – ¡Gracias a dios!

-Nos tenías preocupado hijo – Hablo su padre.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Ran!

-¿Ran?

-Shin-chan, ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-¡Claro que si, pero tengo que buscar a Ran!

-Pero hijo… ¿Quién es Ran?

-¡¿Cómo? ¡No se hagan! ¡Ustedes la conocen! ¡A Ran Mouri!

-No conocemos a nadie con ese nombre Shin-chan.

-Aunque yo conozco a un amigo que tiene el mismo apellido, pero a esa chica nunca la he oído hablar.

-¡¿Qué están diciendo? – Su mirada se dirigió a Shiho, quien agacho su cabeza.

-Cuando una bruja o mago abandona este mundo, todos los mortales que la han conocido la olvidan, menos sus personas queridas por eso Kudo y Hattori son los únicos que la recuerdan – Explico Kaito a Aoko, quien al oírlo agacho su cabeza.


	25. Heredera secuestrada

Y aqui me tienen con otra continuacion, este es el primer fic del cambio de rumbo, ahora la aventura de ran y kazu sera en su hogar de origen e iran conociendo a traves de los capitulos siguientes a los demás herederos y sabran mas! XD

Disfruten!

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 25: Heredera secuestrada.**

Fairy Light, era un mundo en otra dimensión donde había "humanos" con poderes, y criaturas mágicas. Era el hogar de Ran y Kazuha, donde crecieron, donde aprendieron del mundo mágico y desarrollaron su potencial. Tenía pinta de la época feudal, con sus campos, pueblos pequeños y palacios, todo eso mezclado con toda clase de magia, como levitación y también se podían ver hadas de toda clase y otros seres mágicos por los bosques.

En el palacio de la familia Mouri, todos los sirvientes del lugar se inclinaban al ver pasar a Eri, quien lucia muy seria y estaba como si no le importara lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Se detuvo al estar frente a dos enormes puertas dobles de color blancas que eran custodiadas por solados que la reverenciaron al verla. Eri, con un gesto de movimiento de manos, la puerta se abre por si misma y una vez que ella entrar, vuelven a cerrarse. Examino bien el cuarto cuya dueña era nada menos que su hija, al otro lado del cuarto tenía grandes ventanales con una hermosa vista, en la pared de su derecha estaba completamente llena de libros de magia, también habían muebles y objetos mágicos, al otro lado, a su izquierda, había una enorme cama de dos plazas que era muy alta y ancha a la vez.

-Ran – Su rostro se suavizo al verla tendida, cubierta por las sabanas y cubriendo su rostro con los miles de cojines, desde que llego, ella y Kazuha no habían salido de sus respectivos cuartos – Hija por favor, ya llevas ahí tres días.

-Lamento preocuparte madre – Susurro sin moverse – Pero estoy muy triste y no quiero que nadie me vea así…

-Kogoro me informó de lo ocurrido. Como bruja, te digo que has cometido una estupidez al enamorarte de un humano – Hablaba mientras se acercaba y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para luego acariciarle los cabellos – Pero como mujer, debo decirte que eres afortunada por experimentar ese sentimiento tan joven.

-¿Y como madre?

-No puede decir nada porque esta muy triste por ver a su hija en ese estado.

-Hice lo correcto y también no me arrepiento de amarlo… pero me duele… duele mucho no tenerlo cerca… Lo amo mucho mamá.

-Lo sé – Decía mientras continuaba con las caricias – Pero debes seguir adelante, si sigues así de deprimente terminaras muriendo.

-Lo siento…

-Mis padres me habría comprometido con un Touguu, pero me había enamorado de Kogoro. – Confeso de golpe, tratando de buscar algo que ayude a su hija a aliviar el dolor y comprender la realidad. – Como no podíamos hacer nada, solo podíamos amarnos con las miradas… y nos amábamos a escondidas – Decía mientras se ruborizaba sin perder la compostura, era penoso hablar de eso.

-¿Y que paso?

-Me enfrente con mis padres y les dije lo que sentía, ellos al principio creyeron que sería momentáneo, pero cuando vieron que no era así… decidieron aceptar lo nuestro.

-Pero lo mío con Shinichi jamás podrá ser algo…

-Lo siento mucho hija.

-¿Podrías dejarme sola? Aun no es tiempo de dejarme ver.

-Esta bien…Te deseo suerte – Se retira, dejándola sola.

-Shinichi… - Aun cubierta con los cojines, las lágrimas la invadían nuevamente. – Te amo… Te quiero mucho… Perdóname pero era lo mejor…

* * *

A diferencia de Ran, Kazuha había hecho muchos hechizos para que nadie tuviera acceso a su cuarto y no se preocupo mucho por su padre porque él estaba últimamente fuera por juntas y esas cosas. Oía como las doncellas le pedían que abriera la puerta y que debiera comer, pero ella ni caso hacía.

-A pesar que ya sabíamos todo esto… No puedo evitar sentirme mal – Susurro, estaba apoyada en la ventana, viendo el paisaje que le producía – Heiji… - Las lágrimas corrieron su rostro por lo que se las quita de inmediato.

-¡Kazuha! ¡Abre la puerta de una vez!

-Esa voz… - Susurro sorprendida – ¡Jodie-san! – Grito corriendo hacía la puerta – ¿En verdad eres tu Jodie-san?

-¿Quién mas va a ser tonta? Abre ya

-¿Estas sola?

-Por supuesto, abre – La joven bruja bloquea todos los hechizos de cerradura y al abrir la puerta, ve a una mujer mayor de cabello corto y gafas.

¡Jodie-san!

-Me ausento tres meses y al volver no solo me entero que vuelves, sino que no sales de tu cuarto – Entrando – Pero pequeña, ¿Porque estas pálida y decaída? Incluso tienes los ojos rojos de tanto llorar – Y se sorprende al sentir como Kazuha la abrazaba volviendo a ser presa del llanto – ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando te haces la fuerte?

-Yo lo amo Jodie-san y me duele no verlo… sabía… sabía que esto iba a pasar que mi sistema no me hacía caso y… Termino gustándome mucho…

-Tu padre me pidió que regresara para hablar contigo… Y me contó lo tuyo con un humano… Si que eres la hija de Himeko… ¿Quién es el humano?

-El hijo de Heizo Hattori.

-E-E-El… ¡¿Hijo de Heizo? – Abriendo sus ojos sorprendidas – Vaya, esto si que es irónico… Lo que quiero decir es que…

-Jodie, yo ya lo se. Se que mi madre y el padre de Heiji estuvieron juntos y que tuvieron un hijo… Tengo que saber donde esta y su nombre. Lo único que se es que es varón y que esta aquí, en Fairy Light…Tú sabes algo mas, no es así – Viéndola.

-Sí, pero…Tu padre nos ha prohibido hablar de él, no puedo decirte donde esta o su nombre, en verdad lo siento.

-Está bien… - Se aleja de Jodie para volver a ver la vista que le producía la ventana. – No podré estar nuevamente a tu lado Heiji…Y eso me duele mucho, pero… Voy a aprovechar mi regreso para buscar a nuestro hermano…

-Kazuha, no se si eso es buena idea… Cuando tu padre se enteré…

-No me interesa, ya me alejo de lo que más me importaba… No voy a permitir que me aleje de mi medio hermano y de mi futuro mejor amigo.

-Como digas…

-Déjame sola… Quiero llorar por Heiji… Por última vez…

-Por supuesto Kazuha – Hace una reverencia ante ella, quien aún seguía de espaldas, viendo la ventana y luego se retira del cuarto.

-Heiji… - Nuevamente las lágrimas la invadían – Se feliz…Por favor, se feliz por los dos…Arráncame de tu corazón y se feliz…

* * *

Fire y Snow seguían en la tierra y podían sentir con claridad el dolor y las penas de sus protegidas, pero no podían hacer nada. El motivo por el cual estaban aún allí es porque debían arreglar la casa antes de irse, protegerla con hechizos para que ningún mortal tenga la osadía de entrar. Cuando salieron de la casa, vieron que los esperaba Shiho con un par de maletas a su lado derecho.

-Ya has terminado por lo que veo – Dijo Snow

-Si – Respondió la bruja – Me dio pena dejar solo al profesor Agasa, pero ya sabíamos de esto… Una vez que me vaya, el mundo se olvidara que una vez estuve aquí, como ocurrió con Ran-sama y Kazuha-sama.

-¿Y el profesor? – Pregunto Fire

-Él no podrá olvidarme desgraciadamente… Pero espero que Shinichi lo visite seguido para que no se sienta solo.

-¿Y como esta ese mortal?

-No ha ido a clases… Y esta enrabiado en su cuarto. También Hattori esta en ese mismo estado. Pero Shinichi…

-¿Qué ocurre con él? – Quiso saber el albino.

-Cuando le dije que me regresaba a Fairy Light, me pidió que le diera algo a Ran cuando llegáramos a estar sola… También le avise a Hattori y me dijo lo mismo.

-¿Sabes que es? – Pregunto el gato anaranjado.

-No, están en cajas pequeñas y no pienso abrirlas.

Después de un rato, pensaron que ya era hora de regresar, ambas divinidades fueron rodeados por luces blancas mientras el viento los invadía a los gatos y cuando le ordenaron a Shiho que no se movieran, los tres desaparecieron de la tierra.

* * *

Pasó una semana y Ran seguía dentro de su cuarto, en cambio Kazuha, ya comenzaba poco a poco a ser la misma de antes por fuera porque por dentro seguía pensando en Hattori, pero la sola idea de encontrar a su hermano le daba fuerzas para seguir. La única compañía que tenía Ran en su cuarto era Snow porque él era inmune ante los hechizos de la chica. Veía que cada día que pasaba, caía más y más en la depresión y eso le preocupaba porque si seguía así, terminaría igual que Kaito hace mucho tiempo.

-Ran, por favor, debes levantarte de una vez.

-No quiero…

-Estás atrasada en tus hechizos, si sigues así, serás presa fácil de Vermouth cuando te ataque.

-No me importa… Nada me importa ahora…

-Por favor Ran, deja de decir tonterías y levántate de una vez.

-¡No las son! – Grito mientras se incorporaba – No las son para nada…Yo…

-No seas estúpida, desde un principio sabías todo esto y aún así seguiste para ser feliz por un tiempo, me dijiste que estabas preparada cuando este día llegara y al parecer mentiste, ¿Ves que tenía razón cuando te dije que era una estupidez ir allá?

-¡No es verdad! ¡Sí lo estaba y…!

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estas en esa cama como una enferma? – Esas palabras la sorprendieron, él tenía razón.

-Yo… Yo… - Las lágrimas la invaden de nuevo.

-¿Ves que tengo la razón?

-Yo… Es verdad… No estaba lista… - Se cubre el rostro con las lágrimas – Creí que me había hecho lo suficientemente fuerte y madura para soportarlo, pero no fue así, ahora estoy como una idiota en esta cama y solo hago preocupar a mis padres y… A Shinichi.

-Exacto, si él llegara a enterarse de cómo estas… ¿Te lo perdonarías?

-Yo… No, no puedo, pero… pero… Yo lo extraño…

-Lo se, pero tú ya sabías de todo esto… Ahora que lo recuerdo, hay alguien afuera… Esperándote.

-¿Esperándome? – Confundida, se levanta de su cama y a pesar de estar muy débil por falta de alimento y agua, podía caminar perfectamente – ¿Quién esta ahí?

-Soy yo – Fue la respuesta.

-¿Shiho Miyano-san? – Sorprendida, abre la puerta para ver a la mencionada.

-Luces terrible Ran-sama, ¿Puedo entrar?

-A-Adelante – Atino a decir haciéndole a un lado para cederle el paso.

-Con que así luce el cuarto de una heredera… Bueno, el de Kazuha esta un poco más ordenado… ¿Sabes? Hace una semana ella dejo el juego de niña llorona y anda como siempre por Fairy Light, esta buscando a su medio hermano.

-Me alegro por ella…Ahora tiene la oportunidad de encontrarlo… Pero yo… He estado todo este tiempo...

-¿Por qué no recuperas el tiempo perdido entonces? – Y le entrega una pequeña caja forrada con rojo marrón – Un obsequio… De él.

-¿Él? – Se sorprende al entenderla – ¿Shinichi?

-Sí, tanto él como Kazuha le dejaron regalos…Ya le entregue a Kazuha el suyo…Solo te faltaba a ti – Sonríe levemente.

-Un regalo… De Shinichi… - Sorprendida mientras veía aquella cajita con admiración y nuevamente después de mucho tiempo, no solo el brillo volvía a sus ojos, sino que sus mejillas se ruborizaron como nunca mientras una cálida sonrisa dibujaba sus labios.

Al abrirla, se sorprende al ver un anillo de oro simple con una mariposa hecha de un diamante rosa y en la tapa se podía ver que tenía una nota: _Te amo, esto es para que estemos de una forma unidos…Si no puedo volver a verte, lo haré a través de tu collar…Y si algún día tienes la suerte de verme a través de tus millones de hechizos…Lánzame una señal para que te lance un beso a pesar que nunca tocaran tus labios…Shinichi. _(N/A: Lo sé, muy cursi para mi estilo, hasta a mí me sorprendió)

-Shinichi…-Susurro mientras el rubor de la vergüenza y la sonrisa de la felicidad la invadían. Acto seguido saca el anillo para ponérselo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda y guarda la caja en uno de sus cajones.

-Esta encerrado y enrabiado en su cuarto – Hablo la antigua universitaria – Pero tiene el presentimiento de que se verán de nuevo… Cuando le ocurre eso no hay nadie que lo detenga, por lo que… Deja de actuar como una llorona.

-Pero…Pero yo… No soy lo suficientemente fuerte…

-Shinichi te dio ese anillo como una forma de darte la fuerza necesaria…Para que…Odio sonar cursi, pero es que…Shinichi me preocupa, estamos juntos desde los 14 años y… Lo quiero, como a un hermano…Ran-sama, por favor, debes entender y recapacitar – Hace una reverencia y se retira.

-¿Qué debería hacer Shinichi? – Se preguntaba mientras volvía a llorar, después de todo, tenía tanta tristeza acumulada que no podía irse de un simple llanto. Realmente lo necesitaba, incluso soñaba con él, que corría hacía el chico mientras gritaba su nombre, pero él solo estaba dándole la espalda y se alejaba cada vez más de ella.

-Estoy harto de verte llorar – Fue la queja del albino – Cuando te decidas dejar de actuar como una llorona y volver a ser la chica fuerte que conozco, avísame – Y desaparece.

-Snow…-Agachando la cabeza – Al parecer, es cierto cuando dicen que el amor entre mortal y mago es trágico…Y duele bastante…

* * *

Paso otra semana y Ran se enteró a través de Shiho que Shinichi había vuelto a su vida cotidiana, pero estaba segura que él seguía pensando en ella y eso la hacía sonrojar un poco. Ran seguía encerrada en su cuarto y Shiho era la única compañía, desde que Snow se fue del cuarto, no lo volvió a ver y ahora volvía a comer.

En el castillo Kuroba, Sophie había hecho de las suyas nuevamente, escapándose de sus clases de arreglo floral, esa era la clase que más odiaba en el mundo. Estaba escondida en la cima del árbol más grande mientras veía divertida como las mucamas pasaban de allí para allá, sin notar que su objetivo estaba sobre ellas

-Esto es muy fácil y divertido – Susurro.

-¿Te diviertes? – La joven voltea sorprendida, creyendo que era Winter, pero el miedo la invade al ver quien era.

-Tú… - Iba a gritar, pero aquel desconocido le tapa la boca e ignorando el esfuerzo de la chica por liberarse, hace que los dos desaparezcan.

* * *

En la tierra, Aoko y Kaito estaban teniendo una cita. El chico la había invitado a un restaurante a cenar y una vez que terminaron y pagaron la cuenta, salieron a dar una vuelta en el parque y en ningún momento se habían soltado las manos, a ambos le gustaba mucho el tacto de la piel del otro. Terminaron sentados en una de las bancas y contemplaron las estrellas.

-Extraño a Ran-chan y a Kazuha-chan – Hablo la joven.

-De seguro están bien – Mintió, sabía que ellas estaban sufriendo por adentro a pesar que se están esforzando para poder seguir adelante.

-Debe ser muy difícil… Como tú con tu hermana.

-¿Cómo? – Sorprendido.

-Tú quieres mucho a tu hermana y desde que dejaste de vivir allá… Te debe ser difícil.

-Sí – Una sonrisa nostálgica invade su rostro – Aún recuerdo el día que nació… O cuando le ayudaba con hechizos que le complicaban… O cuando le enseñe a volar en escoba, pero hay alguien que me ayuda con esa vacía soledad.

-¿Quién? – Curiosa por saberlo.

-Esa eres tú Aoko – Con una sonrisa divertida al ver como sus palabras la hicieron sonrojar. Acto seguido, la toma del mentón y la besa de forma apasionada.

_**¡KAITO!**_ Oyó el joven en su mente, que lo hizo apartar de aquellos sabrosos labios carnosos, para luego ponerse de pie sorprendido.

-¿Kaito? – Preocupada.

-Sophie… Sophie esta…

-¡Kaito! – Ante ellos aparece Winter – Tenemos problemas, tu hermana se encuentra desaparecida.

-¡¿Cómo?

-Lo único que sabemos es que una presencia oscura ha desaparecido de los terrenos para luego aparecer aquí en la Tierra.

-Mierda, los voy a… - Se interrumpe al recordar que no estaba solo. Rápidamente mira a su novia. – Aoko-Viendo a la joven para luego sacar de su bolsillo una pequeña bolita blanca, parecía una canica – Toma esto y ve a mi casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero que quieres que haga con esto?

-Escúchame, voy con Winter y los soldados de mi padre para buscar a mi hermana. Quiero que estés en la casa en caso de que ella haya logrado liberarse y vaya para allá, créeme que eso hará. ¿Recuerdas ese pequeño orificio que tengo en la puerta?

-Claro que si.

-Bien, cuando estén seguras dentro de la casa introduce esto en el orificio y estarán protegidas por un campo de fuerza – Depositando el objeto en sus manos – Si te atacan en el camino o por cualquier cosa, solo di lo que quieres que libere la pelota, fuego, agua… Lo que sea, pero debes protegerte.

-Está bien, pero Kaito… ten cuidado. – Le rogó tomando sus manos.

-Lo haré. – Le prometió al momento que besaba su frente y se va corriendo.


	26. Perdón por atacar tu felicidad

Y aqui me tienen con otra continuacion.

Les agradezco a todos por los reviews y la paciencia.

DC es de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 26: Perdón por atacar tu felicidad.**

Sophie estaba aterrada, sentía miedo, peligro, angustia y muchas cosas más. Estaba todo completamente oscuro para ella y no podía sentir ni la más pizca de presencia mágica buena o mala… ¿Seguiría en Fairy Light o esta en otro universo? ¿La estarán buscando en estos momentos o todavía no se han enterado de su desaparición? Se tensa cuando un rayo de luz la rodeo desde el techo, viéndose amarrada en las muñecas por detrás de un faro con cuerdas que eran resistentes con toda clase de hechizos.

-Esto es… el mismo lugar donde se llevo a cabo el baile de las hadas… ¿Acaso estoy en la Tierra? – Susurraba sorprendida.

-Eres muy lista Sophie-sama – Ante ella apareció la misma persona que la secuestro: Ojos negro y cabello del mismo color.

-Tú eres… Nail Bear.

-Ahora me llamo Champagne, si no te molesta – Emanaba pura esencia oscura.

-¡Eres un traidor! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Eres una heredera, es natural que vaya tras de ti pequeña, después de todo Vermouth te necesita – Tomando con brusquedad su mentón.

-Suéltame traidor – Zafándose.

-No seas malo con él Sophie-chan, después de todo hace lo que le pido – La sangre de la pequeño se helo por completo al oír esa voz y más aterrada que al principio, vio hacía su derecha, donde oyó la voz.

-Vermouth…

-Es un gran honor estar ante tu presencia – Su sonrisa era sarcástica.

-Pues no tenía otra opción, pediste que me secuestraran.

-Oh vamos Sophie… No lo tomes de esa forma, le pedí a Champagne que te trajera para poder hablar contigo.

-¡No voy a ayudarte! ¡Prefiero morir que ser tu aliada o entregarte mi poder!

-Tranquila Sophie-chan que no haré eso porque si en verdad lo hiciera, tu poder caería en tu hermano mayor por lo que no me serviría de nada.

-¿Acaso…quieres tenernos a los dos para matarnos a la vez?

-Claro que no, solo quiero hablar contigo.

-No lo demuestras manteniéndome atada en estas cuerdas, traidora.

-Sophie-chan… Tú ya no le importas a Kaito – Lo dijo directo, sin emoción alguna.

-¡¿De qué estas hablando? ¡Estas equivocada si crees que me tragare ese juego fácilmente traidora!

-Kaito-kun te esta reemplazando poco a poco… Por la humana Aoko, pronto tú no serás nada para él…

-¡Eso es mentira! – Las lágrimas no pudieron evitar correr – Es mentira… Kaito-niichan nunca… nunca me haría eso…

-Le avisaron que tú estás en peligro y él no le dio importancia – Saca una bola de cristal y le muestra el pasado, cuando Kaito estaba besando a Aoko, pero le estaba haciendo creer que era el presente – Estaba ocupado con la humana, es más, esto están haciendo en estos momentos…

-No…-Cierra sus ojos porque no quería seguir viendo – Esto es mentira…

-Yo puedo quitarte todo este dolor y que vuelvas a ser la persona más importante para Kaito-kun…-Le muestra un pequeño frasco con líquido de color negro – Solo dale de esto a la humana…Y morirá.

-Si ella muere…Kaito-niichan estará destruido…

-Pero tú estarás a su lado para consolarlo… y él volverá contigo.

-¿Qué tú nunca vas a entender el verdadero significado del corazón y de la vida?

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-No lo haré, si es cierto lo que dices, entonces no me importa porque… Si Kaito es feliz, eso es lo único que importa. – Le dijo con una mirada seria. – Una vida, es una vida. Algo que nunca podrás reparar y no pienso ensuciarme las manos.

-¡Maldita mocosa!

-¡Tranquilo Champagne! – Ordeno Vermouth cuando su sirviente, estaba por golpear a la pequeña – Son palabras astutas y maduras para una niña de 9 años, pero no es suficiente, tú matarás a la humana porque sino… Yo la mataré.

-¿Cómo? – Abriendo sus ojos sorprendida.

-La mataré a ella mientras duerme plácidamente en su cama. Y también mataré al debilucho de Kaito-kun.

-¡Kaito-niichan no es débil!

-Claro que si lo es pequeña, lo es desde que sellaron gran parte de su gran poder cuando lo exiliaron… Por esa humana…

-¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? ¿Para apoderarte del poder Kuroba?

-No pequeña, lo hago para ayudarte… Para que no sigas sufriendo por la idea que tu hermano prefiera más a una sucia humana que a su única hermanita.

-No la mataré, no seré la causa de la tristeza de mi hermano.

-No me dejas otra opción pequeña. Champagne.

-Sí madam – Con violencia, toma con rudeza los cabellos de la pequeña, jalándola con tanta fuerza que se divertía con los gritos de la pequeña y luego la obliga a abrir su boca – Listo madam.

-Es bueno conseguir tan buena servidumbre, ¿No crees Sophie-chan? – Mágicamente se posa sobre su mano derecha otro frasco, este era muy pequeño, de forma circular y el contenido era rojo sangre – Con solo una gota… Tú estarás bajo mi poder… Y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo.

Ignorando las fuerzas de la pequeña para liberarse, Vermouth abre de lo más tranquila el frasco y cuando saca la tapa, comenzó a salir un humo rojo que formaban calaveras. Sonriendo complacida, va acercando el frasco a la boca de la pequeña y hace que ingiera tres gotas y lo vuelve a cerrar mientras oía complacida sus gritos.

-Diez minutos después de estar con la humana a solas, la matarás.

-Sí – Susurro Sophie una vez que dejo de gritar y sus ojos perdieron el brillo. Champagne le da un severo golpe, provocando que la niña caiga al suelo dormida.

-Vaya, vaya… pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – Vermouth se levanta y al dar media vuelta, su mirada se cruza con la de un chico de cabello alborotado y ojos azules – Hola Kaito-kun.

-Vermouth… Maldita arpía…

-Ese vocabulario Kaito, ¿Acaso eso te enseño Winter? – Viendo al gato que se encontraba al lado del chico.

-¿Dónde esta Sophie? – Dijeron a la vez.

-Mi sirviente lo esta tratando con el respeto que se merece – Mostrándole a Champagne, quien aún tenía jalando los cabellos de la pequeña mientras rozaba su cuello con un cuchillo – Debo decir que si dan un paso más… No podrás seguir en la tierra Kaito, después de todo, si ella muere, solo quedarías tú y obligatoriamente tendrías que volver a Fairy Light… Y te borrarán la memoria a ti a la sucia humana y eso no quieres, ¿No? Te conviene que tu hermanita este viva y sufriendo las leyes… Por tu felicidad.

-¡Cierra esa maldita boca! – Con ganas de romperle el cuello.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no soportas la verdad? Admítelo, para que tú puedas ser feliz aquí, debe estar tu hermana viva y sufriendo las leyes injustas de Fairy Light. Vendiste a tu hermana en una bandeja de plata por tu felicidad con esa humana Kaito-kun.

-No te dejes llevar por la ira Kaito – Ordeno Winter – Recuerda lo que te enseñe.

-Lo intento, pero deseo romperle el cuello.

-Así que yo no dije nada malo, ¿No Champagne?

-No Vermouth-sama – Con una sonrisa sádica, recorriendo el cuello de la pequeña con su cuchillo.

-Aleja eso de mi hermana – Ordeno Kaito, nublándose del juicio pero tenía que buscar una forma de salvar a su hermana.

-No estas en posición de dar órdenes Kaito-sama.

-¿Estas seguro? – Tanto Champagne como Vermouth, se sorprendieron al ver a otro Kaito detrás del traidor y ese Kaito golpeo a Nail tan fuerte que salió volando.

-Un clon – Susurro Vermouth – Había olvidado que los Kuroba tienen la habilidad de conjurar los hechizos sin la necesidad de recitarlos – Decía mientras el clon liberada a Sophie de las cuerdas y luego la cargo en sus brazos.

-Llevadla a mi casa y luego avisa a los hombres de mi padre – El clon asiente y luego desaparece aún con la pequeña Sophie – Y ahora tú vas a pagar.

-¿Yo? – Vermouth estaba fingiendo inocencia y sorpresa – ¿Por qué? Yo solo he hablado con ella, traerla aquí y todas sus heridas las causo Champagne.

-Estás usando a tus seguidores para liberarte de lo que haces, ¿Eh? Eres una cobarde.

-¿Molesto porque te he dicho solo verdades?

-Winter, por favor…

-Lo haré con gusto Kaito – Cae en los brazos del chico y después de brillar, la divinidad se había transformado en dos katanas.

_Por lo menos mi plan esta funcionando _– Pensaba Vermouth divertida, haciendo aparecer una espada. Por dentro, estaba ansiosa por acabar con el joven mago.

* * *

Aoko estaba en la casa de su novio el mago, miraba preocupada la ventana, esperanzada de ver a Sophie y rogaba que nada le pase. Su mente le hace recordar la pequeña esfera que estaba en su mano y la mira con atención confundida, ¿Cómo era posible que esta cosita pudiera protegerla a ella y a la pequeña Kuroba?

-Incluso tiene estas iniciales…FL, ¿Qué será?

-Humana – El clon de Kaito aparece con la pequeña Sophie, quien seguía durmiendo – Mi amo Kaito me pidió que dejara a su hermana y luego que regrese con los hombres de Toichi-sama.

-Ah…-No sabía que decir por lo que solo asiente y ve como el clon desaparece.

Recordando la orden de Kaito, introduce la esfera en el orificio de la puerta y se sorprende mucho al ver desde la ventana como salía de la residencia un gigantesco campo de fuerza, protegiendo toda la cuadra de la magia oscura. Ya calmada, se acerca al sofá donde descansaba Sophie y la contempla dormir. Al verla temblando, se dirige al cuarto del chico para buscar una manta, pensando que los temblores eran por frío cuando en realidad, Sophie temblaba porque estaba luchando en su interior para luchar en contra de la pócima de Vermouth.

_Mátala_

_**No quiero… No quiero acabar con ella…**_

_Que la mates… Vermouth nos ordeno matarla…_

_**Yo no obedezco a traidores**_

_¿Qué no entiendes que así tendrás a Kaito de nuevo a su lado?_

_**No lo quiero así si eso implica que sea infeliz por el resto de su vida… No seré la causa de su tristeza… Aunque eso implique que me olvide…**_

_No seas tonta...Vermouth te esta dando una oportunidad._

-Esta sudando – Dijo Aoko cubriendo a la pequeña con una manta y posaba su mano sobre la frente de la pequeña – Iré por hielo – Estaba por ir a la cocina cuando…

-¡Corre Aoko-neechan! – La mencionada voltea y se sorprende al ver que una ventisca de viento la golpea con tal brutalidad que sale disparada al otro lado del cuarto, golpeándose en la pared con fuerza y cae al suelo como perrito.

-Sophie… chan… ¿Por qué…?

_Mátala._

-Huye… - Suplico Sophie, apuntándola con su varita con su brazo derecho, que estaba temblando por la fuerza de matarla y no matarla.

-¿Qué te ocurre Sophie-chan? – Estaba de rodillas y no pensaba en moverse.

-Huye…Vermouth me ha…

_¡Que la mates!_ De la varita salió una ventisca de fuego que fue con todo hacía Aoko, quien comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras sus ropas y cabello se quemaban. Sophie seguía temblando, pero más su brazo derecho y las lágrimas la recorrían mientras veía a Aoko herida y como se esforzaba por levantarse.

-Basta… No quiero seguir…

-Sophie-chan… ¿Acaso te están manipulando?... Si es así, no pienso irme… Porque… Porque si te dejo sola… Estaría traicionando la confianza… De Kaito…

-Vete… - Suplicaba ahora en susurro – No me podré contener mucho tiempo…

_Pronto seré yo la que termine con esto.

* * *

_

Vermouth y Kaito llevaban un buen rato peleando, pero la traidora parecía tener la ventaja porque lucía tranquila y solo sudaba un par de gotas, en cambio Kaito sudaba mucho y su respiración era agitada, también estaba comenzando a cansarse de llevar dos katanas.

-El pequeño Kaito-kun se esta quedando sin fuerzas.

-Cállate, aún tengo muchas más habilidades.

-Eres muy modesto, igual a tu padre… Champagne, ¿cuántos minutos han pasado?

-¿Eh? – El joven Kuroba estaba confundido por esa pregunta sin sentido.

-Han pasado exactamente nueve minutos… Con 50 segundos – Su sonrisa era divertida.

-5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Listo, ve a asegurarte de que Sophie-chan mate a la humana.

-¿De que estas hablando? Mi hermana jamás mataría a Aoko.

-Pero que memoria la mía – Dijo de forma despreocupada y hace aparecer en su mano libre nuevamente aquel frasco de contenido rojo – ¿Reconoces esto?

-Mierda… Esa pócima controla toda clase de ser vivo.

-Así es, con esta gota… Sophie esta bajo mi mando, pero no hay que olvidar que su sangre como heredera provoca que el efecto se demore por su fuerza, pero todo tiene n límite que es… - Su sonrisa se vuelve sádica – Diez minutos.

-¡Sophie! ¡Aoko! – Iba a ir a salvarlas, pero Vermouth se lo impide.

-Todavía no terminamos nuestro juego.

-¿Por qué ella? ¡Ella es una humana, no tiene ninguna pizca de poder!

-Pero ella es tu ser más valioso… Su muerte causará tus penas, haciéndome el trabajo fácil de matarte y luego… Solo me quedará la pequeña Sophie.

-¡Maldita traidora!

-Me encanta verte enojado – Divertida.

* * *

-Esto es divertido – Dijo Champagne, estaba en las sombras viendo a Sophie como apuntaba a Aoko con su varita, ya no estaba temblando y veía a su "cuñada" con una sonrisa irónica mezclada con diversión.

-Sophie… chan. – Nakamori estaba sangrando por el abdomen, pierna derecha, ambos brazos y por la boca – Tú…Puedes liberarte…

-Cállate – Ordeno la pequeña fastidiada – Estoy harta de oír tus estupideces… No se como puedo aguantarte. Acabare contigo y tendré a Kaito solo para mí, le buscaré a alguien que no lo aleje de mí como tú lo haces.

-Eso no es…verdad…Kaito no…deja de…pensar en ti – Su respiración era agitada y le complicaba hablar. Su sangre caía al suelo en gotas.

-¡Mientes! ¡Kaito-niichan me esta olvidando desde hace cuatro años y todo por tu culpa!

-¿A qué te… refieres? – Confundida.

-¿No lo entiendes verdad? Kaito dejo a sus amigos, su vida, a mis padres y a mí por ti. Se volvió débil por tener una vida normal contigo, le sellaron su poder, volviéndolo vulnerable y lo peor de todo es que para estar a tu lado…Él…Él me dejo con toda la carga. Yo acepte…Yo se lo ofrecí, pero…jamás…creí que me…haría a un lado…que me botara como a un perro viejo…por eso… ¡Voy a matarte! – Y de su varita se libera rayos que atacan con todo a Aoko, dejándola más herida – ¿Cómo quieres morir?

-Lo siento…

-¿Eh?

-Por mi culpa…había una parte de tu corazón…que estaba sufriendo…y es mi culpa…debí…haber hecho algo…para que pudieran estar juntos como los hermanos que son…pero…estaba siendo muy egoísta…

-Por lo menos sabrás que los pecados que cometiste antes de morir – Iba a darle el golpe final cuando un ruido llama su atención. Ambas ven como Champagne caía al suelo inconsciente para luego desaparecer – ¿Pero que es lo que ocurre?

-Ya causaste muchos problemas Sophie – La sangre de la mencionada se hela al reconocer la voz y al voltear, su mirada se cruza con la de un hombre que vestía de smoking blanco, cabello corto, bigote y una túnica también blanca.

-Yo…-No pudo decir nada porque aquel hombre toca su frente y de ella misma, comienza a salir un aura oscura – Gracias y lo siento – Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, pero logró caer en los brazos de ese hombre.

-Tú… ¿Quién eres…? – Susurro Aoko asustada, porque se estaba acercando a él.

-Tranquila que no te haré daño – Posa en ella nuevamente su mano y Aoko comenzó a sentir una deliciosa sensación. También perdió el conocimiento y mientras sus heridas se curaban poco a poco, aquel misterioso la hizo elevar para que cayera sobre un sofá.

-¡Aoko! ¡Sophie! – Finalmente Kaito hizo acto de presencia, porque por una razón desconocida, Vermouth desapareció después de sentir algo y ahora que veía a aquel recién llegado, sabía muy bien ahora el porque – Tú…

-Has crecido Kaito – Sonriéndole levemente.

-Papá…-Murmuro. Así es, ante él tenía a Toichi Kuroba, padre de Kaito y Sophie.

-Al sentir que la magia negra corrompía en mi hija, vine lo más pronto posible. Lamento no haber llegado para evitar daños, pero cure a la humana.

-¡Aoko! – Preocupado, corre hacía su novia, estaba dormida y como dijo su padre, se veía como se estaba curando de las heridas.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Vermouth no me hizo daño.

-Aún no entiendo el porque de tu decisión, la respeto, pero… Tu madre no deja de preocuparse.

-¿Eh? – Viéndolo.

-Desde que te fuiste, tu madre no hace más que preocuparse y ahora con esto de Black Magic, sus preocupaciones crecieron hasta el punto de enfermarse, llorar y desmayarse… Le detectaron de que si seguía así… Moriría.

-Mamá…Yo…

-Kaito…niichan… - Sophie estaba despertando, aun estaba herida por los golpes de Champagne y cansada por haber estado bajo un hechizo – Gomen…Gomen. – Nuevamente su mejillas se humedecían por las lágrimas…

-Sophie – Tomando su mano – No tienes que disculpaste, te esforzaste por no luchar… Eres muy fuerte Sophie…

-No – Negando con la cabeza – Permití que me controlaran…Y mis propias manos lastimaron a tu única felicidad… A quien darías tu vida sin pensarlo dos veces…

-Sophie. – Repitió.

-Debo irme – Dijo Toichi – Tu madre se desmayo de nuevo cuando supo que Sophie fue secuestrada por Black Magic.

-Lo siento…-Murmuro la pequeña. – Y lo siento mucho Kaito-niichan. – Ambos desaparecieron en un haz de luz.

-Sophie…Papá…Mamá… - Con la cabeza gacha, se va acercando a la pared y la golpea con fuerza con sus dos manos – Soy un imbecil.

_Vendiste a tu hermana en una bandeja de plata por tu felicidad._

_Tu madre no hace más que preocuparse hasta el punto de enfermarse, llorar y desmayarse._

_Mis manos lastimaron a tu única felicidad._

Estaba tan perdido en su mundo que no se percato que Aoko había despertado. Aún en esta posición, lo veía triste y preocupada y se lleva su mano al pecho mientras las palabras de Sophie la invadían de nuevo.

**Kaito dejo su vida, su poderes, sus amigos, sus padres y a mí… por ti.**

-_Soy una mala persona_ – Pensó.

* * *

-¿Por qué no dijiste simplemente que lo querías ver sufrir?

-¿Y arruinar la diversión? Además, yo quería que Kaito-kun supiera lo que ocurría en su casa – Con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Eres muy divertida Vermouth.

-Gracias Wons.


	27. Gemelas al rescate

Y aqui me tienen con otra continuación.

Muchas gracias por los reviews

DC es propiedad de gosho aoyama...menos los personajes Oc, son mios! XD

**Capitulo 27: Gemelas al rescate.**

La pequeña Sophie estaba en su cuarto, tendida en su enorme cama y su cabeza estaba sobre un montón de cojines grandes, blandos y de diversos colores. Se podía ver que estaban vendada unas partes de su cuerpo y que aún estaba despierta. A su lado, estaba Winter, viéndola fijamente.

-Soy una mala persona Winter.

-No lo eres. Vermouth te tenía controlada.

-Controlada o no… Eso no cambia el hecho de que mis manos lastimaron a la felicidad de mi hermano.

Oyen como la puerta se abre. Al cuarto entraba un muchacho de 17 años, su cabello era alborotado, de color moreno claro y le llegaba a la cintura, estaba recogido en la nuca con una coleta de caballo. Sus ojos eran café oscuro, eran fáciles perderse en ellos y su piel era algo bronceada, como el corazón de la madera. Vestía al estilo del siglo XIX, con su blusa blanca que le llegaba a las caderas, suelta y con las mangas también sueltas, pero al final, donde estaban las muñecas, estaban ajustadas y unidas por gemelos y en el cuello era adornado con un pañuelo rojo que encima tenía un simple broche negro en forma circular. Unos pantalones largos de color negro y tenía colgando una cadena de dados como adorno.

Camino despreocupadamente hasta la cama y se sentó en ella, al lado de Sophie y luego toma la mano izquierda de ella. Winter se molesto, pero era porque al lado de él, aparece un gato de color café, quien lo miraba muy divertido, como si fuera su culpa que Sophie este en la cama.

-Haces muy mal tu trabajo Winter. Primero Kaito es exiliado y después Sophie es raptada y controlada por Vermouth.

-Cállate Earth. – Fue lo que soltó el amarillento gato.

-¿Ya se enteraron? – Susurro Sophie al joven.

-Lo saben los sabios y por supuesto, las otras familias y sus herederos, incluyéndome.

-¿Viniste sabiendo lo tarde que es…Kamui Takaishi?

-Pude librarme un poco de mis responsabilidades recientemente, así que vine a verte.

-Muchas gracias por venir – Sonríe en agradecimiento – De seguro te preocupe mucho.

-Es difícil saberlo con esa cara seria todo el tiempo – Soltó Winter.

-Sabes que sus emociones están conectados con sus poderes – Le reprocho Earth – Así que no es su culpa que no pueda expresar preocupación o enojo.

-No empecemos Earth – Pidió el joven Kamui, otro de los herederos.

-¿Qué paso esta vez? – Quiso saber la niña.

-Cuando se enteró de lo que te paso, se enfureció tanto que no pudo controlarse y destruyo todo el salón de música. Ahora la servidumbre se encarga de ordenar su desastre mientras él viene para acá de lo lindo.

-¿En serio? – Viendo sorprendida al joven, quien había pasado una de sus manos por detrás de su cabeza.

-Bueno, yo… Cambiando tema, Ran sigue encerrada.

-Lo sé…

-"Ella" dijo que iría a verla mañana si seguía allí encerrada como una idiota.

-Oh oh… Eso no será bueno. ¿Y Kazuha?

-Sigue encerrada en el salón de archivos, no se que pretende hacer allí…Y tampoco se como Sonoko le dio el permiso, ni deja que los sabios entren. Ya debo irme, cuídate por favor – Acariciando aquella mano que no había soltado.

-Tú también Kamui.

-Snow tiene suerte – Soltó Winter una vez que el chico y su divinidad se fueron-No tuvo la mala suerte de ver a Earth.

* * *

Al día siguiente, al palacio Mouri llego sobre un unicornio blanco alado dos jóvenes. Cuando el animal toco tierra, dos de los hombres de Kogoro Mouri, ayudaron a esas dos jóvenes a bajarse, dieron las gracias y caminaron hacía dentro del palacio y los sirvientes que iban a su paso, se inclinaban ante ellas. Esas jóvenes eran nada menos que gemelas.

Tenían el cabello liso, largo hasta los codos y de color rubio platinado, la primera lo tenía adornado con un cintillo que tenía una mariposa y la segunda solo con dos pinches pequeños por el lado derecho y también eran adornadas con mariposas. Sus ojos eran de color miel y eran de piel pálida. La primera vestía una túnica de bruja de color azul oscuro con algo de rojo en el centro, largo hasta los tobillos y con las mangas a nivel de las muñecas, y zapatos de color negro. La segunda vestía también una túnica, pero era completamente negro con dibujos a líneas doradas de mariposas y zapatos también dorados.

-No te extralimites con Ran, he oído que esta débil desde volvió – Le advirtió la primera chica a su acompañante.

-Esa tonta es un caso perdido – Respondió su gemela.

-Te lo repito, no te pases mucho con ella.

-Eso es un caso perdido, ella es así – Se oyó una tercera voz a sus espaldas.

-Snow – Dijeron a la vez mientras daban media vuelta para verlo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí gemelas? ¿Y sin la compañía de Little?

-Mi hermana quiso venir a ver a Ran y Little no vino porque mi madre la necesitaba.

-Y mi hermana me acompaña para asegurarme que no me pase de la línea con la tonta revoltosa.

-Kamui me aviso de esto… Más bien, fueron él y el idiota de Earth.

-¿Aún no se llevan bien?

-¿Y que esperabas? Llevan así desde que fueron creados…

-Váyanse a verla ya, antes de que pierda la paciencia y me desahogue con ustedes.

-¡Aunque quisieras, no podrías! – Gritaron a la vez mientras se iban corriendo.

-Estas gemelas.

Las gemelas detuvieron su caminata al estar frente a las puertas que daban al cuarto de Ran. La primera cerró sus ojos y luego de segundos, miro a su hermana. Ambas asintieron, estaban de acuerdo al decir que la puerta estaba bajo hechizo.

-Ran esta muy tontita desde que volvió, porque debió recordar que en su estado, sus hechizos no nos afecta a nosotras y a los demás.

-Deja de decirle tonta – Le reprocho su gemela.

-Aburrida, bueno… ¡Oye Ran, somos nosotras! – Se desespera al no oír respuesta – ¡Esta tonta! ¡Ya verá cuando…!

-Scarlet… - Susurro la primera.

-¿Y ahora que Maika? – Pero se queda de piedra al ver como su color de ojos cambiaban a negros – ¡Ve con Snow y Eri-san!

-Pero…

-¡Ve! – Su gemela asiente y se va corriendo – ¡Mas te vale que no te estés suicidando Ran! – Le amenazo mientras apuntaba la puerta con sus dos manos abiertas, susurro unas palabras y de sus manos salieron un rayo de luz que destruyo la puerta – Lo siento – Se disculpo sola entrando y buscaba desesperada a la dueña del cuarto.

Se tensa por completo al verla tendida en el suelo, corre hacía ella y la apoya en su pecho. Estaba pálida y muy cansada porque no había comido en días y no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de alivio al poner su dedo índice en el cuello de Ran y comprobar que seguía viva. Al parecer, la advertencia de su hermana era nada menos que cansancio.

-¡Despierta pedazo de idiota! – Grita molesta mientras la sacudía con brutalidad.

-Ahh…. – Mareándose. Al ser liberada, aparta un poco su cabello que le tapaba la vista y mira a la persona que la salvo – S-Scarlet… ¿Cómo entraste?

-¿Cómo que como entre? ¡Serás idiota! ¡¿Se te olvido en ese patético estado tuyo tus hechizo no afectan a los demás herederos?

-Pero no me regañes.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no te regañe después de las estupideces que has cometido? ¡Encerrarte en tu cuarto y no comer! ... ¡Creí que eras más inteligente y fuerte! – Scarlet Shidou y Maika Shidou, como Ran, eran también herederas, pero Maika tomaría el lugar de su madre por ser la mayor y Scarlet… - ¡Creí que tenías dignidad!

-¡Hermana!

-Maika – Susurro la joven Mouri al verla llegar con Snow y sus padres.

-Tonta – Le reprocho el albino.

-¿Estas bien hija? – Su padre se acerco preocupado.

-¿No te has hecho daño? – Pregunta su madre igual de preocupada.

-Sólo se desmayo por falta de hambre y sueño – Explico Maika y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.

-Gracias a dios

-Snow, pídele a las mucamas que el traigan a Ran algo para comer – Ordeno Kogoro.

-Si seños – Y Snow desaparece.

-No es necesario, no tengo hambre – Sus palabras provocaron que recibiera un severo golpe en la cabeza por cortesía de Scarlet.

-¡Serás tarada! ¡Vas a comer aunque tenga que hacerte ingerir la comida por la nariz y las orejas, ¿Oíste?

-¡Scarlet, ¿Ves ahora por qué vine contigo?

-Déjame tranquila Maika – Y toma a Ran por el cuello de su pijama – Escúchame con atención, el mundo no es sólo tú y tu estúpido corazón dañado.

-Scarlet. – Le advirtió de nuevo su hermana.

-¡¿Sabías que Sophie fue secuestrada por uno de los hombres de Vermouth? – Ve la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de su amiga.

-¿Cómo…?

-No sólo fue secuestrada, la traidora le hizo ingerir la pócima del control y obligo a Sophie a que matara a esa humana que nunca me sé el nombre.

-Aoko Nakamori – Dijo su gemela lanzando un suspiro.

-¿Aoko-chan?

-Por favor Scarlet – Pidió Eri – Mi hija no esta como para…

-Lo siento Eri-san, pero no puedo… ¡No puedo cumplirle todos los gustos a una niñata cuando todo están en peligro! ¡No puedes imaginarte lo devastada que esta Sophie por haber lastimado a esa chica, hasta cree que se gano el enojo de su hermano!

Ran abre sus ojos sorprendida mientras se imaginaba toda la información de Scarlet. Agacha su mirada, la heredera y amiga tenía tanta razón, ella estaba como una idiota sufriendo y no se percataba que su mundo corría más peligro y si dejaba que Vermouth ganase, la tierra también sería afectada, el hogar de Shinichi, ambos morirían y eso es algo que no puede permitir, sacrificó su corazón por él, no iba a rendirse.

-Eres una tonta – Le susurro – ¡¿Quién dijo que yo estaba como una tonta llorando por un chico? – Le grito poniéndose de pie.

-Hay que admitir que la forma brusca de Scarlet funciona – Susurro su hermana, sonriendo levemente – Por eso ella es apta para estar… Pensó mirando hacía otro lado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sophie estaba sentada en su cama, jugando a las cartas con el joven Kamui, quien llevaba cinco victorias de siete juegos.

-Perdiste de nuevo – Ahora eran seis de ocho.

-Soy muy mala.

-Vamos, me ganaste en dos, ¿No? – Winter y Earth, estaban durmiendo en el suelo, sobre cómodos cojines.

Las puertas del cuarto se abren y ven a las gemelas Shidou. Maika llevaba en sus brazos a un gato de color morado claro, era la divinidad del clan Shidou y su nombre era Little.

-Scarlet, Maika – La pequeña Sophie les dedica una sonrisa.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Preguntaron a la vez y vieron como asentía.

-¿Cómo dejaron a la pobre de Ran? – Preguntó Kamui mirando su mano de cartas.

-Scarlet la saco de su lecho de llanto.

-¿A que no soy buena?

-Sí… - Confesó el joven mientras usaba una de las cartas –…buena para torturar a las personas – Despreocupado y sin perder su característica seriedad.

-¡Te voy a…!

* * *

Pasó otra semana y en la Tierra, se iba a iniciar las vacaciones de verano en un mes. En la escuela de Kaito, todos notaban lo distante que estaba el chico, que estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos y Aoko no sabía que hacer o decir… Sabía como estaba la familia del chico cuando este se fue, pero no sabe lo que él piensa sobre esto.

Ambos caminaban juntos a sus respectivas casas en absoluto silencio y mientras oían el canto de los pájaros, la joven se atrevió hablar al fin.

-Ne, Kaito… ¿Sabes ya lo que piensas hacer en las vacaciones?

-No lo se todavía – Fue su seca respuesta.

-Tú… ¿Extrañas a tu familia?

-Hace cuatro años, cuando solo tenía 13 años, era tan tonto e ingenuo que creí que podría seguir una nueva vida en la tierra una vez exiliado y sin mi familia porque… Porque te tendría a mi lado y eso era lo que deseaba – Nakamori no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por lo que dio gracias por estar detrás de él – Pero ahora estoy más grande, se supone que soy más maduro y pienso… ¿En verdad es así? ¿En verdad puedo estar sin ellos? ¿En verdad puedo seguir así sabiendo que en mi casa mi madre y mi hermana lloran por mi ausencia? ¿Puedo tener la conciencia limpia si mi madre llegara a morir de tantas preocupaciones y desmayos? Si no es así… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Ir – Respondió directamente – Tienes que ir Kaito a verlos, hacerle compañía a tu madre y hermana, también jugar con Sophie y enseñarles hechizos… Tener conversaciones de padre a hijo… Tienes que ir, por lo menos… Ir durante las vacaciones.

-Eso tal vez me alegre y calme un poco… Pero no puedo ir, estoy exiliado y no puedo pisar Fairy Light al menos que sea invitado o en reuniones de la familia.

-Pues pídele a Sophie o a Yue-san o a las chicas que lo hagan.

-¿Por qué estas tan interesada en que vayas?

-Porque… Quiero que dejes de estar preocupado, quiero… Que tu corazón se calme y… Poder volver a verte con una de tus sonrisa – El chico se gira para verlo, lucía sorprendido por tal confesión. – Aunque sea tu estúpida sonrisa de pervertido.

-Aoko… - Susurro para luego sonreírle, la toma de las mejillas y besarla con pasión – Gracias – Le susurro bien despacio porque estaba disfrutando del momento.

De la mano, caminaron juntos hacía la casa del mago y se sorprenden mucho al ver a dos jóvenes, uno era de ojos azules y cabellos negros y el otro era moreno de ojos verdes. Ambos vestían el mismo uniforme de su respectiva escuela y lucían serios.

-Queremos hablar contigo Kuroba – Dijo el de los ojos azules – Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Por qué tendría que hablar con ustedes o ayudarlos?

-¿No querrás que toda la ciudad se enteré que eres Kid, verdad? – Hablo el moreno.

-Kaito…. – Le susurro su novia preocupada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren…Kudo y Hattori?


	28. Reunion de Herederos

Nuevo capitulo!

Que lo disfruten ^^

DC es propiedad del asesino numero 1 de todo japon, Gosho Aoyama! Que a este paso, Japon (Y Londres, ver el manga pa mas info) se quedara sin habitantes como mas gente este matando si planea llegar al file 2000

**Capitulo 28: Reunión de herederos.**

Magic Dossiers era una gran torre de doscientos pisos que era el centro de Fairy Light, es decir, que allí estaban todos los registros del mundo mágico y todo funcionaba con magia, su forma de moverse de un lado para otro era transportándose, a través de unicornios o volando. Los libros o carpetas llenas de información clasificada se movían a través de la levitación para evitar posibles choques que ocasionen el revuelto del papeleo y eso implicaría volver a ordenar todo.

Entre la multitud, estaba Kazuha sentada en una mesa llena de libros mágicos de rastreo y de carpetas llenas de información y estaba muy concentrada en su lectura. Vestía una túnica de color verde que era largo hasta los tobillos por atrás y hasta las rodillas por adelante y no tenía mangas porque allí adentro hacía calor como siempre. Su cabello estaba recogido en un tomate y adornado por una hermosa tiara de oro que parecía una corona de olivo.

-No doy con nada – Se queja dejando el libro sobre la mesa y permite que la silla sostenga su peso – Si tuviera una pista…

-¿Aún nada que te ayude? – A su derecha, mágicamente aparece una joven de su edad, cabello corto y de color castaño.

-Hola Sonoko-chan… No, no encuentro nada.

-Te dije que te sería difícil sino tenías una pista.

-He visto a todos los hombres del reino de la familia Takami y ninguno es mi medio hermano – Tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

-¿No has visto en tu reino?

-Vamos, como si mi padre fuera tan tonto en dejarlo allí. Fire se rehúsa a darme una pista como las demás divinidades. He buscado en las cosas de mi madre y nada.

-A lo mejor, Himeko sabía que iba a morir y le dejo al humano ese todo lo relacionado con su hijo mestizo.

-¿Con Heizo-san? Pero si fuera así, él me habría dicho algo.

-¿Y si ella le pidió lo contrario?

-Rayos… A este pasó, encontrare a mi hermano cuando tenga 30.

-Al menos que en ese tiempo sufra un accidente y se muera.

-Que amable

-Eso mismo pensé yo – Oyeron.

-¡Ran! – Gritaron sorprendidas.

Ran estaba ante ellas con una túnica blanca que le llegaba a las rodillas y de mangas largas. El género del traje era delgado por lo que no tenía tanto calor y con dibujos de hadas en líneas de color azul y sus zapatos eran del mismo color. Su cabello moreno estaba suelto como siempre, pero esta vez era adornado por una tiara de oro como el de Kazuha, pero en vez de tener la forma de una corona de olivo, tenía la forma de alas de mariposas.

-¡Ran! – Kazuha se levanta de su silla y corre a abrazarla – ¡Finalmente! ¡Me tenías preocupada y más cuando Scarlet me comunico que te habías desmayado!

-Ya era hora de que dejaras tus lloriqueos.

-Muy graciosa Sonoko – Le agradece mirándola con molestia. – Scarlet uso sus trucos para hacerme entender que estaba mal, que seguir en cama no ayudaría en nada.

-Bien por ella, ¿Pero que haces aquí?

-Es muy fácil Kazuha, vine a ayudarte a buscar a tu medio hermano. ¡Y más! Yo se quien nos puede ayudar a saber su nombre… Para que tu búsqueda sea rápida.

-¿Quién? – Pregunta emocionada.

-Shiho-san – Sonríe – Recuerda que ella puede ver el pasado, presente y futuro. Ahora mismo, ella viene para acá.

-Oí que ella estaba oculta en la tierra y que su hermana esta forzada a obedecer a la traidora de Vermouth – Murmuro Sonoko frotando su barbilla.

-¿Estás segura que ella puede ayudarme?

-Claro que si Kazuha, hay que confiar en ella.

-Allá viene – Aviso la joven castaña.

-¡Shiho-san! ¡Por aquí! – Le gritaba Ran a una Shiho voladora, quien al verla, descendió hacía ellas – Ya era hora.

-Lo siento Ran-sama, tuve un contratiempo por cortesía de los sabios del concejo.

-¿Más preguntas? Pero si ya les dijiste todo cuando llegaste.

-Ya saben como son esos locos – Le recordó su amiga.

-Tengo compasión por Makoto y Saguru – Reconoció Sonoko.

-Yo igual – Dijeron las demás, incluso Shiho.

-Bueno, ¿Supiste algo? – Pregunta Ran.

-Bueno, sabes que ver el pasado es mucho más difícil que ver el futuro y más si he estado fuera de práctica por todo el tiempo que tuve que fingir ser una humana más – Suspiro – Pero logre ver algo – Les muestra su mano derecha, que al estirarse sus dedos, se ve que de este salía una intensa luz café claro y se podía ver a Himeko con un bebé recién nacido, luego se vio como Kasuki entraba para quitarle el bebé y como la madre grita "¡Devuélveme a Light!" – Ahí esta, su nombre es Light.

-Light. – Susurro Kazuha – Que raro…Tengo la sensación de haber oído ese nombre antes. – Confeso llamando la atención de sus amigas.

-¿Cómo esta eso? – Preguntaron las demás sorprendidas.

-Lo que oyeron, pero no recuerdo muy bien.

-Bien, ya tenemos el nombre, ahora vamos a buscarlo – Dijo Sonoko mientras pescaba uno de los libros de rastreo.

-Sea lo que sean que hacen, tendrán que dejarlo para después – Mágicamente aparece un chico de cabello corto y ondulado, piel blanca y sus ojos son de color verde oscuros, sus labios sostenían un cigarrillo blanco, que fue arrebatado inmediatamente de allí por una molesta Sonoko – ¡Hey!

-Te he dicho millones de veces que aquí no se fuma Matsuda Jinpei. Si arruinar algún archivo, yo no te protegeré de los del concejo y los apoyare en cualquier castigo que te impongan, ¿Oíste?

-Que aburrida eres, no se como Makoto te aguanta.

-Tarado

-¡Matsuda! – Grita Ran emocionada de verlo nuevamente – No has cambiado para nada.

-Gracias, eso me gusta oír. Los herederos deben ir al salón del concejo. Esos sujetos ya han solucionado junto a sus padres la forma de protegerlos.

-Los herederos reunidos nuevamente – Susurro Kazuha – Y también las divinidades, necesitare una aspirina.

-No es una reunión completa sin Kaito. – Confeso Ran agachando levemente la mirada. – No importa lo que esos consejeros digan.

-Deben ir – Dijo Shiho.

-Pero estábamos tan cerca.

-Descuida Kazuha, yo lo haré por ti y te daré lo que buscas cuando termine su junta.

-Gracias Sonoko – Abrazándola.

-¿De que están hablando?

-No seas entrometido Matsuda – Le alego la jefa de Magic Dossiers jalándola la oreja.

-Vámonos antes de que olvide mis modales como caballero y la golpee.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú – Comento Ran divertida mientras ellos y Kazuha desaparecían.

Los tres aparecieron frente a un pequeño castillo al estilo Disney, especialmente porque era de cristal (Como el zapatito de Cenicienta XD). Subieron las escaleras, quedando frente a dos grandes puertas que eran custodiadas por dos soldados que al verlos, se inclinaron y abrieron las puertas, dejándoles el paso. Al entrar, vieron que todo el amueblado estaba adornado por oro, plata y joyas, Matsuda inclino su cabeza ante las chicas y se fue por la izquierda, mientras que las herederas siguieron derecho, subiendo las escaleras.

-Ese anillo que llevas Ran… ¿Te lo dio Kudo-kun?

-Hai… Aquí es más fácil llevar esto que el collar que me compró en la feria.

-Yo también llevo el que me dio Heiji. Mi padre pregunto por él en la cena y le mentí diciéndole que lo compre en una joyería.

-Mis padres no me preguntan nada todavía… porque temen que vuelva a desmayarme o encerrarme… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, me comporte muy mal.

Se detuvieron al estar frente a una puerta de oro puro con grabados de seres y personas mágicas, apoyaron sus manos derechas sobre ellas y estas puertas comienzan a abrirse por si mismas. Una vez que entraron, las puertas se movieron solas nuevamente para cerrarse.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran – Su voz provenía de una mujer que estaba sentada en una elegante sillón individual de madera, con un diamante blanco en cada sujetador de mano y la tela era marrón oscuro.

-Estábamos en Magic Dossiers Scarlet – Explica Ran.

-He oído que vas mucho por allá Kazuha.

-Oyes bien… ¿Tiene algo de malo? – Pregunta la chica de la coleta

-No las molestes Hermana – Maika estaba sentada a su lado, en un sillón igual que la de ella y pasaba el rato leyendo. Tanto ella como Scarlet vestían una túnica negra que les rebasaba las rodillas y sus tiaras de oro tenían la forma de pétalos de rosas – Ahora solo faltan Kamui y Sophie.

-Kamui fue por Sophie porque aun no se recupera la niña de lo ocurrido – Dijo una joven que era un año menor que las gemelas, tenía 16 años. Su tez de piel era muy blanca, parecía una frágil muñeca de porcelana, sus ojos llenos de encanto eran de color verde oscuros y su cabello era de color rosa claro, le rebasaba los hombros por unos centímetros y al final estaba muy ondulado. Por último, tenía una tiara de oro con forma de corazones. Vestía una simple túnica blanca sin mangas y largo hasta los tobillos y estaba descalza.

-Hola Shiraiyuki – Saludo Kazuha viendo a la joven, quien estaba sentada frente a un piano, componiendo música.

-Estoy aburrido de esperar – Dijo malhumorado un preadolescente de 15 años. Era de cabello verde claro, liso y le rebasaba los hombros, por lo que lo llevaba en una pequeña cola de caballo, sus ojos eran café oscuro y se veían molestos, como si no le gustara estar con los demás, y su piel era algo bronceada. Vestía unos pantalones estilos japonés de color azul y una pollera-túnica del mismo color, pero más claros. Su cabeza tenía una tiara que tenía la forma de diamantes.

-No deberías ser tan impaciente Hiroshi – Le recrimino un chico de 18 años, acercándose a Ran hasta el punto de rodear la cintura de la chica. Este era de cabello corto, liso y de color castaño claro. Sus ojos eran de color rojo oscuro y mostraban un gran nivel de sabiduría y su piel era pálida. Vestía como Hiroshi, pero el conjunto era completamente de color rojo y sobre su cabeza, una tiara con forma de estrellas.

-Hola Daisuke – Saluda Kazuha alzando su mano.

-Hola primo – Saludo Ran con una sonrisa.

-Es bueno verlas de nuevo y lamento no haberte ido a visitar antes Ran, estaba ocupado con unas cosas – Liberándola del agarre.

-Si no fuera porque son primos, diría que pareces un perro mujeriego – Le recrimino Yue sentado frente a la ventana mientras hacía unos dibujos del paisaje ya conocido para los herederos. El mayor de todos vestía una túnica de varón de color blanco y que le llegaba por unos milímetros arriba de los tobillos por lo que se podía ver que debajo usaba unos pantalones holgados del mismo color. Su cabeza era adornada por una tiara de oro que tenía la forma de lunas menguantes.

-No molestes – Respondió Daisuke algo malhumorado por su comentario.

-Déjalo Daisuke, esta molesto porque cierta chica se lastimo por su descuides – Soltó un chico con tono divertido.

-Cierra esa estúpida boca Grisam – Viendo al segundo mayor de los herederos que contaba con 19 años. Este era de cabello rojo bien oscuro, corto y liso, sino lo conocieran, parecía que por ese detalle, era el hermano de Yue. Sus ojos era violetas y mostraban despreocupación y alegría pura, pero los demás herederos sabían como se comportaban en realidad si alguien tenía la osadía de lastimar a un ser querido del chico. Vestía un traje de saco de color amarillo patito y con una camisa blanca abajo que solo estaba abrochada de la mitad para abajo, mostrando las facciones de su cuerpo.

-¿Te molesta lo cierto?

-Ya basta – Pidió un recién llegado y ese alguien era Kamui, quien tenía a Sophie cargando en su espalda porque no quería arriesgarse. Kamui también vestía un traje de saco de color negro, como también su camisa, que si estaba bien abrochada. Y en su cabeza tenía una tiara de oro con la forma de los sori (Los filos de espada, es que así suena mejor).

-¿Cómo estas Sophie? – Quiso saber Kazuha, como también los demás.

-Muy bien, gracias. – La pequeña vestía un vestido-túnica de color café piel, zapatos del mismo color y también tenía puesto una tiara con la forma de flores de cerezo.

-Bien – Dijo Scarlet dejando que su asiento sostuviera todo su peso, cruza sus piernas y luego sus brazos – Nuevamente… Los herederos están reunidos… bueno, falta Kaito.

-Así que podremos hablar ahora con tranquilidad – Todos miraron hacía la puerta, donde provenía aquella nueva voz que ellos conocían bien.

Kamui dejo a Sophie sobre uno de los sillones individuales y nuevamente dirigió su vista al recién llegado. Todos veían que era un chico de 17 años, cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones. Sobre su hombro derecho, estaba apoyado un halcón que él había nombrado como Watson (Si, ya delate solita quien es y el que no lo cacho, si que es un lento… o un ignorante XD).

-Saguru Hakuba – Dijo el chico mientras los otros seguían en silencio – Miembro del concejo de brujos.

-Gracias por la introducción Kamui – Acercándose, pero más hacía Sophie – ¿Cómo estas pequeña? – Sonriéndole levemente.

-Muy bien, gracias Saguru-san.

-¿A que se debe esta reunión Hakuba? – Quiso saber Daisuke, cruzándose de brazos.

-Desde la llegada de las dos viajeras – Refiriéndose a Ran y Kazuha – Hemos pensado no sólo decirles la verdad sobre lo de Black Magic, sino que hasta el día de hoy, hemos estado pensando en una forma de que ustedes estén protegidos.

-¿Protegidos? – Exclamo Shiraiyuki sorprendida.

-Primero, deberán llevar siempre esto – Truena sus dedos y mágicamente aparecen unas pulseras de oro – Son como sus tiaras, así que sabrán exactamente a quien le pertenece cada uno – Vio como se los colocaba – Segundo y lo último: No pueden salir de sus castillos sin la compañía de sus divinidades o de cinco soldados de alto rango mágico.

-Si es así, entonces sólo las divinidades – Comentó Scarlet con su clásico sarcasmo.

-Después de todo, somos muy fuertes cuando estamos con ellas – Continuo Maika por su gemela – Y aquellos soldados sólo serían un estorbo para nosotros.

-Ustedes nunca van a cambiar – Soltó Hiroshi con su característico mal humor – Aunque tienen toda la razón, serían un estorbo.

-Bien, quédense aquí hasta que vengan sus divinidades, herederos – Se inclina ante ellos y se retira del cuarto.

-¿Creen que con esto es suficiente? – Pregunta Sophie un poco temerosa por lo que vendrá desde ahora en adelante.

-Por ahora – Le respondió Grisam – Hay que considerar que millones de hombres deben estar entrenando y preparándose en estos momentos para una posible batalla.

-Tranquila Sophie – Kamui tomo de sus manos al verla decaída – Nadie va a morir.

-No me gusta que vidas inocentes sacrifiquen su vida por mí – Susurro la pequeña.

-Pero esa es la verdad – Soltó Kazuha – Mientras seamos lo que somos… Habrá tontos que se sacrificaran por nosotros.


	29. Haciendo planes

Ando aburrida, asi que subo conti! xDD

Gracias a todos por sus reviews

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

**Capitulo 29: Haciendo planes.**

Kaito golpea su mesa rectangular y baja, ideal para tomar el té con las visitas.

-Ni lo piensen – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie – Entiendan, ustedes no pueden ir allá.

-Escucha Kuroba… - Comenzó a hablar Heiji, pero Shinichi lo interrumpió.

-Kuroba, no te lo estamos pidiendo ni ordenando… Te lo estamos suplicando e implorando y eso ya es mucho considerando que somos rivales en el trabajo. – Dijo clavando su mirada con la del mago. – Por favor, llévanos a tu mundo.

-¿Es qué no quieren entender o que? Si van, los del concejo van a sospechar, averiguaran que ustedes tuvieron algo con Ran y Kazuha y los cuatro sufrirán terribles consecuencias, tal vez no les importa lo que les pase a ustedes, pero piensen en ellas… ¿Quieren que ellas pasen con eso?

-No y por eso vamos.

-Si van, eso es lo que va a pasar tarados.

-Tú no sabes… ¡Piensa en ellas y nosotros! – Exalto Heiji – ¡Claro que para ti no te importa porque tú si la tienes fácil, como no te hicieron…!

-Yo ya sufrí el castigo y luego me exiliaron. Cumplieron mi deseo después de ser castigado porque ya estaba mi hermana para tomar mi lugar… Pero ellas no, son hijas únicas, sufrirán algo peor si es que van.

-Vamos Kuroba, de más que hay una forma.

-La hay, pero dudo que ahora mismo aparezca una invitación para que yo vaya o Winter o alguna divinidad para ayudar…. – Como si estuviera prediciendo el futuro, una pequeña paloma aparece volando sobre la mesa de luz, convirtiéndose luego en un sobre de oro.

-Eso ya me asusto – Aoko estaba llegando de la cocina y casi se le cae la bandeja con las tazas de té llenas al ver el truco de magia.

-¿Y eso? – Preguntó el moreno.

-Una pequeña paloma mensajera – Toma la correspondencia como si nada y lee el contenido – Mi padre logró la aceptación de los del concejo para que este allí un mes de mis vacaciones.

-Eso es bueno Kaito – Felicito Aoko – Ahora podrás pasar un tiempo con tu familia y amigos – Sonríe.

-Ya me imagino la cara de Hiroshi – Notó algo más en la correspondencia – No puede ser… ¿Kamui esta cuidando de MI hermana?

-Kaito… No sabía que eras un hermano celoso.

-¡No es cierto!

-Por cierto – Lo ignora por completo y ve a los detectives. – ¿Cómo supieron que Kaito y Kid eran la misma persona? – Curiosa.

-Es muy sencillo Nakamori – Hablo Kudo – Se delato él solo en la fiesta al ir con su traje de trabajo. Solo ponle un sombrero y monóculo.

-Aunque fuera por eso, no es evidencia suficiente para delatarme como Kid.

-Así es Kuroba – Está vez hablo Heiji – Por lo que seguimos investigando y resulta que la prueba definitiva estaba en la casa de las chicas – Saca de su bolsillo lo que parecía una foto en la cual salía Ran, Kazuha y Kaito con solo 9 años y el chico tenía puesto la capa, el sombrero, el monóculo y el traje que en ese momento, le quedaba enorme y las chicas lo miraban curioso mientras tiraban la capa esperando a que saliera algo.

-Le dije a Kazuha que tirará esa foto.

-Debes ayudarnos a ir – Repitió Shinichi.

-Oigan, a pesar que tengo el permiso de ir, apenas yo ponga un pie dentro, aparecerán en menos de un segundo dos soldados de alto rango antes de que tuviera tiempo de esconderlos. Exiliado o no, sigo siendo un heredero y a mí también me pusieron bajo protección – Mostrando una dorada pulsera con la forma de tréboles que estaba también en la carta y se lo pone en su muñeca.

-Dijiste que hay una posibilidad – Le recordó Hattori.

-Sí, pero como les dije antes, tendría que tener la ayuda de una divinidad. Ellos los podría hacerlos aparecer allí sin ser detectados si se lo proponen y dudo mucho que uno de ellos ayuden.

-¿Y no te puedes comunicar con ellos?

-Sólo puedo tener contacto con Winter y no puede salir de allí, tiene que estar con Sophie.

-¿Pero no esta con Kamui-san? – Le recordó su novia.

-Por eso mismo. – Gruño malhumorado, incluso se le podía oír como rechinaba los dientes por la rabia. No iba a dejar a ese idiota que lo desesperaba como Hakuba con su inocente hermanita… ¿Qué cosas le podría hacer?

-¿Y qué tal si yo ayudo? – Se oyó.

-¿De quien es esa voz? – Preguntaron los mortales.

-¿Qué haces aquí Snow?

-¡¿El gato esta hablando? – Gritó Heiji horrorizado y señalándolo con el dedo.

-Oye mocoso, es de mala educación señalar con el dedo. – Le regaña.

-Discúlpelo, es natural que se sorprenda si es la primera vez que ve a un animal parlanchín. – Dijo Shinichi.

-Salen con mi protegida y Kazuha sabiendo que son brujas y se sorprenden al oírme hablar… Y eso que vine a ayudarlos.

-¿Vas a llevarlos allá? – Le preguntó Kaito sinceramente sorprendido.

-Así es, pero para que tenga éxito, deben ser tres mortales y no dos.

-Sí es así, entonces yo también voy – Dijo Aoko totalmente decidida – Si así puedo ayudar a los chicos, aunque sea un poco… Lo haré.

-Espera Aoko, es peligroso si tú vas.

-Como también lo es si van Kudo-kun y Hattori-kun, no voy a quedarme tranquila sabiendo que todos ustedes corren peligro.

-Conozco a una amiga que nos ayudará a ocultarlos en su hogar Kaito.

-¿A quien te refieres?

-Eso lo sabrás después, si lo sabes antes de que estemos allá, los del concejo podrían saberlo – Al hacer un giro con su cola, sobre la mesa cae dos prendas de hombre y una de mujer de Fairy Light y tres broches: Una espada, una mariposa con un cuerno y un arco con flecha. – Con esas ropas pasarán inadvertidos y con esos broches ocultarán su presencia mortal, haciéndolos pasar por tres habitantes más. Vendré por ustedes dos días después de que Kaito haya ido allá, para que haya menos sospechas. Ahora me marcho, no puedo dejar a Ran sola. – Y desaparece.

_¿Por qué haces esto Snow?_ – Pensó Kaito mientras los mortales miraban curiosos las vestimentas.

-Yo con este broche – Dijo Aoko, refiriéndose a la de la mariposa.

-Yo con el arco y flecha– Se adelanto Shinichi.

-Entonces yo con la espada – Finalizo Heiji.

* * *

De vuelta en el mundo mágico, una joven caminaba por el campo cubierta con una túnica y con una canasta en su mano derecha hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña de madera con mucho estilo hogareña. Sin tocar siquiera, abre la puerta y deja la canasta sobre una mesa de madera, escuchando como la tetera emitía un fuerte sonido.

Suspiro resignada mientras lo apagaba a través de sus poderes y camina hasta el final de un pasillo pequeño, deteniéndose frente a una puerta. En esta ocasión si tocó, pero al no obtener respuestas, entro de igual forma y vio un pequeño cuarto. Las paredes estaban un poco decoradas, un pequeño estante lleno de libros, un escritorio de caoba y una cama de media plaza que estaba siendo ocupada por alguien.

-Deja de ser tan flojo y despiértate ya.

-Hmm…. – El misterioso se cubre más con las sabanas – No molestes.

-¿Así agradeces a la persona que viene todos los días a darte de comer? – Cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo molestia.

-Tengo sueño Akako.

-Eso te pasa por leer hasta tarde. Ya levántate – Rendido, el chico se incorpora de la cama poco a poco, lanzando un bostezo de cansancio.

-Eres malhumorada – Aquel chico era de piel algo morena, ojos verdes y pelirrojo.

-Deja de molestarme y vamos, ayúdame a prepararte el almuerzo… Light.

-Sí, sí… Ya te ayudo – Cuando la ve irse, se tiende de nuevo en aquella cama, pero con los ojos completamente abiertos – De nuevo ese sueño… ¿Acaso es el futuro o el pasado?

-¡Si no sales de allí en cinco minutos, te sacaré de allí a la fuerza!

-La madre que…. – Suspiro y se acercó a su pequeño closet para buscar algo que ponerse – ¡Akako! – Llamando a su amiga de la infancia.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Llámame loco pero tengo una extraña sensación – Una vez que sabía que ponerse, truena sus dedos, provocando que su pijama terminara en la cama y su ropa seleccionada en su cuerpo – Sí, me salió bien esta bien.

-¿Y de qué se trata?

-Bueno, tú sabes que tengo la habilidad de ver el futuro en mis sueños, no se de quien lo habré heredado pero lo tengo. Bueno, en mi predicción… Veré a un familiar.

-¿En serio? ¿A quien?

-Cada vez que estoy por saberlo…. – Sale de su cuarto para ver a la joven. – Tú me interrumpes con tus gritos de monstruo.

-Repite eso de nuevo imbécil y conocerás mi verdadero poder. – Amenazo furiosa.

-Aunque quisieras no lo harías, eso me recuerda… ¿Por qué no muestras tu verdadero poder? Si lo hicieras, te unirías a los guardianes de los templos o serías miembro del concejo de sabios... ¡O…!

-Si me voy… ¿Quién te va a cuidar? Después de todo eres muy estúpido.

-Ya no soy un niño… Y soy mayor que tú.

-Eso no es nada, apenas estas controlando tus poderes Light y todo porque se activaron cuando cumpliste la mayoría de edad.

-Cumplí la mayoría de edad hace tres años, no hace tres días.

-La magia no es algo que se aprende de la noche a la mañana, incluso los herederos dedicaron su tiempo para aprender los hechizos.

-¿Y por qué crees que he estado hasta tarde leyendo?

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí Akako – Dijo una tercera voz, interrumpiendo la discusión.

Akako abre sus ojos sorprendida al reconocer la voz y tanto ella como su amigo giran sus rostros para ver al recién llegado.

-Snow… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-U-Una divinidad…. – Como Light no sabía que hacer por estar por primera vez cerca de uno, atino con hacer una reverencia.

-No es necesario las reverencias muchacho – Hablo con seriedad y concentrando su mirada en él, después de todo, sabía que ese joven era nada menos que el hermano de Kazuha – Quiero hablar contigo Akako… En privado si no te molesta.

-Claro, termina de calentar la sopa Light – Y sale de la cabaña con el gato sobre sus hombros. – ¿Qué ocurre Snow?

-Necesito que me hagas un favor enorme.

* * *

En el palacio de la familia Touguu, se podía ver a Yue, quien estaba concentrado en su lectura. Estaba tal como cuando apareció en la tierra, es decir, con sólo unos pantaloncillos y con el pecho al descubierto, después de todo, era un nuevo día y aún estaba en pijama (Sí, así duerme).

-Esto aburre cuando ya te lees por millonésima vez, ¿No Water?

-Por supuesto Yue – Le respondió para luego alzar su cabeza al oír unos pasos familiares acercándose a la habitación y dice: – Ella viene.

-Permiso Yue-sama – Después de tocar, entra una joven de 17 años. Su cabello era de color rosa claro, largo hasta las rodillas y liso, recogido en una trenza. Sus ojos eran de color morado oscuro, mostrando pura inocencia y su piel era pálida. Vestía una combinación de túnica, del típico uniforme de mucama y era de color azul claro, zapatos negros y guantes blancos.

-Kumiko – Dijo el heredero dejando su libro a un lado – Aún no es hora del desayuno. – Comento al verla con la bandeja llena de comida sobre sus manos.

-Lo sé, pero sospeche que ya estaba despierto y aburrido de leer el mismo libro. – Le aposto con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias – Devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero fue una leve. Sus ojos le mostraron como caminaba hacía su escritorio para depositar la bandeja.

Se inclina ante él y estaba por irse, pero Yue se lo impide. – ¿Yue-sama?

-No ocultes tus manos.

-Pero… Cuando ellos las ven…

-Eso no debería importarte o por lo menos, no los uses en mi presencia.

-¿Por qué? – Confundida, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

-Porque quiero sentir el tacto de piel al tocar tus manos – Sus palabras la hicieron sonrojar más al punto que tuvo que agachar la cabeza. Aparto su mano y se fue corriendo.

-Esa no es la forma – Le recrimino Water – Debes ir donde ella y decirle que la quieres.

-No es fácil, se que no siente lo mismo.

-¿Qué tienen los hombres hoy en día? Atrévete, te pasas los días en entrenamientos peligrosos, te enfrentaste a Black Magic… ¿Y no eres capaz de confesarte?

-Es una cosa muy diferente Water.

-No me digas que en el fondo eres igual al resto… También crees que es una traidora.

-No es así, ella no lo es. Yo no pienso como…

-¿Cómo piensas? – El chico se sobresalta al oír otra voz en su habitación, no había sentido ninguna presencia acercarse. Ve que en su puerta estaba la heredera del clan Oyamada – Shiraiyuki, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que andar asustando a la gente?

-Lo siento – Sobre sus brazos colgaba su divinidad, era un gato de color gris, y al parecer, estaba durmiendo – Están hablando de Kumiko, ¿No?

-¿Qué le paso a True? – Fue la respuesta de Yue para cambiar de tema.

-Está cansado, estuvo hasta la madrugada con unos asuntos que no me quiere decir.

-Entonces no debiste salir con él si esta en ese estado.

-Se nota que estas enamorado de Kumiko – Hablo su gata Water.

-¿O se te olvida que cuando estoy en peligro, él reacciona y acaba con los enemigos como si nada? – Quiso saber Shiraiyuki.

-¡No se equivoquen! ¡Solo lo decía por seguridad! ¿No ven que en estos momentos no se puede bajar la guardia?

-Sí, como no – Respondieron a la vez algo divertidas, era gracioso ver a Yue, el más poderoso y sabio de todos vulnerable como uno más.

-Y no sigas Shiraiyuki que no te quedas atrás.

-¿Qué…Qué quieres decir? – Viendo hacía otro lado.

-No te animas a decirle a Kamui lo que sientes. – Sentándose en su escritorio – Porque crees que a él le gusta Sophie, ¿No? – Y comienza a comer – A pesar de que ellos tienen la diferencia de ocho años… ¿No es así?

-Es que la situación es diferente a la tuya.

-Deja de actuar como una niña.

-En eso estoy actuando igual que tú. Vine para avisarte que Ran y Kazuha de nuevo están en Magic Dossiers y quería preguntarte si tú sabes algo.

-¿Por qué debería saber yo algo?

-Porque los tres pasaron un tiempo en la Tierra, así que debes saber lo que les pasa.

-Deben estarlo buscando.

-¿Buscando? ¿A quien?

-A nadie interesante, solo confórmate con eso y no se lo digas a nadie.

-Pero… - Shiraiyuki insistía, quería saber lo que le estaban ocultando.

-Deja de preocuparte, ellas están bien y seguras allá. Y como si fuera poco, ellas ya son grandes, no como tú, que aún eres una niña.

-No soy una niña.

-Si lo eres, después de todo tienes 16 años. Cuando cumplas 17 el próximo año, ahí dejare de decirte niña – Sin darle mucha importancia.

-Te aprovechas de ser el mayor de todos – Sacándole la lengua – Por cierto, los sabios están encerrados nuevamente… Al parecer planean algo realmente serio.

-La última vez que estuvieron así… Grisam, Kaito, Daisuke y yo tuvimos la iniciación.

-¿No estarás pensando que…?

* * *

En el palacio Shidou, las gemelas Maika y Scarlet estaban en el jardín, tomando el té con la compañía de su madre y al lado de la mesa, estaba Little, la pequeña divinidad femenina tendida en el verdoso césped y profundamente dormida.

-Que tarde agradable – Soltó de pronto su madre.

-Tienes razón madre – Apoyó Maika.

-Es difícil creer que los de Black Magic están tras nosotros – Soltó Scarlet.

-Es verdad hijas mías y la pobre de Little anda hasta muy tarde trabajando con las demás divinidades sobre los hechizos de protección.

-Sus Majestades, ha venido Grisam Mikami-sama – Anuncio un soldado, con Grisam detrás de él y a su lado estaba la divinidad del chico, una gata femenina de color rojo.

-Grisam – Saludo la madre, sin notar que sus dos hijas se habían sonrojado por su presencia – Y Love, sean ambos bienvenidos.

-Muchas gracias, espero no interrumpir nada importante.

-Para nada, ¿No hijas?

-N-… ¡No! – Respondieron a la vez mientras agachaban su cabeza sonrojadas.

-¡Mmm! – Little había despertado y se estaba estirando como todo un gato – Grisam y Love, bienvenidos.

-¿Vienes a hablar con tu prometida hijo? – Pregunto la madre de las gemelas, quienes al oír esa pregunta se paralizaron.

-¿Eh? Pues… - No sabía que responder.

-Entiendo. Scarlet, no seas tímida y camina en el jardín con tu prometido para que platiquen. De seguro tienen mucho de que hablar.

-Si madre – Sin atreverse a ver a su hermana, se levanta de su asiento y se va con el joven y Love, alejándose poco a poco del jardín.

-¿Te ocurre algo Maika?

-No madre, solo estoy algo calurosa por el té, iré a refrescarme. – Le dijo tratando de no seguir pensando en Grisam y en su hermana caminando solos.

-Está bien, pero no interrumpas a tu hermana – Le pidió mientras la veía levantarse y tomar entre sus brazos a Little.

-No madre, tú tranquila – Y también se va alejando, pero toma otra dirección, entre más lejos de su hermana y Grisam, mejor.

-Maika, ¿Aún no superas a Grisam?

-No puedo, es que Grisam es… Fuerte, inteligente, dulce… Tiene las cualidades que a cualquier mujer le gusta, pero… Está comprometido con mi hermana, quien siente lo mismo por él, sería muy cruel si los separo.

-Maika…. – Ronroneando sobre su pecho, un intento por levantarle el animo.

-Gracias – Le susurro mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a un pequeño arroyo y allí deposito todas sus perladas lágrimas, en un llanto angustioso y silencioso, para no ser oída por nadie.

* * *

-Maika esta llorando – Dijo Scarlet de repente y depositando sus manos sobre su pecho. – Puedo sentirlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Le paso algo malo? ¿Alguien se atrevió a…?

-Grisam, ¿Por qué no vas con ella y le dices lo que sientes de una vez? Tú estas enamorado de mi hermana, no de mí. Eres el único que puede romper el compromiso.

-No puedo decírselo, ella pensara que estoy jugando en dos bandos o algo así. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú sabes algo?

-Yo se lo que ella siente por ti, pero no te lo diré. Debes averiguarlo por ti mismo y la mejor forma es que te lances de una vez. Por cierto. – Queriendo cambiar de tema. – ¿Por qué viniste?

-Me pidieron que fuera a avisarles que mañana los herederos se reúnen de nuevo, vamos a entrenar juntos. Se que no era necesario que yo viniera, pero…Quería ver a Maika, aunque fuese por unos segundos.

-Si no te adelantas, alguien más te la quitará.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, pero sabes que no puedo.

-Has el esfuerzo, ¿O quieres sufrir por el resto de tu vida?

* * *

En Magic Dossiers, Sonoko estaba encargándose de algunas cosas con la ayuda de Shiho y Matsuda, hasta que siente como venían corriendo Kazuha y Ran con sus divinidades sobre sus hombros. La joven del cintillo lanza un suspiro y se acerca a su escritorio, sacando una esfera del tamaño de una mano adulta de color azul oscuro justo en el momento en que ellas aparecieron.

-Han roto un nuevo record – Les dijo como saludo y con una sonrisa..

-Sonoko, ¿Lo encontraste? – Pregunta Kazuha inmediatamente.

-Hola Shiho y Matsuda – Saludo Ran con la mano alzada.

-Sí, esa persona vive en uno de los pueblos del reino Kisaki.

-¿A quien están buscando? – Preguntó Matsuda curioso.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Matsuda – Le respondió Shiho de forma cortante.

-Aquí tienen – Entregándole a ambas aquella esfera.

-Una esfera de ubicación. – Dijo Fire al reconocerlo. – ¿No me digan que…?

-¡Adiós! – Gritaron las chicas y se fueron corriendo del establecimiento.

Cuando salieron, Ran notó como las manos de Kazuha temblaban de la emoción y los nervios, ¿Y como no hacerlo? Si finalmente sabría donde esta su hermano y con esa esfera, podrá verlo todas las veces que quiera.

-¿Vamos a verlo ahora?

-No lo sé Ran, tengo miedo… ¿Y si me odia? ¿Y si me culpa de no haber estado con mamá como yo? ¿O si me culpa de su muerte?

-Eso no pasara, Light no puede culparte por algo que ocurrió antes de que nacieras o estuvieras en el vientre de la tía.

-Sí, pero…

-Pero nada… ¡Ya se! ¿Y si voy yo?

-¿Cómo? – Preguntaron las divinidades y Kazuha.

-Snow y yo iremos, hablaremos con él y ahí veremos que pasa. ¿Te parece?

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-¡Claro! Además, la sangre Kisaki corre por mis venas, puedo ir allá sin la necesidad de dar explicaciones.

-¡Gracias! – Y le regaña un abrazo de oso en agradecimiento.

-Yo creo que esto es una mala idea – Opino Snow.

-No molestes – Le regaño Fire – Hace semanas que no vi a Kazuha tan emocionada por algo, déjala… Además, ya es suficiente con lo que estas haciendo.

-Cierra la boca

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué estas haciendo ahora, Snow?

-Nada interesante, ya vamos a ver al chico Ran.

* * *

-Oye Akako, ¿Qué quería la divinidad Snow de ti?

-Digamos que nos conocemos y me pidió un favor.

-¿Qué clase de favor?

-Deja de ser tan metido Light. Bueno… Ya termine de ayudarte con la limpieza.

-Gracias.

-Insisto, deberías irte a vivir conmigo.

-Gracias, pero no. Estoy bien aquí.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana… ¡Y no te desveles! – Le ordeno antes de cerrar la puerta para irse.

-¿Esta se cree mi madre o que? – Y lanza un suspiro.

Estuvo horas y horas sentado sobre su mesa, leyendo libros de hechizos y los ponía en práctica, definitivamente era más fácil leerlo que llevarlos a cabo, pero como dice el refrán: "La práctica hace al maestro". Siguió hasta que escucho como tocaban a la puerta. Se levanta de su asiento con pesadez y aburrimiento porque no tenía ganas de abrir, pero una parte de él le decía que lo hiciera. Una vez abierta, se sorprende al ver que era una joven de cabello moreno y mucho más al ver que tenía sobre sus brazos a un gato albino, la divinidad Snow.

-Tú… Tú eres… ¿Ran…Mouri-sama?

-Sí – Sonríe angelicalmente – Quería hablar contigo Light Asakura-kun.

-¿C-Conmigo? – Si que estaba sorprendido, no todos los días una bruja de alta sociedad, ni mucho menos una heredera, venía a visitarlo… ¿Acaso hizo algo malo?


	30. Una tiara que regresa a casa

Ahora que el problema (o limpieza, no se lo que haciando los admi) se ha solucionado, les subo continuacion de este fic ^^

Disfruten y gracias a los que dejan review

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama, excepto los herederos y otros personajes OC que he creado...que son mios!

**Capitulo 30: Una tiara que regresa a casa.**

-¿Puedo entrar?

-P-P-… ¡Por supuesto Ran-sama! – Ran no pudo evitar reír divertida.

-Tranquilo Light-kun, no vengo a hacer nada malo. – Le promete en el momento que entra con Snow atrás. – Vaya… tienes una casa muy bonita… Y muy hogareña.

-M-Muchas gracias. – Agradece pasando una mano detrás de su cabeza. – Pero esto no es nada comparado con su palacio.

Ran sonríe ante sus palabras, ante sus ojos, Light parecía un chico sincero y buena persona, se nota que es hermano de Kazuha. ¿Tendrá una característica de los Hattori? – Te voy a decir un secreto… me gustaría vivir en un lugar así, es muy tranquilo y hermoso. No me haría pensar en quien soy en realidad.

-¿E-En serio?

-Te lo prometo…Bueno, si seguimos así, no podré decirle el porque estoy aquí. Light… Vine a hablarte sobre tu familia.

-¿Sobre mi madre? – Le preguntó confundido.

-No. – Negando con la cabeza. – Me refiero a tu verdadera familia, después de todo, tú ya sabes que esa mujer que cuido de ti no es tu verdadera madre, ¿No?

-Sí… ¿Y usted sabe…?

-Si no me equivoco, tus poderes se activaron hace 3 años por lo que debes saber que uno de tus progenitores es un mortal. – Ve como asiente – La persona que es un mortal… Es tu padre. Él esta vivo y sano en la Tierra y no se si sabe que tiene un hijo con tu madre biológica.

-¿Y ella? ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Por qué…?

-Tú madre esta muerta – Le respondió mientras sus ojos de humedecían, estaba llegando a la parte delicada de la historia. – Cuando naciste… Su marido no quería que se supiera que ella tenía un hijo mestizo, especialmente porque… Bueno, él la aparto de tu padre. No se si tu madre sabía cosas de ti, pero… Si se algo más…

-¿Qué cosa? – Sus manos formaban puños por la rabia y por un montón de emociones más, después de todo, eran muchas cosas que le estaban llegando repentinamente.

-Ran, no es necesario que él lo sepa aún – Hablo Snow queriendo terminar con esta situación que con sinceridad, no aprobaba. – Ya es suficiente con lo que sabe, más adelante podrás decirle más cosas.

-¡No! – Alego el joven tratando de no lucir su rabia apretando la quijada y esa expresión, a Ran le hizo pensar en Heiji, ambos hacían el mismo gesto. – ¡Quiero saber! ¡Llevo 8 años queriendo saber la verdad de mí y de mi familia!

-Tu madre es Himeko Toyama, antes Kibashi… Es mi forma de decirte que tú tienes…

-Una hermana. – Susurro asombrado. – Kazuha-chan…

-¿Eh? – Ran lo miraba curioso, los habitantes de Fairy Light, menos los miembros del concejo y los más allegados, llamaban a los herederos y antepasados con un "Sama" al final o Sus Majestades. En cambio, él estaba llamando a su amiga con el "Chan".

_Tengo la sensación de haber oído ese nombre antes._ Las palabras de su amiga volvían a invadirla… ¿Acaso estos dos ya se habían conocido sin saber que eran hermanos?

-¿Tú… ya conocías a Kazuha?

-Una vez tuve la oportunidad de conocerla… Ella tenía 6 y yo 10. Había venido al territorio Kisaki y estaba jugando a las escondidas con los demás herederos… pero al final, se dio cuenta que se había perdido.

_Con que fue aquella vez_ – Pensaba Ran sorprendida y recordando a la pequeña Kazuha que se había rehusado dar explicaciones de lo que le había pasado al estar perdida.

-¿Y cómo esta ella?

-Desde que volvimos, ella estaba como loca en Magic Dossiers… Te estaba buscando.

-¿Me buscaba?

-No sabía tu nombre, pero hace poco se entero que tenía un hermano y no dejaba de buscarte Light. Ahora que te encontramos… ella esta asustada, cree que la odiaras y la culparás por todo lo que te he contado, especialmente de la muerte de la tía Himeko…Y que nunca pudiste pasar un tiempo con ella.

-Ya veo…. – Le dio la espalda para que la chica no notase su semblante que delataba tristeza, confusión y un poco de envidia hasta su recién descubierta hermana. Necesitaba pensar y estar solo. – Ran-sama… ¿Podrías…?

-¿Volver a mi casa? Por supuesto, necesitas un tiempo a solas para pensar – Toma a su divinidad entre sus brazos y se acerca al joven – Fue un placer conocerte Light, eres como la tía, pero también heredaste características de tu padre – Y a continuación, besa cálidamente la mejilla del chico para luego irse.

-Eres una tonta – Dijo Snow mientras ambos alejaban de la casa.

-Pero estaba a su derecho, ya llevaba 21 años sin saber la verdad.

-¿Por qué dijiste que se parecía a su padre también si nunca lo conociste?

-Kazuha me dijo que Hattori-kun se parecía más a él que a su madre… Y Light tiene rasgos similares a Hattori.

-No entendí el por qué Daisuke me envió acá, pero ahora ya se por qué. – Oyeron.

Ambos alzan su cabeza hacía el cielo para ver a una gata rosa sobre una de las ramas de un gran árbol- mostraba una pequeña sonrisa gatuna y enroscaba su cola, parecía divertida por su descubrimiento.

-¡Artemis! – Exclamo la chica sorprendida al verla.

-Tal vez puedas andar por aquí libremente por tener la sangre Kisaki en tus venas Ran, pero eso no me basta – Cambien su sonrisa a una de superioridad.

-Esta no cambia. – Gruño el albino en un tono bajo.

-Te oí Snow – Le respondió la gata con enfado.

-¿Y crees que eso me importa?

-No empiecen a pelear ustedes dos. – Rogó Ran, pero la repentina brisa hizo que su sangre se helara y que su cuerpo se tense. – ¿Eh? – Por inercia, agacha un poco la cabeza y mira con mucha atención el anillo que Shinichi le regalo.

-Lo que estas haciendo no esta bien – Le reprocho Artemis al albino.

-Sólo hago lo que dijo el antiguo Rey hace mucho tiempo antes de morir.

-¿Qué? – Confundida y sorprendida. Ella estaba allí, pero en ningún momento dijo algo de traer mortales.

-_**El elegido será el de corazón puro que muestre el error mágico.**_

-¿No estarás diciendo que el elegido es…?

-Ran – La interrumpe sacando a su protegida del trance- Vámonos, antes de que preocupes a tus padres.

-Es verdad, adiós Artemis – Ambos se van corriendo.

-Eso es imposible, el cargo no puede tomarlo esa persona.

* * *

El tiempo avanzaba rápidamente como las hojas en otoño cuando se liberan de los árboles y era extraño que en todo ese tiempo no hubiera un ataque de Vermouth, pero aún así, no bajaban la guardia. Debían estar preparados, nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar por su mente. A lo mejor, su misteriosa tranquilidad sea parte de su plan.

En la tierra, los estudiantes salieron finalmente de vacaciones, unos comenzarán ya con la diversión y otros iban a trabajar, pero también se tomaría un tiempo para divertirse. Kaito estaba en su casa con la vestimenta de Fairy Light que consistía en unos pantalones estilo japonés de color blanco que estaba algo suelta y una pollera-túnica sin mangas del mismo color. Lo único que llevaba para su viaje consistía en una espada y aquella esfera que le presto a Aoko, que ahora colgaba en su cuello. Ahora estaba tendido en su sofá, viendo como el tiempo avanzaba, faltaba poco para la hora que debía irse, exactamente dos minutos.

-Definitivamente, te ves bien en ropa blanca y rara. – El joven alzo la cabeza y vio a Aoko con una sonrisa.

-Para nosotros, su ropa también es rara y te ves muy linda en ellas.

-No molestes – Le regaña con el rubor en sus mejillas. – Vine a despedirme y a advertirte que no hagas nada tonto y pervertido.

-¿Yo? Pero si soy inocente – fingiendo lágrimas de cocodrilo y juntaba sus manos como si estuviera rezando, parecía triste de que lo confundieran con un malvado.

-Si, muy inocente. Toma – Entregándole una pequeña canasta de madera. – ¿Podrías dárselo a Sophie-chan por mí?

-Por supuesto, pero yo también quiero algo. – Le dijo al momento que tomaba aquel objeto con su mano derecha y con la otra tomaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Aoko para traerla hacía él y besarla. – Que voy a estar dos días sin _Alimentarme_.

-¿Ves que eres un pervertido? – Le regaño sonrojada, pero con una leve sonrisa.

-Aún no estoy seguro si es buena idea de que vayan con Esa persona.

-¿Por qué? – Ladeando la cabeza. – Si Snow confía en ella, entonces no hay problema.

-Lo sé, pero es que ella…Me saca de mis casillas.

-Todo el mundo te saca de tus casillas Kaito. – Le recordó con una sonrisa.

-Muy graciosa – Le dijo molesto y ve el reloj. – Ya es la hora – Dijo en el momento en que detrás de ellos se habría un vértice que color blanco con rojo. – Te veré en dos días.

-Ten cuidado – Rogó.

-Y ustedes también. Si te llega a pasar algo… me desahogare con esos dos por su estúpida idea e involucrarte.

-No seas pesado con Hattori y Kudo sólo porque te descubrieron mal perdedor.

-No soy mal perdedor… Adiós Aoko – Cruza el vértice, que desaparece al instante.

-Adiós Kaito – Susurro mientras veía la nada y luego sonríe.

* * *

La luz cegó a Kaito, pero este no se había inmutado o soltado sus pertenencias. Cuando pudo ver mejor, se dio cuenta que estaba en un prado a tres kilómetros de su casa y antes de que su cabeza se moviera un poco para ver más detenidamente, se vio rodeado en forma circular por soldados que lo recibieron con una reverencia mientras gritaron a la vez "Bienvenido a casa Kaito-sama" y el aludido lanza un suspiro de resignación.

-Tal como me lo espere. – Murmuro ignorándolos por un segundo para ver el paisaje que le mostraba la madre tierra, todo estaba igual que la última vez. – Informe familiar por favor – Viendo al de mayor rango.

-Si señor. Su hermana Sophie-sama esta mejorando y ahora se encuentra jugando a las cartas con Kamui-sama, quien vino a visitarla.

-Ese bastardo – Maldijo notablemente furioso y apretando sus puños. – No estoy y ese infeliz se aprovecha.

-Su padre esta por ahora fuera y su madre se recupero de la noticia de que su hija había sido secuestrada, pero sigue débil. Ahora esta en el jardín tomando el té, para que se calme.

-Gracias. – Agradeció mientras hacía una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

-Si me permite decirlo, no sólo su familia esta feliz de tenerlo de nuevo entre nosotros, como sus leales sirvientes, también lo estamos.

-Para mí, es todo un honor.

Los soldados guiaron al joven hacía el palacio. Kaito lo examino detenidamente, todo igual y le parecía increíble que estuviera nuevamente en casa, debía admitir que extrañaba todo esto, la sensación de caminar por el prado y por su hogar, como también al pasar tiempo con su familia y amigos, hasta se preguntaba como había podido seguir estos cuatro años sin todo esto, pero ahora lo sabía y era nada menos que Aoko.

Una vez dentro, le ordeno a los soldados que hasta ahí podría seguir solo y ellos obedecieron de inmediato. Camino por el lugar, viendo los muebles que había a su paso y millones de recuerdos invadían su mente, desde su niñez hasta el día en que se fue. Recuerdos que obtuvo con su familia, con sus profesores y con sus amigos, en todos había risas, alegrías, diversión como también, llantos, rabias y algunas desdichas.

Quería ver a su madre primero, pero quiso ir al cuarto de Sophie para ver como estaba y sacar a Kamui de patadas de su propiedad y de su hermana. Cuando llego a las puertas de su destino, sin tocar siquiera, entra en el momento en que su hermana estaba sonrojada y en los brazos de Kamui, quien estaba serio como siempre e ignoraba la llegada del ladrón.

-¡Suelta a mi hermana mujeriego! – Indicándolo mientras la ira lo invadía.

-Ah… eres tú – Respondió Kamui desinteresadamente.

-¡¿Kaito-niisan?

-¡¿Cómo que "Eres tú"? ¡¿Y se supone que esto es un juego de cartas? – Pateando el suelo mientras no dejaba de indicarlo.

-Espera Kaito-niisan, no es lo que tú… - Sophie trataba de calmarlo mientras se imaginaba a su hermano como si este fuera un gato rabioso.

-No tienes que darle explicaciones sobre lo sucedido Sophie.

-¡No me provoques y suéltala YA! – Sus ojos mostraban ira y su cabello se ponía como el de los gatos cuando estaban frente a un perro

-¿Y si no quiero? – Fue la respuesta seca y directa del chico.

-¡No me provoques Kamui!

-Entonces era cierto que el exiliado venía – Murmuro Earth desde el escritorio.

-No fastidies Earth – Regaño Winter al gato café.

-Bien, bien… Oye Kaito, deja tus imaginaciones pervertidas hacía otro lado.

-¡¿Cómo? – Viéndolo con unos ojos asesinos.

-Sophie se había tropezado y yo solo impedí que cayera al piso. – Explico Kamui serio y tranquilo como siempre.

-Kamui tiene razón niisan. – Lo defendía nerviosa y preocupada de que se inicie una pelea en que podrían matarse el uno al otro.

-Aun así… ¡Suéltala!

-Eres un idiota – Le respondió el chico obedeciendo la orden. La niña, al soltarse, corre hacía su hermano feliz para abrazarlo.

-Estoy en casa. – Le susurro.

-Niisan… Yo… Lo siento mucho…

-¿Por qué? No hiciste nada malo.

-Claro que si, yo…

-Es cierto que para mí Aoko es muy importante y no puedo imaginarme la idea de estar sin ella… Pero tampoco puedo imaginar una vida sin mi pequeña hermana. – Sonríe.

-Kaito-niisan… - Sus ojos estaban humedeciéndose, por lo que en cualquier momento derramaría lágrimas, así que se frota los ojos con la manga de su ropa.

-Tarado. – Comento Kamui mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste bestia? – Le grito histérico, colocándose frente a él y lo señalaba – ¡Tú eres una sangre fría con ese carácter serio y odioso! ¡Estás en mi castillo y aún así no tienes modales!

-¿Y tú no tienes vergüenza por gritar como un loco?

-¡Grito en MI casa si se me da la gana! – Estaba echando chispas.

-Je je. – Sophie no podía evitar a que se le cayera una gotita por la espalda (Imagínense una disputa entre Watanuki y Doumeki para que tengan una idea de sus expresiones) – Kaito-niisan, te lo tienes que poner. – Le ordeno mientras corría por su cuarto en busca de algo. – ¡Aquí esta! – Feliz, saca una caja musical tamaño mediano.

-¿Qué tienes ahí Sophie? – Preguntó sin dejar de ver a Kamui con cara de pocos amigos.

-Esto – Abre la caja ante él, mostrándole una tiara dorada formada por tréboles – Esta tiara volverá a posarse en la cabeza de su dueño – Sonríe.

-Una tiara para un tarado. – Comenta Kamui viendo hacía otro lado.

-¡Que cierres la boca te he dicho! – Volviendo a erizarse como un gato.

-¿Me dejas ponértelo? – Su pequeña hermana estaba emocionada.

-Claro Sophie. – Hace desaparecer todo su enojo y se arrodilla ante ella.

-Con esta tiara Kuroba Kaito, te destacas ante los demás y demostrarás… El gran mago que eres – Decía al momento que se lo posaba suavemente en los cabellos del joven ladrón, las mismas palabras que le dijeron a Kaito de niño cuando llevo esa tiara por primera vez para representar a su familia.


	31. Entrenamiento en Equipo

Continuacion! Disfruten!

Dc es de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 31: Entrenamiento en Equipo.**

Los herederos decidieron el día de hoy llevar a cabo sus clases de hechizos en el palacio Kuroba por un motivo muy simple: El regreso de Kaito. Las reacciones de los herederos fueron comunes y diferentes a la vez. Ran y Kazuha gritaron emocionadas, Daisuke lanzo un silbido y soltó un "Vaya…", Maika y Shiraiyuki dejaron lo que estaban haciendo mientras se les abría los ojos de la sorpresa, Scarlet y Hiroshi, en cambio exclamaron un gran "¡¿QUE?" que invadieron sus palacios y Grisam, como Yue, sólo sonrieron levemente. Sophie y Kamui, quienes ya lo sabían, las emociones que sintieron fue felicidad por parte de la pequeña y… Calma por parte del mayor.

-¡Kaito! – Grito Ran al abrazarlo. – ¡Me alegra tanto verte!

-Sólo pasaron dos meses.

-¡Igual! ¿No Kazuha?

-¡Si! – Y se une al abrazo. El mago lanzo un suspiro, tenían que sacar su lado infantil.

-Kaito, me alegra mucho verte – Dijo Maika con una sonrisa.

-Yo aún no me creo que el renacuajo este aquí – Soltó Scarlet.

-Hermana – Le regaño su gemela.

-Cierto. – Parecía que Scarlet se iba a corregir. – El renacuajo aquí es Hiroshi.

-¡Oye! – Grito el mencionado.

-Pues es verdad…Ah si, y Sophie te sigue por detrás…Serían una bonita pareja de renacuajos. – Sonriendo divertida.

-Paciencia – Se dijo Kamui por la actitud de la chica.

-El que necesita paciencia soy yo – Le reprocho Kaito. – Que tengo que tenerte a ti y a Yue en mi palacio – Alego molesto.

-Lo finges, pero en el fondo estas feliz de vernos, ¿No Yue?

-Así es, después de todo, Kaito aún es un niño.

-Es verdad.

-¡Tú eres la última persona que debe decirme eso Kamui, tenemos la misma edad! – Alego el mago ladrón.

-Ustedes tres… ¿Hasta cuando van a seguir como niños de 4 años? – Quiso saber Daisuke – Ya son grandes, compórtense como tal.

-Mira quien lo dice – Soltó Yue – La misma persona grande que abraza y trata a Ran como si fuera su novia en vez de prima.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – Pregunto a la vez que abrazaba a su prima por atrás, rodeando el cuello de la chica con sus brazos – Lo hago para protegerla de malas manos y a ella no le molesta, ¿No Ran?

-No – Le aseguro al momento que sonreía. – Porque ya me acostumbre… Y si te pasas te mato.

-¿Lo ven? Todo en paz.

-Si seguimos así, jamás comenzaremos con la clase de hoy – Les recordó Shiraiyuki cruzándose de brazos.

-Shiraiyuki tiene razón. El día de hoy, seré yo quien les de la clase.

Todos giraron sus cabezas al reconocer esa voz tan seria y despreocupada. Vieron nada menos que a un hombre que vestía como mortal, incluso con un gorro de lana y un cigarro en sus labios. Su cabello era oscuro, casi negro y sus ojos eran de una especie de verde demasiado claro.

-Ran, no me dijiste que Él había vuelto a tu palacio – Alego Kazuha.

-Porque no tenía ni idea – Sorprendida.

-¿Ya regresaste de tu viaje por Aberdure, Shuichi? – Preguntó Hiroshi sorprendido.

-Así es Hiroshi – Fue la respuesta de Shuichi Akai, el confidente de la familia Mouri, pero mucho más de Ran debido a que sería su futuro consejero cuando ella tomara su lugar como cabeza de familia – Comencemos. El día de hoy, ustedes tendrán que aprender a trabajar en equipo por supervivencia.

-¿Es una clase para prepararnos para el ataque de Vermouth?

-Acertaste Maika, ustedes deben estar preparados y a salvo, después de todo, son la futura esperanza de nuestro mundo.

-Lo sabemos – Respondieron todos los herederos, menos Kaito, con un tono aburrido, odiaban que se los hicieran recordar desde que tienen uso de razón.

-También lo tienes que tomar en cuenta Kaito, que si algo le llega a pasar a su hermana, tomaras su lugar… Quieras o no.

-Lo sé Akai. – Dijo molesto y frustrado, lo decían todos como si lo que a él le importará era que su hermana estuviera viva para que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera, pero una parte de él… Le recordaba una y otra vez que era cierto y eso lo culpaba cada vez más.

-Y para eso. – Señala a los elegidos con su dedo índice derecho y en un abrir de ojos, el cuarto se transformo en un paisaje, estaban en uno de los bosques alejados de Fairy Light y como a cuatrocientos kilómetros, muy pequeño, se podía ver la punta de una colina.

-¿Qué haremos? – Pregunta Scarlet impacientada.

-Su misión es llegar hasta la cima de esa colina. – Explico simplemente. – En el camino encontrarán toda clase de criaturas creadas por la oscuridad, sólo podrás llegar si trabajan en equipos y confían el uno y el otro… ¿Podrán? – Agrega en el momento que desapareció.

-Ese Akai, algunas veces pienso que es un traidor o algo así. – Bufó Hiroshi con su característico malhumor.

-Tu problema Hiroshi es que no te sientes confiado. – Le declaro Scarlet.

-Repite eso vieja bruja.

-Basta – Ordeno Yue antes de que Scarlet hablara. – Ya oyeron a Akai, esto se trata sobre nuestras habilidades en equipo.

-Cosa que es importante ahora que tenemos a una rubia teñida detrás de nosotros. – Le siguió Grisam refiriéndose a Vermouth.

-¿Y como lograremos llegar al final? – Quiso saber Kamui. – Somos once personas contando con el idiota de Kaito, somos demasiados.

-¿A quien llamas idiota, imbécil?

-El que se enoja por un simple comentario es más tonto que el que habla – Le respondió tranquilo – Es muy difícil hacer un trabajo en equipo con esta cantidad de personas.

-Y sin contar que algunos no nos gusta trabajar con otros – Les recordó Maika – A pesar que nos llevemos todos bien.

-Y eso es lo que Akai y los demás quieren cambiar – Concluyo Shiraiyuki viendo su alrededor. – Por eso nos enviaron aquí.

-Entonces debemos seguir – Hablo Kazuha.

-¡Somos la esperanza de millones de personas! – Hablo Ran. – ¡Y somos muy fuertes, nosotros podremos con esto!-Animándolos a todos junto con Kazuha.

-Ellas tienen razón – Las apoyó Sophie con una sonrisa.

-Pues comencemos con esto de una vez – Daisuke también las apoyo de forma indirecta.

Los demás asintieron y caminaron hacía su destino. Estaban atentos, sin desconfiarse y los hechizos listos para lanzar dependiendo de la criatura que ataque. Maika y Scarlet iban de la mano, como Kazuha con Ran y Sophie con Kaito, los demás no, pero tenía sus dos manos algo extendidas a cada uno de sus lados, preparados para cualquier ataque. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando una presencia los hizo detenerse y mantenerse unidos, espalda con espalda en forma circular y viendo a su alrededor. Entre los arbustos y árboles, comienzan a salir un montón de pequeñas criaturas del tamaño de un niño de cinco años, incluso se paraban como humanos, sus patas era como las de dragón, sus manos (O garras mejor dicho) eran como las de tigre, alas de murciélago en su espalda y sus orejas eran enormes y puntiagudas. Era de color negro oscuro y sus ojos eran grandes y de color amarillo, brillaban peligrosos y divertidos… Por matarlos.

-Ay no… - Susurro la menor de todos asustada.

-Tranquilízate Sophie – Le ordeno Hiroshi.

-Son Transformation – Hablo Daisuke con un sudor recorriendo en su frente.

-¿Leíste uno de los cinco libros oscuros primo? – Ran lo observa asombrada.

-¿Y qué dice? – Pregunta Kazuha notablemente asustada.

-Tus sueños más profundos los convierten en pesadillas reales, como si en verdad ocurriera. – Respondió Yue por Daisuke. – Si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, caerás en esa falsa tristeza que terminará matándote.

-Ahora con eso me siento tranquila/lo – Dijeron Scarlet y Kaito con ironía.

-Pero le gusta cuando son muchos. – Continuo Grisam – Porque puede tomar el control de una de ellos con sólo atacar la herida del corazón, es decir, tus tristezas y te obliga a atacar a tus amigos.

-Tendremos que tener cuidado entonces, la más mínima distracción y estamos acabados. – Concluyo Kamui.

-Ellos atacan una vez que tocan tu cabeza, así que no debemos bajar la guardia hasta que ellos decidan irse de aburrimiento o… - Se interrumpió Yue.

-¿O que? – Shiraiyuki se temía lo peor y su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

-O hasta que se apoderen de uno de nosotros. – Finalizo.

Aquellas criaturas, con sus grotescas sonrisas que denotaban diversión, no tardaron en lanzarse al ataque, algunas de las chicas gritaban asustadas, invocando hechizos de protección con sus varitas y moviendo su mano libre desesperada como si fuesen mosquitos que te pincharan la piel y devoraran tu sangre. Los muchachos trataban de mantener la calma y con rápidos movimientos, atacaban a su enemigo con pequeñas barreras de defensa que les daba con todo.

-¿Cuál es su debilidad? – Pregunta Maika.

-Lo principal es el sol o cualquier cosa que se le parezca.

-La luz. – Dijeron todas las herederas femeninas.

-La otra opción sería atacar en el cuello, ahí mueren convirtiéndose en sombras y regresan al pilar central de toda la magia oscura.

Todos los herederos, menos Grisam, Kaito, Daisuke y Yue, activaron nuevamente sus varitas y reuniéndose en un círculo, atacaron con intensa luz. Los que no sacaron sus varitas, comenzaron a elevarse por el aire sin la necesidad de una escoba por un par de metros y con el mismo ataque, iban destruyendo a los que venían por el aire.

-¡Ah! – Grita Sophie por su primera mala puntería causo que la espeluznante criatura terminara sobre su cabeza. Estaba por tocarla con sus garras de tigre y poseerla cuando...

-¡No te lo permito criatura de mal aliento! – Grita Maika, usando su varita como si fuera un bate de béisbol y lanzo a volar al Transformation.

-¡Buen golpe! – Le felicito Ran acabando con cuatro de sus oponentes con un ataque.

-¡Gracias! – Agradece inflando su pecho de orgullo. En eso se da cuenta de algo. – ¡Oigan! ¡Tengo una idea!

-¡¿Y cual es? – Preguntó Hiroshi impaciente, a su lado, Kamui atacaba intentando no perder la compostura.

-¡Crear un campo de luz entre todos! – Hace girar su varita con una mano como si fuese bastón de porrista. – ¡Usemos el hechizo SOL!

-¡Excelente idea Maika! – Le felicito Daisuke. – ¡Una vez en el suelo, recitaremos a la vez el conjuro! – Le ordeno a los demás voladores.

-Entendido. – Grito Kaito, los demás solo asintieron.

-Para que tengamos tiempo, Sophie y Kaito alejen a estas rarezas con una ráfaga de viento – Pidió Yue.

-A la orden. – Los hermanos Kuroba provocaron que algo parecido a un tornado los rodeada, pero no se inmutaron y al expandirse hacía afuera del círculo hecho de magos y brujas, los Tansformation salieron disparados por unos cinco metros.

Como ellos se recuperaban rápidamente, los que volaban no perdieron tiempo y regresaron al suelo en el momento en que sus oponentes volvían al ataque, pero esta vez los herederos extendieron sus brazos y varitas al cielo gritando el ritual: ¡_**Sombrío paisaje que pisamos, sabemos que estas triste, por eso haremos una maravilla y traeremos algo de SOL para que se te alegre el día!**_ A tres centímetros sobre ellos, apareció una intensa luz anaranjada circular que tenía un gran parecido con el sol. Los Transformation comenzaron a caer al suelo gritando de dolor mientras la luz era cada vez más poderosa gracias a la combinación de los once y finalmente todos se convirtieron en sombras. Sophie, Hiroshi y Shiraiyuki cayeron al suelo de rodillas muy agotados y los demás se sentaron también agotados, necesitaban descansar unos minutos por lo que crearon un campo de energía lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse de más criaturas mientras recuperaban fuerzas.

-Si esto sigue así. – Hablo Daisuke. – Nos tomará una semana llegar.

-No si nos apresuramos – Contradijo Grisam – Una vez recuperados, caminaremos hasta que sea medianoche.

-¿Hasta medianoche? – Se quejo Sophie.

-Yo no puedo caminar por tantas horas en un bosque y lo sabes perfectamente Grisam.- Reprocha Shiraiyuki llevándose su mano derecha al pecho.

-Ya veremos que hacer – Hablo Yue esta vez – Así que no se preocupen.

Ran y Kazuha lanzaron un suspiro agotador para luego ver los anillos que les habían regalado los detectives. Desde la llegada de Kaito, tenían una sensación muy extraña, algo que les decía que ocurriría algo muy importante y peligroso a la vez, la pregunta sería: ¿Qué es?

-_Por sus caras, comienzan a sospechar_ Pensó Kaito al notarlas _Si sólo supieran lo que pasará mañana… Pero no puedo decir nada._


	32. Invitados con Preguntas

CONTINUACION!

Agradezco a todos los que dejan reviews! Me animan!

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 32: Invitados con Preguntas.**

Maika fue la primera en despertarse al sentir una milésima brisa. Se frotó los ojos, aún cansada mientras se incorporaba del helado y muerto césped, lanzo un bostezo y vio que los demás seguían durmiendo. Había pasado cuatro días y se habían detenido al llegar a una especie de lago de 30 metros de distancia y en la orilla, había un barco que ellos mismos armaron durante la noche gracias a sus poderes.

-Creí que era el primero en despertarme – Las mejillas de Maika se pusieron rojas al oír esa voz. Voltea solo un poco para cruzar su mirada con…. – Buenos días.

-B-Buenos días Grisam. – Apartando su mirada para poder dejar de estar sonrojada, cosa que pudo lograr gracias a que oía como los demás despertaban uno a uno.

-Que sueño. – Comento Kazuha al estirar sus brazos al cielo para recuperar fuerzas.

-Creo que tuve en una mala posición, me duele todo el cuerpo. – Susurro Sophie.

-Yo te ayudo Sophie – Se ofreció Shiraiyuki. – ¿Dónde te duele?

-Los hombros y la espalda. – Respondió. De las manos de su salvadora salió un destello amarillo que al tocar dichas partes, estás habían sanado. – Ya me siento mejor, gracias.

-De nada. – Sonríe amablemente.

-Nosotros buscaremos algunas provisiones. – Aviso Yue. – Las chicas preparan el barco para la partida, ¿Entendido?

-Si. – Dijeron con cansancio aún por el sueño y todos se van poniendo de pie.

* * *

-¿Me vas a decir de una vez por todas el por qué andas así de pensativo e irritado Light?

-No es nada importante Akako, prometo decírtelo después.

Ambos caminaban hacía la casa de la bruja con canastas llenas de comida entre sus manos y las más pesadas volaban delante de ellos gracias a sus poderes. Habían ido al mercado y como siempre, Akako se le había pasado un poco la mano (Si, sólo un poco, después de todo, así somos las mujeres). Después de la visita de Ran a la casa de Light, este a estado muy pensativo y distante, y para Akako, esto no paso desapercibido y estuvo durante estos cuatro días insistiendo e insistiendo, pero no lograba sacarle nada. Irritada, decidió dejarlo solo, tarde o temprano le diría la verdad.

-¿Y a quien estas dejando en tu casa Akako?

-Sólo unos viajeros que me pidieron que cuidará durante su estadía aquí. Me son de grata ayuda, pero no saben mucho de nuestro reino, así que debemos ayudarlos en todo lo posible sin que se sientan ignorantes… ¿Te queda claro?

-Si mamá. – Con la vista al frente.

-Ya empezamos – Murmura viéndolo con enfado. Llegaron a su destino y no fue necesario abrir la puerta porque alguien por dentro lo hizo. – Muchas gracias. – Le sonríe al amable invitado.

-Déjanos ayudarte Akako-san – Su salvador y otro chico cargaban lo que estaba flotando en el aire.

-Yo también quiero ayudar. – Ofreció una chica cargando un poco de lo que llevaba Akako.

Los cinco dejaron las compras en la mesa y, con un movimiento de mano de Akako, comenzaron a guardarse por si mismo en los lugares que ordeno la bruja. A Light le extrañó un poco la sorpresa que reflejaban los viajeros que cuidaba Akako, definitivamente no son de Fairy Light, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que uno de ellos, tenía unos rasgos similares a los de él, como si fueran…

-Bueno. – Su amiga de la infancia lo saca de sus pensamientos. – Light, ellos son Heiji Hattori, Shinichi Kudo y Aoko Nakamori. Chicos, él es Light Asakura, mi amigo de la infancia. – Presento.

-Es un placer. – Dijeron los presentados a la vez y agachando la cabeza.

-¿De que universo son? – Quiso saber Light.

-Pues…-Murmuro Shinichi.

-Somos del universo Dream of Star. – Respondió Aoko con una sonrisa.

-¿Son de allí? Eso lo explica, los de allí usan sus poderes a través de broches, que en realidad son armas para ataque y defensa. Casi no los usan porque son muy pacíficos.

Estuvieron hablando y riendo mientras preparaban algo delicioso para cenar. Se iban conociendo cada vez más y gracias a los broches que los chicos llevaban, Light no se dio cuenta que en realidad eran mortales por lo que Akako agradeció en silencio. Una vez todo listo, se sentaron a comer y la cena fue agradable hasta que…

-He oído que en Dream of Star esta en crisis económica, ¿Por eso se fueron?

-No…. – Había dicho Akako con intenciones de salvar la situación, pero Heiji…

-Sí, es verdad. Por eso siempre andamos viajando de allí para acá.

-Ay no. – Exclamo Akako negando la cabeza pensando en lo tonto que eran los mortales morenos por no dejar a los expertos hablar.

-Lo sabía, no son de allí. – Light sonrió triunfalmente ante su victoria. – Los de Dream of Star nunca tienen aquello problemas gracias a sus ríos ilimitados, por lo que tienen siempre excelentes cosechas. Obsequio de sus dioses.

-La embarraste Hattori – Le reclamo Shinichi.

-¿Cómo estabas seguro de que no somos de allá? – Quiso saber Aoko.

-Los habitantes, a parte de sus broches, los hombres tienen los ojos amarillos y las mujeres de color naranja. Me pareció raro que habitantes de allí no tuvieran ese característico color de ojos. Akako, ¿Quiénes son ellos en verdad?

La bruja suspira resignada, ya no servía seguir con la mentira. – La divinidad Snow los trajo. – Admitió mirándolo directamente a los ojos. – De la Tierra.

-¿De la tierra? – Grito, asustando a Aoko. – ¡¿Estás loca? ¡Si los sabios se enteran…!

-No se enterarán porque primero: esos broches lo protegen, haciéndolos pasar por habitantes más del lugar. Y segundo: porque tú no dirás nada.

-¿Y por que no lo haría?

-¡En magia tengo más habilidades que tú, se te ocurre soltar esa lengua y te enviare en Vía Express con tu padre mortal! – Le amenazo señalándolo con el dedo.

-¡Ajá! ¡Entonces lo admites! ¡Sabías desde un principio que mi padre es un mortal de mis progenitores y te quedaste callada!

-¿Cómo? – Akako reflejo sorpresa, admitía que fue su error hablar de más por el enojo, pero Light no estaba tan asombrado como debería una persona al recibir tal noticia sobre su familia, así que significaba una cosa. – ¿Tú ya te enteraste?

-¡Pues claro que me entere! ¡Y no por mi mejor amiga o por mi madre adoptiva! – Le grita dejándole bien claro que estaba enfadado y dolido de que sus seres queridos le hayan mentido y ocultado cosas por años. – ¡Sino por la mismísima Ran-sama!

-¡¿Qué has dicho? – Shinichi y los demás se habían quedado paralizado por la discusión de los amigos, pero cuando oyen el nombre de Ran, el detective del este se levanta de golpe, pegándole a la mesa con sus manos y botando la silla al suelo. Mirada al hechicero con ansiedad y emoción. – ¡¿Has visto a Ran?

-Tú también la embarraste Kudo. – Hattori le devolvió la moneda.

-¿Cómo es que mortales conocen a Ran-sama?

-Light-kun. – Hablo Aoko juntando sus manos. – Yo te lo suplico… piedad… no nos delates… ni mucho menos a tus jefes o Kaito, Ran y Kazuha sufrirán mucho.

-A ver Light, cálmate un poco. – Le pidió su amiga. – Ellos te responderán y a la vez nosotros les responderemos, ¿Te parece bien?

-¿Por qué están aquí? – Lanzando de inmediato la pregunta, no iba a esperar más tiempo, él ya había esperado mucho por su origen y no esperaría por más cosas.

-Hattori-kun y Kudo-kun están aquí para ver a Ran-chan y a Kazuha-chan. Quieren verlas y…

-Pierden su tiempo. – Le corto sin reflejar arrepentimiento. – Los sabios no los oirán ni tampoco sus padres. Hay reglas.

-Reglas que no están bien, especialmente cuando los magos y brujas son los que sufren más que los mortales. – Le explico Shinichi. Sus palabras lo sorprendieron.

-Les toca a ustedes. – Hablo Akako con una sonrisa.

-Explíquenos sobre este mundo. – Hablo Hattori. – La importancia de los herederos en este loco mundo.

-Eso diles tú, Akako. – Con un tono seco y directo.

-Que genio. – Murmura frotándose los parpados. – En fin. Fairy Light tiene diez reinos cuyos nombres son: Mouri, Toyama, Kuroba, Touguu, Shidou, Mikami, Kisaki, Oyamada, Takaishi y Ryuzaki. Aquellos reinos tienen de nombre los apellidos de sus líderes, de sus salvadores de hace milenios y… de sus gobernantes. Son como los reyes de su país y a parte de las reglas generales, cada reino pone en el suyo la regla que quiera. Los **cabezas de familia** son los **reyes** y cuando decimos **herederos**, nos referimos a **príncipes**, ellos son los futuros gobernantes de sus respectivos reinos.

-Vaya, pensar que estamos saliendo con un príncipe y princesas. – Murmuro Aoko.

-Lo sé, es raro. – Sonríe. – Light, continúa.

-Los herederos son los magos y brujas que si o si, deben casarse con alguien de su misma especie. Juntarse con un mortal sería como manchar la pureza del linaje y la descendencia, se dice que se debilitaría. Por eso los herederos pasan la mayor parte de sus vidas en nuestro mundo y si van a la Tierra, deben andar acompañados siempre, para que no terminen enamorándose…Como mi madre.

-Pero Kuroba…. – Hablo el moreno buscando el ejemplo de la excepción.

-Kaito-sama no es hijo único, por eso le dieron un castigo sutil y lo exiliaron, claro que a cambio, la gente cree que vendió a su hermana para que el pudiera liberarse de toda la carga y hacer lo que quisiera y estar con la humana. En cambio, Ran y Kazuha son hijas únicas, ellas no la tendrán fácil.

-Pueden seguir preguntando. – Les invito Akako.

-Yo quiero que expliques mejor lo de Kaito, por favor. – Rogó Aoko reflejando todas las dudas que rondaban en su cabeza y que su novio evitarla contarle.

-Kaito-sama conoció a una humana cuando era un niño y fue con su padre a la Tierra. Años después, la volvió a ver y se enamoro de ella perdidamente que cuando Taichou-sama se enteró, lo mantuvo encerrado en el palacio para que no fuera nunca más a la tierra hasta que dejara de sentir aquel sentimiento por aquella humana. Pero no fue así, en vez de eso, Kaito-sama cayo en un estado muy débil que podría morir en cualquier momento.

Su padre no quería seguir viéndolo así por lo que hace cuatro años, lo envió a la tierra exiliado, para que se recuperará y fuera feliz con esa humana, quien a pesar de no ser jamás vista personalmente, se gano el odio de la mayoría de nosotros, generalmente en el reino Kuroba. Y corrieron aquel rumor que él vendió a su hermana.

-Nakamori. – Kudo apoyó sus manos en el hombro de la chica porque esta tenía la cabeza gacha y comenzaba a derramar lágrimas. – Tranquila, no es tu culpa.

-No puedo creer que Kaito haya hecho y pasado de todo por mí… por mi culpa…

-¿Por qué por tu culpa? – Quiso saber Light, aunque se tenía una respuesta.

-Yo soy… la causa que a Kaito le haya pasado todo eso…-Se limpia el rostro con sus dedos índices. – Lo siento, continuemos por favor.

-¿Segura? Si quieres, podremos seguir mañana. – Le ofreció Akako preocupada.

-No, sigan tranquilos. Yo estoy bien. – Sonriendo levemente.

Light lanzo un suspiro, esa mujer era terca… sería una buena heredera ya que todas las mujeres reales tenían aquel "Don". – ¿Qué mas quieren saber?

-¿Qué son eso de las reglas generales? – Quiso saber Hattori. – ¿Las ponen ellos?

-No, las reglas generales son creadas por los miembros del concejo de los sabios. Los más jóvenes son dos y esos son Saguru-sama y Makoto-sama que tienen más o menos sus mismas edades. Los demás miembros son Sato-sama, Takagi-sama, Megure-sama, Shiratori-sama, entre otros. Tienen un nivel de poder alto, no supera a las familias reales, pero si son poderosos, especialmente porque ellos aprueban o no las reglas que inventan los reyes y si llegaran a enterarse que mortales están aquí y que dos herederas están enamoradas de ustedes… ellos harán que los cinco pasen por algo realmente cruel y luego les borrará las memorias.

-Entonces tendremos que hablar especialmente con ellos. – Hablo Shinichi con su sonrisa marca detective.

-Estos están locos. – Soltó Light viendo a Akako.

_Uno de esos "locos" es tu medio hermano._ Pensó la bruja.

-Yo tengo una pregunta. – Hablo el detective del este. – ¿Dónde esta Ran y los demás?

-¿Akako? – Él estaba dejando en claro que desconocía el paradero.

-Según Snow, Akai hizo de las suyas: Otra vez les dio un entrenamiento duro.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez ese loco? – Preguntó lanzando un suspiro.

-Los envió al bosque de la desesperación.

-Definitivamente esta loco. ¿Qué hacen ellos allá?

-Akai quiere ponerlos a prueba trabajando en equipos ahora que estamos con estos problemas de Black Magic. Le quedan tres días allá.

-Pero ese bosque es peligroso y no sólo porque es el bosque más alejado de Fairy Light, sino porque allí se concentra la magia oscura, creando seres malignos jamás visto.

-Ya sabes como es Akai, le gusta probar a los demás con cosas peligrosas. No entiendo como Ran-sama lo aguanta o confía plenamente en él. Hasta estoy segura que le dirá tarde o temprano sobre sus sentimientos hacía ti cuando regresen. – Viendo a Shinichi.

-¿Estarán bien allá?

-Tranquila Aoko – La tranquilizo su nueva amiga. – Son once los que están allí y para cerrar con broche de oro, son los magos y brujas más poderosos del mundo, sabrán cuidarse. Eso si, tal vez vuelvan con algunos moretones y rasguños leves.

-¿Eso se supone que es apoyo moral? – Exclamo Heiji sin creérselo.

-Así es Akako. – Le explico Light. – Así que tómenlo como un "Si".


	33. El plan de aprender a ser un equipo

Bien, aqui tienen la continuacion de brujas! (Aplausos)

Tengo sueño, asique solo dire MUCHAS GRACIAS a las personas que me dejan reviews, los quiero y tambien gracias por su paciencia, chicos.

DC es propedad de Gosho Aoyama**  
**

**Capitulo 33: El plan de aprender a ser un equipo.**

Estaba anocheciendo en Fairy Light, como también en el bosque de la desesperación aunque allí no se notaba porque siempre era sombrío, nunca llegaba ni una pizca de la poderosa luz del sol que hasta los herederos ya se estaban acostumbrado a eso. Ellos habían ocupado todo el día cruzando ese río por culpa de las criaturas malignas que los estuvieron atacando cada media hora, pero supieron liberarse a consecuencia de estar completamente agotados, por lo que al llegar al otro lado, decidieron acampar allí mismo para recuperarse y antes de volver a entrar en el bosque.

-Estoy agotada. – Soltaron las gemelas, Ran y Kazuha, cayendo a la sombría arena de espalda. – Ya no puedo más.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo. – Susurraron Sophie y Shiraiyuki mientras ellas y Hiroshi caían de rodillas. Los demás no estaban tan agotados ya que no se quejaron, ni nada.

-Nosotros iremos por provisiones. – Hablo Yue.

-Ustedes quédense aquí y preparen el fuego. – Pidió Kaito

-También aprovechen para recuperarse. – Les aconsejo Daisuke.

-Pero no dejen de estar alertas por las moscas. – Le recordó Grisam.

-Griten si nos necesitan. – Continúo Kamui y se fueron.

-No puedo moverme. – Soltó Scarlet. – Me duele partes del cuerpo que desconocía.

-Yo ni siquiera puedo mover un dedo. – Susurra Shiraiyuki.

-Kazu, tu especialidad es el fuego, prepáralo tú. – Pidió Ran con ojos suplicantes.

-Bien. – Sin moverse, apunto un punto concreto y de la nada, comenzó a salir fuego.

-¿Cuánto más tendremos que seguir con esto? – Pregunto Hiroshi cansado y gruñon.

-Sólo nos falta… dos días con cuatro horas. – Le respondió Maika.

-Ellos están mejores capacitados que nosotros. – Soltó Ran. – Y mucho más Kaito ahora que volvió y recupero nuevamente todo su poder.

-Es es porque ellos ya tuvieron su iniciación. – Le recordó Kazuha.

-Aunque Kamui también sorprende. No la tuvo y aún así esta igual de fuerte que los demás. – Recordó el segundo más joven del grupo.

-Que envidia. – Murmuro Sophie llevando un dedo a sus labios. – Como tengo las ganas de que me toque.

-Sí. – Apoyó Scarlet dejando su mente trabajar en la imaginación. – Dejar las varitas…

-Poder volar sin escobas o criaturas voladoras. – Siguió su gemela.

-Poder usar mucho poder como hoy sin estar tan agotada. – Siguió Shiraiyuki.

-Y lo más importante. – Recordó Hiroshi. – Tendríamos nuestros poderes al cien por ciento. No como ahora, limitados a un cincuenta por ciento.

-Sí. – Las demás lo apoyaron.

-No es justo por Kaito, él la tuvo cuando tenía sólo 12 años.

-Él tiene talento mágico. – Menciono Maika. – Desde pequeño, ya podía hacer cosas que recién se aprende a los 14 años.

-Fue poderoso hasta que cayó en amor por una humana. – Comentó Scarlet con un tono de burla. – Me gustaría conocerla. – Sonríe.

-¿Para que? – Quiso saber Shiraiyuki.

-¿Para gritarle, pegarle o felicitarla por tenerlo? – Preguntó Ran.

-Las tres cosas. – Sin dejar su sonrisa.

-Y lo dice tan feliz. – Murmuro la ojiverde de la coleta lanzando un suspiro.

_Pobre de Aoko-chan_ – Pensó la joven Kuroba.

* * *

Era un nuevo día. Despertaron aun con sueño y algunos adoloridos que Shiraiyuki los tuvo que curar. Apagaron el fuego y volvieron en adentrarse al bosque.

Town of Wisdom era una elegante construcción que se ubicaba en la cima de la montaña más grande de Fairy Light. Parecía estar hecho de oro puro y tenía la forma del Pentágono. Ese es el lugar en donde los miembros del consejo de los sabios vivían y se reunían en asambleas. Personas de grandes poderes cuyas auras esparcían su gran conocimiento, ellos eran los encargados de que la ley se cumpla y vigilan muy bien a los diez miembros de las familias reales como si fueran sus hijos o amigos, claro que eso no significaba que no les daría el castigo que se merecían dependiendo de la ley que rompieran. Aún seguían encerrados ya que aún no tenía una solución concreta.

-Es verdad que Ran-sama, Kazuha-sama y Yue-sama han tenido su tiempo de desaparición, pero eso no significa que no se hayan vuelto débiles. – Hablo un hombre de gorra y bigote.

-Es más, se volvieron mucho más fuertes. – Apoyó una joven de cabello corto. – Especialmente las chicas.

-Eso es gracias a la divinidad Snow, quien pensó que en estos momentos era necesario que se defendieran de la traidora enseñándole la "Unión" y el hechizo de las transformaciones de las divinidades. – Siguió otro hombre de cabello liso y corto que estaba al lado de aquella chica.

-Pero hay que pensar que cuando Ran-sama transformo a Snow a su forma humana, termino muy agotada. – Hablo otro hombre que estaba también al lado de la chica.

-Es natural que eso pase Shiratori, después de todo, es la primera vez que lo hace. – Hablo un joven de cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

-Saguru tiene razón, con la práctica lograrán dominarlo.

-Gracias por el apoyo Makoto.

-Eso sólo significa que no están listos aún.

-Basta. – Hablo una nueva voz, no se podía ver quien era porque por su lado estaba oscuro, sólo se podía ver una silueta que estaba sentado en un sillón individual más grande que las de los demás. – Megure, Sato, Takagi y los demás están dando buenas argumentaciones.

-Ryoma-sama. – Hablo Megure.

-Somos en total 10, sin contar conmigo son 9. Así que será votación: ¿Quienes están a favor del No? – Shiratori y tres miembros más levantaron la mano-¿Los demás están a favor? – Ve como asentían con la cabeza. – Bien, entonces es un anime, se levanta la sesión. – Y se levanta.

* * *

-Oh Shu, en verdad que te has pasado.

-Déjame en paz Jodie.

-Pero ella tiene razón.

-Jack, hago lo que se me parece correcto. Tienen que aprender de una vez por todas a trabajar en equipo. – Saca de su bolsillo un cigarrillo. – Por suerte si confían entre ellos.

-Te aprovechas que serás el futuro consejero del reino Mouri cuando Ran tome el lugar de su padre. – se burlo el anciano.

-Jack is right! – Jodie le quería seguir el juego. (Ni como bruja de otro mundo le puedo quitar el inglés XD)

-Cállate Jodie. Pero aún así, ellos lo lograrán un día antes.

-Eso significa que estarán de vuelta mañana.

* * *

De vuelta en el bosque desolado, se detuvieron unos momentos porque ya estaban cansados, habían caminado todo el día sin parar desde que se adentraron en el bosque. Gracias al don de Shiraiyuki, no fue necesario buscar algo para comer, ella hizo aparecer un pequeño árbol del tamaño de Sophie que le dio a cada uno dos manzanas, por lo que se guardaron una y comenzaron a comer la otra.

Luego, descansaron otro rato hasta que Grisam se ofreció volar un poco para ver desde el cielo cuanto les faltaba, después de todo, habían muchos árboles que eran tan grandes que les impedía ver. Regreso en diez minutos.

-Les tengo una buena y una mala noticia.

-Odio eso. – Soltó Hiroshi.

-No eres el único. – Le apoyo Kaito.

-La buena es que nos hemos adelantado un día por lo que si caminamos durante la noche, llegaremos en la mañana al lugar que indico Akai.

-Que alivio. – Soltó Kazuha no muy aliviada porque aún quedaba una noticia.

-¿La mala? – Quiso saber Ran.

-Que al inicio de la colina, nos espera una cantidad de criaturas que dudo que nos deje pasar de rositas.

-¿Cuántos? – Preguntó Daisuke, temiéndose la respuesta.

-Perdí la cuenta… después del 100.

-Mierda. – Soltó Kamui, increíble en alguien que controlaba sus emociones.

-Esto será difícil. – Murmuró Yue en pose pensativa para poder lograr un plan.

-No lo lograremos. – Hablo Scarlet. – Es una gran cantidad y a pesar de que somos los herederos, a diferencia de los que ya tuvieron la iniciación, nosotros estamos el doble de cansados que ustedes.

-Y para empeorar nuestra magia sigue con un límite, y aunque estuviéramos al cien por ciento, no podríamos con esa cantidad. – Le siguió Maika.

-También no seremos una gran ayuda. – Comento Hiroshi, refiriéndose a él y a Sophie.

-Él tiene razón. – Hablo la pequeña. – Hiroshi y yo somos niños y como no tenemos la mismas experiencias que ustedes, estamos más agotados todavía.

-No podemos darnos por vencidos. – Shiraiyuki se pone de pie tratando de animar a los demás. – Se supone que Akai nos envió aquí para poder trabajar en equipo y desarrollar nuestras habilidades.

-De seguro se nos ocurrirá algo. – Le apoyó Kaito.

-¿Dinos Kaito, como once personas, incluyendo dos niños y todos agotados podrán con un ejercito de más de cien criaturas? – Quiso saber Kamui.

-Somos un equipo, no nos podemos rendir así como así. – Hablo Kazuha. – Además, seguiremos aquí hasta que logremos el objetivo.

-Kazuha tiene razón. – Yue no dudo en imponerse para ayudarla. – Por eso debemos concentrarnos todos en una solución.

_Shinichi… ¿Qué harías tú?_ – Pensó la bruja morena viendo y acariciando su anillo. – _Cuanta falta me haces… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué haremos?... pero de algo estoy segura… _- Poniéndose de pie para luego sorprender a los demás por su seria expresión. – _Tú jamás te darías por vencido, con plan o no…Seguirías hasta el final, por eso… ¡Yo no voy a retroceder!_

-¿Ran? – Preguntó Maika preocupada.

-Daisuke. – Sin perder su expresión. – Llévame contigo al cielo, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.

-¿Tienes un plan? – Preguntó Scarlet sorprendida.

-No, pero como dice una persona que conocí: _El plan viene cuando menos te lo esperas_.

-¿Eh? – Exclamo Kazuha sorprendida, eso era una de las tantas frases de Shinichi Kudo. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente. – Ran-chan…

Daisuke cargo a su prima por su espalda y prendió vuelo. Estuvieron observando desde esa distancia la gran cantidad de criaturas, de toda clase y tamaños, todos con alas de murciélagos por lo que podrían volar perfectamente, así que no se acercaban un poco más por el riesgo de que los detecten y deciden volver al suelo.

-Esto me recuerda a una película que vi en la Tierra.

-¿En serio? ¿Y crees que eso ayude?

-No, pero me acaba de dar una idea. Bajemos. – Pidió y su primo obedece de inmediato.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó Hiroshi. – ¿Estamos o no perdidos?

-Que positivo eres Hiroshi. – Comenta Ran con sarcasmo. – Escuchen, ahora entiendo un poco más a Shuichi, él nos envió aquí porque quiso enseñarnos que bajo ninguna circunstancia… _debemos rendirnos_. Esas criaturas que están allá a lo mejor será un cuarto de lo que Vermouth lanzara para acabar con todos nosotros, por eso quiere que aprendamos a trabajar en equipo, que sepamos que hacer bajo un momento como este.

-Es verdad. – Shiraiyuki se libera del embrujo de su amiga era la primera vez que la veía actuar como un líder. – Ahora que lo mencionas tiene sentido, Akai quiere que tengamos experiencia porque no sirve de nada ser el mago o bruja más fuerte del universo si no tienes la experiencia e inteligencia necesaria.

-Pues entonces debemos demostrárselo. – Scarlet se puso de pie, contagiada de aquel optimismo que libero Ran tras sus palabras. – Debemos demostrarle a ese tonto y a todos lo habitantes de Fairy Light que estamos capacitados para protegernos a nosotros… y a ellos.

-¿Y que estamos esperando? – La siguió su gemela.

-Escuchen, debemos atacar por ambos terrenos, cielo y tierra. – Ran comenzaba a explicar su táctica de batalla. – Los que atacaran cielo serán los que ya tuvieron su iniciación y los demás atacaremos por tierra y todos deberemos activar nuestras armas.

-Espera Ran. –Yue toma la palabra al detectar un problema en el plan. – Sólo podemos hacerlo con dos cosas: Sol y las divinidades.

-Aquí no hay sol y las divinidades no están con nosotros. – Le recordó Grisam. – Y aunque pudiéramos hacerlo, estas serían demasiado débiles por lo que tendríamos que usar mucha cantidad de energía mágica.

-Exacto Grisam, por eso yo iré al cielo y seré el sol. – Su declaración sorprende a los espectadores. – Si me pongo a una distancia alta, se que esas criaturas no serán afectadas, pero aunque sea el más mínimo rayo que haga, será lo suficiente para que las armas tengan su habitual fuerza.

-Espera Ran. – Interrumpió Kazuha tomándola del hombro. – Déjame ese trabajo a mí, mi especialidad es el fuego después de todo.

-Claro Kazuha. – Regalándole una sonrisa al ver su determinación. – Ahora deben entender que no hay que perder lo de trabajar en equipo y sacar lo mejor de nosotros, por eso… – Con una rama, comienza a dibujar en la tierra. – Las gemelas son muy poderosas cuando están juntas, irán en el centro y a diez centímetros delante de nosotros. Kamui y Sophie irán al lado derecho. Shiraiyuki, Hiroshi y yo en el lado izquierdo.

-Eso significa…. – Yue parecía haber leído las intenciones de Ran. – Grisam con Daisuke en el lado izquierdo y Kaito y yo en el lado derecho.

-Sí, tienen que estar en ese lado Yue porque tu especialidad es el agua y allí hay un gran lago. Comenzaremos cuando Kazuha nos haga aparecer algo de sol, ¿Listos?

-¡Sí!-Exclamaron los demás emocionados.

* * *

-Están comenzando a entender.

Murmuró Akai con una sonrisa leve llena de ironía y con los ojos cerrados, ya que así podía ver lo que ocurría en esos momentos.

Veía a Ran… ya comenzaba a usar su capacidad como líder…

No tomo la mala decisión de acompañarla en el futuro como consejero.

* * *

-Deséenme suerte. – Dijo la bruja de la coleta y ojos verdes al hacer aparecer su escoba.

-Suerte. – Dijeron los demás a la vez, viendo como Kazuha se iba volando hacía la cima del cielo grisáceo.

-Si que sabes subir el animo Ran. – Felicito Shiraiyuki con una encantadora sonrisa.

-M-Muchas gracias. – Apenada.

-Jamás lo espere de mi prima querida. – Daisuke le regala un abrazo de oso.

-Dejemos esto y apresuremos el paso. – Ordeno Kamui para luego correr.

Los demás lo siguieron. Corrieron por un largo rato hasta poder finalmente llegar a su destino, rápidamente se escondieron entre los árboles y arbustos, vieron que en la salida del bosque y a cuatro metros, al inicio de la colina, estaba la gran cantidad de adversarios. Al lado derecho, se podía ver un gran océano que terminaba hacia la mitad de la colina y de allí se expandía hacía adelante por lo que tendrían algo de ventaja gracias a las habilidades de Yue, quien era el único que miraba el cielo, esperando la señal de Kazuha.

-Shiraiyuki, aprovecha la ocasión para crear un aura de armadura, para que ninguno de nosotros salga con heridas profundas. – Pidió Kaito.

-A la orden. – Susurro y cada vez que indicaba a alguien, ese alguien era rodeado por una especie de aura amarillenta que los rodeaban como si estuviera pegado a ellos, eso mismo pasó con ella.

-Tranquila Sophie. – Le susurro Maika acariciándole los cabellos. – Todo saldrá bien.

-Sí, lo se, pero…

-Deja de quejarte. – Le ordeno Hiroshi con tres rayitas de sonrojo en cada mejilla de su rostro. – Que lo harás muy bien.

-H-Hai. – Viendo hacía otro lado por la vergüenza repentina.

-No es momento para ponerte celoso. – Le ordeno Kamui a Kaito.

-Cállate. – Viéndolo con intenciones asesinas.

-¡Es la señal!-Gritó Yue al ver en el cielo una bola de puro fuego

-¡Vamos! – Gritó Daisuke en el momento en que todos y él invocaron sus armas.

Yue hizo aparecer su tachi ya mencionada en capítulos anteriores, Kaito con sus ya mencionadas katanas y Ran con su báculo de color blanco. Daisuke hizo aparecer un sable con la empuñadura dorada y el filo era de plata, la empuñadura venía adornada con un pequeño escudo que cubría su mano para que no saliera lastimado. Maika hizo aparecer en su espalda un arco hecho de plata pura con rubíes rojos y extraños símbolos tachados y en sus manos sostenía una katana con empuñadura rojo oscuro con líneas doradas, el filo de plata también tenía unos jeroglíficos marcados, y su gemela Scarlet hizo aparecer una gran naginata de color café madera que al darle un roce, aparece su filo que era una perfecta media luna. Kamui solo hizo aparecer un escudo de oro que tenía de emblema el símbolo de su familia de color rojo. Grisam, como Ran, también su arma consistía en un báculo que era de color rojo claro que terminaba con el sol. Sophie invocó un tridente estilo Tritón de la Sirenita que en cada punta terminaba con una flor de cerezo, completamente pintado de rosa y con unos diamantes incrustados. Hiroshi no hizo aparecer la suya aún porque no le gusta usarla por lo que solo saco su varita, si la situación la merita, entonces la sacaría. Shiraiyuki, en cambio, hizo aparecer también un arco, de color verde como las hojas de los árboles de primavera, el hilo que la ayudaba a lanzar sus flechas, estaba hecho de una delgada y muy resistente rama.

Con el grito de guerra (Admitámoslo, todo combate necesita un grito XD), los chicos salieron con todos a atacar a sus nuevos adversarios. Como se temían, algunos prendieron vuelo, pero de ese territorio se encargaban Kaito, Grisam, Daisuke y Yue, por lo que los demás estaban preocupándose por los que los atacaban en tierra. Kazuha seguía en el cielo invocando aquella imitación de sol para que sus amigos no necesiten de mucha energía para sus armas y rogaba que nadie la notara o las cosas se pondrían críticas.

Por el lado izquierdo, Ran, al ver que unos cuantos iban hacía ella, los alejo con una ventisca de nieve proveniente de su báculo y los que lograron escapar, salto sobre ellos, tomando un gran salto, giro su báculo como si fuera una porrista, gritó "¡Ventisca!" y salió un gran remolino lleno de copos de nieve que sus adversarios terminaron congelándose.

Shiraiyuki, como toda una arquera, mientras corría, estiraba su hilo de rama y mágicamente aparece una flecha hecha de pura energía de color verde y al lanzarla, con esa flecha era suficiente para acabar con cinco o seis. Cuando se veía rodeada, rápidamente transformaba su arco en un arpa también verde y con las ramas como hilos que al tocarla, los monstruos iban explotando.

Hiroshi, gracias al falso sol de su amiga, tenía las mismas fuerzas que antes que no fue necesario usar su arma ya que era bastante fuerte sin él, por lo que acababa con sus oponentes lanzándoles explosiones, rayos, etc. Y eso más sus grandes acrobacias, lo hacía verse invencible a pesar de ser un preadolescente.

Por el lado derecho, Kamui atacaba con hechizos poderoso y cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de él, a punto de atacarlo y sin poder esquivarlo, activaba su escudo para que este creciera, protegiéndolo del ataque y sin perder un segundo más, lo hacía volver a la normalidad mientras "mataba" a su oponente con un poderoso hechizo.

Sophie usaba más la defensa que el ataque con su tridente, invocando un escudo invisible frente a ella, salvándose de las garras de sus adversarios y luego atacaba con una ventisca de viento. Cuando iban por detrás, ella reducía su tridente hacía la mitad para su mano libre, la izquierda, sostuviera una ballesta dorada con rubíes que mágicamente aparecía una pequeña flecha blanca que cuando ella dispara, esa pequeñez en realidad es tan poderosa que acabo con todos de una.

En el centro del campo terrenal, las gemelas Maika y Scarlet permanecían codo con codo, cuidando a la otra sus espaldas atacando a los adversarios, juntas eran invencibles, como si fueran sólo una persona, Maika, con sus ojos ahora negros por la señal de peligro, acaba a todos con su espada y Scarlet con su naginata. Cuando estaban ambas acorraladas, la menor usaba sus hechizos para mantenerlos alejados mientras Maika cambiaba su espada por su arco, pero en vez de señalar a sus oponentes, señalaba el suelo y cuando apareció una flecha de energía color café, la lanzaba al suelo, teniendo de resultado que de allí comenzara a abrirse un agujero debajo de los pies de sus atacantes y el suelo vuelva a la normalidad.

En el cielo, los demás esquivaban los ataques y golpes de aquellas criaturas voladoras con ágiles movimientos. Kaito, con sus katanas, acababa con cada uno de ellos con un sólo golpe y no mostraba dolor cuando lo atacaban por la espalda, dejando unos rasguños gracias al hechizo que hizo Shiraiyuki porque si no, en vez de rasguños serían heridas profundas. Cuando las hacía girar por su lado derecho e izquierdo, estas emanaron un gran remolino de fuego, acabando con una gran cantidad de ellos.

Su compañero Yue, con su tachi de empuñadura dorada, acaba con todos sin piedad y cuando estaban él y Kaito rodeados, de inmediato usaba su mano libre para alzarla al cielo y eso hizo que las aguas del océano se elevaran hasta su nivel, hacen otro movimiento, las aguas tomaron de prisioneros a las criaturas malignas, llevándoselos al fondo del océano.

Por el lado izquierdo del cielo, Daisuke, con su sable, sólo basta usarlo indicando a sus rivales y estos, terminaban explotando y con su mano libre, atacaba a los que les venían por atrás. Como a él le gustaba tanto la magia, experimentaba para crear nuevos conjuros que cuando se veía rodeado, bastaba con cerrar sus ojos para que al abrirlos, estos cambiasen a color amarillo, provocando que su agilidad sea tan rápida que escapaba de la visión de sus oponentes que no venían llegar el ataque hasta que ya era tarde y volvían a ser sombras.

Y por último, pero no el menos importante, Grisam, con su báculo, lanzaba como Kaito, flamas de fuego o también truenos, acabando inmediatamente con sus atacantes. Como tenía la habilidad de poner más sensible su sentido del audio para escuchar a kilómetros para que así ningún ataque le llegue por sorprenda, provoco que oyera con claridad un grito de dolor por parte de Maika. Eso lo enfureció al extremos que el fuego comienza a invadirlo, sus ojos violetas cambiaran a naranjo, sus uñas parecían garras de animal y detrás de él se podía ver la silueta del ave fénix, reluciendo sus alas antes del ataque y ataco a todos sin piedad.

Todos atacaban yendo hacía adelante, para poder llegar a su destino que consistía la cima de la colina. Kazuha, al notar que estaban sus amigos a mitad de camino, vio que ya era la hora de descender no sin antes ordenarle al falso sol que se quede en su posición, prohibiéndole desaparecer hasta que todos los herederos se hayan ido del bosque y desciende en picada, viendo cada vez más de cerca el combate que se llevaba a cabo. Como ya estaba en la vista de algunas criaturas, estas fueron hacía ella con la intención de matarla, pero la Kazuha ya estaba preparada, con su brazo y mano derecha extendida, creo un poderoso campo mientras su otra mano invoca su báculo anaranjado. Hechizo sus pies para que estas pudieran estar en perfecto equilibrio de pie sobre su escoba y aún descendiendo, con ambas manos sobre su báculo, le daba a cada uno de sus oponente con un gran hechizo de fuego.

Finalmente todos estaban reunidos sobre la cima de la colina y se abrazaron entre ellos mientras veían como todos se acercaban. Pero para su alivio, en ese momento una intensa luz blanca los invadió por completo y también los cegó. Cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban esparramados en el suelo, con moretones, rasguños, heridas leves, polvo sobre ellos y… en el mismo lugar donde estaban hace una semana antes de que Akai los enviara a aquel bosque. Y hablando del rey de Inglaterra, Shuichi Akai estaba como si nada apoyado en la pared y viéndolos con su característica seriedad.

-¿Hasta cuando piensan quedarse allí en el sueño? – De respuesta, todos se levantaban como podían mientras exclamaban palabras de dolor. – ¿Están cansados?

-¡¿Tú que crees? – Le respondieron todos a coro, viéndolo con caras de pocos amigos.

-Habrá un nuevo entrenamiento en tres días. Nos reuniremos en Town of Wisdom. – Dijo como si nada, ignorando la cara de asombro de los chicos al oír que irían al hogar y punto de reunión de los miembros del concejo de sabio. – Ahora me voy, te veo luego en casa Ran. – Dando media vuelta.

-Espera Akai. – Le detuvo. – Hay algo que queremos decirte.

-¿Y eso sería…? – Curioso por saberlo, pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

-Muchas gracias por el entrenamiento y por querer protegernos. – Dijeron los herederos a coro mientras le sonreían, menos Kamui, él estaba con su seriedad de siempre.

-Tontos. – Dijo el futuro consejero de Ran yéndose del lugar, pero tenía una leve sonrisa en sus fríos labios.

-No se ustedes, pero ocupare el resto del día para curarme y dormir. – Murmura Scarlet.

-Yo también. – Le apoyo Grisam.

_Tendré que ver a Aoko después, estoy tan muerto que lo único que quiero es dormir_. Pensó Kaito tocándose el brazo derecho.

Ran y Kazuha apoyaron la idea de tomar una larga siesta, pero lo que no se esperaban era que al dar un paso fuera de la habitación, un extraño escalofrió las recorriera a ambas, provocando que temblaran y… se sonrojen. Confundidas, llevaron sus manos derechas al pecho porque oían con claridad como sus latidos aumentaban como nunca antes y la última vez que eso les paso fue cuando estaban en la Tierra cerca de sus detectives… ¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Acaso…?

-Eso es imposible. – Se susurraron a si mismas dando el asunto como terminado.


	34. ¿Los ríos cumplen deseos?

Aqui tienen la continuacion

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama**  
**

**Capitulo 34: ¿Los ríos cumplen deseos?**

Era el atardecer del primer día de descanso cuando Ran se animo a salir de su cuarto. Aun sentía su cuerpo pesado y adolorido, pero no le dio importancia, su larga siesta la ayudo (Cuando llego, se baño, se atendió las heridas leves con ayuda de sus sirvientas y se durmió hasta ahora). Estaba buscando por todos lados a Akai, pero no había ni una señal de él, busco en su cuarto y no estaba, en el estudio y solo estaba Jack, el consejero de su padre que saludo y se marcho. Desesperada, estaba a punto de gritar de rabia por esa manía de su confidente y futuro consejero real cuando su mente le hizo recordar algo.

Como usaba uno de esos vestidos largos que le impedía a una mujer correr, lo agarro al nivel de su rodilla, lo levanta un poco y comienza a correr a gran velocidad. Llegó a su destino: Los campos de entrenamiento. Veía a muchos soldados que entrenaban pero que al verla, dejaban lo que hacían de lado por unos momentos para inclinarse ante ella por respeto. Ran no ponía mucha atención porque sus azulados ojos estaban concentrándose en buscar a Akai y así fue.

Shuichi Akai estaba alejado de los demás practicando un poco de arquería porque hace mucho que no usaba aquella arma y no quería perder habilidad. Ran quería sorprenderlo así que sigilosamente caminaba hacía él, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido posible, pero cuando estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo…

-Te cortare un brazo si te atreves a hacer lo que estas pensando. – Le advirtió.

-¡Ahh! – Como no se esperaba eso, fue ella la que termino asustándose mientras se abraza. – ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra cortarme un brazo Akai!

-Y no se te ocurra gritar, ya no eres una niña de 6 años. – De respuesta, su futura reina le saca la lengua.

-Esta niña de seis años según tú es la persona que te manda, así que no me faltes el respeto Shuichi Akai. – Cruzándose de brazos molesta.

-¿Por qué me busca "Su Alteza"? – Con ironía y burla.

-Muy gracioso, muy gracioso. – Conteniéndose las ganas de golpearlo, en verdad él era un caso perdido, pero le guste o no, esa fue una de las razones por la cual lo eligió como su "Confidente", porque la trataba como "Ran", no como "Ran-sama".

-¿Me dirás o no?

-Ya, ya… pero que impaciente. Shuichi… debes jurar que no dirás nada.

Shuichi lanzó un suspiro de resignación, aquella chica era un caso perdido, aunque había excepciones. – Lo juro.

-No sonaste convencido. – Reprochó.

-¡Ran! – Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Vale, vale, yo sólo decía. – Lanza un suspiro. – Shu, yo… como tú ya sabes, he estado en la tierra por un tiempo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien… que idea estúpida tuviste y se supone que serás nuestra Reina.

-Muchas gracias. – Viéndolo de forma asesina, pero no tarda en reflejar preocupación y un poco de tristeza al pensar en Shinichi de nuevo. – Bueno, yo… allá yo me enamore.

-¿Te enamoraste? – Alzando una ceja incrédulo. – Jamás creí que vería este día. ¿Y quien es el mago desafortunado?

-Ninguno… porque no es un mago, es un mortal, un detective adolescente.

-Espera. ¿Me estas diciendo que tú estás…? – Al ver que asentía, no sabía si gritarle por aquella tontería o tirar su arco al suelo y luego desmayarse por la sorpresa (N/A: Ni yo se que harás Shu… ¡Recuerda mantener tu reputación! XD).

-¿No estás molesto? – Sin creérselo.

-¡¿Cómo esperas que no me moleste? ¡Idiota! – Su grito hizo que Ran se tapara los oídos y cerrará sus ojos. – ¡¿Te drogaste aquel día o que?

-¡Shuichi, sabes que no fumo ni tomo! – Defendiéndose.

-¡No me respondas! – Le ordenó y Ran volvió a asustarse. – ¡¿Qué diablos se te paso en la cabeza? ¡Ahora entiendo el por qué estabas encerrada cuando llegaste!

-Shuichi… por piedad…Por tu fallecida madre… ¡Baja la voz! – De respuesta, recibe un golpe en la nuca por parte de Akai, provocando que ella cayera de rodillas mientras se tocaba la cabeza con ambas manos. – Auch, auch… eso me dolio.

-Te lo tienes merecido.

-Sabía que te pondrías así. – Frotándose la cabeza. – Pero Shu, ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Que lo mataras.

-Vamos Shu, hablemos en serio. Yo no puedo matarlo ni tú tampoco y si pudieras… te lo prohibiría. Shu… Shinichi es alguien que jamás encontraré en ningún otro mortal o en un mago, no es como el humano corriente.

-No es verdad, todos son iguales.

-No digas eso de él, no lo has conocido aún. Shu…Debes cumplir tu juramente.

-No me esperaba oír algo como esto.

-Shu… mis sentimientos hacía él son verdaderos, por favor… no te enojes, para mí es muy importante tu apoyo en estos momentos porque… yo no puedo verlo más. Juré por mi vida que no volvería allá mientras Shinichi viviera. Y cuando juras tu vida…

-Debes cumplirlo o mueres. – Terminó Akai por ella lanzando un suspiro.

-Me duele… me esfuerzo día y día por seguir, teniendo una falsa y estúpida esperanza que volveré a verlo aunque se que es imposible… lo amo tanto Shuichi que creo en cualquier cosa y me duele mucho el pecho con sólo pensar que no lo tendré nunca más a mi lado. – Cristalinas y sinceras lágrimas invadían su rostro, pero termina sorprendiéndose al sentir como su confidente la traía hacía él para abrazarlo.

-De una forma… me hiciste recordar cuando yo quería a una persona que no se si esta viva o muerta, por lo que puedes desahogarte, pero no esperes mucho de mí… Tonta.

-Gracias. – Le susurro mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

* * *

La noche en Fairy Light era perfecta, no había viento por lo que estaba todo caluroso, no había nubes por lo que se podía ver con claridad las estrellas y sin interrupción a la luna llena. En el reino Kisaki, todos los pueblos andaban de fiesta porque eso se caracterizaba allá y más porque la reina, la madre de Daisuke, tía de Ran y cuñada de Eri estaba de cumpleaños, y de una forma increíble, Light y Akako lograron convencer a los mortales para que los acompañase a celebrar.

-Me gusta la música, es contagiosa. – Confesó Aoko con una sonrisa.

-¿Está bien que estemos por aquí? – Quiso saber Shinichi.

-Tranquilos, con esos broches pasan desapercibidos. – Les tranquilizo Light.

-Además es una fiesta, deben relajarse. – Les aconsejó Akako.

-¿Y si nos perdemos?

-¿Aún eres un niño de mami Hattori? – Preguntó Shinichi incrédulo.

-¡Cierra la boca Kudo!

-Oh my…. – Exclamó Akako. – Los reyes del reino están aquí. – Señalando un par de sillas que estaban frente de un escenario y los que estaban allí sentados eran los padres de Daisuke y tíos de Ran.

-Se ven muy felices juntos. – Soltó Aoko.

-Para la cumpleañera y mujer más linda del mundo. – En el escenario, se presento una persona con pintas de bufón. – Un hermoso baile flamenco, cortesía de…. – Se interrumpió señalando con sus manos a una joven de cabello moreno y ojos azules, que estaba saludando. – A Ran-sama.

Para Shinichi, el mundo se le detuvo en el momento que aquella joven que dominaba su corazón y pensamientos caminaba con su característica sonrisa, aunque podía ver que esa sonrisa ocultaba algo. Le encantó verla con ese vestido estilo flamenco de color rojo, negro en los volados y por detras del vestido, era largo hasta los tobillos, pero por delante le llegaba a rebasar un poco las rodillas, su cabello recogido en una simple coleta y sus manos adornadas por simples guantes del mismo color que estaban hecho de una suave tela.

La música sonó, al principio los movimientos de la chica fueron lentos y solo movía sus manos, luego fue aumentando la velocidad a la vez que movía también sus pies en un elegante zapateo y finalmente, fueron rápidos, atrayendo a las personas por sus movimientos, la música y por el movimientos de sus caderas y cabello. En eso, cuando se detuvo unos segundos con su brazo derecha extendida de lado, mágicamente aparece Daisuke y mientras el público aplaudía emocionados y otros los hacían bailando, los primos comenzaron a bailar en dúo, cosa que le molesto a Shinichi porque él sin SU permiso se apoderaba de las caderas de SU Ran con roces salvajes como era el flamenco. El baile termino con Ran abrazando el cuello de su primo, quien había tomado la pierna izquierda de ella y la pone al lado de sus caderas y sin separarse, hacen que de un giro y con ella pegada a su cuerpo, ambos doblaron hacía abajo aún permaneciendo en pie, Ran abajo, Daisuke encima y el cabello de la chica caía al suelo como si fuese una cuerda. Esto y más un beso que Ran recibió en su mejilla por parte de ese atrevido lo hicieron enojar más.

-Cálmate Kudo.

-¿Qué harías si se lo hiciese a Kazuha?

-Lo mato.

-Entonces cállate.

-¿Deberíamos decirle la relación verdadera de ellos? – Susurró Light a Akako.

-No – Respondió su amiga. – Porque se ve divertido.

-Tú eres un caso perdido Akako. – Lanzando un suspiro.

-¿Dónde esta Kudo-kun? – La pregunta de Aoko los hizo volver a la realidad.

-Vio que Ran se iba hacía una dirección y quiso seguirla.

-Rayos-Hablo Akako. – Y yo que quería ver la reacción de Kudo cuando se entere que Daisuke-sama es solo el primo de Ran-sama.

-¿Son primos? – Preguntó Heiji sorprendido.

-Claro, ¿Por qué otro motivo Ran-sama le daría tanta confianza a Daisuke-sama?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, tienen un cierto parecido. – Murmuró Aoko.

-Son primos por lado materno. – Le explico el medio hermano de Kazuha y Hattori.

Ante tal declaración, Heiji no aguantó más y se echo a reír.

* * *

A Ran le daba vergüenzas bailar flamenco delante de tanta personas, ni siquiera quería hacerlo, pero como Daisuke se lo suplico poniendo a su tía favorita… su única tía, termino aceptando, pero por una extraña razón, había algo que la sentía sentir tímida y nerviosa con cada movimiento que hizo, como si aquellos ojos azulados que tanto extrañaba la penetraban por completo, pero eso era realmente imposible… ¿O si?

-Deja de pensar en tonterías Ran, desgraciadamente nunca verás de nuevo a Shinichi. – Se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa llena de tristeza y de nostalgia.

Se detuvo al llegar a su lugar favorito del reino Kisaki: El lago de las hadas, llamado así porque era el lugar que amaba las hadas del agua. Con cuidado, se sienta en el verdoso césped sin dejar de mirar el reflejo de la luna en el lago y se asombra al ver como salía un pez carpa de allí para luego sonreír levemente, envidiando la simple vida de los peces, en estos momentos si que los envidiaba y deseaba ser un pez más en vez de una bruja sufriendo por amor. En un acto infantil y sabiendo que jamás se haría realidad, junto sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos para luego cerrar sus ojos, como si estuviera rezando.

-Deseo con todo mi corazón ver a Shinichi de nuevo, aunque sea por unos segundos, y reflejado en este lago. – Rogó.

Al abrir sus ojos, sonríe con tristeza al ver que no se había cumplido su deseo, pero por una razón extraña, su cuerpo le suplicaba que mirara a su izquierda. Confundida, miro hacia aquella dirección y vio como alguien se le acercaba por lo que se pone de pie inmediatamente, estando alerta por todo… o casi todo, porque no estaba preparada por lo que vendría a continuación.

Cuando las sombras de los árboles ya no pudieron ocultarlo más, Ran separó sus labios un poco sorprendida y creyó que estaba en estos momentos en su cama soñando. No podía creer que ante ella tenía al joven detective de cabello negro y ojos azules que echaba tanto de menos, la sorpresa le impedía a su garganta soltar un sonido y mucho más porque la felicidad de tenerlo de nuevo provocó que sus ojos humedecieran y derramará lágrimas de la felicidad, sus manos, temblando, se fueron acercando a sus labios para taparlos mientras oía como su corazón aceleraba nuevamente después de tanto tiempo y como sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-S-S-… Shinichi…. – Pudo soltar al fin, con la voz quebrada por sus lágrimas. – ¿Estoy soñando?

-No lo estás, en verdad estoy aquí. – Regalándole una de sus sonrisas marca detective.

Ran no podía creerse lo que oía y veía, a pesar de la felicidad de que sea cierto, una parte de ella no dejaba de decirle que estaba soñando, era imposible que su persona más amada se este arriesgando la vida al poner un pie en su mundo. Era tanto las emociones que experimentaba en aquel momento que sus pies flaquearon y si no fuera por el rápido reflejo del chico, ahora estaría en el suelo.

El cuerpo era sólido, no una mera ilusión… ¿No era un sueño?

-Shinichi… Shinichi… - Repetía una y otra vez como una forma de auto convencerse de que no era ningún sueño.

-Tranquila Ran, en verdad estoy aquí.

-¡Tonto! – Le regañó – ¡¿Estas loco o que? ¡¿Por qué diablos viniste? ¡Debiste quedarte en la Tierra, vivir tu vida y olvidarme! ¡Venir aquí te estas arriesgando!

-Porque para tener una vida necesito que algo muy importante este a mi lado: Tú. – La joven se sorprende por sus palabras.

-Shinichi…

-Me vas a gastar el nombre – Con una sonrisa de burla.

-¡Tonto! – Le volvió a gritar al momento en que rodeaba su cuello y lo besaba.

El detective se sorprende por aquella acción inesperada, pero luego tomó de su cintura y le fue correspondiendo el beso, transformándolo en uno intenso y apasionado, se apegaron mucho al otro y sin perder contacto, suavemente Shinichi depositó a su bruja sobre el césped con él encima y fueron jugando al juego de caricias (Sin quitarse la ropa mal pensados, que Ran no puede perder su virginidad), recorrieron nuevamente cada milímetro de sus bocas y fueron llenando nuevamente aquel vació que sintieron al separarse. De un giro y sin alejarse del otro, ahora era Ran quien estaba arriba y Shinichi abajo, se separaron por falta de aire y ambos acariciaron con ternura las mejillas del otro.

-Te amo. – Le dijo la bruja morena con una sonrisa que no había mostrado desde que la apartaron de él. – No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado.

-No lo demostrarte al bailar con ese infeliz.

-¿Me viste? – Avergonzada, pero luego lo ve sorprendida y confundida. – Espera, ¿Infeliz? ¿Daisuke? ¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿Cómo que "Que pasa con él"? – Incorporándose con ella porque la tenía sujeta por la cintura y por muy molesto que esté, no iba a tratarla con brusquedad. – Nadie más que yo te puede tocarte como él lo hizo.

Ran finalmente comprendió lo que sucedía y se echo al piso de espalda, muriéndose de la risa como nunca, aumentando el enojo de Shinichi.

-¡No es gracioso!

-Lo siento, lo siento. – Se disculpaba entre risas. – Pero no puedo evitarlo al pensar que estás celoso de mi primo.

-¡Yo no estoy…! – Se da cuenta. – ¿Tu primo?

-Daisuke Kisaki es mi primo por lado de mi madre. Le dejo que me toque, sin pasarse por supuesto, porque le tengo confianza y bailamos juntos como regalo de cumpleaños para mi tía. – Y volvió a reírse.

-No te rías tonta, es natural que pensará otra cosa.

-Tu problema es que eres muy celoso y posesivo. – Decía con una sonrisa llena de diversión, hace tiempo que no se sentía así. – No tienes remedio.

-Ala, ¿Y quien es este prima? – Ambos giraron sus rostros y se sorprendieron al ver que era Daisuke. – Sabes que no puedes estar sola con un hombre sin mi consentimiento.

-Eres mi primo, no mi padre. – Cruzándose de brazos.

-No le veo la diferencia. – Se cruza de brazos y fija su atención en Shinichi. – Que rápido olvidaste a ese detective mortal.

-Él es el detective mortal del que te conté.

-¿Cómo? – Ahora veía al joven sorprendido. – ¿Tú eres con quien mi querida prima sueña dormida? – Indicándolo.

-¡Daisuke! ¡Yo nunca te dije eso! – Poniéndose de pie para enfrentarlo y colorada.

-Pero no me puedes negar que es cierto. – Divertido e ignorando la mirada asesina de Ran. – Cambiando tema, ¿Qué hace aquí tu príncipe azul?

-Cierto, ¿Shinichi viniste solo?

-No, con Hattori y Nakamori

-¡¿Ellos también? ¡¿Qué quieren morir o que?

-Nadie los notará. – Dijo su primo. – ¿Qué no notas el broche que lleva?

-¿Qué? – Confundida fijo la vista en su chico y noto con exactitud el broche de espada. – ¿C-Cómo conseguiste eso? ¿Cómo diablo conseguiste uno de los tres tesoros perdidos de Dream of Star?

-Pues… me lo dio tu gato, también uno para Heiji y Aoko.

-El arco con flecha y la mariposa con cuerno en el centro…. – Se da cuenta. – ¿Snow? – Sorprendida.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. – Soltó Daisuke cruzándose de brazos. – Tu divinidad se esta poniendo rebelde Ran, sufrirá un gran castigo cuando los sabios se enteren.

-El castigo de las divinidades en una situación así lo decide el Rey Supremo, quien ya no esta con nosotros.

-Misma lo dijiste, como aún no aparece un heredero al trono, las responsabilidades pasa a manos del líder de los sabios, de Ryoma-san.

-¿Desde cuando estas a favor de los del consejo? – Alzando una ceja.

-Solo te digo la verdad y no puedes negarlo. – Encogiéndose de hombros.

-Algunas veces eres insoportable.

-Tú también. – Sonriendo.

Decidieron dejar el tema hasta ahí, a pesar que Shinichi insistía con saber quien era el Rey Supremo. Volvieron al lugar de la fiesta y Ran no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver a Hattori y a Aoko, abrazo primero al chico y después a su amiga con rasgos similares a ella en uno muy profundo.

-Me alegra tanto verlos. – Sonríe.

-A mi también Ran-chan. – Devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Igualmente Mouri… ¿Kazuha?

-Kazuha está bien, claro que no tuvo ganas de venir porque aún no se recupera del cansancio por nuestro entrenamiento, pero cuando se entere que estás aquí, gritará que eres un idiota y vendrá corriendo a buscarte. ¿Dónde se están quedando?

-En mi casa Ran-sama, mi nombre es Koizumi Akako, un placer.

-Un gusto. – Sus ojos le revelaron la presencia de Light. – Pero si… ¡Light-kun! – Muy feliz de verlo, lo abraza. – ¡Mañana mismo verás a tu hermana menor! ¿Feliz?

-Por favor Ran-sama… no me abrace así… es muy vergonzoso.

-¿Y que te pareció tu nuevo hermano?

-¿Qué quiere decir? – Confundido.

Ran se tapa la boca avergonzada, sabiendo que había metido la pata.

-Bueno… la verdad es que… - Pasando una mano tras su cabeza. – Hattori, Light-kun es tu hermano mayor, como también el de Kazuha.

-¡¿Cómo? – Gritaron los hermanos sorprendidos.

Shinichi y Aoko quedaron igual de asombrados, Akako era la única indiferente.

-Ran, debemos irnos ya. – Le recordó Daisuke.

-Es verdad. Bueno chicos, debo irme o me cortan el cuello, especialmente Shuichi.

-¿De qué te quejas? Tú lo elegiste como tu confidente.

-Algunas veces pienso que cometí un gran error. – Murmuró lanzando un suspiro. Pidió cinco minutos para luego tomar a Shinichi de la mano y llevárselo a un lugar apartado.

-No quiero que nadie nos vea juntos, especialmente mis tíos, podrían enterarse mis padres, tendrán ganas de conocer al afortunado y cuando se enteren que eres de nuevo tú… bueno, ya sabes. Debes cuidarte, no hagas nada tonto y hablo en serio, tengo miedo de que te hagan algo.

-Se que me arriesgo, pero no por mí, sino por ti, se que te harían algo si se enteran de lo nuestro, pero es que debo hacer algo. – Acariciando con ternura su mejilla.

-No hagas nada tonto. – Le pedía sonrojada porque veía como el chico se acercaba para rozar sus labios con dulzura.


	35. La cabaña como reunión

Y aqui tienen la continuacion, gracias a las personas que me dejaron review, tal vez sean poquitas, pero me animan XDD

DC es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.**  
**

**Capitulo 35: La cabaña como reunión.**

En el palacio de los Kuroba, los herederos Kaito y Sophie jugaban sobre la cama de la chica a las cartas y eran rodeados por varios tipos de golosinas como snack. No era correcto darles tanta prioridad, pero hace mucho tiempo que no estaba el joven amo en la casa o que la señorita este muy contenta (y sólo porque su hermano estaba en casa) así que esta vez, los empleados decidieron consentirlos.

Pero a pesar que lo pasaban muy bien, Sophie pudo notar que su hermano lucía extraño, muy preocupado por algo.

-Kaito-niichan. – Llamando la atención de su hermano. – ¿Te preocupa algo?

-Ah bueno…. – Nervioso, no le parecía correcto preocupar a su hermana con la noticia de que había tres mortales en aquel mundo mágico.

-Si te preocupa Aoko-chan, pues no lo hagas. – Tratando de calmarlo con una sonrisa, pensando que estaba extrañando a la humana. – De seguro esta muy bien en la tierra, recuerda que Aoko-chan es muy fuerte.

Kaito lanzó un suspiro agotador. – Ojala estuviera en la tierra.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Extrañada. – ¿Se fue de vacaciones a otro país?

-No… olvídalo Sophie, no es nada. – Tratando de acabar con el tema.

-Hermano. – Sophie no quedo para nada conforme con tal respuesta. – ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? ¿Dónde esta Aoko-chan? ¿No esta en la Tierra?

-Olvídalo Sophie, no ocurre nada malo, ella de seguro estudiando o algo así… típico de ella, es tan aburrida que no sabe como divertirse.

Sophie, como toda Kuroba, no se creyó el truco de palabras, y entre su molestia, también reflejó tristeza en sus ojos.

-Kaito-niichan… ¿No confías en mí?

-Claro que sí. – Le aseguró sin dudar al ver lo que ocasionó a su hermana menor. – Es solo que…

-¿Entonces? – No lo deja terminar. – Dime lo que ocurre.

Kaito se la quedo mirando derrotado, lanzando un suspiro de derrota, crea un campo que los rodea para que nadie oiga "accidentalmente" lo que saldría entre ellos… en verdad estuvo mal entristecer a Sophie, se supone que uno de los objetivos del viaje era pasar tiempo con ella y demostrarle que a pesar de la distancia y de su relación con Aoko, ella seguía siendo la más importante en su corazón.

-Esto no puedes decírselo a nadie Sophie. – Ve como su hermana asintió y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, un gesto tierno e infantil. – Aoko no esta en la Tierra, esta aquí en Fairy Light.

Al principio, Sophie no podía decir nada a causa del asombro… no era una noticia habitual que humanos pisen Fairy Light.

-¡¿Está aquí? – Pudo soltar al fin. – Pero Kaito-niichan, ¿Sabes los problemas que habrán si se llega a saber esto?

-Si lo sé, pero ella es cabezota. – Se quejó frunciendo el ceño al recordarla tan decidida en ir. – Cuando se enteró que necesitaban a una persona más para que Snow pudiera traer a los detectives de forma desapercibida, insistió en querer venir.

-¿Shinichi-niichan y Heiji-niichan también? – Pestañeando incrédula, ya era mucho para un día… estaba decidido que la nueva generación de "príncipes" y "princesas" nacieron para fastidiar a los consejeros rompiendo las reglas.

-Así es. – Asintiendo con la cabeza realmente fastidiado. – Sophie, debes prometer que no dirás ni una palabra.

-Doy mi palabra de bruja que de mis labios no saldrá ni pío.

-Esa es mi hermana. – Dándole un abrazo que ella le correspondió muy feliz.

* * *

Una vez que regreso a su palacio, Ran de inmediato dio marcha a la carrera para llegar a su cuarto cuando antes, saludando a gritos a sus padres. Finalmente llego y vio a su divinidad durmiendo. Cerrando con seguro para que nadie entre, se fue acercando a su presa con mirada asesina y a grandes pasos.

-¡Snow! – Le gritó con tanta fuerza que la divinidad da un brinco. – ¡Despierta maldito gato de cuarta! – Ordenó.

-¿A que se debe todo este jaleo? – Malhumorado de que lo despierten.

-¿Cómo diablos… cómo pudiste llegar a pensar en traer a Shinichi, Hattori-kun y a Aoko-chan aquí? – Lo cargó y lo sacudió con fuerza con fuerza. – ¡¿Quieres que los maten o que?

Desde que se despertó, una vena le apareció en la frente que ha ido creciendo con cada palabra de Ran…y especialmente por su brusca sacudida… y explotó.

-¡Deja de sacudirme tonta! – Le ordenó, viéndola con expresión asesina, y ella obedeció de inmediato.

-¡¿Y bien? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? – no iba a dejarse intimidar esta vez.

-Tengo mis motivos… y sospechas. – Le respondió indiferente.

-¡Esa no es razón suficiente para mí!

-Cierra la boca, en vez de gritarme, deberías estar agradecida por verlo sin haber roto tu promesa.

-Snow, mis verdaderas sonrisas volvieron y mi vació se lleno con solo verlo a los ojos. – Admitió mientras recordaba aquel reencuentro. – Pero eso no significa que me voy a arriesgar a que mi padre y los del consejo le hagan algo del cual no me lo perdonare nunca.

-Yo tampoco voy a arriesgarme. – Se justificó cabreado, era obvio que él no iba a salirse de rositas si se llega a saber que él los trajo. – Me estoy jugando la cola para saber si es cierto.

-¿Si es cierto que? – Frunciendo el ceño, ya fastidiada. – Dímelo de una vez Snow.

-Tiene algo que ver con la aparición de un nuevo Rey Supremo. – Y acto seguido, desaparece del cuarto.

-¿Un nuevo Rey Supremo?

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hattori se levanto, se dio una ducha, vistió y camino a la cocina. Como oía que Akako estaba recién despertando, le toco a la puerta y le aviso que él prepararía fuego en la estufa y ella se lo agradeció. Salió afuera y fue cargando un poco de la leña de las que estaban amontonadas en grupo a unos centímetros de distancia de la casa.

-Si me dejases usar mi magia, terminarías más rápido Heiji. – Una vocecilla femenina se oyó a sus espaldas.

-No, gracias Kazuha, pero prefiero hacerlo so…. – Se interrumpe y comienza a rebobinar lo que había dicho, deteniéndose en la palabra "Kazuha", voltea y allí estaba ella, mirándolo con los brazos cruzados y con Ran detrás de ella. – Kazuha…

-¿Quién mas va a ser tonto? Me estás gastando el nombre, ¿Sabías? – La sorpresa la invade al ver como Heiji tiraba la leña al suelo para luego abrazarla. – H-Heiji…

-Te echaba tantos de menos. – Ran sonríe levemente y les da la espalda para darles algo de privacidad.

-No es justo… debería estar molesta contigo Heiji por haber venido. – Le reprochó gustosa en sus brazos e inflando sus mejillas. – ¿No vez que te arriesgas si te descubren?

-No me importa morir si eso implica verte de nuevo Kazuha, te necesitaba conmigo.

-Heiji…. – Sonrojada como las rosas en primavera.

-Me vas a gastar el nombre. – Devolviéndole la broma con una gran sonrisa.

-Tonto. – Apartándose para volver a cruzarse de brazos, estaba molesta y sonrojada.

-Te ves muy bonita así. – Y aprovechando que la tomo desprevenida, la toma del mentón y le regala un beso en los labios.

-¿Ya terminaron? – Ran se estaba cansando de oír tantas palabras acarameladas y de estar en la misma posición mucho tiempo.

-Aún no que falto yo. – Para su sorpresa, de forma improvista Shinichi aparece ante ella, rodeándola por la cintura y besarla con dulzura. – Buenos días.

-Buenos días…. – Regalándole una sonrisa de complicidad. – ¿Otro?

-Todos los que quieras. – Y vuelve a besarla.

-Aquí hay mucho amor. – Se burló Aoko muy divertida al ver a ambas parejas desde la escalera. Estaba contenta de ver a sus amigos de nuevo felices.

-Tú no te quedas atrás. – Le recordó Akako poniéndose a su lado. – A pesar de que Kaito no está… se que él no te deja ni un momento sin mimar.

Y Aoko se ruborizo tanto que se cubre las mejillas con sus manos.

* * *

Kaito y Sophie quisieron saltarse la hora del desayuno, se despidieron de sus padres, más de su madre para darle apoyo y así se mejore pronto de su débil estado y salieron del palacio corriendo de la mano para que Sophie no quede tan atrás. Una vez afuera, la pequeña hizo aparecer su escoba, se sube y comienza a volar con su hermano atrás. Después de minutos, llegaron a la casa de Akako y al entrar, vieron a los detectives, a sus amigas Ran y Kazuha, y para finalizar, Akako estaba preparando el desayuno con la ayuda de ellas.

-Vaya, vaya. – Exclamó la dueña de la casa. – Jamás creí que pondrías un pie en mi casa Kaito, ¿Qué no me decías de pequeños que no lo harías?

-No fastidies ahora Akako. – Fulminándola con la mirada.

-Hola Akako-neechan. – A diferencia de Kaito, Sophie saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola Sophie-chan, es un honor tenerte en mi casa. – Devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Es increíble que esta lindura sea tu hermana.

-Que haces aquí Kaito? – Preguntó Ran sorprendida, hace poco que se enteró de que los mortales estaban allí y no había visto a Kaito para contárselo.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Ran? – Preguntó Kazuha extrañada.

-Me olvide decirle a Kaito sobre esto…. – Y ahí ambas se dan cuenta de lo que pasaba y miran al mago con expresiones asesinas.

-Esperen…. – Kaito trata de calmar el ambiente al ver que su muerte se acercaba. – Antes de que…

-¡¿TU SABIAS DE TODO ESTO Y NO NOS DIJISTE NADA KAITO KUROBA? – Estallaron las chicas completamente enojadas y se iban acercando al mencionado con intenciones asesinas. – ¡DANOS UN BUEN MOTIVO PARA NO MATARTE!

-Chicas, por favor…. – Nervioso. – Hablando se entiende la gente… ¿No?

-¡Corre por tu vida! – Gritaron al momento que se abalanzaron hacía él, pero Kaito logró esquivarlas. Aún así, comenzó a correr por la casa, esquivando los obstáculos, porque las chicas lo perseguían.

-Bien detectives mortales, el desayuno esta listo. – Les informó Akako con una sonrisa, como si no se diera cuenta el hecho de que estuvieran haciendo una maratón dentro de su casa.

-¿No crees que deberíamos detenerlos? – Preguntó Shinichi con la gotita corriéndole por su espalda, igual que Hattori.

-¿Cómo? – Akako, al principio, no los comprendió hasta que oyó un grito de suplica por parte del ladrón. – Ah, ellos… tranquilos, esos tres son así desde que vinieron al mundo, ¿No Sophie-chan?

-Hai. – Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Y su carrera siguió así, después de recorrer el primer piso 20 veces, el mago subió las escaleras con ellas detrás y así siguieron hasta que a Kaito se le ocurrió abrir una puerta, deteniéndose al notar que en ese cuarto lo estaba ocupando Aoko, quien estaba mirando el paisaje que le mostraba la ventana con una expresión perdida. Al oír la puerta abrirse y ver que era Kaito, la sorpresa la invade y por una razón que él desconocía, ella evito rápidamente su mirada.

-¡No te escaparas! – Gritaron las chicas, pero al verlo con Aoko, se miraron para luego saludar a la humana e irse nuevamente al primer piso.

-¿Ya lo mataron? – Preguntó Akako despreocupada.

-Se salvo por Aoko-chan – Le informó Kazuha una vez sentada.

-Aoko-chan lucía extraña. – Murmuró Ran pensativa y preocupada. – Había algo diferente en ella, como miedo y culpa.

-Es que ella ya lo sabe. – Explicó Akako al momento que toma de su té, llamando la atención de las herederas. – Ahora definitivamente sabe todo sobre Kaito, desde que se vieron de niños hasta el día que fue exiliado, incluyendo el odio de los magos y brujas hacía ella sin haberla conocido aún.

-¡¿QUE? – Exclamaron a la vez, muy sorprendidas.

Sophie agacho su cabeza triste y preocupada.

-Aoko-chan… Kaito-niichan…

* * *

El silencio en esa habitación era incómodo para Aoko y molesto para Kaito.

-Aoko, ¿Estás bien? – Queriendo acabar con esto de una vez.

-Estoy bien Kaito. – Fue todo lo que le dijo y mirando la pared como si esto fuera muy emocionante.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no te atreves a verme? – Como si hubiera dicho algo horrendo, sus palabras provocaron que Aoko comenzara a derramar lágrimas sin control. – ¿Aoko? – Preocupado.

-L-Lo siento… y-yo… yo no hago más que causarte problemas Kaito.

-No digas estupideces Aoko, anda, cuéntame lo que paso.

-¿Lo que paso?... ¿Lo que paso?... ¡Pasa que lo se todo Kaito! ¡Con lujo y detalle se que todo lo que te pasa hasta ahora es por mi culpa! – Acto seguido se cubre el rostro con sus manos y se largo a llorar, liberando todo el peso que cargaba.

Kaito no pudo evitar quedar atónico, ella lo sabe… ¡Lo sabe! Después de que se había esforzado para que eso no sucediera ya que sabría que ella se echaría toda la culpa y terminaría así de devastada. Frustrado y molesto al verla así, aprieta sus manos para formas en puños y acto seguido, tomo a la joven con un poco de brusquedad y luego besarla apasionadamente, recorriendo cada milímetro de esos labios carnosos que lo volvían loco y le provocaban desear más.

-No voy a permitir que sigas pensando así. – Aseguró aun con el enojo en su voz.

-Pero Kaito…. – Titubeando.

-¡Pero nada! Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, sino mi corazón por elegirte… por elegir a la mujer más hermosa que haya visto jamás. – Admitió con una sonrisa cariñosa y acariciándole las mejillas con cariño. – Extrañaba a mi familia, a mis amigos y algunas veces mi antigua vida, pero… lo que más extrañaría en este mundo es tu compañía Aoko. – Junta las frentes de ambos, disfrutando aquellas mejillas rojas como cerezas.

-Kaito…. – Por dentro estaba conmovida y feliz, le era difícil soltar palabra alguna. – Yo… yo…

-Shh. – Posando su dedo sobre esos finos labios que le gustaba mucho devorar. – No quiero que pienses más en eso, ¿Me oíste?

-Eso será difícil. – Murmuró aún bajo el mejor embrujo de Kuroba Kaito: su corazón.

-Yo me voy a encargar de eso. – Y acto seguido, la besa de nuevo.

* * *

Kumiko Izumi, la sirvienta de la familia Touguu, caminaba por los jardines del palacio con un cuaderno entre sus brazos. Como siempre, la gente la miraba con caras de pocos amigos, la señalaban y hablan de ella en susurros, pero ella ni se inmuto, había pasado por todo eso desde "ese día" que la costumbre hizo efecto en ella. Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a su árbol favorito que era enorme y de tronco grueso, con muchas hojas encima.

Sujeta el cuaderno con sus dientes y como una gran acróbata, escala por las ramas hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos del suelo. Se sienta en una de las ramas, apoyándose en el tronco madre y abre su cuaderno, pasando horas escribiendo.

Una vez trabajada toda su inspiración para aquel rato libre que contaba, lo cierra y lanzo un suspiro. Al ver en su reloj que ya era hora de sus labores, con mucho cuidado comienza a bajar, pero el miedo la invade al ver que perdió el equilibrio y caía con gran velocidad al suelo.

Cerró sus ojos para esperar el golpe, pero el miedo fue reemplazado por sorpresa cuando en pleno aire algo blando y firme la sostuvo y recibe el fuerte impacto por ella con tal de protegerla. Confundida, abrió sus ojos y ve que esa cosa blanda era una persona, pero no cualquier persona, era el responsable de que su corazón latiera sin control… como también, su dueño.

-Y-Yue…sama…. – Susurró sorprendida y el rubor se apoderaba de ella.

-¿Estás bien Kumiko?

-Ah… yo… s-… ¡Sí! – Soltó al fin. – ¡Lo siento Yue-sama, de seguro le soy pesada! – Iba a alejarse, pero esos mismo brazos que la rodeaban y la habían salvado, ahora le estaban impidiendo moverse – ¿Eh? – Ahora los nervios la invadía muchísimo más que antes. – ¿Yue-sama?

-No quiero… que te alejes…. – Su mano derecha cambio de posición, ahora afirmaba por atrás la cabeza de la chica para acercarla más a él. – Ni un milímetro Kumiko.

Con cada palabra, Kumiko iba quedando más y más roja por la vergüenza.

-Ah, no… esto, yo… lo que quiero decir…. – Sus fuerzas estaban perdiendo ante la voluntad de aquel hombre. – Yue… sama…. – Susurró apenas. – No, yo… no esta bien… después de todo… yo soy la hija de _esa persona_…

-Eso no me interesa Kumiko… tú no eres él, no eres igual a ese sujeto. Además… yo te amo. – Aprovechando que sus palabras la habían sorprendido al extremo de distraerse, se acerco a sus labios peligrosamente, besándolos con dulzura para no asustarla.

Su cuerpo se había paralizado ante el contacto de labios, jamás se había esperado que su amor sería correspondido… siempre soñó con su almohada que Yue le confesaba su amor y que la hacia feliz con miles y miles de besos… pero ese primer y dulce beso era millones de veces mejor que esos besos imaginarios. Por primera vez en toda su vida, la realidad era mucho mejor que su imaginación.

-Yue-sama…. – Susurró despacio una vez que se separaron por falta de aire, su ser completo experimentaba aquella hermosa sensación.

-Te amo Kumiko. – Le repitió mientras esta vez besaba sus mejillas.

-No… ¡No! – Gritó alejándose para luego ponerse de rodillas con los ojos cerrados. – ¡No está bien!

Ante aquella reacción de miedo, Yue tomó las manos de la sirvienta para besárselas dulcemente en un intento de tranquilizarla.

-Si por lo de tu padre… a mí y a mis padres no nos interesa.

-Pero lo que yo tengo miedo es que por mi culpa hablen mal de usted. – Confesó la muchacha de nuevo con sus mejillas rojas por aquellas atenciones.

-Eso a mí no me interesa si tengo a mi lado a la persona más importante para mí… y esa eres tu Kumiko. – Decidido.

-Yue-sama…. – Sin evitar sentirse maravillada por aquella declaración de amor.

-No más sama, ahora solo Yue. – Le ordenó, atrayéndola hacía él para besarla de nuevo, los labios de ella eran en verdad deliciosos. – ¿Entendido?

-Hai. – Susurró apenada y con toda la cara roja.

-Ahora di lo que quiero oír.

-Yo… también te amo Y-Y-… Yue…. – Confesó aun roja de vergüenza.

* * *

Kazuha golpea la mesa con sus dos manos, ocasionando que gotas de té y café salgan de las tazas y manchen el mantel.

-¿Se lo dijiste a Daisuke y a Shu? – Exclamó viendo a Ran sorprendida.

-¿Qué? Tú se lo dijiste a Jodie. – Le recordó en justificación.

-Jodie es mi Confidente. – Se defendió.

-Como Shu el mío.

-Pero Daisuke…

-Daisuke es mi primo, tiene más derecho que cualquiera. – Cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Té? – Preguntó Akako a las princesas con una tetera negra en sus manos.

-Sí por favor. – Dijeron a la vez con sonrisas, olvidando la discusión.

-Las conversaciones que tenemos que oír. – Se quejó Hattori en un murmullo.

-¿Qué dijiste Heiji Hattori? – La bruja de la coleta lo ve de forma asesina.

-Oye Kazuha-chan. – Hablo Aoko tratando de evitar una tercera guerra mundial. – Va a venir tu hermano, ¿Cómo te sientes? – Sonriendo en señal de emoción.

-Ay no. – Al recordar aquello, Kazuha se puso en verdad nerviosa. – ¿Qué hago Ran-chan?

-Te voy a dar el mejor consejo: se tú mismo Kazuha. – Regalándole una sonrisa.

-Tengo miedo. – sus ojos estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas de alarmada. – ¿Si no le agrado y me odia?

-Eres un caso. – Suspirando en señal de resignación.

-¿Qué es eso de Confidente? – Preguntó curioso el joven Kudo, quería cambiar el tema y así calmar a la pobre Kazuha.

-Futuro Consejero real. – Respondió Kaito. – Muy pocas veces pasa ya que se quedan con el mismo consejero real hasta que este muere, pero Kazuha y Ran eligieron ya a sus consejeros para cuando ellas tomaran sus lugares como Reinas… ellos son Shuichi Akai y Jodie Saintmillion.

-Yo elegí a Jodie porque es agradable, muy animada, me ha cuidado desde que tengo uso de razón y es muy energética.

-Y yo a Shu…. – Ran se interrumpe al darse cuenta que no sabía que decir. – Déjenme pensarlo unos momentos.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha. – Comienza a reírse los hermanos Kuroba y Kazuha.

-La verdad es que algunas veces se me olvida, pero en verdad lo elegí porque a pesar que actuaba serio y como si no le importará nada, en verdad se preocupaba por alguien, lo descubrí cuando me enteré que una vez estuvo saliendo con alguien.

-¡¿Shuichi Akai estuvo saliendo con alguien? – Exclamaron los herederos presentes.

-Me van a romper la tetera de tantos gritos. – Mencionó Akako lanzando un suspiro.

-Jamás creí que algo así pasaría. – Murmuro Kazuha sin creérselo.

-¿Y me lo dices a mí? – Continuo Kaito aun en una etapa de negación. – Siempre creí que era un repelente de mujeres.

-Creo que me va ha dar un ataque de la sorpresa. – Susurró Sophie con una mano en su pequeño pecho.

-Oigan, ni que fuera tan sorprendente…. – Se quejó Ran con el objetivo de defenderlo, pero al sentir las miradas de los demás herederos, lo pensó mejor. – Bueno tal vez sí. – Agregó.

-Yo quiero hacer una pregunta. – Hablo Aoko nerviosa por la actitud de los chicos. – ¿Qué es eso del Rey Supremo?

-El Rey Supremo gobierna Fairy Light por completo. – Akako tomó la palabra. – Como ya les dije, los reyes como el clan Mouri, Toyama y Kuroba, gobierna SOLO SU reino, en cambio, el Rey Supremo controla todo, incluso puede cambiar las leyes personales de cada reino o una general de los miembros del consejo. – Explicaba mientras se arreglaba más té, su semblante se puso serio de repente por lo que dirá ahora. – Tras la muerte de la hija del antiguo Rey, la princesa Sharon, se supone que sería su nieta Chris la que tomaría el cargo. Pero ella nos traiciono uniéndose al lado oscuro y cambiándose el nombre a Vermouth.

-¿Qué paso con ese Rey? – Preguntó Hattori.

-Él murió… en mi fiesta de nacimiento. – Le respondió Ran con un semblante triste.

-Y murió diciendo algo muy importante sobre su sucesor. – Siguió Kaito.

-_El elegido será quien muestre el error mágico_. – Recitó Kazuha.

-¿Eh? – Ran levanto la cabeza al oírla.

Si la predicción del antiguo Rey se estaba refiriendo a quién será su sucesor, entonces… las palabras de Snow… sacude su cabeza con energía… era imposible.

-Es imposible, imposible, imposible. – Se dijo una y otra vez.

-¿Qué es imposible Ran-chan? – Aoko ladeó la cabeza confundida.

-Nada Aoko. – Sonriendo nerviosa, busca una excusa. – Es sólo que en dos días volvemos al entrenamiento y aún sigo más muerta que viva. – Sonriendo levemente.

-No me lo recuerdes. – Se quejaron los demás herederos.

-Vaya reunión que hay aquí. – Oyeron.

Todos giran hacía la puerta y Kazuha se sorprende mucho al ver quien era.

-Hola Light-kun-Saludo Ran con una sonrisa.


	36. Objetivo logrado

Otra continuacion!

Disruten!

Detective Conan es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

**Capitulo 36: Objetivo logrado.**

Shiraiyuki estaba tendida en su cama comiendo el desayuno, como ella era de salud débil, terminó con una pequeña gripe por tanta acción en su entrenamiento y a su lado, dormía su divinidad, un gato de color gris cuyo nombre era nada menos que True. La joven comía muy feliz su desayuno que consistía solo en diversos tipos de frutas, le encantaba la comida que obsequiaba la madre naturaleza, especialmente de desayuno.

Oye como tocan a la puerta y creyendo que era una de sus sirvientas dio el permiso para que entrase, pero se lleva la sorpresa de su vida al ver que no era quien pensaba. En vez de eso, vio que era un joven apuesto, mayor que ella por un año, cabello moreno y ojos completamente blancos. Tuvo que agachar su cabeza un poco porque con solo cruzarse las miradas, ya se había ruborizado por completo.

-Te traje flores. – Dijo aquel muchacho mientras hacía aparecer rosas blancas, las favoritas de la joven bruja.

-G-G-… gracias Kamui. – Tenía mucha vergüenza por el hecho de estar a solas con él en su cuarto… menos mal que True sigue dormido.

-¿Te sientes mejor? Vine en cuando me enteré que te habías enfermado de nuevo.

-Tranquilo, gracias a las pócimas, estaré como nueva para mañana.

-Me alegra oír eso. – Sonriéndole levemente, sin perder su característica seriedad.

-Ah… yo…. – Nerviosa. – ¿Y… y Earth?

-Esta esperándome afuera, ¿Por qué?

-Curiosidad. – Estaba tan nerviosa que accidentalmente se le callo su jugo de naranja por la cama, despertando a True.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Preguntó el gato gris, alarmado, al ver a Kamui lo entendió todo de inmediato.

-Lo siento True. – Rogó su dueña.

-Da igual, le diré a uno de los sirvientes que cambie las sabanas. – Y desaparece.

-Soy muy torpe…. – Murmuró lanzando un suspiro.

-No eres torpe…. – Le decía mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. – Eres increible.

-¡¿Eh? – Esas palabras inesperadas si que la hicieron sonrojar desde las orejas y hasta la punta de la nariz. – G-Gracias… por ser tan atento conmigo.

Agacho su cabeza para ocultar aquel sonrojo con la ayuda de su cabello, pero aquella acción hizo que mirara sus manos que aún seguían sujetas por las de Kamui. Se sintió muy feliz como también muy apenada, queriendo que el mundo se detuviera y siguieran así por siempre… pero sabía que no podría ser así, especialmente porque ella creía que él la veía como a una hermana y que en verdad él quería como nunca a la pequeña Sophie… a pesar de la diferencia de ocho años.

La puerta abriéndose provocó que las manos se alejaran del otro y se apartaran un poco. Las sirvientas cambiaban las sabanas y le pidieron con respeto a Kamui que se retirará para que Shiraiyuki pudiera cambiarse de pijama, la joven heredera miraba sus manos fijamente y al ver las rosas blancas, una sonrisa leve de felicidad invade sus labios, llevando sus manos al pecho para valorarlos como si fueran el mismísimo oro.

* * *

Kazuha estaba nervios, y cómo no estarlo si estaba en el bosque sola… bueno, no tan sola porque con ella estaba nada menos que Light, su hermano.

Ambos caminaban en absoluto silencio y eso la ponía mucho más nerviosa aún, se detuvieron cuando notaron que estaban frente a un lago. La joven se asombro, por una razón aquel espectáculo que tenía ante sus ojos le resultaba muy familiar.

-Este sitio…. – Murmuró despacio, clavando su mirada en el agua.

-Tal vez no lo recuerdas porque eras muy pequeña, pero aquí nos conocimos Kazuha.

Los ojos de Kazuha se abrieron de asombro al recordar.

_Flash Back_

_Los herederos se habían reunido en el reino Kisaki y decidieron jugar a las escondidas, las consecuencias fueron que Kazuha se había perdido, estaba asustada e intentaba buscar el camino de vuelta al palacio de Daisuke, pero no lo conseguía y no podía usar su magia porque aún no dominaba el hechizo de la brújula. Siguió caminando hasta ver que le esperaba una colina que al subirla, descubrió que abajo había un lago y unos cuantos animales que se hidrataban._

_Estaba tan maravillada que al dar un paso, tropieza por culpa de aquel vestido largo que llevaba, terminó bajando la colina rodando y gritando, asustando a los animales que se fueron corriendo o volando. Cerró sus ojos esperando caer al lago, pero eso nunca paso y se había detenido. Abrió sus ojos temerosa y su salvador había sido un niño cinco años mayor que ella, quien la había detenido usándose como una pared, sujetándola con sus brazos._

_-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó alarmado a causa de su preocupación._

_-H-Hai…. – Murmuró sin poder evitar sorprenderse, algo en él le hacía recordar a su madre, quien en paz descanse._

_-¿Qué haces aquí sola? – Le preguntó una vez que la ayudo a ponerse de pie._

_-Me perdí al jugar a las escondidas con mis amigos. – Bajando la mirada con sus mejillas levemente rojas a causa de su esfuerzo para no llorar delante de él._

_-¿Tu nombre?_

_-Kazuha… Toyama Kazuha._

_-Tú… Kazuha-sama. – Rápidamente hace una reverencia. Había cometido un gran insulto al haber tratado a la pequeña sin el código de respeto._

_-Ah no… no hagas eso por favor. – Le rogó alarmada, luego pasa una mano por detrás de su cabeza, avergonzada. – Me incomoda que me traten tan formalmente._

_-¿Y como desea que la llame?_

_-Kazuha-chan esta bien… - Su rostro reflejó duda. – Etto…_

_- Asakura Light, ese es mi nombre. – Sonriendo amablemente._

_-Light-kun. – Sonríe maravillada. – Es un bonito nombre._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Light-kun…. – Murmuró con su vista clavada en él. – Lo siento mucho, olvide que ya nos habíamos visto antes.

-Descuida, lo importante es que te acordaste. – Sonriéndole amablemente como aquella vez… seguía siendo igual que en su infancia.

Kazuha pensó que en verdad su medio hermano se parecía a su madre.

-Pero esto no se quedará así. – Le prometió reflejando seriedad. – Papá va a oírme.

-No es necesario que me defiendas ante él, no quiero tener nada que ver con ese hombre que obligo a mi madre a abandonarme.

-Se como te sientes. – Le aseguró agachando su cabeza al volver a pensar en el pasado. – Me sentí muy mal cuando me enteré que mi padre obligó a mi madre a dejar el amor de su vida… y mucho más cuando me enteré que la separó de ti, de lo único que le quedaba de Heizo-san… pero a pesar de todo eso… no deja de ser mi padre, su sangre también corre por mis venas… pero aun no puedo evitar llorar. – Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. – No puedo evitar llorar al pensar que yo no debí existir, que mis padres jamás debieron unirse… que mi madre debió ser feliz con la persona que amaba en el mundo humano.

-Tranquila Kazuha, las cosas pasan por una razón y la culpa no es tuya. – Se había atrevido a abrazarla, cosa que sorprendió a los dos. – Todo saldrá bien… lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con Toyama-sama.

-Lo haré… si tú me acompañas… quiero que te reconozca, que me permita decirle al mundo que eres mi hermano y que nadie me lo niegue… y sólo puedo hacerlo contigo a mi lado Light-kun… como los hermanos que somos.

-Lo pensaré… ahora regresemos, ¿Vale?

De la mano, como los hermanos que eran, caminaron de vuelta a la cabaña de Akako. Al llegar, abrieron la puerta y Ran los recibió con un abrazo.

-¿Ya esta mejor? – Ve como asintieron. – Ahora debes tener una charla con Hattori.

-Ya la tendremos. – Le aseguró Heiji cruzando su mirada con su medio hermano.

-¡Escóndanse! – Ordenó Akako de golpe, alarmada al sentir presencias nuevas cerca de su hogar. – ¡Son las presencias de Jodie-sama y Shuichi-sama!

-¡Escóndanse! – Repitieron Ran, Kazuha y Kaito mientras pescaban a sus novios y novia para esconderlos en el primer cuarto que vieron y cerraron.

-Con que aquí estaban. – Akai Shuichi fue el primero en entrar sin siquiera tocar o pedir permiso. – No me imagine que también estaban los hermanos Kuroba.

-Shu, esos modales. – Le reclamo Jodie Saintmillion. – Hello.

-Hola muchachos. – Saludo Sophie con una sonrisa.

-Tú nunca vas a cambiar Akai – Murmuró Kaito notablemente molesto.

-Jodie, lamento irme sin avisarte. – Se disculpó Kazuha avergonzada.

-Digo lo mismo Shuichi

-Don't worry girls, we aren't angry.

-Habla por ti Jodie. – Le corrigió Akai con su seriedad de siempre. – ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me avises cuando salgas Ran?

-Lo siento mucho. – Inclinándose.

-Y más encima sales sin tu divinidad, debería golpearte. – Asesinándola con sus filosos ojos que congelaron la sangre de Ran.

-¡No! – Exclamó alarmada. – Ya me duele mucho la cabeza de tantos golpes Shuichi.

-Shu is a bad boy.

-Cierra esa boca Jodie.

-Ese tal Akai es tal como describieron. – Susurró Shinichi desde su escondite, los mortales escuchaban perfectamente lo que pasaba afuera.

-Ni que lo digas Kudo-kun. – Le apoyó Aoko.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? – Preguntó Kaito al fin.

-Las estábamos buscando. – Habló la chica de gafas. – Para llevarlas a casa.

-Ha llegado un mensaje del consejo de los sabios. – Continuo Akai. – Ustedes también deben irse. – Viendo a los hermanos, quienes asintieron.

-¿Tenemos que irnos ahora? – Preguntó la bruja de la coleta.

-Así es, así que andando. – Señalando la salida.

-I'm sorry Kazuha… Ran, but… ya saben que a ellos no les gusta esperar.

-Bueno, nos vemos después Akako y Light. – Se despidió Ran

-Cuídense mucho, especialmente tu Light. – Pidió su media hermana.

-Lo haremos. – Dijeron los mencionados.

-Yo iré después, así que llévense a mi hermanita. – Pidió Kaito tomando a Sophie de los hombros, empujándola un poco.

-Adiós chicos. – Se despidió la pequeña al mestizo y a Akako.

Cuando los Confidentes y las herederas se fueron en definitiva, los mortales salieron de su escondite uno a uno.

-Lo siento. – Habló Kaito viendo a los detectives. – Pero cuando hay un mensaje de esos, hay que llegar lo antes posible porque puede pasar de todo.

-Descuida Kaito, sus obligaciones son importantes también. – Le aseguró Shinichi.

-Además, nosotros estamos de polisones. – Siguió Hattori.

-Y unos estorbos. – Finalizo el del Este.

-Bueno, voy a ver que es lo que quieren esos ahora. – Abriendo la puerta. – Cuídalos bien Akako, ¿Oíste?

-¿Quién crees que soy idiota? – Cruzándose de brazos molesta. – Tú conoces muy bien mi poder.

-Lo sé. – Su sonrisa de póquer se hace presente y luego, se va de la residencia volando a gran velocidad.

* * *

Todos los herederos caminaban por su mansión preocupados, confundidos, algunos algo molestos por haber sido interrumpidos, etc. Se detuvieron al llegar a su objetivo: El salón de reuniones. Cada palacio tenía este cuarto específicamente para hablar con otros palacios o con los sabios de Town of Wisdom al estilo de hologramas.

Este cuarto era de tamaño mediano, con unos estantes en las paredes, una sola ventana con vista hacía afuera, una mesa de caoba en forma circular con solo 5 sillas a su alrededor. Los herederos con sus padres se sentaron en las mesas con sus consejeros o confidentes esperando de pie al lado de la puerta de ingreso.

Finalmente, la mesa comenzó a brillar y se formo de forma holográfica a un hombre de 25 años, cabello cortó, despeinado y negro, sus ojos eran amarillo como el de los felinos y piel pálida. Vestía unos pantalones holgados que parecían estilo de los años setenta, sandalias y una pollera-túnica que le llegaba a las rodillas y de mangas holgadas y largas, todo era de color blanco. Este misterioso que apareció holográficamente en cada palacio, miraba fijamente a todos los herederos a la vez.

-Que bien que están todos presentes en sus respectivos palacios. – Dijo como saludo.

-Ryoma-san. – Dijeron las diez familias de brujos reales a coro haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza.

-Lamento no llamar antes, pero pensé que necesitaban los herederos un descanso después de un duro entrenamiento en el bosque de la desesperación… y hablando de eso, los felicito por sus logros, no me he perdido un detalle por lo que estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes.

-Muchas gracias Ryoma-san. – Dijeron los herederos a coro inclinando las cabezas.

-Incluso a ti… Kuroba Kaito-kun. – Viendo al mencionado con una sonrisa pequeña.

-Gracias Ryoma-san. – Agradeció el mago.

-¿Qué desea decirnos Ryoma-san? – Preguntó Scarlet.

Ryoma cerró los ojos por unos momentos, parecía pensativo cuando en realidad quería dejar minutos de suspenso para tensar más a sus oyentes.

-Scarlet-chan, Maika-chan, Shiraiyuki-chan, Kamui-kun, Ran-chan, Kazuha-chan, Sophie-chan y Hiroshi-kun. – Habló al fin. – Felicidades.

-¿Felicidades? – Los mencionados estaban confundidos.

-Ustedes, finalmente… tendrán su iniciación.

* * *

-¡Sí! – Gritó Vermouth eufórica al ver en su bola de cristal gigante a Ryoma dando la noticia a los herederos. – Ya se acerca la hora.

-¿Estabas esperando la iniciación? – Gin la miraba sin perder sus serias facciones.

-Así es Gin. – Confesó con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero cuando lo obtengan… ¿No se te será difícil tenerlo? – Arqueando una ceja.

-Al contrario… esto hará que sea más placentero obtener su poder.

-¿Acaso tienes un plan? – Preguntó Wons, el gato negro, tendido en pleno aire.

-Me conoces muy bien Wons.

Y sin poder contener más su felicidad, suelta su risa malvada que invade todo el palacio oscuro.


	37. Entrenando el verdadero poder

****Continuación! No dire mucho porque ya tengo sueño (3am xDDD) así que disfruten del fic. Cada vez falta poco para el "Ataque" de Vermouth jajaja

Detective Conan es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama

**Capitulo 37: Entrenando el verdadero poder.**

Al decir esas simples, pero importantes palabras, el holograma de Ryoma desapareció de los palacios, quedando todo el absoluto silencio en los diez salones de reuniones. Todos estaban en silencio y sorprendidos, incluso los que ya tuvieron la iniciación porque no podían creer que de un sólo viaje, los demás tendrían el suyo, incluso los pequeños Hiroshi y Sophie. Y ahora, los que tendrían finalmente su momento, comenzaron a gritar y alzar los brazos de la felicidad, no pudieron evitar dar saltos, correr, saltar sobre la mesa o sillas, abrazar a sus padres, consejeros o confidente, etc.

Pasaron los días de descanso muy rápido, por lo que los herederos fueron al lugar donde les ordeno Akai que fueran a su próximo entrenamiento: Town of Wisdom, hogar y punto de reunión de los miembros del consejo de los sabios.

Y esta vez, fueron con sus divinidades. Fire, el gato anaranjado de Kazuha Toyama; Ran Mouri tenía a Snow, el gato blanco; Artemis, una gata rosa que le pertenecía a Daisuke Kisaki; también había un gato amarillo de nombre Winter, gato de Kaito y Sophie Kuroba; Little, como gato, se veía el más pequeño de todos, como una gatita bebé, es la gata de las gemelas Maika y Scarlet Shidou; tenemos otra gata llamada Sweet, de color verde y que protege a Hiroshi Ryuzaki; Kamui Takaishi es el protegido de un gato café conocido como Earth; True, un gato de color gris que estaba sólo para su dueña Shiraiyuki Oyamada; Grisam Mikami poseía a Love, una gata de color rojo; y Yue Touguu tenía a Water, la gata de color azul.

-Odio esto. – Hablo Snow malhumorado.

-Tú siempre odias cuando estamos las divinidades reunidas. – Le reprochó Artemis.

-Porque me causan dolor de cabeza. – Dijo sin arrepentimiento.

-Siempre tan amable Snow. – Ironizó Fire divertido de verlo quejarse.

-Pero Love no se merece tu comentario. – Hablo Earth de la nada, causando unas sonrisas en sus _hermanos_ felinos.

-Es la única que te aguanta. – Continuo Little.

-Ah… - Murmuró Love avergonzada, incluso oculto su rostro para que nadie note el rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Cierren esa boca de una vez! – Grito Snow ya molesto.

-Ya no me aguanto otra de sus discusiones. – Murmuró Hiroshi a punto de pescar a uno de los guardianes y tirarlo por la ventana.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo más Akai nos mantendrá esperando? – Preguntó Scarlet de brazos cruzados, estaba molesta.

-Deberías aprender a ser paciente. – Le recomendó Daisuke con su sonrisa de siempre. – O no aguantarás una semana para obtener tu iniciación.

-Yo aún no creo que vaya a tenerla finalmente. – Hablo Kazuha. – Grite y corrí por todo el palacio. – Admitió totalmente avergonzada.

-Yo tampoco. – Hablo Ran. – Y salte sobre la mesa, ni Shu pudo controlarme.

-Yo corría e hice piruetas por todo el lugar. – Comento Sophie roja como tomate.

-Yo me levante y regrese a mi cuarto para seguir leyendo. – Hablo Kamui sin reflejar alguna emoción como era normal.

-¿Qué acaso no estás emocionado Kamui? – Preguntó Maika alzando una ceja.

-Claro que lo estoy. – Dirigiendo su mirada a sus amigos. – ¿Qué no se me ve?

-Con esa expresión…. – Murmuraron Scarlet y Kaito.

-Esto es ridículo. – Hablo Hiroshi viendo a todos como si ellos fueran los niños y que se habían metido en problemas. – ¿Qué acaso no tienen autocontrol?

-¿Eso lo dijo la misma persona que salto desde la torre de astronomía hasta el suelo? – Preguntó Yue. Sus palabras hicieron que el preadolescente se sonroje.

-¿Saltar de una distancia de veinticinco pisos te parece estar en control Hiroshi? – Preguntó Kaito divertido y fingiendo asombro de aprender algo nuevo.

-¡A callar! – Grito rojo como un tomate.

-Y aquí viene por quien llorábamos. – Murmuro Grisam al ver a Akai acompañado de…

-¡¿Matsuda-kun? – Gritaron a coro.

-¡Yosh! – Exclamo el mencionado en saludo.

-Han sido puntuales, que bien.

-En cambio, tú no. – Se atrevió Grisam a decir con el ceño fruncido. – Te has demorado media hora.

-Que excelente observación Grisam… pero si tienen una queja, lanzárselas a Matsuda, pues el atraso es por su culpa.

-Estaba tratando de convencer a Sato-san a tener una cita. – Explicó en defensa. Los herederos suspiraron resignados, este nunca iba a cambiar.

-¿No que habían terminado? – Preguntó Ran.

-Sí, pero no tiene nada de malo salir como dos amigos… ¿O sí?

-Si se trata de ti… _**sí**_. – Confeso Kazuha.

-Que crueles son conmigo. – Fingiendo tristeza y como si se sintiese engañado.

-Déjate de jugar al idiota y comencemos de una vez. – Ordenó Akai.

-¿Qué haremos Shu-chan? – Preguntó Ran.

-Aparte de que tienes prohibido llamarme así. – Le dijo mientras la señalaba y Ran sólo respondió en sacarle la lengua. – Su entrenamiento consistirá en el dominio de su divinidad: La unión y las dos etapas de transformaciones.

-¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron las gemelas.

-Como estamos en un momento crítico y tendrán su iniciación, Ryoma-sama ha aceptado que les enseñemos estas cosas fundamentales. – Explicó Matsuda.

-Ya veo. – Murmuro Kamui.

-¿Por eso hemos venido también? – Preguntó Sweet.

-Así es. – Dijo sonriendo, en el momento que encendía un cigarro.

-¿Qué le podemos hacer? – Murmuro Water lanzando un suspiro de resignación.

-Bien, Matsuda se encargará de reforzar a los que ya lo dominan o están en progreso como Ran, Kazuha, Yue, Daisuke, Kaito, Grisam y Kamui. – Apuntando en un rincón para que los mencionados vayan a dicho sector. – Yo me encargó de los que deben aprenderlo.

-¿Tú también Kamui? – Pregunto Kaito sorprendido, por ser de grandes poderes y difíciles de controlar por estar conectados a sus emociones, los del consejo decidieron que a Kamui se los enseñaría un año después del debido.

-Estaba aburrido, así que le pedí a Earth que me enseñe. – Dijo simplemente. En otras palabras, se estaba saltando las reglas nuevamente.

-Akai-kun, ¿Cómo lo haremos con los que tienen hermanos? – Pregunto Sophie muy educada en señal de respeto y alzando su mano.

Ran fue la única que logró notar una pequeña sonrisa en Akai, que él había ocultado muy bien… no era novedad de que la joven Kuroba sabía ganarse a la gente.

-Se los repartirán. En el caso tuyo y de Kaito, él estará entrenando con Winter una hora y tú dos, eso es debido a que él ya esta por dominarlo, en cambio tú necesitarás mucho tiempo para lograrlo. – Ambos hermanos asienten.

-¿Y nosotras? – Preguntaron las gemelas.

-Su poder es como si fueran uno sólo cuando están juntas por lo que la unión por ahora lo practicaran juntas.

-¿Estás diciendo que nosotros sólo debemos aprender la unión? – Preguntó Hiroshi no muy conforme con ello.

-Así es. – Restándole importancia al enojo del niño. – No pueden hacer dos cosas a la vez, seria peligroso, como también hacer las transformaciones primero porque requiere de un balance perfecto de control. Así que es mejor ir paso a paso. – Hablo esta vez Matsuda. – Por lo que ya los experimentados o algo, practicaran sólo en las transformaciones. – Volviendo a sonreír.

-Especialmente ustedes dos. – Hablo nuevamente Shuichi, reflejando su mirada en Kazuha y Ran. – Se que liberaste la verdadera forma de Snow y eso casi te costo la vida Ran, imagínate como estaría Kazuha si lo hiciera.

-Lo siento. – Dijeron a la vez.

-¿Liberaste la forma verdadera de Snow? – Exclamó Hiroshi sorprendido.

Las demás divinidades, menos los que estuvieron en la tierra, estaban igual si se supone que hace más de siglos que una divinidad no había estado en su forma original.

-¿Y cómo es? – Preguntó Shiraiyuki.

-¡Guapísimo! – Exclamaron Ran y Kazuha a la vez.

Y el entrenamiento comenzó.

* * *

Aoko ayudaba a Akako a cortar los ingredientes para la cena mientras los detectives preparaban el fuego, en verdad a Akako le gustaba cocinar con las manos y no con la magia, explicando que así la comida quedaba mucho mejor sabiendo que lo hiciste con tus propios métodos y eso alegró a Aoko porque así podría ayudarla y no sentirse un estorbo por invadir lugar sin hacer algo para ayudar.

-Es verdad. – Habló la bruja, tal parece que había recordado algo importante. – Los chicos estarán durante esta semana algo ausente.

-¿Y eso? – Preguntó su nueva amiga.

-Se habla por todo Fairy Light, ellas y los demás herederos que faltaban tendrán su iniciación.

-¿Tendrán su Qué? – Preguntó Hattori confundido.

-¿Qué es eso de iniciación? – Quiso saber Shinichi.

-La iniciación es el momento más esperados para los _príncipes_ y _princesas_ y para nosotros también, especialmente para ellos porque finalmente rompen el sello del límite, tendrán su poder al cien por ciento. Un herederos tiene de poder la fusión del poder de brujo y la de un dios, esa fue la recompensa que les dio Zeus a los antepasados de sus familias por haber salvado a todos los universos, ellos estaban siendo guiados por el antepasado de Chris, por lo que los Vinyard tienen el mismo nivel de poder que ellos y son conocidos como Reyes Supremos. Como ese gran poder es demasiado para un bebé o niño, en el día que nacen, cierran la mitad de ese gran poder y lo convierten en varitas, por eso ellos son los únicos que las poseen, sus varitas en realidad es la forma materializada de su poder "_encerrado_".

-Vaya. – Fue lo que pudo soltar Shinichi después de tan larga explicación.

-Tengo una pregunta. – Hablo Aoko. – Kaito, antes me dio una pequeña esfera que tenía las iniciales FL y luego lo trajo para acá colgando de su cuello… ¿Qué era eso?

-¿Te presto su poder? – Akako lucía sorprendida.

-Bueno, en esa ocasión había ocurrido lo de Sophie y… bueno…

-Cuando Kaito fue exiliado, le sellaron más de la mitad de su poder como parte de castigo y sólo podía usarlo por completo en Fairy Light, ese poder quedo sellado en esa esfera… FL son las iniciales del reino. – Explicó mientras dibujaba pensando que lo captarían más fácil. – ¿Te lo dio para protegerte? – Vio como asentía. – Eso explica mucho. – Liberando una pequeña sonrisa de burla que asustó a Shinichi y a Heiji y que confundió a Aoko. – Bueno, ahora que esta nuevamente aquí, esa esfera ahora esta dentro de Kaito, uniéndose nuevamente con resto de su poder… pero cuando vuelva a la tierra, los perderá de nuevo.

-Ran y Toyama deben estar muy felices. – Shinichi sonrió.

-Sí, pero en estos momentos… están agotadas. – Admitió algo preocupada y llevando una mano al mentón.

-¿Agotadas? ¿Y eso? – Preguntó el moreno.

-Están entrenando nuevamente con Akai. – Sonriendo.

* * *

-Ya es todo por hoy.

-Felicidades por su rápido progreso, pueden seguir practicando en sus hogares si lo prefieren. – Hablo Matsuda encendiendo otro cigarro, el cuarto del día de hoy.

-Ahh. – Exclamaron los herederos agotados.

* * *

-¿Por qué te empeñas en esperar a su iniciación? – Preguntó Gin.

-Se supone que esos malcriados son muchos más fuertes con su iniciación. – Hablo Chianti molesta por la "_estupidez_" de su líder.

-¿Acaso no confían en mí? – Fue la respuesta de Vermouth, tranquila como siempre.

-Vermouth-sama. – Hablo Vodka. – Se está arriesgando, doce herederos con su poder al cien por ciento es muy peligroso…

-Podrían acabar con todos nuestros planes. – Continuo Korn.

-A ti eso te daría igual Bourbon. – Hablo la líder viendo a Akemi, de nuevo ignorando las preocupaciones de sus peones. – ¿No es así?

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que planeas Vermouth-sama? – Preguntó Kir.

-Querida Kir, todo este tiempo, los planes, las derrotas… estaban plenamente planeados. – Sonriendo muy divertida al ver las reacciones de sorpresa por parte de sus seguidores. – Les diré mi verdadero plan…


	38. Decisiones

****Continuacion!

Lamento mucho la laaaarga espera...

hablando un poco sobre el manga pa descargarme...maldito! por que te suicidad? Traeme a Takagi! (... xDDDD)

Bueno, ahora...aqui tienen el fic

MUCHAS, MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEW! TAMBIEN AGRADEZCO SU PACIENCIA!

Detective Conan es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

**Capitulo 38: Decisiones.**

Ran estaba en el cuarto de entrenamiento de su palacio con Snow. Aquel cuarto estaba completamente cubierto de hierro resistente a todo tipo de magia, estaba en el techo, paredes, puerta y piso, y no había ventanas, la única iluminación eran cuatro flamas de fuego que estaban ardiendo en cada esquina del cuarto.

Ella estaba tendida en el suelo, con las ropas algo rotas, mugrientas y con algunas gotas de su sangre. Su respiración era agitada por lo que se podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba con velocidad y con algo de brusquedad. Snow estaba tranquilo, viéndola fijamente como se incorporaba, quejándose del dolor.

-¿Ya ha sido suficiente entrenamiento? – Dijo el gato, manteniendo la vista en Ran.

-Solo un poco más… por favor….—Suplico la bruja tratando de mantenerse en pie.

-Ya has podido dominar las trasformaciones con solo tres días y ahora andas con esto de entrenamiento extremo… te vas a morir antes de tu iniciación.

-Tengo que hacerlo… tengo que hacerme fuerte, ganar experiencia… poder dominar el poder que finalmente tendré y… ser lo suficientemente buena para pelear contra Vermouth y salvar a mis habitantes.—Le recordó con una expresión seria.— Los demás están haciendo lo mismo en estos momentos… por lo que no me puedo rendir.

_A pesar que tiene de nuevo a ese mortal a su lado, le pone más empeño a su fuerza para proteger a su gente, aunque también lo hace para protegerlo de Vermouth_. — Pensó Snow para luego sonreír levemente. —_Has madurado, Ran_.

-Vamos Snow, una vez más… por Fairy Light.

-Está bien.— De su frente se libera el zafiro antes visto y se libera un destello de luz que al ponerse frente a Ran, aparece ante ellos, un clon exacto de Vermouth, antes conocida como Chris, incluso lucía más joven. También aparecieron todos los miembros de Black Magic que habían visto hasta ahora.

-Yo puedo hacerlo. — Murmuro, recordando lo que paso unas horas antes con sus amigos.

_Flash Back._

_-¿Eh? ¿Clonar a Black Magic?— Preguntó Daisuke, viendo a su prima con asombro._

_-¿Cómo está eso?— Quiso saber Shiraiyuki, dejando por unos momentos su libro._

_-Si queremos enfrentarnos a ellos y salir victorioso, ¿no creen que es mejor hacer que nuestras divinidades hagan clones de ellos, con sus técnicas y movimientos?—Dijo Kazuha, tomando de deber de explicar el plan. — Así estaremos más preparados para la pelea._

_-Eso es una buena idea. — Felicito Maika._

_-También es idea de Ran. —Dijo la de la coleta con una sonrisa._

_-¿Entonces qué?— Pregunto Ran emocionada._

_-¡Hagámoslo!— Gritaron los demás a coro._

_Fin Flash Back_

Vio que Chianti clon iba a atacarla con sus enredaderas con púas. Ágilmente pudo esquivar todas, pero por atrás se le apareció el clon de Vodka, atacándola con una gran bola de energía que le dio directamente, lanzándola al suelo con brusquedad y la sangre no tardo en aparecer. Se levanto con dificultad y al ver que el falso Gin se le apareció tan rápido que no pudo esquivar su energía, uso sus brazos cruzados y sobre su rostro como barrera. Vuelve a salir volando, chocando con la pared de hierro, esparramándolo con su sangre.

-Así no podrás derrotar a nadie Ran, — Hablo Snow—ni siquiera durarás unos segundos con Vermouth… ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?

Su protegida se levanta con dificultad, se froto los ojos para liberarlos de la sangre que le ocultaba la vista y fija su atención a los clones de Black Magic. Cuando el clon de Kir iba a hacer un movimiento, todos los clones desaparecieron cuando la puerta de hierro se abrió, entrando su padre con Jack.

-Ya es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy— Hablo el Rey del reino Mouri y cabeza de familia—… o terminarás matándote.

-Pero padre, —Se quejo la joven Mouri en un reproche. — tengo que hacer esto.

-Ran-sama, será mejor que obedezca a su padre. — Fue la recomendación de Jack.

Al ver esa mirada determinada del hombre más viejo, Ran suspiro resignada, no podía hacer nada si se unían en su contra.

-Ustedes ganas. —Dijo en un hondo suspiro lleno de resignación. —Iré a ver a algunos médicos para que me atiendan.

-Están esperándote en tu cuarto para curarte de tus heridas.—Dijo Kogoro mientras le debaja pasar por la puerta.

-Si papá. — Y acto seguido salió del cuarto, dejando un rastro de sangre en su camino.

* * *

Pasaron los días como cuando estás al final de una larga cola, esperando que sea finalmente tu turno para pagar tus deudas o comprar lo que querías. Las visitas de Ran, Kazuha y Kaito a los mortales era muy poca por culpa de las preparaciones de la iniciación y del entrenamiento, más de lo último, pero les prometieron que pasarían más tiempo juntos una vez que ya obtengan la iniciación.

Como mañana por la noche sería su día, no entrenaron para que las heridas mejorasen rápido y porque debían estar presentes para aceptar los últimos detalles de la fiesta y probarse finalmente los trajes que usarían para su momento. Los que los tendrían, estaban muy nerviosos a pesar que los que ya lo tuvieron los calmaban y les decían que todo iba a estar bien.

En el reino Toyama, Kazuha estaba en la puerta de entrada con Fire dormido en sus brazos, esperando y esperando la llegada de alguien importante. Lo había pensado bien y llego la decisión de decirle a su padre y a su reino toda la verdad… por ella y su madre quien en paz descanse. Finalmente apareció su invitado, lo apartó de la compañía de los soldados y lo abrazo.

-Que bueno que hayas decidido venir… Light.

-Aún tienes oportunidad de arrepentirte, a mí no me interesa esto de pasar incógnito.

-No. Quiero que todos sepan lo que eres para mí y antes de mi iniciación. Ahora vamos. —Lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva al interior del castillo.

Estuvieron caminando por el lugar y Kazuha le explicaba los objetos de valor más importantes, le hablaba de su madre y de las cosas que hicieron juntas como también de los secretos que ella le ocultaba como las misteriosas cartas que Himeko recibía y nunca le explico su significado, solo le hizo jurar que nunca le diría algo a su padre y aún se mantiene firme con el juramento.

Llegaron al estudio de Kasuki, Kazuha toco la puerta y entraron al oírlo. Light se inclino ante él por respeto y Kazuha pidió a la servidumbre que se retirarán que quería hablar a solas con su padre y ellos obedecieron de inmediato.

-Es raro que vengas a visitarme Kazuha.—Dijo el cabeza de los Toyama sin despegar la vista de su papeleo.

-Lo sé… pero tengo que hablar de algo importante contigo.—Al identificar el tono serio que usaba su hija al hablar, Kasuki se digno a fin en verla.

-¿Y de que se trata?—Preguntó.

-Sobre él. —Respondió al momento que dejaba entrar a Light.— Padre, finalmente lo encontré.

-¿Encontraste a quien?

-A Light Hattori Kibashi, mi medio hermano.

Kasuki se puso de pie en un movimiento, clavando su mirada en el joven, quien mantenía la vista gacha en una inclinación como señal de respeto.—Déjame ver tu rostro, jovencito.—Ordenó inmediatamente.

-Sí señor— Obedeciendo, sus ojos estaban serios y eso molesto a Kasuki, esa mirada era como una mezcla de las de Heizo y Himeko.

-No lo quiero ver más aquí.— Le dijo a su hija en una orden, dando media vuelta para darles la espalda.

-Lo siento padre pero no lo haré. Yo y mi madre te hemos obedecido demasiado y ahora me oirás a mí. —Dijo sin titubearse ante el tono serio que siempre la incomodo en la infancia. — Quiero que Fairy Light sepa que él es mi hermano y que lo aceptas en la familia.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que deje a la familia en vergüenza por una infidelidad de tu madre? ¡No pienso cometer una estupidez como esa!—Encarándola con su mirada tenebrosa. — Recuerda que soy tu padre y me debes respecto, jovencita.

A pesar de lo tenebroso que era ese hombre, Kazuha seguía firme, tenía que cortar esas alas de frialdad que portaban los cabezas de su familia o ella terminaría como él y sus ancestros en el futuro.

-A ti se te olvida que también eres el que hizo a mi madre y a mí las mujeres más infelices del mundo. —Le recordó mientras lo señalaba con el dedo. — ¡Ya la alejaste de Heizo-san y a mí de Heiji!—Respiro hondo para controlar su temperamento. — No me quites a mi hermano… no de nuevo…

-Ya hable Kazuha, no me hagas repetirlo. —Terco como mula… como todo Toyama.

-Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo en la iniciación y te aseguro que pienso hacerlo.

-Kazuha. — Hablo Light—no te metas en problemas con tu padre, lo mejor es que…

-¡No! ¡Él ahora debe oírme a mí! ¡Haz lo que te pido padre!

-¿Por qué debería arruinar a nuestra familia revelando la identidad de un mestizo que nunca debió nacer?

-Si tanto te preocupa la reputación de la familia, entonces ¿Por qué quisiste meterte con mi madre cuando era una bruja de baja clase? ¿Por qué te casaste con ella cuando estaba enamorada de un mortal y embarazada de ese mortal? ¿Por qué seguiste con esto sabiendo que llegaría el día que yo descubriría el daño que le causaste a mamá y que tengo un medio hermano? Acéptalo, ya arruinaste a la familia desde que le pusiste tus ojos encima sobre mi madre.

Desde que tenía memoria, su padre, ante sus ojos, era como una estatua, lleno de misterio y neutralidad, nunca podía adivinar sus emociones al menos que sea sólo para regañarla. Pero esta vez, era la primera vez que le veía entrecerrar los ojos y tensar levemente su cuerpo. Ella sabía lo mucho que amaba a su madre, aun cuando él no lo mostraba mucho, así que era natural que Himeko sea su punto débil, aunque este muerta.

-Acepte a tu madre a pesar de su baja clase y de sus errores porque la amaba.

-¿Errores? Son errores si ella se arrepiente y eso es lo último que ella hizo. ¿Cómo puedes decir que la amas cuando la apartaste de Heizo-san y de Light-niisan fuera de su voluntad?

-No lo llames así.—Casi escupió las palabras.

-Es mi hermano y lo llamo como quiero, te guste o no. Te lo repito, si tú no dices nada, yo lo haré — Pesca a su hermano de la mano y se van ambos de allí.

* * *

Yue estaba en el salón del trono, de pie frente a sus padres, quienes lo miraban fijamente, preguntándose qué pasaba por la mente de su hijo, del por qué cito una reunión privada con ellos, sin un soldado que escuche.

-¿De qué querías hablar con nosotros, Yue?—El silencio se acabo, era hora de poner las cartas en el asunto.

-Veras padre… ustedes son inteligentes al decir que es un error que Kumiko esté bajo la maldición por algo que ella no cometió.

-Así es. —Esta vez, fue turno de su madre en hablar.— Pero quitar las maldiciones de ella es cosa de los sabios o que las cabezas de las familias reales lo hagan a la vez, pero sabes que algunos no opinan como nosotros.

-Gracias por su sinceridad, padres míos. —Dijo Yue, agradeciendo con una reverencia en resto.— Pero a pesar que lo que más deseo es que le quiten a Kumiko esas maldiciones, no es eso lo que quiero decirles.

-Habla ya entonces Yue. —Lo incito su padre en hablar de una vez.

-No apresures al chico querido. —Le recomendó la Reina sin perder la calma.

-Papá, lo que quiero decirles es que me gusta Kumiko— Vio la sorpresa que reflejaba sus padres y siguió antes de que hablaran— Estamos juntos hace casi ya una semana con unos días, pero en secreto porque ella tiene miedo de que hablen mal de mí a pesar que le he dicho millones de veces que eso no me interesa.

-Entonces quieres nuestra aceptación para que nada te preocupe a ti y a Kumiko, ¿no?

-Sí madre… ¿Lo harían por mí?

-Por ti hijo mío, —Hablo el padre—me atrevo a decir que no me parece buena idea.

-¿Qué?— Exclamaron tanto su esposa como su hijo.

-Me alegro que estar con ella se te vea más feliz, eso es lo único que quiero hijo mío y no me malinterpretes Yue que yo no estoy en contra. Lo que me preocupa es lo que harán los miembros del consejo cuando se enteren porque no creas que permitirán que ustedes anden juntos.

-De eso me ocupare yo después padre.

-Yue, se te olvida que ellos tienen bajo sus manos la vida de Kumiko, tienen su cuerpo y alma mientras ella tenga esas marcas por todo su cuerpo, ellos deciden que hacer con ella. Se enteran de su relación y podrían venir a llevársela para encerrarla eternamente o peor…matarla.

-Entiendo, si es así…Entonces esperaré hasta "ese día".

* * *

En el palacio Takaishi, Kamui estaba leyendo unos libros interesantes con Earth sobre su escritorio y dormido. Estaba llevando a cabo aquellos hechizos de los libros cuando la puerta se abre y ve que era Shiraiyuki. Al verla, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al extremo, que aquellas emociones causaran que perdiera el control del hechizo, andando como loco por el cuarto y al ver que se dirigía a ella, quien no lo veía venir que tuvo que correr y protegerla abrazándola y lanzando a ambos al suelo.

-¿Estás bien Shiraiyuki?— Pregunto en el momento que el hechizo desapareció.

-¡Lo siento, por mi culpa hice que perdieras el control de tus emociones!—La chica se veía en verdad apenada.

-Tranquila, la culpa es mía por no tener suficiente autocontrol.

-Sabía que debía tocar primero. — Kamui no pudo evitar reír por dentro, porque si lo hacía por fuera, tendrían otro problema.

-¿A que has venido Shiraiyuki?

-La verdad…. — Sus mejillas no pudieron evitar teñirse de rojo por la vergüenza. — Me sentía muy nerviosa por lo de la iniciación que vine a visitarte… ¿Esta mal?

-Para nada… yo también estaba algo nervioso. Por eso estaba leyendo un poco, leer… Me ayuda a calmar mis emociones, pero al parecer no es suficiente.

-Entonces… yo… ¿Puedo quedarme un momento contigo?

-Claro. — Sonríe levemente. — ¿Y True?

-Esta esperándome afuera. —Explico, seguía nerviosa por estar cerca de él.— No… quiso entrar.

-Ya veo, ven, leamos un poco para quitarnos los nervios.— Invito, volvía a estar inexpresivo como siempre.

-¡Sí!— Exclamó emocionada al pensar que estaría a su lado y por eso las tres rayitas de color rojo en cada mejilla.

* * *

Lo se, muy corto y de seguro algo aburrido, pero tengan paciencia (de nuevo) que ya se viene el climax que dara inicio a los capis finales!


	39. La Iniciación

Bueno, aqui esta la continuacion de mi fic. Todo un dia Conan por los ultimos file del manga...Y se viene el mes de Kaito nuevamente! Para los que no lo sepan, saldran DOS capis mas del anime de Magic Kaito...QUIEROOO!

Este fic ya se esta acercando a su finaaaaaaaal.

**DISCLAIMER**: DC, MK y sus personajes son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

**Capitulo 39: La Iniciación.**

Maika y Scarlet estaban en el comedor cenando con la compañía de su madre y su divinidad no se encontraba, pero había dos personas que la reemplazaba y eran nada menos que Grisam y su padre. El heredero miraba a la hermana de su prometida cuando tenía la oportunidad y como ella la sentía con claridad, no podía evitar sonrojarse, sabiendo que estaban mal. Scarlet sólo miraba esto y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ser el obstáculo que impedía que su hermana y Grisam estuviera juntos y a la vez se sentía triste por no ser la mujer que ocupaba el corazón de su prometido.

—Lo siento. — Le murmuró a Maika.

—No es tu culpa… — Maika le habla en el mismo tono, se veía por sus ojos que hablaba sinceramente. — Debería ser yo quien las pidiera.

—¿Qué tanto susurran niñas?

—Nada madre. — Exclamaron a la vez, nerviosas y avergonzadas.

—Recuerden que no deben lanzarse secretos en la mesa, es una falta de respeto. — Les regaña su madre sin dejar de sonreír. — ¿Qué van a pensar nuestros invitados?

—Lo sentimos madre. — Respondieron nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

—Tranquila Erisu, que no nos molesta. Es normal entre las hermanas comentarse secretos a cada instante. — Hablo el padre de Grisam. — Especialmente a mí, que ya me acostumbre a ese hábito en mi hijo. — Bromeó mientras rodeaba los hombros de su primogénito.

—¿Y para que esta bonita reunión? —Hablo finalmente el joven Grisam, queriendo dejar de sentirse incómodo.

—Bueno, ahora que van a tener su iniciación chicas, debemos preparar lo antes posible tu boda con mi hija Scarlet. — Confesó Erisu al tiempo que sonreía amablemente.

—¡¿Qué? — Exclamaron los prometidos sorprendidos.

Ante aquella realidad, Maika agacha la cabeza, sintiendo que su corazón se hacía pequeño.

—¡Me rehusó! — Grita Scarlet al momento que se pone de pie bruscamente. — Aún soy joven y tenemos una larga vida por delante… y hablo en serio con eso de larga vida.

—Los sabios nos recomendaron que entre más pronto, mejor. — Continuo su madre despreocupada de la actitud nada femenina de su hija, ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Ya tenían que meter sus narices donde no los llaman. — Murmuro, sentándose nuevamente mientras Grisam se sentía miserable al ver que Maika en un estado depresivo. Al notar esto, se enfurece mucho más. — ¡Como ellos no tienen una puta vida, se meten con la mía!

—Madre. — Murmuro Maika con todo el esfuerzo posible por sonar normal, aun permanecía con la cabeza gacha, no quería ver a nadie. — ¿Me puedo retirar? No me siento bien.

—Te ves muy pálida Maika. — Su madre se preocupó al verla en ese estado, creyendo sin problemas su mentira y sin sospechar que era asuntos del corazón. — Por supuesto que puedes.

—Gracias. — Aún viendo el suelo, se pone de pie, hace una inclinación en señal de respeto y sale del comedor a una velocidad un poco rápida del normal, sólo quería llegar pronto a su habitación.

Una vez fuera del comedor, comienza a correr hacía su cuarto y alza la cabeza mostrando un rostro triste y cubierto de lágrimas, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. Se encerró y se tendió en la cama para finalizar en un largo llanto y ahogando sus gritos sobre una almohada.

_Flash Back._

—_¿Segura que estas bien? Recibiste un severo golpe en el bosque._

—_Gracias Grisam, pero estoy bien. — Agradeció con un leve rubor en sus mejillas que oculto con la ayuda de su cabello. — Eso sí, me sorprendiste cuando liberaste tu forma de fénix._

—_Ah… bueno… esto… — Llevando uno de sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y muy avergonzado._

_Había perdido el control por ella, por la ira que lo rodeaba al saber que ella había sido lastimada._

—_En verdad que te has vuelto muy fuerte. — Dedicándole una sincera sonrisa. — Mi hermana es muy afortunada, sé que tendrá a alguien fuerte que la protegerá de todo. — Agrego viendo nuevamente hacía otro lado._

_Y se sorprende al sentir que su cuerpo era protegido por unos fuertes brazos y sentía algo cálido en su frente. No podía creerlo… Grisam la estaba abrazando y acaba de depositarle un beso en la frente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y a pesar que el juicio le decía otra cosa, termino obedeciendo el corazón y le correspondió el abrazo._

—_Si algo te llegase a pasar… no quiero imaginarlo…_

—_Gracias… —Murmuro con una leve sonrisa de felicidad._

_Fin Flash Back._

Maika cierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza negativamente, con energía. Tenía que alejar todos esos pensamientos de su mente. Ya estaba dictado, Grisam y Scarlet se iban a casar, tenía que dejarlo ir y dar vuelta la página… pero era tan difícil.

—Pero... ¿Por qué se habrá portado así conmigo?… No, Maika… debes dejarlo ir. — Se limpia las lágrimas que estaban brotando. — Él se va a casar con Scarlet… ¡Con tu hermana!

—Maika. — La chica se sobresalta al oír esa voz. ¿En qué momento entro? Sorprendida y nerviosa, ve a Grisam.

—Grisam… — Lo llama despacio, sin poder despegar sus ojos de él a pesar que su mente se lo ordenaba a gritos. — Vete. — Dijo al fin, tratando de parecer firme.

—Ambos sabemos que no voy a hacerte caso. — Dignándose a caminar hacía ella con pasos seguros, ocasionando que Maika esquive la mirada, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo vibraba ante la adrenalina de lo prohibido. — Si quisieras estar realmente sola, hubieras invocado un hechizo de candado para que nadie entre ni con la magia.

—¡Que te vayas! — Le grita pescando el cojín más cercano y se lo avienta a la cara.

—Maika, no actúes como una niña de 6 años. — Deteniendo sin problemas la trayectoria del cojín con una mano.

—Cállate y vete… ¡No me hagas repetírtelo!

Grisam suspiro cansado, al final, las gemelas eran iguales en lo tercas.

—¿Así agradeces el hecho de que tuve que mentir para verte? Hasta Scarlet tuvo que ayudarme.

—Ya hiciste lo que querías hacer… así que ahora vete y regresa con ellos.

Y se sorprende al ver como Grisam desapareció de su radas en un segundo, apareciendo al otro sentado en la orilla de su cama.

—A estas alturas deberías saber que no lo haré. — Le susurró con un tono seductor, acercándose más a Maika.

—Q-Q-Q-… ¿Qué pretendes? — Nerviosa y Ansiosa al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo estaba temblando ante los estímulos de la seducción.

—Es cierto que voy a casarme con tu hermana… — Se calló para tomarse el tiempo de acercar su nariz al cuello de Maika e inhalar su aroma, celebrando en silencio como ella reaccionaba positivamente ante él. —, pero… ¿Has detenido esa cabecita terca a pensar si yo realmente quiero casarme con Scarlet?

—Vas a casarte con Scarlet… — Estaba haciendo todo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por hablar natural a pesar que tenía la garganta seca. —, y eso es todo lo que debería importar.

—Yo no quiero… ellos son los que anhelan esa unión… hasta Scarlet sabe que yo…

—¿Sabe qué? — Insistió por su silencio, sabiendo que estaba mal.

Aún en silencio levanta su mano derecha hasta que toco una de las mejillas de la chica y comenzó a rozarla con delicadeza y ternura, provocando el sonrojo de esta.

—Que te amo a ti. — Le respondió al fin, arrebatándole un beso, aprovechándose de su sorpresa.

Maika continuaba en un estado de piedra mientras los labios de Grisam continuaban aprisionando los propios. Grisam… el prometido de su hermana… la persona que le gustaba con locura. Estaba quieta porque su cerebro y corazón estaban luchando hasta que el último finalmente gano y la heredera no tardo más y rodeo al chico con sus brazos por el cuello y finalizo correspondiendo el beso. Al ser correspondido, Grisam no tardo en aferrarse de la cintura de la chica y hacer el beso más intenso.

Cuando el beso ceso, el chico beso su sonrojada mejilla derecha y acerco sus labios a sus oídos peligrosamente mientras sus manos se aseguraban de que ella no se alejase.

-Dímelo… dime lo que deseo oír. — Le rogó en un susurro, cerca de su oreja, consiguiendo que Maika volviera a temblar.

-N-No… puedo… — Trataba de mantenerse firme a pesar de los acelerados latidos, el calor en su cerebro y la sequedad en sus labios. — No puedo… Grisam, tú…

—Te amo. — Le dijo nuevamente, callándola. — No a tu hermana.

—Pero te vas a casar con ella. — Le recordó.

—Por favor… déjame oírlo… aunque sea una vez en toda nuestra vida.

Maika esquiva su mirada de nuevo, apenada, pero Grisam la vuelve a besar para nublarle el juicio por unos momentos, que se olviden de su posición y sólo sean ellos en el mundo.

—Te amo… te amo tanto Grisam.

En otro sector del castillo, Scarlet estaba caminando hacía su cuarto cuando se lleva sus dos manos al pecho al sentir como este latía a velocidad… había sentido por un segundo las emociones de su hermana y aún sabiendo que debería estar feliz por ella, no pudo evitar entristecerse por el hecho de que ahora más lejos estaba su ser amado de ella.

* * *

Shinichi salió de sus sueños sin haberlo planeado. Se incorpora viendo su alrededor, creyendo que había oído golpecitos en la ventana. Pero no hubo nada, así que pensó que todo fue obra de su imaginación, así que decide volver a dormir cuando oye de nuevo los golpes. Esta vez sí vio algo en la ventana, o más bien, a alguien: Ran.

—¿Ran? — Dijo una vez que abrió la ventana para que entrase.

—Buenas noches. — Le dijo mientras entraba, su escoba estaba flotando afuera. - Lamento venir a esta hora y despertarte.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Preocupado por un momento por su condición.

—Nada, no pasa nada. Es sólo que… — Agacha la mirada al darse cuenta que se estaba ruborizando. —… te echaba de menos.

Shinichi se sorprendió en un segundo, sonriendo a continuación mientras la tomaba del mentón para que ambos pares de azules se miren de nuevo. Al fin la besa en los labios, fue un beso corto, pero muy urgido.

Ran lo abrazo, gustosa de estar entre sus brazos. Se quedaron así un largo tiempo, hasta que Ran decidió hablar.

—Mañana será al fin la Iniciación… así que después de eso, podremos estar más tiempo… — Y refleja preocupación. —, pero también me preocupa eso. Shinichi… debes regresar a la Tierra, aquí no estás seguro.

Shinichi suspiro frustrado.

—Ya hablamos de esto, Ran.

—Pero Shinichi, a pesar que Vermouth no ha atacado no significa que no lo hará a futuro. Además… si los del consejo te llegan a descubrir a ti o a los otros… ni siquiera nosotros podremos detenerlos y no podría soportar el hecho de que alguien te haga daño. — Aún cerca de él, lo vuelve a abrazar, esta vez, por el cuello y apoya su rostro sobre su hombro — No lo soportaría…

Shinichi vuelve a sonreír y la toma de ambas mejillas para llamar su atención. Se las acaricia suavemente, llenando a la bruja de paz.

—Todo va a salir bien… te lo prometo. — Y vuelve a besarla.

* * *

El sol se estaba ocultando entre las montañas para darle paso a la luna y eso significaba que en cuatro horas, los chicos finalmente tendrían su iniciación. El lugar se llevaría a cabo en el jardín de Town of Wisdom, el hogar de los sabios. Los herederos estaban esperando listos en uno de los tantos salones de aquel lugar.

Ran vestía un vestido de dos capas, la primera le llegaba a los tobillos, color azul pálido, con tiras sobre los hombros en vez de mangas, con la espalda al descubierto como también en el pecho con un escote en U y con un corte desde arriba de las rodillas hacía abajo, dejando que sus piernas se movieran con libertad. La segunda capa le llegaba por debajo de los brazos y terminaba rebasándole la cintura, holgado, con unos cuantos volados y su tono de azul era un poco más oscuro. Zapatos azules oscuros y de joyería llevaba su ya mencionada tiara, un collar de oro que le finalizaba por debajo de los pechos y finalizaba en una "_**S**_" con rubíes incrustados y un anillo de diamante de treinta y ocho quilates en su dedo anular de su mano derecha.

Las demás chicas vestían igual que ella, pero con sus respectivas tiaras y sus vestidos eran de diferentes colores. El de Kazuha era café, el de Sophie rosa y no tenía el corte para liberar sus piernas, el de Shiraiyuki era de color naranjo y el de las gemelas Shidou era de color morado.

Los chicos vestían un pantalón estilo Aladino, una camisa y una chaqueta holgada, sin mangas y larga hasta las rodillas, por supuesto, también llevaban sus tiaras. Yue y Kaito iban de blanco, Daisuke en rojo, Hiroshi en azul, Kamui en negro y Grisam en amarillo.

—Chicos, si siguen así, le harán un agujero al piso de tanto caminar. — Comento Yue.

—Estamos nerviosos. — Susurro Sophie. Los que iban a tener su iniciación, estaban tan nerviosos que no paraban de caminar… por supuesto, Kamui era la excepción (por obligación o podría causar una explosión nuclear).

—Tranquilos que no es de otro mundo. — Les trato de tranquilizar Kaito.

—¡Kaito, es la oportunidad de "_crecer_"! — Grito Kazuha. — ¡De ser verdaderos brujos!

—¡¿Y tú dices que no es nada? — Exclamaron las gemelas.

-Te lo dice alguien que ya lo tuvo, así que…Sí-Sonríe.

—Y lo dice la persona que estuvo cerca de mearse de los nervios cuando tuvo su Iniciación. — Se burlo Daisuke, ocasionando que todos se rían de Kaito.

—Hay algo que quiero pedirles. — Hablo Yue.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Ran estaba preocupada como los demás, Yue no era alguien que pedía favores, pero si era de los que siempre se ofrecían a ayudar.

—Cuando tengan su iniciación… oficialmente todos la tendremos y seremos realmente poderosos.

—Eso lo sabemos muy bien — Comentó Hiroshi.

—Quiero pedirles que me ayuden… a liberar a Kumiko de la maldición. — En ese momento entendieron sus motivos, si los herederos estaban con sus poderes al cien por ciento, eran capaces de liberar hasta a una persona con las marcas de maldiciones como Kumiko… aún si los del consejo o el Rey Supremo se rehusaban. — Por favor…

—Yue. — Murmuro Maika.

—Cuenta con ello. — Le aseguro Grisam alegre. — ¿No chicos?

—Por supuesto. — Respondió Daisuke mientras los demás asentían.

—Kumiko es una buena chica. — Murmuro Kamui indiferente.

—Y sabemos lo importante que es para ti. — Continuo Shiraiyuki.

—Siempre nos ayudas y nunca pides algo a cambio. — Siguió Sophie.

—Así que te vamos a ayudar… a ti y a Kumiko. — Finalizo Ran con una sonrisa.

—A pesar que seas un fastidioso. — Agrego Kaito.

— Te equivocas, ese eres tú. — Le corrigió Kamui tranquilo mientras hojeaba un libro.

A Kaito le creció una vena en la frente, ve a Kamui con ojos asesinos.

—Maldito… ¡Atrévete a repetirlo, infeliz!

—Que tú eres el fastidioso. — Indiferente ante la amenaza.

—¡Voy a…! — Se ve interrumpido cuando la puerta comienza a abrirse.

Una vez que la puerta estaba completamente abierta, vieron que al otro lado estaba un chico de 25 años que ellos conocían como Ryoma-san, líder de los sabios. Detrás de él, estaban los demás miembros del consejo, Makoto, Saguru, Sato, Takagi, Megure, Shiratori y tres miembros más.

—Ryoma-san. — Dijeron haciendo una inclinación ante él.

—Me alegra verlos a todos y listos. — Devolviéndoles el saludo con una leve sonrisa. — ¿Están listos? — Ve como los herederos asienten — Bien, pues vamos.

Ryoma fue el primero en caminar hacía su destino, los demás miembros iban detrás de él, desde el más viejo al más joven y finalmente, iban los herederos. Estuvieron caminando por un buen rato hasta que se detuvieron al estar ante una puerta doble con la figura de alas de ángel. Los herederos sabían lo que había al otro lado y cuando estas puertas se abrieron, no se equivocaron.

Al otro lado vieron un hermoso jardín enorme que al parecer estaba conectado con el delantero y con un gran bosque. En los lados derechos e izquierdos estaban en línea recta seis mesones grandes con elegantes manteles y lleno de comida. También había un montón de gentes que, cuando las puertas se abrieron, dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y dirigieron sus miradas a ellos.

Habían dejado el centro libre, como un camino, para que ellos pudieran caminar por allí. Primero camino Ryoma, luego los otros miembros, pero no detrás de él, sino por el lado derecho e izquierdo para mezclarse con la gente y, finalmente, caminaron los herederos por el misma camino que Ryoma. Sentían las penetrantes miradas de los presentes, llenos de admiración u orgullo. Solo se podía ver en los herederos la serenidad, calma y superioridad a través de sus ojos. Como la realeza, ellos caminaban con la vista al frente, barbilla arriba (no demasiado), pecho afuera y con la mirada al frente (N/A: Lecciones que prendí en la nota del rey en el manga de Time Stranger Kyoto XD). Algunas sonreían levemente. Pero a pesar que los que estaban nerviosos, ahora se mostraban tranquilos, aún seguían nervioso por dentro.

—Yue. — Murmuro Kumiko entre la multitud de sirvientes que, junto con ella, estaban inclinados porque había visto como le dedico una leve sonrisa en el momento que cruzaron sus miradas… ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Se detuvieron cuando estaban frente a doce tronos de oro sólido con diamantes o rubíes incrustados que estaban en forma circular, rodeando un décimo tercer trono un poco más grande. Ryoma se sentó allí y los herederos de uno a uno, se fueron sentando en sus respectivos tronos. Una vez que estuvieron todos sentados, los sirvientes dejaron de inclinarse y el silencio siguió por un tiempo más. Finalmente, se escucho el sonido de seda cayendo cuando Ryoma se puso de pie, provocando que su ropa dejara de estar arrugada.

—Han pasado muchos soles y muchas lunas desde la última iniciación… y hoy, seremos testigos de una nueva iniciación. Después de este momento importante para nuestro reino, finalmente todos nuestros herederos y herederas tendrán su poder al máximo y sé que ellos no nos decepcionarán, que harán cosas grandes para nosotros que marcarán la historia de nuestro reino para siempre. Solo puedo decir… que estoy orgullosos de ustedes, estuve presente ante nuestros herederos desde el día que nacieron, he visto sus pasos, sus progresos y lo que han hecho hasta el día de hoy… — Tanto Ran como Kazuha sintieron que en lo último se estaba refiriendo a ellas, ¿Acaso sabrá de lo suyo con los mortales? —…por lo que afirmo al decir que estamos presente ante grandes magos y brujas.

—¿Incluso cuando uno de ellos vendió a su hermana por una mortal? — Susurro uno de los invitados muy bajo, pero como estaba cerca de Kaito, él lo oyó perfectamente y apretó sus manos en forma de puño hasta que estos quedaron blancos.

_Mierda_. — Pensó mientras se mordía el lado izquierdo con su labio inferior, además, no podía decir nada a su defensa porque era cierto, se fue para estar con Aoko y a cambio dejo todas las responsabilidades a su hermana menor. Al pensar en ella, miro a su derecha para verla con una sonrisa leve, con sus piernas flotando en el aire debido a que no era tan alta para que sus pies toquen el suelo.

—Tranquilízate. — Kaito miro a su otro lado para ver que Yue era quien le hablaba.

—Pónganse de pie, por favor. — Pidió Ryoma y los herederos que tendrían su momento lo obedecieron y caminaron hacía él. — Las varitas. — Con solo elevar su mano hacía arriba, las varitas salieron de los bolsillos de sus propietarios para ahora estar suspendidos en el aire, sobre ellos. — ¿Juran solemnemente lealtad a su magia, a las reglas de Fairy Light y que antepondrán al reino que a ustedes? ¿Juran usar su magia y conocimientos con sabiduría, que lucharán y vivirán para el bien de su reino y su gente?

—Juro lealtad, respetar a las reglas de mi mundo y antepondré al reino antes que a mí persona por el bien de mi gente. Usaré con responsabilidad mi magia y conocimientos, con la esperanza de que las cosas mejoren para bien y juro por mi vida que luchare por mi reino y por mi gente hasta con mi último aliento. — Recitaron a coro en respuesta.

Cuando finalizaron sus palabras de juramento, las varitas sufrieron una transformación, dejando la forma sólida para luego convertirse en pura luz, una luz muy intensa que cegó a todos, incluyendo a los herederos, pero el único no afectado fue Ryoma. Aquella luz comienza a disminuir un poco y luego comienza a rodear a los herederos, como los peces a una sirena en el mar, y finalmente entraron a su interior por el pecho, justo donde tienen el corazón. Mientras esto ocurría, los herederos parecían estar bajo un estado de trance y por dentro, sentían una sensación difícil de explicar con palabras, pero estaban seguros que nunca la volverían a sentir… como también que nunca lo olvidarán.

—Finalmente… tenemos a los siguientes reyes y reinas con todos sus poderes al máximo… que sus nombres sean recordados por siempre como sus antepasados antes que a ellos.

Mientras la gente aplaudía, los herederos se inclinaron ante Ryoma, luego volvieron a ponerse de pie, dieron media vuelta para poner atención a sus tronos para caminar hacía ellos y luego sentarse. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, Ryoma estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando el cielo comenzó a lanzar rayos y el viento aumentaba su velocidad, convirtiéndose en poderosas ráfagas que lanzaba todo a volar. La gente estaba confundida y asustada, corrían para ponerse en un lugar seguro donde no le llegase los rayos. Los herederos y Ryoma, se pusieron nuevamente de pie y miraban todo preocupados y en eso, un rayo más poderoso que los anteriores, cayó cerca de ellos, provocando que se cubriesen el rostro por el impacto y la poderosa luz. Al cesar, abrieron sus ojos y quedaron sorprendidos por lo que veían, como el resto de la gente que observaban lo mismo. Ante ellos, y muy despreocupados, estaban Black Magic al completo, incluida la líder, Vermouth.

—¡Hermana! — Grito Shiho al ver entre ellos a su hermana.

—Akemi — Murmuro Shuichi sorprendido.

—Lamento la tardanza. — Se disculpo Vermouth con una sonrisa. — Lastima que me haya perdido la Iniciación, tenía tantas ganas de verla en persona… pero sabía que no podían hacerlo ante mi presencia, así que espere… ¿Quedo algo de vino? Tengo mucha sed.


End file.
